Three Thousand Years
by colorsandpromises
Summary: Aro has been in charge of the vampire world for three thousand years and has the world at his fingertips. However, when a young highschool student is discovered by Eleazar, he soon realizes that she is mated to one of the most power vampires in existence. She is plucked out of everything she once knew as a human and thrown into a new life with Aro and the Volturi. Aro/OC
1. Chapter 1: Mated

**Author's Note:** Thank's so much for reading! This is my second fanfiction, but I took my first one down to rewrite it. I hope you enjoy this story. I personally love Aro fanfictions. I love the Volturi and all of their mystery, but Aro takes the cake. Just some minor differences with my story from the books: Aro has never met Sulpicia...she's not a vampire nor is apart of my story. Another kinda big thing... I've read a lot of other fanfictions that use this story twist, but vampires can tell that a person is destined for someone else. They can tell by smell or markings. It's explained more in the story, but I'd just thought I'd add that in here. Please Review!

* * *

Prologue

It was winter in Forks. Which meant another two weeks to spend Christmas Break with my family. I cherished these fourteen days, because I attend boarding school in North Carolina, and the only break we have to return to home is these two weeks. I never techincally _wanted_ to attend boarding school, but it was a fantastic opportunity. My mother was completely against the thought of me leaving for the majority of my high school years, but this would ensure the acceptance into an Ivy League university full ride, and my family didn't exactly have the means to pay for any college in general. The catch is that I only see my family during the month of December. All of the other times, I am on trips with the school. Even during my summers, I take one week to travel with my family to the beach, and all of the other time is spent at colleges and _educational_ summer trips with the school. Don't get me wrong, I travel a lot and live a very luxurious life with my classmates in North Carolina. But when they say there is no place like home, they sure do mean it. Every year when I get on the plane to Seattle, Washington, I immediately feel at home. However, this year when I boarded the plane, I had an inkling that my life was going to drastically change in some way. By change, I did not know the extent of this.

* * *

As I stepped out of Concourse C with my bags draped over my shoulder, I heard my mom squeal as she caught site of me. It had been a full year since I last saw my parents. Even though the skype calls help, it would never compare to this. My dad smiled down at us warmly and gave me a hug as soon as my mom released me. We continued to talk and catch up on the way to the house, and I couldn't contain my excitement to run upstairs and jump in my own bed.

Once we walked through the door, I did what I had envisioned, and ran upstairs to my safe haven. As I slumped down on the mattress, I made a mental note to enjoy these next fourteen days with my parents, knowing I would not see them again for a long time.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. It was New Years Eve, and I knew that after this week, I would be heading back to North Carolina. It was sometime in the early morning, and I had awoken to see the snow perfectly blanketing the ground. My mom was already awake, and she was beginning to prepare our New Years Eve meal.

"Oh no!" my mom muttered. I looked up from my magazine to see my mom bustling around in the kitchen fridge looking for something.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot somethings I need for tonight," she huffed. I rolled my eyes at her usual, but erratic behavior.

"Oh, well that's no problem, just let me go out and get it."

"Oh honey, you really don't have to. I know you must want to relax…you only have a few more days left before you are off again."

"Oh please! I want to take a ride around the town, just to see what has changed, you know?"

"Well if you insist... it's just a few things!"

I nodded as she began reciting the list to me, and I slipped on my shoes and put on my windbreaker for the cold weather. I always thought Forks, WA was beautiful around this time of year, even though most residents would beg to differ. As I drove slowly through the familiar town, my sense of direction returned once I recognized Fork's community market. Everything in Forks, WA was quaint and homey.

I navigated through the isles of food, grabbing what was stated on the list mom had given me. The store was practically empty, but I couldn't help but listen to the few people in the store talk of my return.

Word travels fast in Forks.

I placed my basket on the counter and watched as the worker added up the total for my groceries, and once everything was bought and paid for, I glided out into the chilly weather, only to run into an even colder being.

"Oh excuse me…Sir…" I said ruefully. My eyes darted upwards to meet deep, golden irises of a man that I had never seen before in this town. He was not particularly tall, but there was something about his demeanor that made me feel...smaller and weaker. His skin retained an olive, yet pale complexion, as if he was Hispanic but had never seen the light of day.

"Oh, the fault is all mine," he flashed his bright, white smile, gesturing to himself.

I nodded, and tried to pass by, but his steps immediately mirrored my own. I let out an involuntary chuckle, probably out of a growing sense of fear, but he just stared at me…as if he was analyzing me.

"What is your name, Miss?"

"Um…Isabel," I muttered quietly, not knowing whether that was information to be shared or not.

He continued to stare at me until I spoke up.

"Please excuse me, and again, I'm sorry for being so absentminded," and I walked away quickly. I hurriedly slid into my vehicle, noticing that he was still standing there, but a similar looking woman graced his side.

They began talking about something as his eyes darted to the general direction of my car.

Weird.

I decided to brush it off and just leave for home.

* * *

**Eleazar's POV**

"Eleazar, what do we do?" My wife pleaded.

"Carmen, I think it would be wise if we retreive her. At some point in time, Aro will read our thoughts, and he will know what we have done if we just leave her. And by that time, years could pass and she could already be dead," I reasoned.

Carmen took in a deep sigh, her face seemingly perplexed.

"The Volturi will be arriving later this afternoon, and we have to get back to the Cullen's. Even if things turn out for the best, and there is no fight, I do not want to be convicted of a crime like this."

"But we don't even know if Aro is looking for her! What if Aro gave up on this search while ago… We cannot just rip the poor girl from her human life and put her in the harsh confinements of the Volturi. It should not be our decision," she reasoned. I did agree partly with my wife; the girl would have to leave everything she once knew and live her life with the Volturi. However, it is my duty, as a previous guard member and friend to Aro, to aware him of her existence.

"Please don't, dear. If Aro doesn't want her, he will kill her!" Carmen cried. I disagreed.

"He would never do that, but if all else fails, we can keep her with our family. She would be a lovely addition, I am sure…"

With one departing nod, I took off running before my wife could plead otherwise. I meant what I said about welcoming her into our coven, but I knew the possibilities of that happening were nearly impossible. Aro would keep the girl regardless of his need for her; the powers I detected from her would be a great addition to the guard.

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

I drove down the icy roads carefully, driving well under the speed limit. As I slowed even further for an upcoming stop sign, a large thud ruptured through the ceiling of my car.

"What the hell…" I muttered manically as I hurried out of the car to see the damage.

I immediately noticed that the man from early was casually perched on top of my car. Another involuntary cry escaped my mouth. I attempted to formulate a logical, calm sentence, but it all came out in a rushed, stuttering voice.

"How- Wh-what in the world do you think you are d-doing? G-get off m-my c-car!"

"Isabel, you have to come with me." He said calmly, but firm. The tone of his voice indicated that this was not up for discussion, but I refused to let up.

"Look, Sir, I do not know you, and I will not go anywhere with you. EVER. I have no idea how you got on my car, but this is something that is going to end here. I will call the police if you do not turn around and run away now," I said firmly, mustering up as much malice and threat as I could.

He chuckled lightly, but his expression fell as he whispered under his breath, "Forgive me for this."

My angry expression dissipated into a look of mere confusion and fear, as I backed away slowly from my car, my foot slipping slightly on the iced pavement. But the man suddenly appeared in front of me, as if he had teleported. Before words could come out of my gaping mouth, I was whisked up by the same cold arms from before, and flew through the trees on the side of the road.

Clinging to the mystery man for dear life, I did not even dare to open my mouth or my eyes. After what felt like an eternity of what felt like flying, we stopped in front of a very modern mansion that looked like it did not belong in the conservative town of Forks.

The man from before tried to slip me off his back but grasped my arm tightly as I began to stumble. My mind couldn't think properly for a second, and I couldn't believe or conceive what had just happened.

"H-how?" I stuttered.

"I know this might feel like a dream, but try to keep a clear mind and listen to what I am about to tell you," he began as I listened carefully.

"My name is Eleazar. You see, I am a vampire, and you are about to meet a lot more. I am tempted to explain everything to you, as I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but I am on short time schedule. What you need to know, is that some vampires have special gifts, while mine may be to determine what those gifts may be, vampires in general can sense another vampire's destined mate..."

My mind was racing, but I felt like I caught on to what he was hinting towards.

"Don't tell me that's me…" I muttered.

He laughed lightly and his expression eased.

"No my dear, I have already found my mate. When I met you this morning, I could immediately tell who you were meant for. His name is Aro, and he will be arriving in this area within the next three hours. You see, the family that lives in that house, the Cullen family, are in trouble with Aro's clan of vampires. They are known as the Volturi. They... are the leaders in the vampire world; they create our laws and enforce them. They believe the Cullens have broken a very important law, when in actuality, they have not. So vampires from all around the world have gathered to witness to the Volturi so there does not have to be a fight."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" I asked. Eleazar talked extremely fast and his voice was clipped, but I was somehow able to keep up with him.

"I already covered that, you are Aro's mate. Dear one, Aro is extremely gifted and powerful. Eventually he will speak with me and know that I have met you. I do not know if he wants his mate, but if I ever let you pass by without notifying him, I could get killed," He said.

"So this is all about you?" I snapped, my eyes narrowing.

"No, not at all. Aro... is a good, just leader in this world of ours. Our existence needs protection and structure, and we would not have any if it was not for his coven. For me to deny him of his future mate would be evil of me in theory," he explained. I shook my head.

"This is all so much to take in... I really do not want to believe you, but I guess that would be idiotic of me if I did not..." I chuckled. Eleazar's eyes narrowed quizzically.

"You understand so much for one so young. And to think you aren't even afraid of me…" he said.

"Who said I wasn't..." I muttered sarcastically.

"Come, you need to meet the others and get ready," he said gesturing to the modern mansion.

I began to obey his light command, but my reason kicked in, "Wait…I can't, Eleazar."

"Isabel, I'm sorry. I'm well aware that you did not sign up for this, but this is your life now. You have to come with me; it isn't up for discussion. I will be in bigger trouble if I let you go. Humans cannot know of our existence. To the rest of the world, we are just a myth. The Volturi and the rest of the vampire race plan to keep it that way," He said.

"Again, it is all about you," I hummed as I shook my head, "I have a family waiting for me at home…I have a car in the middle of the road with no driver. People aren't just going to let that go! They are going to think I ran away, or was taken, or committed suicide. I can't just leave!" I started to get frantic as I noticed Eleazar wasn't going to relent.

My banter was interrupted as a beautiful brunette and a bronze haired man with the same golden eyes as Eleazar, stepped out of the house.

"This must be Isabel," said the bronze haired male. I stared at him questioningly, angry at his light tone of voice.

"I am Edward Cullen, and this is my wife, Bella," he explained. Eleazar looked somewhat miffed at the pair's politeness.

"She is Aro's mate. I could smell it. If I let her go, Aro would find out. I would be tried for not telling Aro of her, and for letting her go with her knowledge of our kind," He expressed.

"Isabel, I know you are confused, but you have to come with us. Pretty soon, you will be a vampire like us," Bella said. Even though she sided with Eleazar, she looked like she understood my position.

"I just…I have a life back home, a family and a car in the middle of the street." Edward's expression turned sour, and his eyes narrowed at Eleazar.

"Eleazar, why did you do this? She is apart of a very kind family in this town, and her family does not deserve to lose her. If anything, you could have told Aro first without getting her. Aro may not even want a mate!"

"You and I both know that _no_ vampire wants that."

Edward looked away from Eleazar.

"We do not even know the course of this day. We could all be dead by the end of this," he muttered quietly.

At Edward's remark, Bella immediately turned away from us, slamming the door behind her. Edward sighed regrettably.

"Why do the Volturi want to kill you?" I hesitated, not knowing if I was out of my place for asking.

"They think we created an Immortal Child, or a vampire child. I had a child with Bella when she was still human. She is half vampire, half human. We are trying to prove to them before they attack that she is no threat to our laws and secrecy," Edward explained in a rush.

"Isabel, I'm sorry, but you are not leaving. Your family will move on," Eleazar said, as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside the modern house.

"No, NO!" I screamed. My outburst attracted the attention of all eyes in the room. Every face was similar to Eleazar's, pale and beautiful. Not all eyes were gold, for some were an unnatural crimson color. They all carried the same concerned expression, but I knew it was not for me, but for the upcoming events.

"Esme," Eleazar called quietly.

One of the golden-eyed ladies appeared in front of us in a split second. She looked confused as to my presence here.

"This is Isabel, Edward will explain to everyone who she is. I need you to get her dressed in a more appropriate outfit for this afternoon," He said.

I frowned, confused as to what he was implying. My clothes were meant for comfort against the harsh winter, not for fashion.

"Of course, follow me, dear," she said and placed a comforting hand on my back.

As we headed up the grand staircase, Edward began to mention my name and explain everything Eleazar said earlier to the twenty something other vampires in the room. I couldn't help but shiver as their gazes fell upon me.


	2. Chapter 2: First Sight

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

* * *

Esme led me up into a gorgeous, pure white bedroom. The room had many floor-to-ceiling windows, fully allowing sunlight in for the right time of day and weather, but the sun hardly ever shined here in Forks.

Oddly enough for being a bedroom, there wasn't a bed, but many white, plush couches. I guessed that vampires didn't really need much sleep, if any at all. She smiled tentatively and went to retrieve something out of a large walk in closet.

"Esme, I really have to return to my family... they're going to be devastated!" I cried, slumping down into a chair.

She came out of the closet with a black sweater dress, a white coat, and leather boots.

"I know, and I am so sorry, my love. Eleazar had to do it. It is his duty as an old friend of Aro's. He will decide what to do with you, but there's nothing to be afraid about. Aro would never harm _you_."

To my surprise, tears began to pool in my eyes, which was uncommon for me to do in front of people I didn't exactly trust. Esme began to console me soothingly, murmuring kind words and offering embraces, much like my own mother. Even though her expression conveyed genuine warmth, her hands were freezing cold. I tried to not shiver. I began to feel glad that I was crying, knowing that it was best to vent before facing the others.

"And do not worry about your family. When all of this is settled, my family and I will be sure to help them cope. I have actually had your sweet mother over once, for a garden party," she smiled as she helped me to my feet.

I tried to hold back the other tears at the thought of my family.

"Esme, these clothes... why couldn't I just wear my own?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"You are meeting the overseer of our world… I would _hope_ you want to look nice for this occasion," Esme turned away, and her voice was solemn, "Dear, we are all preparing for a fight today. They think that we have broken one of their most important laws. We will try to talk them out of it and show our evidence, but if that does not work, you may be a light in this situation."

My eyes narrowed, "How so?"

"Well, Aro has been alone for a very long time, three thousand years if I believe. I am guessing-"

I immediately cut Esme off, "Hold on…he is three thousand years old?"

Esme laughed, realizing the gravity of her previous statement, "Yes, but we do not age at all. He looks like he is in his twenties. All vampires are gifted with beauty."

"Regardless… that's... _wow_..." I muttered.

"Like I was saying, I'm sure he his lonely, and he would never choose to fight with you present. You would most likely…" Esme's voice trailed off, but I knew what she was going to say.

"Get killed?" I chuckled.

Esme smiled slightly, "Most likely."

Something caught Esme's attention, as if she had heard something I did not.

"Come dear, we are leaving, now."

* * *

After I was dressed and ready, we walked downstairs just as the vampires began to exit the house, running out in a blur. The mood was cold and anxious.

I hopped on Esme's back as we traveled the same speed as I did with Eleazar. This time, I mustered up the courage to peek at my surroundings. The world we traveled through was muddled into a blur, but I did realize that we were heading up a very steep mountain. I let out a faint cry as I noticed how high up we were, and I could feel Esme's hand tighten around my waist. Her speed increased, but in a moment's time we had finally reached a snow covered clearing. The air was thin, due to the altitude and freezing weather. I really wished Esme had let me stay in my old clothes.

I slid off her back, but I stumbled forwards, discombobulated from the terrifying run. She steadied me with her arms and helped me walk out into the clearing.

I noticed that the group began to span outwardly into a diamond formation, as if they had rehearsed this. Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed large, wolf-like creatures slowly walk towards the front of the group. I gasped and out of reflex, began to back away from Esme's side.

Esme, sensing my astonishment, said, "Oh… I forgot to mention, we are allies with human wolves…"

"You mean werewolves?" I asked incredulously.

"Not exactly," she shrugged. I took a second glance at the wolves, and my fear slowly dissipated as one of them seemed to nod in my direction.

The group suddenly went very quiet, all except for one vampire with red eyes who muttered something I could not make out, making the others chuckle at his remark.

Suddenly, out of the opposite side of the forest line, a large black line started to appear. As I tried to focus, I noticed that it was a battalion of about thirty, black hooded vampires.

"So this is the infamous Volturi," I whispered quietly to myself, but Esme replied to me anyway.

"Yes, and... if this _does_ turn for the worse… I am so sorry," she murmured, her voice cracking at the end. Esme began to walk away from my side, and as I was about to protest, she turned to explain.

"I have to stand by my family. Just stay behind us. You will be safe there," she said, and ran up to her family in the front of the formation.

I stood there, alone, shivering from the cold, mountain wind. Some of the Cullens and their witnesses turned around to look at me. Some scowled. Some looked sympathetic. Some looked worried. The Volturi advanced closer to the group, but stopped at a certain point. A hooded figure stood out, and appeared to be saying something. I was too far to hear what was going on, but apparently the Cullens heard. The blonde vampire on Esme's arm slowly walked forward apart from our group.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to," his voice was so quiet; I could barely hear him, and I was closer than the Volturi were.

I did not understand how it was possible for each side to hear each other, but the opposing groups began to continue in the tense conversation. I noticed then, the leader of the Volturi. He stood out from the rest, as one would expect. He had on a stark black cape, as did a few others, but his was lined with some red. He looked very fierce and very angry. I walked up slowly, eliminating the space in between me and the other vampires. I had to hear what was going on, probably out of my own curiosity.

"Carlisle we did not come to negotiate. You know are laws very well, at least, I believed you did," the man's voice was laced with malice.

"She is not an immortal!" he cried out.

"I do not wish to speak with you, Carlisle. I want someone more central to this story," his eyes adverted to the group, scanning each face, "Edward. The child seems to be particularly fond of your newborn mate, so I assume, you are involved, yes?" he asked.

Edward nodded and stepped out of the formation, but he hesitated once he passed by Carlisle. I would have hesitated too, since Edward was now completely alone in the open. Once he reached Aro's side, the guards around Aro stood in a readied stance, as if they expected Edward to attack. Aro held out his hand expectantly to which Edward offered his own. He grasped Edward's hand closely, not in a handshake, but as if he was checking Edward's pulse.

The seconds felt like minutes, until Aro whispered something to Edward that I could not make out. Aro's expression turned into utter shock, and they began to talk quietly amongst themselves. Everyone on our side began to glance back at me. I assumed that I was the only one who could not hear, because vampires seem to have impeccable, supernatural hearing. Members on the Volturi side began to crane their necks, as if they were searching for me.

Then it clicked; they were no longer talking about the child but about me.

Edward turned around to face us once again, calling for his wife. Bella, one of the wolves, a tall man, and Renesmee walked forward from the group. The wolf and other man flanked Bella and Renesmee protectively. Aro's attention refocused on the present matter as he knelt down to the younger girl, reaching for her hand. She did not refuse his hand, but instead she reached for his cheek. I did not quite understand why Aro felt the need to grasp everyone's hand, but I continued to observe the transpiring events.

Aro stood from his kneeling position, "Half mortal, half immortal. It appears, Irina's accusations were false."

The angry blonde from before grabbed a young woman's arm. "Is this the child you saw a month ago?"

She was terrified. Before she could speak, the man slapped her impossibly hard. You could hear the crack carry through the air.

"...I-I'm not sure. She's changed, but the Cullen's are innocent. And I'm sorry for my mistake," she pleaded.

Before I could even blink again, Irina was gone, and replaced with a pile of smoke and fire. I couldn't even understand what just happened, but it made sense as soon as what appeared to be Irina's sisters running toward the Volturi, screaming. Our side succeeded in restraining them before they could make it to the other side, which I thought was the beginning of the fight.

Aro then turned to the two men that stood at his sides, looking at them expectantly. They three of them formed a triad, murmuring too quietly for anyone to hear, until they stopped. Aro slowly looked up, his voice clear and conclusive.

"Dear ones, Renesmee poses no threat to our secrecy," he turned to eye the Cullens warningly, "There shall be no fight today, and we will leave in peace," Aro turned and nodded to Edward, Bella, and Carlisle once again. The other leader with white hair from before countered Aro's decision, but Aro silenced him immediately. The guard looked expectantly at Aro, who motioned to them that it was over.

_YES. I am free. He did not even see me, and Eleazar and Edward did not say anything about me to him._ A smile crept up on my face.

But then, as Aro began to turn away from the Cullens, his eyes _directly_ found my face. I stumbled back a step, because I could have sworn that was on purpose. I took a deep breath, thinking Aro was going to call me out, but they all turned their backs and disappeared in a flash.

That was when the cheers erupted. I patiently watched the group embrace and kiss one another. All seemed well. Some of the groups began to say their goodbyes and left the clearing, and I noticed that a pixie-like woman, Esme, Bella, and Edward began to approach me. Joy and relief flooded over me as I saw their happy expressions.

"So it is over? He didn't say anything so this must means I can leave!" I asked excitedly. Their faces fell at my words.

"Aro has seen you in my thoughts. I read his mind; he will be visiting you tonight at your home." Edward murmured.

"W-what?" I choked out. "I thought it was over! I thought I was f-free."

"Even if you were not his mate, Aro would never let a human know of our existence and live," the little black haired woman said.

"I don't understand, how did he know? Did you tell him?" I questioned, running my hands through my hair.

"Whenever you saw Aro hold our hands, he was reading our thoughts and memories," Edward explained.

That was why he held everyone's hand, which made sense. I couldn't help but turn away as I felt the tears pool in my eyes. Esme ran over to my side and hugged me, consoling me like she had done before. I grew fond of Esme, for she seemed like she genuinely cared. The Cullens stood there patiently, letting reality sink in for myself.

"I know that I cannot go back home. If I came back after five hours when I was supposed to be at the grocery, and my family asks me where I was, I can't just tell them everything. Aro would find out and kill them, right?" I inquired.

The four vampires nodded their heads slowly.

"Then you will come stay with us until Aro finds you," the pixie explained, smiling. She too was genuine like Esme, but her demeanor was more girly and eccentric.

Bella hissed, "No! I don't want Aro anywhere near Renesmee!"

"It is what has to happen. Aro will be alone when he comes to get Isabel. I've seen it," Alice calmly explained. Edward rubbed Bella's shoulders and she sighed in agreement.

"Are you a psychic or something?" I asked.

"Why yes, I actually am. My name is Alice," she said cheerfully.

That explained so much more…

"Let's go back home, I bet you are freezing," Esme said as she pulled me closer and put me on her back. I braced myself for the long run down.

* * *

We returned to the Cullen's beautiful home, and once there, I was introduced to their entire family. I was also filled in on _everything_ about vampires and was allowed to ask all of the questions that I had for them. All of the vampires from before had gone back to their homes.

I never saw Eleazar again.

The mood was much warmer and joyful now that the matter had been settled with their family and the Volturi. They were very warm and accommodating people.

"So how old are you, Isabel?" Bella asked as she handed me a cup of tea in a white porcelain cup.

"I am seventeen. I go to a boarding school in North Carolina, and I only come to Forks to spend Christmas break with my family," I explained.

"Oh wow, boarding school, that does not sound fun," Bella chuckled.

"I've adapted," I smirked, "The school is very prestigious and competitive. It was a blessing to be accepted on a scholarship."

Carlisle and Esme began to talk about my family, regarding them as good hearted people.

"Speaking of you family, I'm sure you are on the news," Carlisle murmured uneasily, as he turned on the TV.

Sure enough, I had made the local news. I braced myself as I listened to the reporter explain the events of today.

"Please turn it off," I choked out.

The room went quiet for a while.

"How will this be settled? I mean I don't want them to search for me forever," I asked.

"Well, that's inevitable. I'm sure your family will do everything in their power to find you, but after a certain period of time, the police will pronounce you as a missing child," Edward explained slowly and as considerate as he could. The truth was harsh no matter how he delivered it. Conversation picked up again, but none of it was directed to me, until I noticed that Edward had been staring at me for quite some time.

I uneasily shifted around in my chair, uncomfortable under his golden gaze.

"You know I have a hard time reading your mind?" Edward asked.

The entire family's attention was adverted unto our conversation.

"How so? What do you mean?" I asked incredulously.

"I hear fragments of your thoughts... I can only make out a few words and everything else is quiet," Edward explained, his eyes still analyzing me.

"You're like me," Bella smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward has the same problem with you, too?" I asked.

"Well, Edward can't read my mind at all," Bella said, smirking at Edward.

"Why is that?" I wondered out loud.

"It has something to do with how private one's mind is, which can be related to a vampire's gifts. No one could read Bella's mind or affect her with any gifts that dealt with her mind, and now as a vampire, she has the gift of shielding. Which, in a sense, why Edward or Aro couldn't read her mind when she was human," Carlisle said.

"So does that mean my gifts as a vampire will be a shield?" I asked.

Carlisle's eyes darted back from Edward to Alice, then back to me.

"I'm not sure, Eleazar did not say anything about it to us."

Just as I was about to speak, Edward interrupted me, "He's close."

My heart began to pound violently in my chest. I anxiously searched the room for a clock but found none.

"Isabel, calm down," Jasper hushed. I nodded and smiled slightly, but I could not seem to suppress a thought out of my mind.

"Will Aro kill me?" I choked out.

"Truthfully, I do not know the answer to that. When Aro read my mind and saw you, he immediately pulled his hand away. I tried to read his mind and search his thoughts on what he would do with you, but the only thing I heard was that he would be coming to get you at the end of this day." Edward said.

I hated this; that nagging sense of uncertainty. He _could_ kill me. In my mind, there was a very high possibility of that, regardless of what Esme said earlier. From what I saw on the summit today, Aro embodied power and virility. Everyone in our ranks and even the guard seemed to fear him, and no one would dare defy him.

Carlisle rose to his feet as if there was someone at the door, but I heard no knock.

Esme helped me to my feet, for I was shaking uncontrollably.

Bella stood up, and whispered quickly in my ear, "Stay strong. Whatever you do, do not cry."

Carlisle turned around to look at me once more. He smiled and nodded as if to ask me if it was okay to open the door.

_Like I had any choice as if he could come in or not._

I returned the gesture, and he opened the door the a tall, lean man that I had only caught a glimpse of before.

"Why Carlisle, so nice to see you again."

* * *

**Cliffhanger...**


	3. Chapter 3: Call Security

**In response to the last chapter, I cut the battle scene short because Aro would never have started the fight with Isabel present, so there was no need for Alice's witness.**

* * *

_This is it._

"Aro, please this way," Carlisle greeted, allowing him inside. He slowly ventured into the room, taking everything in purposefully slow. The way Aro moved seemed as if he was floating; there was an refinement in his movements and posture. I then noticed that Aro had changed from earlier today. He was no longer wearing the menacing cloak from before but an expensive looking black suit.

"I am so happy things were resolved. I love happy endings- they are so rare," Aro breathed, smiling contentedly. Emmett scoffed quietly.

"As am I, Aro. Thank you for your understanding," Carlisle agreed. Aro and Carlisle proceeded to venture further into the sitting room. The entire family was standing, as it is polite for people to do for a guest. Esme and Bella flanked my sides in a subtle, protective manner. The only ones missing were Renesmee and Jacob, which was a request from Bella before Aro arrived.

I felt Aro's eyes on me as if he was analyzing me. I made eye contact with him for a brief second but proceeded to look downward at my shoes. _The red eyes._ Bella told me the tell tale sign of a vampire's eyes. Since Aro's eyes were red, it meant that he drank human blood. This alone made me shudder in fear. I admired the Cullens for their nobility on their choice of diet. Aro walked forward, away from Carlisle's side, towards me. Bella and Esme slowly stepped away from me, making me feel abandoned. We were only a foot apart when my emerald eyes looked up into his crimson eyes. Aro was much taller than I, or at least that was how I perceived him to be. I stood five feet, three inches, and Aro had to be at least seven inches taller.

Surprisingly, he smiled.

"May I, dear?" he asked tentatively, extending his white hand.

I stared at his hand for what was probably a long while, but I reluctantly held out my own hand and grasped his. His smile turned into a pensive expression, and he seemed to have spaced out. He only held my hand for the duration of five seconds, until he let go and his eyes returned to meet my own.

"You are practically impossible for me to read. I can only faintly hear your voices and thoughts. Edward… is this the same for you?"

"Yes. I only hear fragments of her thoughts," Edward replied. Carlisle spoke up in that moment.

"Aro, as you know, Isabel is all over the news. Unless you want to bring her back to her family for the majority of her Christmas vacation, I do not think it would be wise. They will probably question her intensively."

"Oh, that was never my intention. We are departing to Italy right after we leave from here," Aro replied.

"Italy?" I gasped; it was so far from home.. it wasn't even in the United States!

"Why, I believe the Cullens failed to mention that the Volturi live in Volterra, Italy," Aro hummed, his voice very clear and musical. Although he spoke flawless English, it had a slight European tinge, but it was a very cultured accent. It once belonged to the Old World, when the people clearly enunciated their T's and S's and rolled their R's. I soon noticed that whenever Aro spoke, I was slightly entranced by it.

"Oh… I've been to Italy before," I whispered to myself. I had only been on a few out of country trips, but one was to Italy. We were just passing, though. My grade had taken two weeks to tour Europe, and the teachers thought Italy was not as important as France or England, so we stayed in Florence, Italy for three days. Although Europe was captivating in all of its glory, I could never picture myself living outside of the United States. Aro's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, thank you for taking care of Isabel today. I will be contacting Eleazar and sending my thanks to him as well," Aro's voice concluded. Then, he looked at me, his eyes commanding me to start to walk forward out of the protection of the Cullens. As I proceeded to the door, I whirled around and whispered a sincere thank you to the family. Carlisle opened the door, smiling down at me as Aro and I walked out together. The door shut as soon as we made it out, officially making me Aro's responsibility. The air was considerably cold, but I was not affected by it with the warm coat I had on.

So I guess when I shivered violently, it was simply out of fear.

I walked down the stone stairs, grasping the wrought iron railing so I wouldn't slip. Aro had offered me his arm before I ventured down the steps, but I instinctively backed away from his offer. This failed to improve the situation, and he sighed, turning away, despondent. We walked up to a shiny, black Ferrari that looked even sleeker in the moonlight. I slowly approached the vehicle, not sure whether it was okay to touch, but Aro opened the door for me and helped me in. I briefly sat alone, for Aro was in the driver's seat not a second later. He ignited the engine, and we began to drive out of the vicinity of the Cullen home.

* * *

We sat in silence for what felt like a very long time. The atmosphere in the car was somewhat tense, and I was rightfully scared. I knew Aro was curious, because I caught him glimpsing at me numerous times from the corner of his eye. My eyes glanced at the clock on the dashboard, which read nearly 1 am. The time also reminded me of the start of a new year. Reading the time itself made me tired, and I tried to suppress a yawn. Aro, noticing my figiting, turned to look me in the eyes.

"You must be tired, dear," he murmured and quickly brought his cold hand to my face.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, his movements were too quick for me to avoid, let alone process.

"Then relax. We have an hour until we reach the airport, and then you can sleep while on the jet. Italy is _very_ far ahead of the time zone here," Aro said smoothly. His velvety voice made my eyes flutter tiredly.

"I don't think I _can_ sleep right now," I whispered.

"Hmm," he breathed, obviously thinking about something else.

The painful silence continued.

"Quite an interesting situation we have here," Aro murmured absentmindedly. I did not respond, for I felt like it was only my place to listen.

"My brothers… well… one in particular will not be _initially_ pleased upon your arrival," Aro said rather lightheartedly, like he found it amusing. I shifted uneasily in the black leather seat. My eyes were fixated on the road ahead. I felt like it would be rude if I turned to look out my window but uncomfortable to look at Aro directly.

"Technically, my brothers, Caius and Marcus, run the Volturi with me. However, I am a step above them," Aro explained.

"And Caius…well, he is not particularly fond of humans."

I shivered, which was out of my control. I prayed Aro didn't catch that.

"Dear, are you cold?" Aro asked and began to fiddle with the temperature buttons in the vehicle.

"If you are going to kill me, just do it now! I am so tired of being afraid and not knowing what's going to happen to me!" I shouted, immediately regretting my outburst.

The car went silent again.

Aro turned to me slowly, his red eyes impossible to read.

"I would never kill you," he whispered. Feeling obligated to look back at him, I slowly turned my eyes to his soft expression.

"Then tell me, what is going to happen to me?" I nearly pleaded.

"If only you knew…" Aro whispered softly, looking back unto the road, "If only you knew how long I have waited for you."

"Esme told me you are three thousand years old," I whispered.

"Yes, but it is not a matter of years. One year can feel like a decade. Throughout my vampire life, I have watched my brothers and other members of the guard find their soul mates. I read the minds of those who have loved another person, and I almost thought, I would never know that love for myself. I have considered picking out a woman and making her my wife. And today, I came fully prepared to kill the Cullens and their witnesses. However, when I saw you in Edward's mind… I thought, finally, after _all my years of waiting_…"

He shook his head, reinforcing the answer to my question, "No, I will not kill you. I will have to change you when you are ready," he said.

"But it is entirely up to you when you want to be changed. You are seventeen now, and I am at the physical age of twenty five if that gives you any idea of when," Aro said.

I nodded my head and looked out of the window, not really knowing what to else say. Knowing that I was under Aro's protection, I _did_ feel a little safer...

* * *

I apparently dozed off after our talk, which was a good thing, because I needed the sleep. When we arrived at the airport, it was much later into the night. I knew the Seattle airport like the back of my hand, so when Aro took an unexpected turn down an unfamiliar path, I was confused. He drove the car expertly down the side road and into a hidden garage behind the airport. A few security guards darted up to the car, shouting about no trespassing. Aro huffed at the guard's rude actions and rolled down the window.

Before the guard could speak, Aro handed him a foreign identity card.

"Oh, my apologies, Mr. Arvolt, I was not aware we had a private plane leaving now," the guard said remorsefully. Aro waved him off without saying another word and proceeded to drive into the garage.

"Arvolt? That's your last name?" I asked.

Aro chuckled, "No, we cannot use our names in today's system. Every few decades we have our names changed. One of my guards... decided to put my first and last name together as a practical joke."

He stopped the car, leaving the keys in for one of the employees to park. Before we stepped out of the car, Aro handed me a sweatshirt, instructing to put the hood up so I wouldn't be spotted by any policemen.

That's when the idea hit me; this is the _perfect_ place for an escape. Even though this _vampire_ waltzed into my life declaring that I am his mate, does not mean I trusted him whatsoever. I did not even feel this "bond."

_I needed to run. _

If anything, he had to understand that I could not simply leave my family. Aro would need to give me time to finish high school and live with my family until I came to Italy. A fair compromise. And if I were to run in a public area, Aro could not get me. It would cause a huge disturbance, and if I were to scream and flee from him, security would help me. And, due to the fact Aro has to keep the existence of vampires a secret, he could not kill anyone to get to me. It was almost _too_ perfect of a plan. I tried to conceal a smile at the thought of being free from Aro and returning to my family. As we walked in, I noticed that the garage fed into the main airport, and the only hope of escape was in there, where the people are.

"This is our jet. We use it for missions and travel," Aro explained, taking my arm. My attention adverted to the numerous mechanics and flight traffickers were prepping the small plane for the runway. A dark suited man approached Aro and me, his eyes narrowing questioningly at my presence, but he did not dare ask Aro why a human clung to his arm.

"Master Aro, the plane is scheduled to leave in an hour. I am sorry for the delay, it was the quickest amount of time they could work us in," he explained. Aro nodded and waved the man away with his hand, before turning back to me.

"Dear, are you hungry? There will not be any food on the plane, as I am sure you know why," he explained.

"I guess it would be wise to eat something, then," I said. Perfect. We could go to the food courts, and then I can make a run for it.

"Afton, come back over here," Aro called. My expression turned.

"Yes, Master?" Afton asked.

"Please get Isabel something substantial to eat and drink. Make sure it is something of nutritional value, her blood smells anemic," Aro instructed.

"Wait!" I gasped, startling both Aro and Afton. My cheeks flushed bright red, knowing that I had not only embarrassed myself but put myself in hot water if I could not come up with a good excuse for my outburst.

"Do you mind if you and I go, Aro? I would rather pick out something myself." My eyes glanced downwards, trying to avoid Afton's knowing glare.

Aro nodded eagerly, "Oh, of course. Thank you anyway, Afton." He took my arm, and we began to walk towards the exit of the garage. I felt Afton's glare drill into me for he _definitely_ saw through my lie.

* * *

A few problems with my plan started to arise in my head on the way to the food court; A. it was far too late at night for a significant amount of people to be at the airport in the first place, B. Aro had my arm welded to his, and finally, I was beginning to feel a odd combination of fear and security with Aro. I was terrified of him and unsure what he would do to me if my plan failed, but I also felt very safe with him. Edward said no harm would come to me now that I am his mate. _So why do I want to escape?_ I questioned my own motives. When we arrived, the food court wasn't closed at this hour, but there was only one tired couple sitting off to the side, and no visible policemen or airport security men in sight.

Aro looked around the room, "I did forget that it was late at night for humans, is there anything open?"

I took my arm out from under his, "I think _that_ one is open. I will be right back, okay?" I quickly shuffled over to counter with a scrawny, college-aged man behind it. I glanced back at Aro, whose eyes were watching my every move. I shuddered. The man behind the counter yawned.

"Welcome to McDonald's what can I get for you?"

_It's now or never._

"Um.. hello... Miss?"

I leaned in closely, motioning for him to do the same. His eyes were half open.

"Call security. That man is trying to kidnap me."


	4. Chapter 4: Running from Fate

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I want to thank YourEnchantingDesire for giving me the spark for this chapter. I had originally written it differently, but I expanded the plot more because of her idea. **

* * *

The boy's eyes widened, and he looked up, searching for whomever I was talking about.

"What man? Where?" he whispered, confused. My eyebrows furrowed.

"The man ten yards behind me," I snapped, whirling around.

But he was gone. _Completely gone_. Like he had vanished right on the spot. Fear and regret rushed over me, and I turned back around to see the eyes of the exhausted employee.

"Listen lady, you really shouldn't kid about that kind of stuff... I will call security, but on you instead."

"It's not like I would make up something like this! Fine! If you're not going to help me, at least tell me where the exit is!" I hissed.

The boy cringed under my voice, "Take a left out of here and follow the signs."

Following the boy's instructions, I started to run as silently and quickly could out of the airport without drawing much attention to myself. A few airport workers looked at me like I was insane for running around the airport at this hour. Once outside of the gate, I immediately noticed a bright yellow taxicab. The only problem was I only had ten dollars on me, and it was three in the morning.

_Maybe if I explain to him what's going on, he will give me a break._

I peered into the window only to see that the man behind the wheel was out cold, but I went ahead and rattled on the window, startling him awake.

He rolled down the window and in a New York accent asked, "Uh, sorry. Are you the... Mrs. Kvinski, that called?"

"What? No, look, I _really_ need to get out of here- and fast. Can you please take me as far as you can go with ten dollars?" His expression twisted as if he was about to scold me.

"Listen kid, go back to mommy and daddy, I am sure they are looking for you."

_Boy you don't even know half of it._

I shook my head, "I am here alone."

"Are you a runaway or something?" He asked inquisitively.

"NO! I just need a ride out of this airport! Simple as that!" I shouted, my voice cracking at the end. He stared at me, but then relented and motioned me into the car. Before I slide into the passenger's seat, I turned back around to check to see if Aro or any of his guards were following me.

_Nothing._

I smiled to myself, excited that my plan actually worked out.

"So where to, Sweetie?"

I grimaced, "Don't call me that. And please just start driving now."

He huffed, "Woo someone's in a bad mood. And just incase you're wondering, ten dollars is not going to get you very far at all. I assume you're staying at the Sheraton in Seattle or something?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, and... no... all I am saying is that there is someone after me. Nothing too serious to where you need to worry, but just take me to the most obscure place you can find in Seattle. As for the money, all I have is ten dollars."

He raised his eyebrows, "Exciting adventure for a teenager. Pray tell, how will you pay for this excursion? You're going to call mommy and daddy, whom I assume do not know you are out and about, and ask for money?"

"_Please_ make an exception. I really don't know what else to do or say."

He sighed, "I've always been a sucker for the ladies. Fine, I'll give you a ride to somewhere no one will find you, and you will tell me what's going on. Do we have a deal?"

"Uhh, yeah sure." Oh great. How was I supposed to tell him vampires existed and one is in fact "mated" to me and is probably _extremely_ pissed right now.

"Alright. Here starts twenty questions: who are you running from?"

"I think ten questions is adequate. A dangerous man."

"A relative?"

"No."

"Has he physically harmed or abused you?"

"No... not yet."

He chuckled, "Why are you running from him?"

"He wanted me to leave with him on a plane to another country."

"What country?"

"Some country in Europe."

"That's not very specific. Okay, hmm… Why did he want you to leave with him?"

"Uhh…elopement… sort of," I stuttered.

"Ahh young love?" he sighed.

"Not exactly."

"Where are your parents?"

"I'm an orphan," I lied. So easily too.

"Hmm. Nice story. Except from the part where you run away from your true love, but I guess not all stories are fairytales."

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm taking you to Wallace Street; it's where all the kids hang out at this hour. Of course it is New Year's Day! So enjoy the fireworks and try not to talk to any strangers."

I laughed, "Advice taken." I completely forgot it was the new year.

"So... you do have somewhere to stay tonight... right?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah I have something in mind," I muttered.

"Okay… I really hope you do," he said, stopping the car at the beginning of a lively street with loud music booming in the background. There were people dancing in the street.

I got out the crumpled ten dollar bill from my back pocket and handed it to him.

"Keep it, kid. If anything you can stay at the Motel 8 down the corner," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mr….?" I asked, completely forgetting that I just spent twenty minutes talking with a complete stranger.

"Rob. And you're…?"

I was about to say my name, but realized, that if he was to see the news any time soon, he would immediately connect the dots.

"Rachel," I lied, flashing my smile.

"Well Rachel, best of luck to you," he said, and pulled off.

I let the hood down on the sweatshirt Aro gave me and began to walk down the vibrant street. I've only been here once with my parents, and that was because I was just passing through to avoid traffic. The street was lined with bars and shops for music and books. There were a few restaurants and one coffee shop. I could immediately see why kids my age would come here; they sold pot and alcohol here without giving teens any resistance. I began to smile thinking why Rob would ever bring me to such a rotten place. I didn't look like the hooligan that hung around here.

I kept my hands in my pockets, for the weather was chilly, but definitely not as cold as it had been earlier today. I watched the people enter in and out of the shops, and venture unto the street, most of them drunk or high. Keeping my distance, I sat down on a bench outside of a closed shop, hoping no one would talk or sit next to me.

This gave me time to think and process my options...

I thought about what would happen if I went home, and I realized, I couldn't go back home. Like Carlisle said earlier, if I went home, my parents would question me. They would wonder why my car was abandoned and still running on the side of the road, and why I was gone for nearly twenty-four hours. I would have to make up an elaborate story and that would lead to more of a problem. And, my house would be the first place Aro would look. So, I couldn't return home just yet.

So back at square one. My second option was to go back to the Cullen's house, however, I knew Aro would find me there too. So that wasn't exactly my best bet.

My third option wasn't the great either, but it was to find my best friend, Tom's house. Well… more like former best friend. We didn't have a falling out or fight or anything, but since I moved away for school, we really didn't talk that much. Our families were always close friends. And I sure did miss him. He lived about five blocks away from where I was now, so I hopped up from my seat and began walking. As I journeyed through the streets, the city and directions began to return to me. I started to devise a plan; I would get to Tom's family's apartment, and find the spare key that they hide under the mat.

The thing I liked best about Tom was that he could keep a secret. Once inside Tom's apartment, I could slip around the back and into the dining room, and make sure the coast was clear to run to Tom's room. He would probably be still awake, playing video games or reading a comic. Then, I could tell him an _edited_ version of what happened to me, not that he doesn't already know that I'm missing. And he would keep me safe.

That's as far as I had planned. I noticed near the front of the crowd that there were police lights shining, and that the music had stopped playing. If the police see me, they might recognize me, so I immediately changed directions and turned left down a darker street than the one I was previously on. There were hardly any people on this street, and none of the shops were open. Few of them even kept the store lights on. I shivered from the cold wind and the sight of the eerie street. Every few paces I turned back around, to see if anyone was following me. Well, to see if _he _was following me.

Nothing again. _Wow I can't believe that did it. Maybe he got the message that I don't want to be around him and don't want abandon my life just because some other vampire told me I'm destined for him. _It just wasn't even fair or logical to begin with.

I guess I got distracted from my own thoughts, because I just noticed that up ahead of me, four shady looking men were staggering towards me. It was a good thing that my turn was coming up, and I darted across the street to the right side of the road and began to walk briskly down that road. I did consider the dangers of being a young teenage girl alone in Seattle's party neighborhood. I reassured myself with the fact that I took self-defense for a semester at school. I would give anything to be at my school right now, regardless of how tedious and difficult it may have been.

I was nearing my next turn that would take me to a main road and later, Tom's house, when I noticed the same four men from before. But this time they weren't together…they were herding me in.

"Oh crap…" I muttered, heart beginning to race. I turned around to see that only a few yards away from me was another man.

I was _completely_ blocked in.

"Prettyyy ladyyy losssst?" One of the men slurred.

They were only four feet away from me now, making escape high unlikely or nearly impossible.

"Get away from me. I have the whistle." I ordered menacingly, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

The busted out laughing; I could smell the alcohol in their breathe.

"You hear that Freddd? She has whiss-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I caught him off guard and kneed him in the groin. He nearly crumpled to the ground after stumbling over his own feet. But as I tried to make a run for it, the man behind me grabbed my hood and yanked me to the ground.

My head it the concrete and left me dazed and disoriented. I tried to stand back up, but the man I kicked held me in place with his foot.

"Listennn here brattt…I'm takinggg you ssomewhere and it's not goinggg to be good for you after that low bbblow."

That's when I started screaming. "HELP ME. SOMEONE HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!"

The man silenced me by shoving his greasy glove in my mouth, making me gag. This was it. I thought I was going to die from Aro, but he was the least of my worries now.

"Fred, help me with her," the man ordered, as they yanked me up by my arms.

Fred kept my arms behind my back and whispered in my ear, "Be good and you'll live…"

"Alrightt... time to bbring the boss his order," the man that I kicked motioned us to follow him, but before he could turn back around, something happened. A whirl of motion knocked him to the ground. _Hard_. He was gasping for air like he had the wind knocked out of him, and he didn't even open his eyes. The other two men staggered back, checking their surroundings waringly.

"What was that?" The man holding me tightened his grip around my arms, making me cringe.

That's when the screams started. Not my screams, but the leader's. They weren't the high pitched screams that you release when you're scared, but the pain stricken, chocked out screams. Like he was being tortured in the most cruelest of ways.

Fred released my arms and began to back away into a run, the other two men following him. I turned around to see the men flee, only to see them crumple to the ground in the same fashion as did the man in front of me. I stood alone next to the four men who were most likely going to rape me.

I checked my surroundings, but still saw nothing. Panic returned. After today's revelation that vampires exist, anything could exist now. A pyschotic unicorn-werewolf could be chasing after me for all I knew. I began to run away from the men, but didn't get very far with my weak legs. I tripped and stumbled over my own two feet, scraping my knee under the stockings I wore.

But I gave up. Too weak to stand up and make a second shot at running away, I curled up into a ball on the concrete road and started sobbing, still shivering from fear and the cold.

Then, in front of my eyes, stood two shiny, Italian leather shoes. The most expensive ones the world has to offer. I knew who it was. I didn't even have to look any further. It was _him_.

_He saved me_.


	5. Chapter 5: Home is When I'm with You

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I really love the feedback.**

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Before the words could escape Isabel's mouth, I knew what she was about to do. I quickly evaded the eyes of the few humans in the room and slipped into the shadows. Picking up my cellular device, I dialed Demetri's phone, who answered during the first ring.

"Master, the plane has been prepared. They readied it quicker than expected."

"Demetri, it appears we cannot leave at the moment. Gather Jane and Felix, and follow me into the forest outside of the airport _immediately_."

There was a brief hesitancy on Demetri's part, "Yes, Master."

At this moment, I watched as Isabel quickly ran past the hallways of the airport until reaching the exit. I followed her strategically, manuvering through the hallways, too fast for her or the security cameras above to catch. Once outside in the frigid air, I flitted off into the woods where Demetri, Jane, and Felix stood waiting.

"Master… where is the human?" Demetri asked, confused.

"Our newest addition has decided to run. She is on her way to Seattle."

Seattle. Even though I could not read her mind, I knew that she was intelligent enough to _not_ return to Forks. And Seattle was the closest big city outside of Forks; her idea of good coverage.

"Master, we can retrieve her for you," Felix suggested. I dismissed the idea; the thought of Felix laying a finger on her repulsed me.

"No. She would resist even more so with strangers. Lets go," I ordered.

* * *

By following the taxi on the edge of the forest, and later the sidewalks, I was able to hear every word of Isabel's conversation with the other human. Mostly out of mere curiousity, and also to make sure she did not give the man any reasons to question her follower's humanity.

But she knew better.

Unless she wanted her new acquaintance dead. The street the driver left her on confused me. Why he would leave a young woman on such a vile street puzzled me. The place reeked strongly of smoke and human filth. But surprisingly, Isabel had a faint idea of where she was.

She stood off to the side of the road, carefully avoiding the drunken people in the crowd; a wise decision on her part. Following her unto a nearly deserted street, I could immediately tell that she was fearful of the four men up ahead of her. By appearances, these men belonged to the sex trade. As the four slowly approached her, she hurried her steps to make the next turn before they could reach her, but the men were more aware of the layout of the roads than she was.

"Fred and Richard, g-go throughh t-that building over t-there. Block her on bothhh ssssides. Carl, follow me. Boss is going to pay us _big time_ for this one," said one of the intoxicated humans. They were going to herd her in.

Absolutely sickening.

I could hear Felix chuckle behind me. None of the guards had seen Isabel yet. She really was remarkably beautiful, for a human. But she will be unmatched as a vampire.

"Pimp blood has never been my favorite. The cocaine makes it taste bitter," Felix muttered, his nose scrunching at the smells of the street. We watched the scene between Isabel and the men play out from atop a building. Demetri and Felix shifted uneasily as Isabel kicked one of the men. I resisted the urge to smile.

Her spark was admirable.

As soon as the men grabbed her, I gave the command to attack.

"Jane."

She lightly jumped to the ground, sliding off into the cover of the shadows, and began to torture from afar.

"Kill them all," I ordered. I considered this a small penance to society after millennia of killing. The world could use less men like these. Demetri and Felix began to chase after the other three men that tried to run, but Jane assisted in incapacitating them both with pain. I stood alone on the building, backlit by the glorious moon, watching as Isabel began to try to run from whatever she thought about to get her next.

But the tired human tripped, scraping her knee against road. The smell of her clean blood rushed to my nose; she could very well be my singer. Isabel's scent was delightfully floral, with earthy nuances. I watched intently, waiting for her to stand up; for her courageous fire to make her keep moving. But to my surprise, she began to softly cry. And as if she believed she was about to die, she curled into the fetal position and relaxed against the ground.

Deciding to finally intervine, I jumped to the ground quietly, and walked over into the human's line of vision, my feet directly in front of her face. I could not help but smirk, as she let out a faint sigh of relief.

She was relieved to see the man she was running from?

_A woman of mystery, this one_.

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

"My dear, why are you on the ground? It is dirty and filthy, certainly no place for a young woman," Aro scolded, and knelt down besides me, his divine, musky scent filing my nostrils. I looked up cautiously to see his flawless, smooth face. I shivered as his red eyes narrowed.

He began to stroke my mahogany hair softly, "We will discuss your _little_ escapade later, but for now, lets get you home… your _new_ home," Aro effortlessly scooped me up, cradling me against his body.

"Demetri and Felix? Would you both properly dispose of this mess? And Jane, be a dear and phone for the plane. It is time to go home."

I didn't dare open my eyes; I did not want to see the three other vampires Aro was talking to. I have had my fair share of drama to last me a lifetime. Not a second later, Aro was running. The harsh, frigid wind whipped my face relentlessly. I leaned in closer to Aro's body, but it did not make me feel any warmer.

When Aro stopped running, I opened my eyes to only see the interior of a luxurious plane. I had only ridden in first class once, and it was the result of an absent first class passenger and a mix-up with my own seat. But this plane was far more glamorous than first class; it was the epitome of wealth. A true caliber of its kind. There were only eight seats, four lining each side of the plane. I tried to slid out of Aro's solid arms, but he carried me towards the door on the south end of the plane. To my surprise, the door opened to a small room that was filled with one large bed covered in black silk sheets.

"Sleep now. We have a long journey ahead of us," Aro said, and laid me on the side of the bed. He stood over me, waiting for me to obey. I slowly kicked off my boots and slid into the covers of the silky bed. Aro stared at me, and I returned the gesture, but confused as to whether or not now was the time we were going to _discuss_ my escape. But Aro turned away slowly, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I waited a second before flicking the lights off, and began to process the crazy events of this day. In the short span of twelve hours, I went from driving home from the grocery store in my car, to the plane of a three thousand year old vampire.

My mind was reeling. I knew vampires had super hearing, which explained how Aro was quick enough to escape the tired eyes of the McDonald worker. But Aro was also fast and had an enhanced sense of smell; he must have just followed closely behind the taxicab.

I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid and blind to these advantages Aro had over regular humans. I guess I just assumed Aro would get the message and let me return to my family. My family. The chances of seeing them ever again seemed impossible now.

So why did Aro save me? Was it out of obligation to keep me around so I could either be changed or be killed to appease their laws? Or was it because he couldn't bring himself kill his mate? Or was it that he had feelings for me?

_No._

It was too soon to tell.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I sat down on the leather chair, appeasing the human pilot's instructions to take a seat as the plane was beginning to take off. Demetri, Felix, and Jane sat in the three seats nearest mine. I knew they were filled with questions that they were in no position to ask. Tired of their confused and expectant faces, I decided to fill them in on the story.

"She told one of the humans I was trying to kidnap her. Do not speak of this incident with any other members of the guard, for it is not anyone else's business."

Felix smirked and attempted to stifle a chuckle.

"How very _daring_ of her," Demetri murmured. Jane gave no input to the conversation, for she most likely was either annoyed at her actions or did not even care about the incident at all.

I nodded in response to Demetri, containing a smile. Even though she did cause a lot of trouble, Isabel was _very_ entertaining. I thought about which ways to approach the situation, for I had mixed emotions about the human's stunt. She technically never escaped me, because I followed her everywhere she went.

But she _did_ betray me. After what I thought seemed to be a good conversation in the car, I believed came to an understanding with her new reality. I thought that she was going to accept the circumstances and learn to live with them. However, after her insistence to go to get her food herself, and her calculated, jumpy movements around me, I knew she was up to something.

_She was intelligent and charming…_

But the main facet of this ordeal that astonished me the most was that she did not show any fear or humility for who I am. The fact that I could snap her neck in a matter of seconds did not seem to change her decision or phase her in the slightest. Or perhaps, she was doing an exemplerary job of hiding this fear.

Not being able to read her thoughts would definitely create some problems and boundaries in our relationship. It already has.

I had to figure out a way to discuss her actions and make her not only fear me to a level, but also regret them. I only wanted to see her happy.

* * *

When the plane landed sixteen hours later in Florence, Isabel was sound asleep. In fact, she was most likely unconscious. Deciding against waking her, I scooped the fragile human up in my arms and placed her into the back seat of one of our cars, sliding in next to her. Felix began to drive the remaining distance to Volterra. Him and Demetri began to engage in a conversation over Italy's economy quietly, as to not to wake the human passenger.

She quietly moaned in her sleep and tossed lightly. Jane eyed her in annoyance.

It was late at night in my Volterra, almost 11:00, so there were no humans roaming the streets. Felix pulled the car up to the clock tower; the best and easiest entrance to manuever through with a human in your arms.

I picked up Isabel and got out of the car, walking inside the facade of the tower. Jane pressed the combination for the elevator to return us to the second reception area.

Gianna stood as we entered, "Welcome home, Master Aro and Miss Jane."

Here tired eyes adverted to the small body in my arms. Her heart skipped a few beats, for she probably thought the girl was dead. After learning I had a human mate, I had one of the guards phone Gianna to wait until our arrival, even if that meant skipping a night of sleep. I could smell the fragrance of coffee in the room.

"Gianna, this is Isabel, please prepare some food for Isabel when she awakens, as well as anything else you think she might need. And put it all outside the door to my room," I ordered. Gianna listened obedientley, and rose from her chair, scurrying away to complete the task.

"Master Aro, Caius and Marcus would like to speak with you in the throne room," Jane said as I began to head down the corridor to my quarters.

"Please tell them I shall join them shortly," I answered, and traveled down the long and numerous hallways that lead to my room. I did not make frequent use of my room. Entering in, I placed Isabel in the middle of the large, ornately designed bed that took up a great deal of space. Her long hair splayed out all over the red covers, and her limbs mimicked her hair. To my surprise, she remained in a deep state of sleep, which was good because she spent all of last night in the cold running from me.

I smirked at the memory, and left the room, closing the door behind me. It was time to speak with my brothers on the matter at hand.


	6. Chapter 6: Fear Me, Darling

After leaving Isabel in my room, I came back into the reception area, catching a glimpse of Gianna preparing a tray for my human, and continued towards the throne room. The lower guardsmen opened the doors as I approached.

I expected my brothers to react differently than each other. I expected Marcus to express his deepest congratulations and for Caius to remain somewhat quiet, if not annoyed. As a rule, Caius remains bitter towards humanity, but he would probably be upset about yesterday's conclusion. Afterall, he desparetely wanted a fight to commence, out of a burning desire to kill the shape shifting wolves that reminded him of a terrible past with werewolves. Caius and Marcus stood as I strode into the white and green marbled throne room, towards my lux chair.

"Welcome home, brother," Marcus rasped. I concealed a grimace.

"Thank you, Marcus. It is indeed good to be home," I murmured, and sat down.

There was a long pause.

"Do tell us about our newest member, Aro," Caius urged with a sarcastic air of enthusiasm.

"Why, I thought you were already informed?" I questioned innocently.

"Yes, Marcus did tell the entire guard of the situation like you had instructed, but I heard rumors of..." his voice trailed off. It appeared Demetri and Felix could not keep their mouths shut.

"She tried to escape," I replied monotonously. Caius's eyes widened, his face twisting into a feral snarl.

"She tried to _escape_? The NERVE of it all! Did she reveal our secret in attempting to do so?"

"No, No, she has maintained our secret perfectly well," I assured Caius, but this did not ease his anger.

"You have to punish her. Make sure she fears you," Caius hissed. True. It had to be done, but Caius's idea of punishment was far too harsh and physically painful than I ever would intend.

"I agree with you, brother, but she is a young woman who is not happy with her situation. If I drill in too much fear and pain, she will dislike me," I reasoned.

Caius looked away and huffed. Marcus waited expectantly as if I forgot to tell him something.

"I do not know how to handle this situation, in all honesty... I am out of my element. Which is why I came to you, Marcus, to ask for advice."

There was a long silence. Marcus took in a deep breath.

"I think Caius is right."

Both Caius and I gasped, our expressions shocked. We both waited for Marcus to elaborate.

"She does not respect you enough if she tried to escape. Do not dare hurt her physically, but approach her firm. Emphasize the fact that she will be tragically mistaken if she tries something like that again. If you fail to do this, she will feel the power to rebel against you further down the road," Marcus explained.

I let his words sink in, trying to imagine the outcome. Caius smiled to himself.

"We could have Jane-" Caius began, but I cut him off.

"Do not even think about it," I continued to stare at Caius angrily. Besides, if my gift barely words on Isabel, Jane's gift will probably have little effect.

"Both of you must remember that she is now my mate. And mates _do_ have the capacity to become angry or even hate one another. And that is not something I need, let alone want," I snapped.

"Just be firm with her," Marcus advised, looking away. I agreed. Now knowing my wisest brother's opinion on the matter made me feel complete.

As soon as the human wakes, we shall talk.

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

I was running, as fast as my tired legs could carry me through the dark woods. The twigs and thorny vines on the ground scraped my bare legs, making me bleed even more. This made me run faster, away from _him_. My blood was his probable desire. I knew running was a stupid idea. He was not going to treat me well. I just knew.

I continued to dash through the woods, hearing his pace quicken behind me. In a fearful curiousity to see how far away he was behind me, I turned around, but only to be tripped by a hard tree root, making me tumble forward to my knees. I shivered violently, freezing under the whirring winds. And his shadow that stood over me.

"Get up."

I opened my mouth to answer him that I just couldn't move anymore. Out of fear and hypothermia.

"Get... _up_," he ordered a second time, with more malice. He waited a few seconds for a response, but when he recieved none, he yanked me up jerkishly. I felt his cold lips press against my throat. He smiled at the feeling of my fast, beating pulse.

Then he bit down.

* * *

I woke up from the nightmare screaming, my heart pounding out of my chest. _Just a dream._ I reassured myself. However, the nightmare was no longer in my head, but around me.

_Where was I?_

Sitting up, I glanced around the completely unfamiliar place, my eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness of the room. The room was very large, and I was on a big canopy bed that was extremely comfortable. I moved my hands along the red silk sheets. And then it clicked. I was in Volterra, Italy. And even further, in the estate that the Volturi lived in. To think I was more than three thousand miles away from home made my heart sink.

Just as I was about to slide of the bed and explore the rest of the room, my attention divered to the sound of the door opening.

It was Aro.

The darkness of the room matched the black suit Aro wore, but his face was in stark contrast to the rest of his body. And his bright red eyes. He slowly walked towards the bed, keeping his eyes glued to me. I gulped. He stopped at the side of the bed, sitting down softly. I clutched the sheets under my hands tightly. He continued to stare at me, as if he was trying to read me. I looked down as he took in a deep breath to speak.

"Why did you scream?"

My expression turned confused for a second, then I remembered that I just woke up from a nightmare... of him...

"I had a bad dream," I rasped, my throat burning for water. I had not had anything to eat or drink since I was at the Cullen's house.

"About what?" Aro questioned further.

I hesitated. "Y-you."

There was a long pause. He smiled deviously, "_Good_."

My heart stopped for a few seconds. His sick reply only made matters worse. Aro stood up and began to pace around the bed. "You are rested, now, yes?"

"Y-yes."

"_Good. _It is time to talk now, then." Oh how could I even forget? The dreaded "talk" about my actions. I did regret them, but I really want to escape from him.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, facing me. His eyes narrowed.

"Get up." I froze. The same words he spoke so menacingly in the dream rushed back to reality. But this time, in order to save my neck from being bitten, I slid out of bed obediently and walked over to Aro.

I was still wearing the sweater dress from before, but it was now incredibly wrinkled and disheveled. I tried to smooth it, embarassed by my weak, raw appearance. He stepped closer to me, eliminating the few feet I put between us. I stared down at his feet, but his ice cold finger pulled my head up. I grabbed my arms and began to rub them, goosebumps rising as the temperature of the room dropped a few degrees. Probably because of the tension.

"You may speak, dear."

His red eyes were somewhat soft. Even though he held my gaze upwards, my eyes escaped his eye contact.

"The entirety of our discussion will not be one-sided. Since I cannot read your thoughts, you must talk to me so I can know what you are thinking."

"Aro... I-I'm s-sorry... for r-running," I managed to say.

He waited for me to continue.

"I just wanted to go back h-home... that's all..."

His hand lightly traced my exposed arm. "That's all?"

"Y-yes."

"Will it ever happen again?"

I bit my lip. That was something I did consider...something I _wanted _to do, but did not want him to know.

He took a few steps back from me. "You still _want_ to escape." It wasn't a question, but an observation.

I nodded slightly. I so much blinked, and he was gone. I glanced around, but he disappeared in the same fashion he did in the airport.

But only a few seconds later, I felt his cold breath against my ears, and his hard hands grasp my waist from behind. It could have been completely sensual if it was a different situation. But this was Aro, who was extremely upset with my actions.

"Here's the problem I have with that..." He began to slightly move his hands up and down my tapered waist, but I did not dare budge under his grip. I was too afraid to upset him further.

"We are mated. You do not feel its bond, let alone understand it, because you are human, but I do. When you left, you betrayed me. And I was infuriated." His hands disappeared again, and this time he was in front of me like before. I gasped as I tried to keep up with his sudden movements.

"I thought about the best ways to discuss this, and I thought that a sweet approach would give you more leeway to pull more stunts like in the airport, so I decided to demonstrate the entirety of my power."

Before I could object, Aro approached a large marble table that stood off to the side of the room. It had some old books and few papers on it. With one swipe of his arm, Aro cleared the table, the papers and books flying to the ground.

Aro's finger lightly traced the top of the table. "Your skin is like tissue paper compared to this pure marble table."

I watched closely as Aro lightly pushed in the middle of the table, it snapping in half completely. The two halves of the table crashed to the floor with a loud noise, the marble chipping further with the second impact. I took a few steps back in shock. Edward and the Cullens had fully described the strength of vampires... but I guess I did not fully believe it until now.

"Killing you would take milliseconds."

Tears began to pool in my eyes as Aro appeared in front of me, pinning me against the foot of the bed. His hand smoothed out some of the knots in my hair. I lightly shifted my head away his touch. His eyes narrowed at the sight of my tears. In one quick motion, Aro lifted me up and was crouched on top of me on the bed. His arms completely caged me in, his legs on the sides of my own. I gasped again, and closed my eyes. My arms coming up to shield my face.

"So do not give me a reason to."

"Aro please don't hurt me!" I screamed. His lips came towards my ear, his cool breath making me shudder.

"Believe me, I do not ever want to. I do not want to chastise you like this for your actions, for I wish they never even took place. I wish you were happy here, but you are not. So my advice is this; the sooner you _accept_ your circumstances, the sooner you will find unbelievable joy and pleasure in them."

Aro was off of me, standing at the foot of the bed like before. He smoothed his suit.

"Gianna will be here in a minute with your food. She is human like you," Aro explained. Two things I missed the most; humans and food.

Aro turned and began to head out of the room, but I called after him involuntarily, "Wait!"

He stopped, his hand holding the door open. He did not turn to face me, but waited expectantly.

"I-I... I am really sorry, Aro. Really, I am. Please... don't... I'm sorry," I manage to choke out. Trying to hold back the tears was painful.

His head turned slightly over his shoulder, "Just remember what I said."

* * *

What he said. To accept the circumstances. To start to accept my life is now meant to be lived here now.

Well... it is easier said than done.

I pulled the sheets over my body, trying to warm up. There was a soft rattle on the door, like someone had knocked. Pulling the covers with me, I hopped out of bed and strode to the door. It was most likely this Gianna that Aro spoke of.

I opened the door to an Italian woman holding a small tray and a bag filled with things hung on her shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Gianna, you must be Isabel," she spoke English well, but had a thick, underlying Italian accent.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you," I smiled and stepped aside to let her in. She placed the tray on the nightstand and set the mystery bag on the bed, and walked over to flick on the lightswitch that was by the headboard. The large chandelier that hung from the ceiling turned on, as well a few wall sconces disguised as candles.

"You must be hungry. I made some pasta with chicken, and a fruit and vegetable smoothie; All of it is healthy. And this bag right here is filled with toiletries, a fresh change of clothes, pajamas, and magazines incase you get bored. Master Aro mentioned taking you shopping tomorrow morning, so you can have more clothes to change into."

Gianna was very pretty. She must have been in her twenties. She had tanned skin, dark chocolate hair, and green eyes that were similar to mine. I slightly envied her. She looked extremely tired, but was surprisingly cheery.

I smiled, "Thank you so much Gianna."

She walked closer, and in a whisper like manner asked, "So are you like... his pet or something? I mean he is keeping you in his _personal_ quarters."

I blushed.

"No... Um... I am apparently his "'mate,'" I motioned quotations with my fingers, "When they came to Forks, another vampire found me and brought me to Aro..."

Gianna's eyes widened, "Wow... you must be very special if you are his mate."

"Do you work here or something?" I asked, confused as to why she is human and knows of the existence of vampires.

"Yes. I have been working here for almost a year. I am hoping they will change me into a vampire..." her voice trailed off.

"Why would you ever want that fate?" I wondered, appalled.

She laughed, "Why wouldn't you? Beautiful face and body, free from sickness, and immortality?" She took in a deep breathe, "Besides... now that I know, they must either kill me or change me. As I am certain you will definitely be changed, it is not the same for me... Could you just put in a good word for me with the boss?" She asked hesitantly.

I smiled, "Of course... although... he is quite upset with me right now..."

"I would not worry about that too much. He made sure you were well taken care of by me earlier tonight."

"Speaking of tonight...what time is it?"

Gianna glanced at her small, silver watch, "Um... 3:40 am. Master Aro gave me tomorrow off, which I will most likely spend sleeping. But since your schedule is off, I would try to stay awake."

"Yeah, I think I am going to do just that," I said absentmindedly, my eyes adverting to the food. I was starving.

"Well, I will let you eat your food and clean up in peace. We will probably be spending some time together since I'm the only human around," she said with a sheepish grin.

Gianna turned to head out of the door, "Thanks again!" I called after her.

* * *

I closed the door behind her and glanced around Aro's grand room for the first time with lights. Aro's bedroom was incredibly spacious. Probably the same size of the first floor of my parent's house back in Forks. The walls were ornate and had, what could be, real gold engraved into the fine details of the walls. The ceilings had to be at least twenty feet high, and all of the walls converged into a dome-shape, with one large, crystal chandelier. The western wall had one, gigantic arched window that was covered by large draperies. Another one of the walls was covered in a mahogany bookcase, and it was filled with books of all kinds. Up against the other wall was the canopy bed. It was definitely bigger than a king size bed. Needless to say, this room was fit for a king. I kept exploring the room, until I found the large wooden doors that lead to the bathroom. The bathroom was covered completely in white marble, and it led to a nice walk in closet. I walked back out of the bathroom, and over to the gaping arched window, and then realized, that it was not a window at all, but a door. The handles were golden, and I wondered if they were real like the gold etchings in the walls. Peering outside, I noticed that there was a gorgeous, marbled balcony overlooking a secluded garden. It was breathtaking. I contemplated opening the doors to venture out but decided against it.

Besides, I was famished. I darted over to the nightstand and opened the case to reveal a large pasta dish. I picked it up and immediately started to shovel the food in. It could have tasted awful, but I still would have eaten it in the same fashion. I finished quickly, and then started sipping the smoothie lightly. I grabbed the bag of clothes and shower supplies and went into the bathroom.

I took a long look at the person in the mirror.

My hair was slightly greasy at the top, and there were dark circles under my eyes. My face was flushed red, and I knew that if I did not wash it soon, I was going to break out. I fiddled with the bathtub for a few seconds, and finally got hot water to come out. The warm water filled the clawfoot tub quickly, and I shut the door to the bathroom. I took of my clothes and threw them gingerly to the side, and slipped slowly into the water. For the first time in two days, I finally felt relaxed...

And perhaps even, somewhat at home...


	7. Chapter 7: Give me a Chance

**Again, thanks for all of the reviews. They make my day~~**

* * *

The warm water whirled around my body, and the bubbles from the lavender water mix made my skin tingle. Even though I felt well rested at 4:20 am, I closed my eyes and tipped my head back.

I could stay in here forever.

After a while, I picked up one of the magazines Gianna had given me and started flipping through them. All four of them were in Italian, but the one I actually enjoyed looking at was the big interior design magazine. I continued to flip through the pictures in the book, until I felt it was time to get out of the tub. Since I could not wash my hair in the tub, I tiptoed to the wall shower enclosed in glass, and turned on the water.

Gianna had given me two pink bottles of hair product; one shampoo and one conditioner. I knew from my wealthier friends at boarding school that this shampoo was expensive and very beneficial for your hair. After washing, I felt a hundred times better. My hair also smelled like grapefruit.

I dried myself off and went to retrieve the spare change of clothes Gianna had given me. There were dark skinny jeans with zippers at the ankles and a dark green cashmere pull over. Just as the shampoo and conditioner, the clothes were nice brands too.

Tying my wet hair in a bun, I slipped out of the bathroom and hopped back into the messy bed. I glanced at the clock again and sighed; it was five in the morning, too early to venture around. Even if vampires do not sleep, I am sure they have some concept of time, and this was just too early. I began to flip through the interior design magazines again. None of the houses or rooms featured in the magazine could ever compare to Aro's room.

His room.

I thought it was weird that I was basically taking over his personal quarters. I mean, I did not think that we were going to share a room together after knowing each other for a day, so I assumed I would get a room of my own. The thought of Aro made my stomach twist into knots.

I was angry at Aro. He did not understand my place at all. Why am I the only one changing to mold to the situation? Why doesn't he at least try to see things from my perspective?

I didn't realize it, but I had gotten up and started pacing about the room. Just thinking about this ordeal made me upset.

Then I had an idea. If Aro wants me to accept my situation, I will. But… as any normal woman who was just abducted from her family, I am going to play him. Playing the_ ignoring and cold shoulder card_.

Complete and total shutdown, at least, until he earned otherwise.

I smirked thinking about how mad that would drive him…but then I thought what my real objective was: I wanted to see my family. I knew very well that I could not live with them every again or return to my normal life. It was their law. I understood that completely, and truthfully, did not want to compromise my life with that law. However… I wanted to see them again, for closure. And in some small way, let them know that I love them and will miss them. I knew that if I asked, Aro would shoot the idea down. He would probably come up with excuses or try to manipulate me into thinking he was right.

Suddenly, a soft knock ruptured through the door, interrupting my train of thought.

"Isabel? It's Aro."

"Come-" _Too nice, remember your plan_. "Enter." I replied coldly. He walked in slowly, tentatively, looking downwards at his shoes and then back up to me. Aro was still in his black suit from earlier; I was beginning to wonder if black was the only color he wore.

"So are you feeling refreshed?" He asked… somewhat awkwardly.

"Yes," I responded curtly, lifting my chin slightly.

Aro walked over to the bed, "May I sit down?"

I frowned, choosing not to respond.

"Very well…" He said and continued to stand. "Once the day nears a more appropriate time, would you let me take you out?"

My eyes narrowed, "To where?"

"It will be a cloudy day here in Volterra… so I thought it would be an opportune time to show you around my city," Aro said. That was actually one of the things I desperately wanted to do. His voice was musical and very captivating. _Focus Isabel, remember your front._

"Ahh, I don't know."

Aro laughed, "Why ever not? There is so much fascinating culture here…"

I bit my lip.

There was a long, dreadful silence. Aro's eyes were trying so hard to read me. He then reached for my hand; his motions too quick for me to avoid.

"Aro... Stop!" I snapped, as I tried to yank my hand away, but he held my hand in a vice grip. Aro looked like he was in deep concentration.

"You are so difficult to read. It is like you are purposely forcing me out of your mind."

"I am!" I hissed, and finally yanked my hand away. He smirked, but then his expression fell.

"I did make out a few of your thoughts that you are withholding from me. Your plan on shutting down? You are _quite_ an imaginative woman," he mused with a smirk. My cheeks flushed red. I was busted.

"How so?"

"First your plan to escape, and now your plan to shut down on me? Tsk tsk tsk."

"Well, if we are being honest here, Aro, you are the one who is making the most mistakes out of us both," I snapped and stood up from the bed and met him where he stood.

"Ever since we met, you think I can just forget about my family? They were EVERYTHING to me! And you just expect me to move on with my life? I understand your laws, believe me I do, but at least give me time to adjust..." I shouted. Aro listened intently, to my surprise. He did not show even an ounce of anger or sarcasm.

"If you understand the laws why did you try to run away?" He asked calmly.

I paused. It _was_ a valid question.

"Because…I thought you would get the hint... That you would let me live a few more years with them. Then, I would accept gladly become a vampire and live here."

Aro's eyes narrowed, "You _never_ conveyed that message. You said I was kidnapping you, remember? Then you took off. I assumed you were trying to run away for good."

I bit my lip. He was right on that part. Aro backed away from me and walked over to the window. The sun starting to rise.

"I understand your situation, even though you do not think I do," Aro said in the softest of whispers.

"Yeah, sure okay," I muttered sarcastically.

Aro turned around to face me again.

"Then let me prove it to you. You have to at least give me a chance. _One chance_. That is all I will ever ask of you."

I took in a deep breath. His molten red eyes were pleading. Against my own will, I nodded my head once.

Aro flashed his perfect, gleaming smile, "I will be by in a few hours."

* * *

**Aro's POV**

"Marcus, I have a slight dilemma," I murmured, as soon as Marcus walked in the office. I had been frantically pacing around my library since I made plans with Isabel.

"What seems to be troubling you, so?" Marcus asked. As close as I was to both of my brothers, they rarely ever saw me upset or on edge. Marcus motioned for me to take a seat in the two leather chairs that faced the windows. As I sat down, I took in an unnecessary sigh, hoping it would steady my anxiety.

"I have made plans with Isabel. We are going to tour Volterra together."

Marcus's lips cracked into a faint smile, which signified geniune joy... for him.

"That is something to be happy about, brother. I don't see what the dilemma is."

Growing annoyed, I tried to control the tone of my voice.

"She absolutely despises me, she almost refused my invitation for today. When you meet her, you can read her bonds and understand what I speak of," I began to rub the temples of my head, as if I was plagued with a headache.

But I was not in any pain, just a _dreadfully_ complicated situation. Marcus looked down in thought.

"It will just take time for her to accept and come to love you, very few people fall in love at first sight. Be considerate when she talks about her past life and family. I am certain that is the hardest part of this all for her," Marcus stood up and looked out of the window.

I sighed and absentmindedly added, "Time does heal all wounds…"

There was a long pause.

"Not exactly."

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

After a few hours had passed, Aro came to get me. Instead of the expensive looking black suit he usually wore, he was dressed in a black cashmere sweater and black pants. Handing me a thick overcoat, since the weather outside was freezing, Aro had sworn he planned out a fantastic day. He seemed excited… in his own somewhat funny way.

"Dear, you are going to fall in love with Volterra. In my opinion, it is the best city in Italy. My brothers and I founded it."

"Oh really?" I asked, geniunely surprised. As we walked down the endless corridors that led out of Aro's wing, we came to a bright reception area. It was not anything spectacular compared to the corridors and Aro's room; the walls were plain, the floors were carpeted, and the ceilings were not adorned in chandeliers, but in fluorescent lighting.

I suppose I unintentionally gave off an unimpressed vibe, for Aro responded, "It is meant to be a disguise for any wandering humans or policemen that venture down here. That has happened quite a few times before."

Aro walked over to an elevator and pressed a combination, and motioned me to follow. Once the doors opened, he escorted me up a flight of stairs and outside a large clock tower.

"Our whole estate runs under and above the city. There are numerous entrances, but that one is the easiest for humans to access," Aro explained.

As we strolled through the beautiful, cultural city, Aro began pointing out landmarks and sharing facts that he found interesting or historic. The entire time he kept my arm under his, and his hand over mine.

I hated to admit it, but it felt nice and safe.

It was nearing nine o'clock, and I was slightly hungry. I guess Aro could tell.

"Are you hungry? There is a little bakery just around the corner from here…"

"That sounds lovely," I murmured. Aro took my hand and lead me around to a brick café with a golden letter sign that hung above the wooden door, "Familia Panetteria."

"It means Family Bakery in Italian," Aro said as he opened the door for me.

"Benevuto!" called an older woman across the counter. The bakery was filled with people, all eating, talking, or purchasing bread. The place was very antique and it looked like it belonged in the old world. The only thing that was out of place was the Sony TV on the left side of the wall. There was a soccer game on.

I turned to look at Aro, only to notice his red eyes were now a muddy, still somewhat reddish, brown color.

"Your eyes?" I asked quietly as we approached the counter.

Aro smiled, "To fit in." He turned to the lady at the counter who was staring mesmerizingly at Aro. She wasn't the same woman that greeted us, for this woman was similar to Gianna in both appearance and age.

"What would you like?" he asked, before placing an order. I looked up at the wooden signs above, having a faint idea of what they were saying. I had taken three years of Spanish before being found by Aro, but Spanish was very similar to Italian.

"I'll just have a small baguette," I told Aro. He mimicked my order to the lady in flawless Italian. Even she was taken aback by the beautiful way he spoke.

She turned under the counter and grabbed a baguette, wrapping it in the store's signature bag. Aro handed her the change, and I was given my bread.

"Would you like a taste?" I asked jokingly, holding out the piece of bread.

Aro checked his surroundings, and then turned to face me. "Why yes."

In the blink of an eye, I was pinned against a brick wall in an alley off of the bakery. Aro's lips were pressed against my neck. I gasped, my reaction too late.

"Oh… you meant the bread," Aro replied in the same joking manner.

I pushed him off of me, "Very funny."

As we walked out of the alley after Aro's idea of a joke, we continued to sight see. I decided to attempt to make some conversation myself, despite the front I had promised myself to keep.

"So… do you come out of the estate a lot?"

Aro looked down, "No, not frequently. I usually spend my days with my brothers or in the gardens."

I frowned, "Gosh, I would get sick of the same thing… for three thousand years…"

He shook his head, "There is _so_ much to do. I have learned practically all languages and studied every subject known to man."

I laughed, "Well, that's impressive. Maybe I don't need to go to highschool or even college with you around."

Aro stopped walking, and turned to face me, his expression lit, "You would _let_ me tutor you?"

My face flushed red, I did not realize that I had just practically asked him to teach me.

"Uh… well I mean... I guess… I do need to finish learning, right?"

He nodded fervently, "That would be the wisest thing to do. I could teach you any subject you wish to take; languages, literature, arithmetic, and science. It is all up to you, dear."

I really did enjoy my school back in North Carolina. All my courses were advanced in level, which is why I was able to attend on scholarship. We continued to walk past some of the streets. There were few children at play since it was very cold outside, but some adorable Italian children would run past us every so often laughing.

Even in cloudy weather, it was a remarkable city. _Aro was right._

"So… do you have any siblings?" Aro asked after a long while of silence. I had stopped to admire a rose garden along the sides of a house, and was caught off guard with his question.

"Uh… no… Well, I mean I had a younger sister for a while… She died when I was four," I said. Aro's expression fell, and like everyone else who has asked me the same question, they regretted it.

"I'm so sorry, Mia Cara," Aro sounded like he regretted bringing it up. I flushed at the nickname he used, even though I had no idea what it meant.

"No no no, it's fine you didn't know... What did you just call me?"

If Aro was human, he would have blushed. "Ah… it means "my dear" in Italian... How did she die?"

"Cancer," I replied. "Leukemia to be exact."

"A truly dreadful disease," he remarked solemnly.

I laughed quietly, "Yeah… my most audacious dream in life is to cure it."

"Well, I think that is an inspiring dream," Aro murmured, turning to me with a smile.

_Too bad it's out of the window now that you have me under your wing for the rest of eternity._

As if Aro could read my mind like everyone else, he added,

"Everything is available for you here, Isabel. If you want to go to college when you are older, you may."

My face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes, after you are changed of course."

My face fell. I did not particularly want to become a vampire, or at least the kind that preyed on humans. But it seemed that being a vampire had its pros too, and the main con could be altered with animal blood.

"Yeah… speaking of that… when am I… going to become one?" I asked slowly.

Aro shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I know from Bella Cullen that she had to become one soon when the Volturi found out," I added quickly.

Aro nodded, "Yes, but that was a _completely_ different situation. We wanted to make sure Edward was not going to con his way out of her immortality, so we gave them a shorter time gap. With you… it is different."

"How so?"

"Well… Like I said before, in our conversation in the car, I am at the physical age of twenty five. You should wait."

I shifted awkwardly when Aro mentioned changing me according to his age. I thought I understood the whole "mating" thing, but it did not seem that Aro was particularly attached to me as Edward described it. Aro did say that he felt bonded to me, but never that he loved me. Then I thougt, our relationship could be like Renesmee and Jacob, friends or siblings. But that was not how Edward described mates to me.

"Well, what age do you think?" I pressed, he was walking somewhat ahead of me, and I stopped as I waited for his reply. He stopped walking to face me.

"Eighteen. In a year, you will be fully matured and age will not make a difference after that."

By the time noon rolled around, we had made the complete loop around the circular city. Aro had shown me many old churches, restaurants, and gardens that were particularly noteworthy. As we headed back to the plaza, I noticed a gorgeous, antique bookshop, and pleaded to go inside. Aro laughed at my excitement and motioned for us to enter. While inside, I immediately noticed a poster advertising a few opera shows, ballets, and plays that were happening in Florence over the next two weeks.

"Do you enjoy the arts?" Aro asked, noticing what I was reading.

"Oh…yes I do. I am actually a ballet dancer," I admitted sheepishly.

Aro smiled, "You do have a ballet dancer physique."

I blushed. That was a nice compliment for being a dancer. Even though I enjoyed ballet and put effort into my classes, there was no shot at becoming a professional for me. I joined too late in life.

"Thanks Aro."

"If you would like… I could take you to one of the ballet showings…" I nodded slightly.

"Well, I have seen practically every ballet production. Could we go to the opera? I've never been," I asked hopefully.

"That is an even better idea. I shall have Gianna arrange for our tickets," Aro said, smiling. I continued to walk around the store. All of the books were in Italian. There were some recent books that I had read for leisure that were printed in Italian.

"Do you read a lot, Isabel?" Aro asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. Aro chuckled.

"Most young people from this day and age do not care for reading," Aro remarked.

"Well, that may be true, but some people do read, it is just different from what you're probably used to," I reasoned.

Aro nodded, "You're right. I guess I should not generalize your generation. Why don't you recommend something to me? Something that has been written within the last decade."

I raised my eyebrows, "This should be fun."

I darted over to a seemingly modern looking section with colorful books and immediately singled out the book I was looking for, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_. Of course, the title was translated into Italian. But the familiar front cover was adorned in the actors from the movie.

"Here," I said, handing Aro the book. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Keep in mind that we live in the twenty-first century and that times have changed. This is one of my favorites, and it will give you a good idea of what teenagers go through in highschool," I explained.

"This should be interesting," he murmured, and walked over to the register, standing in line waiting to pay for the book.

As I was looking at a shelf of books, a few people that were in the bookshop darted outside.

I walked over to look out the window, only to gasp in excitement: snow. And lots of it.

"Aro it's snowing!" I cried, running outside.

A minute later, Aro followed me out, after paying for the book. Tons of people had gathered in the streets to catch the snow on their tongues and to enjoy the site.

"Does it snow here a lot?" I asked.

"Every so often it will, but it is rare," Aro explained as we slowly walked back to the clock tower. The snow was falling rapidly, and some was beginning to collect on the grounds. I laughed at the site of kids enjoying the snow.

Aro enjoyed my amusement, "Shouldn't you be used to seeing snow?"

I laughed, "Yes, but it still doesn't take away from the experience!"

I sat on the fountain, watching the phenomenon. Aro was heading towards the entrance of the clock tower.

"Come dear, you must be cold," Aro said, motioning me to follow. He was beginning to step inside the clock tower, but I did something that he probably has never experienced once in his entire life.

Out of mere impulse, I pelted him smack on the back of his head with a perfect snowball. The white substance remained in his hair, while more fell on his black sweater. He whirled in an instant; I did not even see him move. His expression was blank, and at first, I thought he might have been angry. I started laughing in hopes he would take in a joke.

"What was that?" he asked incredulously.

I laughed even more, "A snowball! You've never had a snowball fight?"

He shook his head in response, and flicked the snow off his shoulders.

"You are quite an amusing one, Mia Cara," he laughed. I walked up towards Aro after the joke and went inside the clock tower.

On the elevator ride down, Aro murmured, "I really hope you had a good time today, dear."

I turned to Aro, his eyes were sincere. "Yeah…I really did."

Once we arrived in Aro's wing, he seemed somewhat sad.

"I have some business to take care of. I can send someone to keep you company if you like?" he asked.

I shook my head, "That won't be necessary."

"Just stay in the room until I come, then," Aro said.

I nodded and walked up to the door.

"Until later, Mia Cara," Aro murmured. I turned to thank him again, but he pulled me into an unexpected embrace. My arms were glued to my sides out of mere shock. It was the first time I was ever this close to Aro.

He let go after sensing my discomfort.

"Excuse me. I did not realize my affections were so… unwanted," he completely adverted eye contact.

Before I could say anything, Aro was gone. I sighed in frustration. Two things I messed up on for the day: I completely broke the "front" I was trying to pull, and I probably offended Aro. Great, just great.


	8. Chapter 8: Cruelty's Finest

**YAY! I love all of the reviews this story is getting.** Y'all** are great!**

* * *

It was nearing five o'clock, and I was both hungry and bored. Since my time with Aro abruptly ended this afternoon, I wondered if Aro was mad or upset with me… or both. He did run off immediately after pulling away from the embrace. And I decided that if he gives me any grief about it, I will just tell him the truth; that it was unexpected. I began pacing around the room, looking longingly outside the grand French doors. I considered venturing out and going down the spiral staircase to explore Aro's private gardens, but I did not want to run into any other red eyes other than Aro's.

Fifteen minutes later, I felt like I was going to explode from boredom. I strode up to the door, but just as I was about to walk out myself, there was a light, musical knock on the door.

I froze.

"U-uh who is it?" I stuttered.

"A new face. Open up," sang a wind-chime voice that definitely belonged to a female. I was relieved the entity behind my door was not a male, however, the voice was unfamiliar… and definitely belonged to someone who is not human.

"Dear, I do not have all day," she said whiningly. Against my better judgment, I opened the door, slightly peeking over the frame itself. The woman was a statuesque model- probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen- with a better version of my hair and a bright, chiseled face. She was perfection itself. I had to concentrate to not let my jaw drop in envy. She smirked at my startled reaction. I'm sure she was used to that, though. The woman extended a long arm, offering me her tiny hand.

"My name is Heidi, and you must be the ever-so-famous, Isabel."

"Y-yes. It's nice to meet you, Heidi."

She bent down behind my line of vision, and grabbed a large shopping bag with the iconic logo, "BCBGMAXAZRIA" splashed across the front.

"You, my dear, are _well_ overdue for a formal introduction with the guard. And I have volunteered to make sure you look ravishing, in a non-appetizing way," she winked, and forced herself into the room. She sighed longingly.

"Aro's room is the finest one in the Estate. I am quite jealous," she huffed, and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door and timidly followed Heidi, stopping at the entrance to the bathroom.

"Where's Aro?" I asked quietly.

"Uhh… I dunno. Probably attending to some business. So tell me, have you fallen in love with Volterra, yet?" Heidi gushed.

Before I could answer, she continued her peppy rant.

"I am so glad Aro brought you here. I can _finally_ have someone else to hang out with. After seeing the same people for centuries… things can get old. But now we have with a fresh face," she winked. Heidi took my wrist and yanked me in the bathroom.

She held up her finger, "Wait, close eyes first."

I grimaced but obeyed her orders.

"Okay… open!" Heidi held in front of my body a mini dress with a geometric cut outs. The color of the dress was tennis ball yellow. My jaw dropped, but not in awe or excitement, but in utter distaste. The dress would probably work on someone like Victoria Beckham, but _definitely_ not me.

"Don't you _love_ it? The way Aro portrayed you... he made you sound dynamic. So I thought this dress would _perfectly_ compliment that," Heidi said, as if she was proud of herself.

I bit my lip, "Heidi…"

Saved by a knock on the door, I evaded the awkward situation, and ran to get the door. Despite what happened earlier, I was thrilled to see it was Aro. I felt like he could not only save me from my new acquaintance's clothing choices, but also get me something to eat.

"Hello, Mia Cara," Aro greeted softly. His eyes were somewhat despondent. Aro's eyes narrowed at Heidi's presence in the room. As soon as Aro entered, Heidi's mannerisms transformed into the utmost formality.

"Master Aro, I apologize, I just had to meet Isabel-" Aro held up his hand interrupting her.

"It is all well, Heidi. I take it you kept my dear company, yes?"

Heidi nodded, and smiled at me, "I only just came here five minutes ago, but I brought her one of my dresses for tonight."

Aro's soft smile turned down somewhat, "Oh… you told her about tonight?"

I tried not to laugh at Heidi's apparent slip, but she immediately apologized, and slowly made her way for the door.

"I am sorry, Master, it was my mistake. I will be on my way, now."

Heidi slipped an embarrassed grin, and scurried out of the room. Aro chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"So… I am apparently meeting the guard, tonight?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aro sighed, "Yes, they _insisted_ upon it."

I nodded slowly, sitting down on the bed. I bit my lip. Aro looked extremely dapper in his black suit; a different suit than the ones I've seen before, but still black nonetheless. I could tell Aro was still hurt after what had happened today.

"Err… listen, Aro, I'm really sorry about earlier. I honestly did not mean to hurt you," I said, looking down at my shoes.

Aro smiled and in the blink of an eye, retrieved the dress, "No offense was taken to heart."

I pursed my lips as I watched Aro hold up the neon dress. His reaction was almost identical to mine.

"I don't care if I have to go naked, I am _not_ ever wearing that," I muttered sarcastically. Aro's eyes widened at the brashness of the statement.

"No, you are not doing that either…"

"Gianna did put some clothes in the closet when we phoned…" Aro said absentmindedly, as he headed towards the large closet that I never fully explored.

After a few seconds of rummaging, Aro appeared with a more appropriate selection- a creamy lace dress with long sleeves.

"This would compliment you nicely, my dear," Aro said, handing me the dress. "I apologize about not taking you shopping since you've arrived."

I scoffed, "Oh please, I haven't even been here two days! Besides, I think Heidi wants to take me more than you."

I walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and began changing into the dress. I could barely hear Aro's comment from behind the door, but was glad I did.

"Yes, well… better I take you than Heidi."

I frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

There was a long silence, only the sound of me fumbling with the back clasps of the dress.

"I have spent about four days with you, Isabel, and I have already observed that you are quite fearless in character."

"And how does that have anything to do with Heidi taking me shopping?" I said, my arms folded as I came out of the bathroom.

Aro cocked his head to the side slightly. He stared endearingly at my appearance, but then refocused on the conversation.

"You still want to escape," he stated simply.

I narrowed my eyes. I hated his natural ability to read people so well. And if he could read my mind; that would be even worse. Aro walked closer towards me, and reached to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Vampires may be keen, but we are not perfect. And you are very stubborn and strong-willed; I'm sure you would find someway to escape Heidi."

I did not answer him. If I pled not guilty, I would be lying. If I told him I did want to escape, he would keep his eye on me more so. Aro took another step closer, eliminating the last foot bewteen us.

"There has only been two people in this world that have ever neutralized my gift, Isabella Cullen and yourself being them. In order for us to successfully communicate, you must tell me what you are thinking," Aro said firmly. I took a step back unintentionally, and almost stumbled over into the nightstand. Aro stepped forward, grabbing my arm to catch me. I laughed softly out of embarrassment, and straightened back up. I tried to avoid eye contact with his intense, red irises, but that was nearly impossible.

"Well…?" He pressed.

"Aro, if I tell you how I feel, you're just going to act different around me and…" I let out a frustrated sigh, slumping on the bed.

"Look…I promise that I'm here to stay for now."

Aro tentatively sat down beside me on the bed. There was a few minutes of silence, but it was not uncomfortable. I meant every word of it; I was going to live here with the Volturi for the time being. And I honestly don't think I am going to pull anymore "runaway expeditions". However, I generally get my way. Whether Aro condones it or not, I am going to see my family again.

"I do not know how I feel about that, Isabel," Aro said, interrupting my thoughts.

I paused for another second.

"Well, there's a lot of things here that I don't know how I feel about. I think you can accept this one," I said.

Aro nodded slowly, and then stood up. Offering me his hand, he said, "Come, it is time you meet my family."

I took his hand, but did not stand up with him. It hit me. I was about to meet a lot of other vampires.

"What if…?" I grimaced.

Aro stared at me in utter amusement.

"What if they don't like me…" I finished.

His eyebrows shot up.

"That is absurd. We have not had a new member here since Renata… They love you anyway just because you are a fresh face."

I laughed, "Alright, alright. Is there anything I should be aware of? No crazy family secrets that I could accidently bring up in casual conversation?"

Aro laughed, "No my dear, you are not to worry. They will love you."

* * *

As we approached the grand double doors that I had only caught a glimpse of before, I clung to Aro out of mere anxiety. Which was odd, because I was generally very good with meeting new people and making conversation. Maybe it's different... with ravenous vampires that craved your blood, but I knew I would never be harmed since I was Aro's "mate."

So I guess I just _really_ wanted to make a good impression.

The doors were opened for us, by two male vampires on the other sides, whom I only caught a glimpse of. The entire room was constructed out of pure white and green marble. There was a domed ceiling- similar to Aro's bedroom, except there was no chandelier or wall scones that allowed light in. It was mere daylight that kept the rooom lit, provided through the windows surrounding the top dome. At the farthest end of the room sat three ornate chairs, and the one in the middle was not occupied, which I concluded was Aro's.

And then there were the other vampires. My eyes shifted to the two men in the chairs surrounding Aro's. One was a pensive looking man with stark white hair, and the other looked similar to Aro in background, but he his hair was dark brown.

There were two smaller vampires that stood near the white haired man, and then two larger male vampires that stood in the center of the room. Those where the six that immediately stood out to me, maybe because they were all in dark cloaks like Aro had worn that fateful day. But there were more vampires conjoined around the thrones.

As Aro and I walked forward, I dug my fingernails into Aro's granite skin. But he didn't seem to notice.

"My dear friends, I let me introduce you to Isabel," Aro said, slipping his arm out from my iron clutch and presenting me to the others. There was a terribly awkward moment of silence that was probably my fault; I did not know whether to wave or greet them in any way. I just glanced up from my shoes and smiled slightly with my lips.

The dark haired man was the first to react. He stood from his pedestal and walked down the three small steps, striding over to us as if he was floating.

He approached Aro first, grasping his hand. Aro's eyebrows raised and his mouth somewhat dropped in surprise. I wondered what Marcus had mentally said to him. Now educated on Aro's gift, I knew that was his primary form of communication. The man turned to me after a second and smiled softly.

"It is so nice to meet you, Mia Cara. My name is Marcus," he said. I returned the smile.

"Pleasure is all mine," I rasped, wincing at my own weak voice, and extended a now, trembling hand.

Marcus turned to Aro, who was beaming. He whispered something too low for me to hear and understand, which fed my curiousity.

"Brother, it seems you have taken my term of endearment for Isabel," Aro chided playfully.

"You call her _Mia Cara_? I think you should call her Mio Amore. It is more suiting," Marcus said endearingly. Aro's hand softly stroked my back.

Then someone cleared their throat. Almost instinctively, Aro came to my side, standing somewhat in front of me, with his arm outstretched protectively over me.

"Caius," Aro warned. Marcus stepped aside, revealing the white haired man that sat on the throne to Aro's left.

"I mean no harm, Aro, I have just come to meet her," Caius said firmly, eyeing Aro in frustration.

Aro retracted his arm and straightened up, but still remained glued to my side. Caius was only a few centimeters shorter than Aro, with trimmed snow white hair that fell just above his shoulders, and then the tell-tale red eyes. I struggled not to cringe back in fear, for Caius's eyes and expression were both extremely menacing.

He extended to me a cold, angular hand, "Let me introduce myself properly, I am Caius. It is pleasure to meet you."

I returned the gesture, trying not to smile at the apparent boredom and aggravation laced in his voice.

"It is nice to meet you too," I said, chuckling at the end. Caius's glare softened, but only by a tiny fraction. I wondered how Aro and Marcus put up with such an uptight, angry man that they both called "brother."

"Did you enjoy your time around our Volterra today, Cara?" Marcus asked, smiling.

"Yes it was beautiful," I said, making bad eye contact. I was still so nervous for some odd reason.

"Come, you must meet some of the guard," Aro said, pulling me away from Marcus and Caius.

He walked me up to a group of four cloaked figures: three males and one female, stopping a few feet in front of them. In the middle of the four were two almost identical young teens. They looked as if they were about fourteen. One of them was the female, with blonde hair that was knotted in an intricate braid-bun. Despite her calm, young appearance, she was terrifying to behold. The other boy stood closely by her side, and I assumed that they were either relatives or very close friends. Their red eyes drilled into my face. The other two were much older in appearance than the boy and girl. They were incredibly tall and muscular, both with brown hair and the same chalky parlor that Eleazar had. The taller and more muscular one reminded me of Emmett Cullen.

"Isabel, this is Demetri, Alec, Jane, and Felix. They are the most powerful members of the Guard," Aro explained, motioning to each one by name respectively.

Trying to hide my nerves, I decided to speak up before they could, "It is nice to meet you all."

Felix grinned broadly and the corners of Demetri's mouth shot up into a slight smile. Alec and Jane continued to stare.

"_Enchante Mademoiselle_," Felix breathed in a flawless French accent, bowing comically. Some of the guards in the back of the room chuckled.

Aro's eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself." But Felix continued in his hilarious banter.

"So glad Aro _finally_ found someone to put up with him," Felix remarked in a booming voice. He began laughing at his own joke, which I, in turn, struggled not to laugh at too. Demetri's long arm came up behind Felix and whacked him in the head. Hard, too.

"Thank you for that, Felix," Aro said, who was scowling at Felix's comment, but not at all angry. How could you be angry at such a comical person?

"Anytime, boss, anytime," Felix winked.

"Well, I am sure we would all just love to stay and converse, but we have somewhere to go tonight," Aro said, turning to me, his eyes pleading for me to play along.

But I was beginning to enjoy this _too_ much.

"We do?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes.

"Yeah! Why do you have to take her away so soon? It has only been five minutes since you both walked in! You have to share her you know?" Felix said, slurring his words when he mentioned "sharing." This made Aro noticeably angry.

"Remember your place, Felix," Aro warned.

Before he could reply, Demetri interjected, "What Felix is trying to say, is that we would all like some time to talk and get to know Isabel. Right?" Demetri asked the other three, with only soliciting a response from Felix, who shook his head fervently. Jane and Alec continued to stare. I was somewhat annoyed with their apathy.

"And like Aro said, they have made plans tonight. So another time, yes?" Demetri asked me the last question directly, and somewhat leaned forward, as if it was going to be hard to hear my reply.

"Of course!" I grinned.

"Marvelous. Come now, we do have that… situation to take care of with Caius, yes?" Demetri said, motioning them towards another entrance.

They all bowed their heads slightly for Aro and left the throne room. Felix did sneak in one last wink at me before disappearing into a corridor.

Aro released a sigh of relief, "Excuse them, Isabel-"

"Oh please, they were great," I interrupted.

Just as we were beginning to venture out of the marble room, Heidi came into the scene, with at least ten people following her. There were even some children. And all were human. Strange.

"Master Aro and Miss Isabel! I'm so sad I missed the meeting! I bet Felix had a lot to say," She laughed.

Heidi was dressed rather… provocative, with a fitted violet mini-dress and nude stiletto heels that just looking at made my ankles hurt.

"Aro, who are all these people? Why are they here?" I asked, confused.

"Touring," he said shortly. Aro then started to act weird. "Isabel, let's go out that way, instead," he said, forcibly turning me in another direction.

And then it clicked. Those people weren't here for touring...they were the main course. I could feel tears prickling in my eyes and a deep anger growing in my chest.

"Take. Your. Hand. Off. Me. NOW." I growled. But Aro did not listen. He threw me over his shoulder in one jolting movement and began to run back to his wing.

I screamed they entire way down.

* * *

**Oh my gosh/ Isabel is ****_not_**** going to be happy about Aro's food choice. I mean, she already knew, but how could Heidi bring in children. It's just plain cruel. And I promise the romance with Isabel and Aro will start sometime soon. Thanks for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys are amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Woman's Scorn

**Aro's POV**

Today was a mere case of _extremely_ bad timing. I was previously told by a few guards that Heidi would be arriving with the humans later in the day, but I did not know that it was going to be around the same time as our meeting. Naturally, I was upset at Heidi's own carelessness on the matter, but she was not entirely to blame.

Isabel already knew of our choice of diet.

The Cullens fully explained our kind to her. However, I suppose it resonated with home when she beheld the faces of the now dearly departed that were some of the guard's food for this evening. But she would have eventually discovered our methods one day, without Heidi's grave mistake.

As I ran, clutching Isabel against my back, she screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing against my body uselessly. Once in the confinements of our room, I locked the door, and placed a now quiet Isabel down on the bed. It was going to take a miracle to get around this one.

"Please," I began, my voice shaking, "Let's talk about this, calmly and rationally," I whispered slowly, cradling her tear stained face in my hands. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her once beautifully colored face was now flushed and pale.

"There is nothing to talk about, Aro. _Nothing_. You are a cruel, loveless monster," her voice was laced with more venom than I had in my own system. I tried to recover from the harsh blow the statement had dealt, but she continued in her angry rant.

"I cannot believe you allow your guard to kill innocent children. It is unfair and twisted. And I_ despise_ you for it," she spat.

My eyes narrowed.

"Enough."

"NO! You could care less about my kind. Your heart has no room to love me if you cannot respect a little child's life," Isabel slid off of the bed, pushing me away from her and made a run for the bathroom.

But I cut her off, blocking her.

"It is the way we are designed. It is natural, and you _have_ to accept it. The only thing I can promise you is that children will never be taken again," I reasoned, trying to read her tear filled orbs.

"Move out of my way, Aro!" She shrieked, pushing against my body, but I remained solid.

Then, she was still.

"Aro… leave this room now," she ordered quietly, but firm.

"No, that is not happening right now," I growled darkly.

"Are you going to drink me dry just like you would a young child?" she retaliated. More tears began to fall from her wet, emerald eyes.

"Do it!" She shouted, forcing her tiny wrist in my face. Oh, her blood was tantalizing, but nothing I could ever take from her.

"Isabel, it is different. I could and would never think of doing that to you. You are my mate."

This fueled her anger, and she forcibly tried to push me out of the way. But after realizing that there was no getting past me physically, Isabel grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me close to her pink lips. I had always desired and anticipated physical intimacy with her, wishing to be this close with her in a tender way. But this was nothing to what I had imagined.

"You listen to me… You are _sorely_ mistaken about a lot of things."

Both fury and hurt lashed at me, and I tried to control the visible tremors that came over me as she continued her fiery rant.

"We are NOT mates. And guess what? I do NOT love you. And I could NEVER love someone like you," her words were careful, slow, and deliberate. Each syllable slicing through me like a slow moving knife. My ears began to ring heavily, and for a second, I thought I would "pass out" like some humans do when they are in extreme pain or shock. But this was far worse than extreme pain or shock combined.

This was a crime against my nonexistent soul.

"Leave. _Now Aro_. Or I will make you a deal: You can kill me or change me, but either way, you are spending another three thousand years alone in your miserable, selfish existence. And I will find _someone else_ who respects life."

I could not even stand to look at her, my vision had turned red, clouded, and hot. Turning around, a tumultuous growl grew within my chest. Before leaving, I whispered to her darkly, which I am sure she had to lean in to hear.

"You have offended me in _every_ possible way, and I have nothing further say to you. Goodbye, Isabel."

With those parting words, I ran out of the room, ripping the door clear off its fragile hinges, and found the nearest exit: the twenty foot tall arched window in the corridor that lead to my room. In one swift move, I hurdled myself through the immense window, shattering the glass into millions of shards. I had no destination in mind; just a fantasy.

A fantasy in which Isabel loved me as much as I still loved her even after this mess.

* * *

I did not run far at all, perhaps only ten miles into the Tuscan landscape, until I heard Demetri call after me. Knowing that if I did not stop here to order him away, he would follow me to the ends of the earth.

"Master? Where are you going?" He asked, stopping twenty feet away from me, a wise move on his part. Demetri's expression displayed a mix of concern and shock. Most likely appalled that had left the citadel without Renata or Felix to guard me. Everyone seems to forget that I do have three thousand years of fighting technique; I could handle even the fiercest of my kind.

"I will be back... eventually. You are to notify only Marcus of my absence," I ordered clearly.

"What shall I tell him?"

"Tell him..." I looked at Demetri's confused face. Nothing like this has ever happened to the Volturi. No one has ever caused so much trouble within our ranks. To think my own mate hates… No… I could not think about that now.

Demetri looked at me expectantly; I realized that I had not finished my sentence.

"Tell him to ask _her_."

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

I had to have been crying for three hours. It was nearing nine o'clock, and I had not eaten anything since my time with Aro earlier today.

Aro. Just the name_ itself_ made my eyes prickle with hot, angry tears. I grabbed the now ruined pillow and screamed into it, thrashing it against the frame of the bed.

The minute he stormed out of my room, I felt immense relief, regret, and fear at the same time. I felt relieved that I was alone, away from him. But I felt fear. If Aro no longer protected me, any vampire could walk in and drain me. And I regretted the words that would forever hinder him.

A lot of what I said was out of out of _slight_ over exaggeration. Truth being, I was appalled and horrified with what I saw today. I understand that it is a vampire's nature to drink human blood, but to deny someone the rights of life is most definitely murder. Seeing the face of those young, beautiful children… it just sent me over the edge.

I really did love the past day that I spent here. I explored a new place, began a new chapter of my life, and was actually starting to accept things here. I know those things are all null and void now. He would never treat me the same after the way I spoke to him. Curled up in the fetal position, I was beginning to feel lightheaded and faint. Probably because of the crying and growing hunger.

* * *

More time began to pass, and I felt myself drifting off into a light sleep on the cold ground. But just as my eyes were closing, there was a knock on the side of the... wall.

Aro had ripped the door off completely in his rage. I also did not have enough courage to see what shattered earlier, as I'm sure that was worse than the door by the way it sounded.

"Mia Cara, it is Marcus," an old voice rasped.

My heart began to flutter inside my chest rapidly. I immediately tried to look somewhat presentable for Aro's oldest, best friend.

"C-come in," my voice was cracked and horribly weak.

I tried to sit up, and be respectful for Marcus, but I had zero energy to do anything but cry. From under the bed, I saw Marcus's footsteps come around until he stood right in front of me.

"My dearest, tell me what happened," he soothed, coming to my side at the ground. There were some facets of Marcus that did instill fear in me; like his cloudy red eyes and his old, dusty voice. But Marcus genuinely cared. He was a natural empath.

I tried my best to form coherent sentences, but I failed at that miserably.

"M-Marcus, A-Aro k-kills innocent h-human ch-children. I-I t-told him that I... h-h-hated him... and then he left m-me," the tears increased at the fresh, recent memories.

I expected Marcus to react at my harsh words to Aro. But his red eyes were soft, as well as his touch. His hand, although extremely cold, began to stroke my throbbing forehead.

"First, compose yourself, and then eat something. Afterwards, we can talk," Marcus said.

He helped me up to my feet, keeping me upright as I tried to regain some strength. I pulled my knotted hair into a quick ponytail, and began to wash my wrinkled, red face from the tears. After getting cleaned up, Marcus kept my arm under his, and slowly escorted me back to the reception area. We were going out for dinner, he said. Of course, on the way out of Aro's wing, I noticed the disaster of the broken window. There already were ten vampire guardsmen working on repairing the window.

Venturing out into the now colder Volterra, Marcus walked me towards a small Italian restaurant named "Mia Stella."

"I have not ventured about the city in five decades," he whispered in my ear playfully. I laughed out of astonishment. Once inside the warm restaurant, Marcus told me we would not be eating here.

"Tell me what you want, and we shall leave here with your food. We cannot talk here," he explained.

I picked out something on the menue, and showed it to the waitor. Once the food was ordered and paid for, we waited. I was beginning to get fidgety, nervous about what Marcus was going to say to me.

"You should calm down, Mia Cara, there is no reason to be anxious," he hummed. I turned to look at him.

"Okay, but... Marcus… _please_ don't be angry with me," I pleaded in a soft whisper.

He shook his head, "You are not to worry about our discussion. It will be good."

I scoffed, "Good? Nothing about this is good."

The waiter walked by, handing me the box with my food and plastic utensils. We headed out of the door, and Marcus led me down a few streets until we reached a gorgeous garden. The garden was lit overhead by Christmas lights from the past holiday. Even though there was still snow left from today's surprise, the garden was maintained and beautiful.

Sitting down on a bench, I immediately opened up the food and began to shovel the food in. I tried to be as lady like as possible, but after twelve hours with no food, I felt that Marcus would understand. He stood from the bench and began to stroll around the garden, admiring the statues and fountains.

"Just as I remembered, although some things have changed. For the best, though."

I finished my meal quickly, as expected, and Marcus came back to the bench so we could begin our talk.

I shifted around nervously as Marcus began to speak.

"I am going to tell you of something we never speak of in our family. I am going to tell you the history between Heidi and Demetri. Both vampires are relatively young compared to Aro and myself, but in their lifetimes, they have both experienced relational hardship, under the most horrible of circumstances. In Demetri's case, it was the year 1650, and there were reports of newborns and immortal children on an island off the coast of Greece. Naturally, Aro responded by sending the guards out to eradicate the problem. But when Demetri arrived, he had not only discovered his mate, but also found out that she was created too early, and was an immortal child. Because she was so young and already turned, Demetri was forced to allow her execution. There was no way she could have ever been taught right from wrong, or love someone good, like Demetri, in return. Because of this, Demetri has always repelled romantic relationships, for he still remembers the night he was forced to watch his own mate burn. Heidi, in love with Demetri, cannot and will not ever be able to break the shell around his heart. They remain to be good friends, but Demetri is so scarred from the incident, he subconsciously vowed to never love like he could have loved his real mate," Marcus concluded.

My jaw hung open. Now looking back, I could see this tragedy in the way Demetri carried himself. Although humorous like his best friend, Felix, he definitely concealed a deep sadness within himself.

"Mia Cara, it is that not a tragic story? Heidi loves a man who is mated to ashes. He will never be able to fully return the love Heidi carries for him. I told you this because you need to realize the many truths of our kind. We are given a second chance in life. By design, we are meant to feed on humans, even though some choose alternative methods. You were appalled at Aro's choice of blood, yes?"

I nodded, "Yes, Marcus."

"Now, tell me exactly what happened today."

"I saw children… coming into the throne room with Heidi… And I was upset that Aro condones the killing of humans, but even more so, that of kids. That's when I told Aro that we... are not mates... and that I would never love someone like him." I winced at the memory of my harsh words.

Marcus sighed. His eyes moved past my face and stared off into the distance. The streets of Volterra were completely quiet now, the only sound came from that of the wind.

"Aro has left. I do not know when he is returning, but I do know that he is coming back. If he does not have you, he has his family. However, you need to apologize to him, because I know everything you said you did not mean. They were all lies."

My eyebrows furrowed, "How do you know? You can't read my thoughts."

"Yes, but, I read relational ties. Just like Aro reads minds, I read the bonds between people. And your bond with Aro is strong, even after the incident."

"You're wrong! I have known him not even four days, and I have already witnessed firsthand the pure selfishness that resides in his heart! No person will ever come to love him, certainly not me."

Marcus shook his head solemnly at my shouting.

"I told you the story of Demetri and Heidi, because I want you to cherish your relationship with Aro, _not test its limits_. Whether you believe me or not, Aro desperately wants things to fall into place between you two."

His words hung in the air for a long while, letting them sink in. A smile crept up Marcus's face, and he laughed softly to himself.

"And how could you ever claim that you are not mated to Aro? Of course you two are! The way he protects you and cares for you; I've never seen him act that way towards another person. Once you become a vampire, you will regret every word that escaped your lips today."

My head shot back up, "No I won't, Marcus. Aro is going to hate me after tonight. And besides, the only reason I am having this discussion with you is because of a mating bond that I do not even feel. It is not even real love! It's nature!"

Marcus shook his head gravely, "You are wrong about both of those statements… Aro would never hate you after this incident, it goes against everything in our design. Right you may be about the bond, however, love joins with it hand and hand. The bond keeps the pair connected in a deep way. Love is… Well, it's pure joy and intimacy, yes?"

I turned my head away, not wanting Marcus to see me cry like this.

"You _are_ to apologize to him. It is time you accept our kind and moved on. It is time you begin to love and accept Aro, flaws and all. You think him to be selfish and cruel, but I think you are brash and over dramatic."

I whirled my head back around, "Marcus!"

"Just think about your actions these past few days. I know you are a good hearted young woman, and that you are walking through hard times because you miss your family, but Aro is going through a lot of grief because of your resistance, which will end here."

Before I could protest, Marcus stood.

"Do you understand everything I have said to you?"

I pursed my lips together and nodded reluctantly.

"Good girl, now, take my arm. It is time to put this all behind us, and for you to get some well needed rest."

* * *

I awoke the next morning around ten, finally adjusted to Italy's time schedule. After brushing my hair and washing my face, I slipped into a comfortable, cotton dress and poked my head outside the door. There was no one in the corridors, and I felt that I had a good enough sense of direction after being down these hallways a few times. By sticking to the main corridor, and making a right turn when I remembered, I successfully navigated to the reception area, and saw Gianna typing away at a computer.

"Good morning," I greeted from the doorway.

She turned around to face me, grinning, "Good morning, Isabel! So how did things go yesterday in town?"

I sighed at yesterday's mixed memories, "Ah… let's just say I'll never forget it."

Her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh. You and him…?" I didn't understand what Gianna was hinting at, until she raised her eyebrows and hinted at that three letter word I have never discussed with Aro. I busted out into laughter.

"NO! That did not happen, Gianna." _And it probably won't for a long time after last night's events…_

She laughed, shaking her head at her own notions. The throne room doors opened, interrupting our talk, to reveal Marcus.

"Come Isabel, you are needed in the throne room," he ordered. I bit my lip, and turned to Gianna, whose expression was just as nervous as mine.

I followed Marcus in, the door closing behind us.

"Leave us guards," Marcus ordered. The few guards that remained in the room left at Marcus's cold instructions.

As soon as we were alone, Marcus glided up unto his marbled throne, and motioned me to join him… _in Aro's chair._

"I spoke with Aro last night."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You what?"

"Sit, Mia Cara. Aro called… He is coming home."

"Really… so soon?" I asked, the fear and anxiety caused my voice to rise up a few octaves.

"Yes, I am relieved, too. He will be arriving shortly. I want you to be with me when he arrives."

I jolted up from the chair, "Marcus, I can't. He's probably so upset with me right now! I am sure I am the last person he wants to see right now! What if he leaves again?"

Marcus shook his head, "Aro never loses his temper, and the first time he did so was probably with you. My advice is to not give him a reason to do so," he winked.

That still did not ease my nerves. Sitting back down in my chair, I shifted around, tapping my foot against the floor relentlessly.

"Peace Cara… he is just about… here."

Marcus perfectly timed his words, adding a seemingly dramatic effect. Aro entered in the room, pushing the doors open himself. My eyes fixated immediately on the man I had wounded so deeply not twelve hours ago. Just like Marcus said, his face was extremely calm and put together. Aro did a flawless job at masking his emotions.

Marcus stood. "Welcome back, my brother."

* * *

**Wow. Intense right...?**


	10. Chapter 10: Forgive Me

**I love you guys for reviewing, you are all wonderful**

* * *

Aro lifted his chin and began to stride forward in a slow, confident manner. As if he could never be brought down. As if he would _always_ triumph.

Out of impulse, I spastically hopped to my feet, stopping Aro midway into the throne room.

Cowering behind Marcus, I kept my eyes glued to my patent, lavender ballet flats that I found in the vast expanse of Aro's closet. Marcus cleared his throat, and turned to me, but I could not bring myself to look up at either of them.

Sensing my fear, Marcus placed his hand on my back reassuringly.

"Go ahead, Isabel," he whispered to me, although Aro could hear him perfectly from halfway across the room.

The five seconds it took me to react felt like an eternity for all three of us. I dragged my feet to move, walking forward obediently, away from Marcus's protection. Out of curiosity, I peaked up at Aro, and immediately noticed that his red, calculating eyes were analyzing my every move. My legs were trembling violently beneath me as I began to make my way towards him.

My mind was reeling with what to say first. Marcus's words from last night were hazy for some reason, but I remembered his insistence upon apologizing first. Which, I agreed was necessary for both Aro and myself so we could move on. As I neared Aro, I noticed that he was in a completely different suit than before, but there was something about the way he looked that distinguished himself from times past. His suit was extremely modern, tapered, clean cut, and slimming. Aro looked lean and virile in it. Underneath the midnight black jacket was a crisp, white shirt that displayed a fraction of his solid chest. He resembled a male model from a GQ magazine; pure perfection.

I stopped once I was a few feet away from Aro. As soon as I found the courage, I picked my head up and stared directly into his unreadable, burgundy eyes. His face, although calm, displayed a faint trace of amusement, like he was about to smirk or scoff at my next move. This made me even more uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat.

"I am… glad you're back, Aro," I managed to whisper. His eyes briefly darted over my shoulder to look at Marcus, but then refocused back unto me. I shifted anxiously. Taking in a deep breath, I began my apology, allowing the for the necessary words that needed to be said.

"And… I really have no idea how to go about this... so I am just going to say it... I am so sorry for the things I said to you yesterday. I know that being upset and angry cannot excuse my actions, so I hope you can find it in your heart to understand and forgive me."

The words came out naturally, to my surprise. I hated making apologies, which was a bad trait to possess. But apologizing to Aro was easier than I had ever imagined it to be. Aro nodded after I finished speaking. Instead of answering my apology, he looked over my shoulder and addressed Marcus.

"I will speak with you later, brother. Come now Isabel, it is time we talked separately," Aro said, placing his hand on my back. His touch felt good after the last twelve hours of hatred and distance, but the minute my eyes met his own, the fear returned. I turned back around, searching for Marcus to give me some sort of reassurance, to which he gave me a slight smile. From behind me, I could tell Aro grew impatient at my silent communication with Marcus, but his voice melodically uttered words I'd never thought he would use considering the circumstances.

"Let's go. You have nothing to fear, _Mio Amore_."

* * *

Aro shut the door behind himself, as I ventured farther into his spacious room. I quickly turned to face him, keeping a watchful eye on his every move. Even though I had previously given him the green light for my own execution, I knew those words were only a result of the moment. And I would have never said it if I really thought Aro would kill me. I sat down on the mattress of the bed, and waited for Aro to start speaking.

But he continued to stare at me, his hands pressed to his lips as if he was in deep thought. I shifted around nervously.

"I finished the book," Aro's voice broke the silence.

"W-wh-what book?" I stuttered in a low whisper, confused. He still continued to gaze at me.

"The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Have you already forgotten the day we spent yesterday?" His voice showed no offense, just curiosity.

"No, No!" I immediately defended, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Forgot," he breathed, finishing my sentence. Aro took a few more cautious steps closer and smiled.

"To my deepest surprise, I enjoyed the book immensely. Of course, it is nothing like books I have read in the past, and definitely not a work of literary genius... But there was something special about it, and if you would have never recommended it, I would not have read it. For that, I thank you."

"What was your favorite part?" I asked quickly, figuring that the small talk was better than the conversation we could be having.

Aro sighed. "Ahh… perhaps the ending. After all, I love happy endings."

I smiled. "Then you should see the movie."

Aro chuckled, "I have not seen a movie in a _very_ long time."

My eyes widened, "Well, you should see that one, it's worth the time. Oh and Les Miserables just came out! We _have_ to see that one, it's a classic."

He sighed again, for the second or third time. My eyes narrowed.

"You can go see it tonight with Gianna or Heidi. There's a modern cinema near the entrance of the city."

"Well… I have already seen it. Besides, the only reason why I brought it up was so you could see it… with me," I said, confused as to his point.

Aro scoffed, "Really? After everything you said last night, you want to spend time with me?"

There was a long silence. I tried my best not to snap at his comment, realizing that anger and fire was not the best way to speak to Aro.

"Listen, I get that I messed up, lesson learned. I know the words were… never mind…"

"Continue with your thought." Aro ordered. I huffed out of annoyance.

"I said those things because I was pushed to my limits. Please, just understand where I was at the time and forgive me," I pleaded.

My eyes started to feel that hot, prickling sensation that you get when you are about to cry. If I did cry, it would only be out of frustration and anger. But I was never going to let Aro see me cry over this situation. Not ever.

Aro pursed his lips, waiting for me to continue.

"But it's not like I'm entirely to blame… either… You really scared me yesterday, Aro. The way you just… stormed out…"

There was another long silence. Venturing forward, Aro sat down on the bed and turned his body to face me. His eyes were soft and remorseful, just like I felt.

"You _ordered_ me away, Isabel. Nevertheless, I am sorry, and I do not plan to make losing my temper a habit with you especially. _That is Caius's forte_," Aro was serious, but smiled slightly at his joke on his brother. Having a weird impulse to rest my head on his shoulder, I straightened my back up some, trying to fight the urge. Aro brought his hand up to move a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Please let's move on from this? I am ready now… to move on… from my old life," I choked out, fighting the tears and trying to keep my voice strong.

Aro's face morphed into shock slightly, "I do not want you to move on."

My eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"Isabel, I want you to accept and live your live here with my family, but do not ever forget about your past," he said, and held up his hand.

"Wait here… I have a surprise for you," Aro murmured, grinning. In a flash, he was gone from my side, his intoxicating scent lingering in the air.

Within the next thirty seconds, Aro walked back into the room holding a white porcelain box. The outside was decorated with painted pink cherry blossoms. The box itself was a work of art. Sitting by my side again, Aro motioned for me to touch it.

"It is beautiful Aro," I breathed, tracing the rim of the lid with my finger while Aro held it.

"Open it," he said, smiling. Obeying, I carefully lifted the somewhat heavy top and placed it on the bed, only to gasp at its contents. Inside were stacks of photographs of my family and I. All of them were organized by the date and year.

I was _speechless_.

"Esme and the Cullens helped your family arrange your… remembrance ceremony… She went through all of the family photos and made copies of them, so she could send to you. I asked her to do this a day ago," Aro explained softly. I began to sort through the pictures, looking at the memories I had with my beloved family.

All of the tears I had pent up from both last night and today came rushing out. I tried my best to cry as silently as possible, but it was uncontrollable as I looked at a recent picture of my family from last Christmas.

"Thank you, Aro," I choked out, as a few tears rolled down my cheek. I placed the box down near the lid and leaned into Aro, who wrapped his strong arms around my small frame. Tears continued to cascade down my cheek, and I remained in Aro's arms as he comforted me. I pulled away from him, and rubbed the last of the tears off of my face. I opened my mouth to apologize to Aro for crying on his suit, but he interrupted me.

"I love you, Isabel."

My mouth fell open slightly. I quickly covered it, after realizing it was open. "A-Aro-"

Aro interrupted me, "Do not feel obligated to say it back, Isabel. I would never force you into that. You have only known me a total of five days."

"Th-then how d-do you know love m-me?" I stuttered. Before Aro could answer, there was a musical knock on the door, and I knew immediately, it was Heidi.

"My turn!" she sang. Aro growled out of annoyance. "Not now, Heidi."

"Master…_ you promised_…" Heidi said firmly.

"In a few days you may," Aro replied, pulling me by my arm towards the double doors that led to the garden. Aro put his finger to his lips, communicating for me to be quiet. Aro slowly opened the door as quickly and quietly as possible, allowing fresh, cold air to invade into the room. I peeked over Aro's arm to look at the mystery garden below the balcony, for I never was able to explore it yet.

"I can hear the door! And I can smell the garden's flowers. If you plan to make a run for it with her, I will get Demetri to help. He owes me, anyway," Heidi hissed. Aro shook his head.

"Dear, you've seemed to forgotten that your friend is on a mission with Caius and the guard."

"Aro just let her in!" I laughed, confused. Aro shot me an glare, as the door swung open to reveal the effervescent Heidi.

"I did not give you permission to enter my room, Heidi," Aro turned to her, in a commanding voice. Heidi looked to me, her eyes pleading for help.

"But I did…. It is my room too, right?" I butted in, and walked over to embrace Heidi.

"Thanks," she whispered, giving me a wink.

"Heidi, something came up last night, and Isabel cannot go out to Milan with you today. Next week you both may go," Aro said, his voice was stern.

"Why Milan?" I asked, confused.

"I wanted to take you shopping," she muttered. "Well, she does need something for tonight Aro. You have to dress formal for the o-"

Aro's eyes widened, and he interrupted her, "Heidi! It is a surprise, _remember_? But yes, she does. Why don't you or one of the guards lend her something?"

"What's tonight?" I asked, turning to look at Aro. He tried to mask a smile, while shaking his head, indicating I was not going to find out the surprise until its appointed time.

"You will find out soon. Until later, Mio Amore," Aro breathed the nickname again, making my eyelids flutter. After he was gone, Heidi chuckled lightly.

"You and Aro are growing closer," she observed, and walked into the large closet, rummaging through the clothes. I grimaced slightly, for yesterday's memories would not exactly agree with that statement. I went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth to wipe my tear stained face with.

"So why couldn't I take you shopping? Do you know what came up last night?" she asked, walking out of the closet with a handful of dress draped over her arm.

I slumped down on the bed, and let out an exasperated sigh, "Heidi… I _really_ messed up with him."

"Well, I am a woman, so you can tell me, Isabel. And I am sure I can give you some advice," she said with a wink, and sat down on the bed. She began holding up dresses to my chest, shaking her head at some and throwing them back into the closet.

"Well, yesterday… when you were coming in with the…"

Before I could finish, Heidi interrupted me.

"Oh about that, I am very sorry Isabel. Children will not be brought in again, I can promise you," she swore.

"No, it's fine Heidi… but I took it all out on Aro. I told him a lot of stuff, that looking back on, I did not mean."

Heidi's eyes narrowed, "Like what kind of stuff?"

I bit my lip.

"I said that we weren't mates and that I-" my voice cracked. Rehashing last night's events two times in one day was hard enough. Now that I realized the damage I caused to Aro, it was a miracle he even forgave me, let alone continued to show care for me.

"Long story short, he left. Broke that door and the window in the corridor too. Scared me to death…"

Heidi looked down, "So you do love him?"

I sat up, staring off into space. Truthfully, I did not know the answer to that myself. There were a lot of things about Aro that I disliked. But there was so much good to Aro that outweighed the bad. He saved me in the alleyway in Seattle, we spent time together in Volterra, and he forgave me after the incident. And now the pictures…

I looked at Heidi, after a few minutes had passed, "It's just too soon to tell."

"Well, you have only been with him five days, if that," Heidi pointed out. I nodded in agreement.

"Will you promise me something?" Heidi asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah… of course," I replied, sitting up.

"Promise me… that you will respect him. Even if you don't love him the way he loves you, just care for him. He deserves at least that," Heidi said. I looked into her eyes, seeing her relational strife with Demetri. What she would not give to have his love in return. I knew she was right; even Marcus mentioned the same thing. I nodded in reply.

Pleased with my wordless response, Heidi changed the subject.

"Okay, enough of this discussion. I want to see this dress on you."

Hopping off the bed, I took off the sweater dress that I found earlier and kicked off the lavender flats. Heidi then handed me a long, blush colored dress. Made out of a chiffon material, the dress was flowing and moving. It was much more of my taste than that awful neon dress Heidi picked before. And appropriate. Helping me into the dress, and zipping the back, I took a good look in the mirror.

"It's perfect," I said, turning around to inspect the back.

"Yes, Aro had to "educate" me on your taste," she chuckled. "You aren't exactly an adventurous girl when it comes to fashion, are you?"

I frowned, "I just cannot do the posh, haute-couture scene. And there's _nothing_ wrong with that." I said with a smirk.

"Well, now that the dress works, I guess I can hand you over to Aro. He wants to show you the library today," Heidi sighed.

"Wait, there is a library here?" I asked, excited.

"Obviously. Aro and his brothers are have a deep respect for literature, arts, and science. They have collected every book you can imagine…. Well, twentieth century and under."

I chuckled, "Well, I got Aro to read The Perks of Being a Wallflower if that counts for anything_."_

Heidi's eyes widened, and then she shook her head, laughing. "I can't believe it."

"Why? He needs to keep up with modern society, too!"

"Well, I always wondered how you two would… connect. I mean, he is _three thousand years_ old. He has seen everything and done everything. So I am sure it is frustrating, in a good way of course, when a seventeen year old waltzes into the picture and completely shakes up his world."

I laughed, thinking about our age difference. When Esme first informed me, I was completely shocked, but since there was so much else going on, it never really sunk in. And after spending time with Aro, you could hardly tell he was that old. Of course, Aro has not taught me for school, and I'm sure then I will feel extremely inadequate scholar wise. Now, his age did not exactly bother me.

* * *

After changing back into regular clothes, Heidi and I traveled back into the reception area, where I was left with Gianna. She was fixing a large meal, since I did not get the chance to eat breakfast. When finished, I walked up cautiously to the double doors that led to the throne room, but hesitated entering. I did not know if it was off limits for me to go in without permission.

Of course, I asked Gianna before, but she did not know what to do either. Before leaving Aro's room, Heidi mentioned Gianna's immortality chances being slim, which bothered me immensely.

"Isabel, I would just wait until-" Gianna's words of caution were soon interrupted by the doors swinging wide open. Aro.

He grinned, "Isabel, I have something to show you."

Offering me his arm, I took it politely as we walked down a new corridor that I never ventured down. All of the hallways and rooms in the estate, besides the reception area, were extravagantly decorated with famous art pieces and statues. As we passed by a Monet, I wondered if it was an original piece. The corridor led down to large, mahogany doors with intricate filigree carvings. There were also Latin words engraved at the top, which I'm sure held a meaning that related to knowledge or reading.

"Close your eyes," Aro said, waiting for me to do so. I heard the doors open, and a rush of wind smelling of wood and pine filled my nostrils.

Taking me by the hand, Aro led me into the room that I could not see.

"Okay… open."

As soon as I opened my eyes, my jaw immediately dropped, laughing in astonishment at the perfection of the room. The library had to have been twice the size of Aro's room, and it continued further into more alcoves and areas that one had to walk about to fully see. Completely lined in the finest of woods, the walls stood twenty feet high and were covered in shelves that were filled with books. There was one, long wall in the front that was completely lined in windows, with thick curtains just like Aro's room.

There was also a long desk with three chairs spaced evenly on the sides, which I assume Aro, Caius, and Marcus use for their times of study and reading.

"What do you think?" Aro said, smirking at my amazement. I was speechless.

"It is incredible. The libraries at Harvard and Yale are a joke compared to this," I said quietly, gazing up at the ceiling.

Aro laughed, "I am glad you like it. We shall start your tutoring on Mondays, if that is alright with you."

I nodded absentmindedly, venturing over to a wall covered in books on languages.

"What languages do you know?" I asked, touching the spine of a large dictionary of Spanish words.

Aro appeared by my side instantaneously, watching me admire the books.

"It would be easier for me to tell you the languages I _do not_ know," he chuckled.

I wandered over to a section labeled, "Poetry," and scanned the thousands of books lining the wall.

"You like poetry?" Aro asked in slight disbelief, raising his eyebrows. I scoffed at his doubt in my culture.

"Aro, despite what you may think, I have read the classics, taken ballet lessons, and learned to play the piano rather well," I bragged, lifting my chin up in a teasing way.

Aro's eyes widened, "You can play the piano?"

"Everyone at my boarding school was required to learn an instrument-"

"I must hear you play!" Aro interrupted enthusiastically, making me blush.

"Maybe later…" I said, walking away from the shelf.

Noticing Aro's disappointment I further explained, "I am bad with playing in front of people... I find it nerve-wracking... Especially with you, since I am sure you are a proficient in that area as well…"

"I do play piano well, but I do not mean that in a prideful way. It is merely because I have had centuries of practice. You should listen to Marcus or Alec play; they are true pianists."

I smiled at the thought of wise Marcus playing the piano. However, Alec and his apparent relative Jane were mysteries to me. I considered asking Aro about them, but decided against it for now.

"So will you at least give me a hint as to what we are doing tonight?" I asked pleadingly.

Aro shook his head, "Absolutely no hints. You may spend some time here in the library for now, as I do have some things to take care of before our evening together."

"So… can I pick out a book to read?" I asked, sitting down in a leather chair near a window.

"Of course, it is all yours," Aro said, smiling. "I shall see you soon, Isabel."

With that, Aro was gone. A mixture of relaxation and anxiety washed over me, probably because I was glad to be alone, but nervous in a completely new side of the estate. I walked back up to the wall of poetry, grabbing a compilation of poems by Emily Dickinson, and began read her symbolic stanzas of love. Some of which began to remind me of my relationship with Aro.


	11. Chapter 11: La Traviata

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I rewrote this chapter a few times after not being pleased with it the first go round. I hope you all enjoy it. Okay, and about Isabel's gown, I would really like it if you googled "Jenny Packham Kate Middleton," to get the full effect. **

* * *

The next few hours I spent in the library passed by rather quickly. After growing tired of poetry, I wandered over to the science and mathematics wing, identifiable by portraits of famous mathematicians and scientists that adorned the walls. I picked up a book on theories that were developed in the eighteenth century and began to flip through it. Continuing to explore the section, I found a large, black telescope that was situated near a window. As I admired the device's lens, the grandfather clock in the middle of the library tolled for the passing hour, and Aro strode in as the last bell rung.

"Admiring my telescope?" he inquired, appearing by my side. My cheeks flushed red as Aro watched me snatch my hand away from the device.

"Y-Yeah! I have never seen a professional one before... Maybe when they skies clear up we can go outside and look at stars," I asked.

"We can probably go after your surprise tonight… But first, you must go with Heidi to get ready," Aro said, his eyes sympathetic as if leaving me with Heidi was painful for the both of us.

"My ears are ringing!" A voice thrilled through the library before I could answer Aro.

"Sorry this was brief, I shall see you in an hour," Aro apologized, and darted out of the room through the balcony entrances. I then turned around to face the tall vampire, who had an impatient expression adorning her face.

"We have only one hour, and I want to make sure you look beautiful for tonight," Heidi smiled, grabbing my wrist. I tried my best not to show any negative feelings. As we walked back to Aro's wing, Heidi grew annoyed with my attitude, to which I partially could not blame her.

"What's with the depression? This is going to be a fun night for the both of you, which we all know you need after-"

I silenced Heidi with a deadly glare as we strode into Aro's room. Last night was to _never_ be brought up again.

"Sorry, Heidi, I'm just not in the mood to be dolled up. Can we keep it natural tonight?"

Heidi's jaw fell open, "No! Absolutely not! Now go wash your face so I can start with the makeup!"

I hated hearing her bark at me. My jaw tightened, and I balled my fists, keeping them glued to my side.

"If I am meeting the president of Italy, fine! I will wear makeup, but if you do not tell me what is on the agenda for tonight, I will get ready _myself_."

I folded my arms and picked my chin up for effect. There were times when I knew better not to challenge orders, but this wasn't one of them. Heidi stared at me for a few long seconds, and I could have sworn her right eye began to twitch.

"Opera. He is taking you to the opera. Act surprised, or we both go down in flames," Heidi answered monotonously, her lips pressed into a fine line.

I laughed at my victory, "Thanks Heidi, and yes, you may do my makeup for this occasion."

Pleased with the deal, Heidi's broad smile returned, and she lead me into the pure white bathroom where we began the long process of hair and makeup.

* * *

When the hour had passed, my long hair was perfectly curled down my back. I pleaded for the makeup to stay as natural as possible, regardless of our previous exchange, to which Heidi found a nice middle ground. She kept my face clear of powder and foundation, which I usually only needed during the summer when my face gets flushed from the sun. My lips were kept at a light shade of pink, which complimented the gold and brown eye shadow that graced my eyelids. I had to admit, even though I disliked the feel makeup in general, Heidi did a fabulous job and my face felt natural.

"I got you a better dress," Heidi said as we walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't suppress a groan this time. Hopefully this was not like the awful tennis ball dress she found a few days back.

"Excuse me? What's with the groan?" She said, placing her hand over her chest as if I offended her. I bit my lip.

"I-I just r-really liked the old d-dress," I covered, praying she bought the lie.

She smirked, "Well, you will like this one even better." In a second, she came in and out of the closet, now holding a long, emerald dress that matched my eyes. My jaw dropped.

"I told you. It's a designer…" Heidi murmured, placing the dress carefully on the bed.

"It's...wow..." I breathed, still staring at the perfect dress. Guilt rushed over me, afterall, if it was a designer gown, it was definitely of high value. I looked up to Heidi remorsefully.

"There is no way I can wear this. It is too extravagant, all of the clothes you have gotten for me are. I really don't like the idea of spending all of this money on me," I said, handing Heidi the dress.

She sighed, shaking her head, "What if I told you Aro _asked_ me to get you this dress for tonight? Besides, you know very well we are financially adept to afford things like this. Now try it on,_ just humor me_."

Giving in, I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the gorgeous silk gown, as Heidi helped me button the lace back. The dress was flowing, but it did hug every curve I had on my petite frame since it was tied at the waist with a jeweled belt.

"Wait here," Heidi said, disappearing into the vast expanse of the closet. When she walked out, she held up two pairs of shoes. Both were nude pumps, but one was considerably shorter than the other.

"Five inches or three?" Heidi asked. I could tell she wanted me to wear the platform, five inch pair, but there was no way I could put my feet through that kind of pain tonight. Regardless of years of ballet and pointe training, my feet have never grown accustom to the feel of stiletto heels.

"Do you even have to ask?" I joked. Rolling her eyes, she handed me the shorter pair, and I slipped them on taking in the full look of the ensemble. As I approached the large, antique mirror that hung on a wall off to the side, both Heidi and I admired the dress and all of its beauty.

"You are _perfect_…" a voice murmured. Whirling around, my eyes fixated on Aro, striding forward to meet Heidi and I. Heidi backed away, trying to suppress a grin from the way he stared at me.

I blushed, looking down at my feet, which were hidden under the long, billowing gown, "It was all Heidi."

Aro's red eyes darted over to Heidi, then back to me, "Heidi may be skilled with cosmetics, but you, my dear, are naturally beautiful."

I shifted uneasily, "Th-Thanks Aro."

Aro pressed his hands together, "If you will excuse us, Heidi. Isabel and I must be on our way now."

As Aro took my arm and we headed towards the door, Heidi's voice stopped us.

"Wait! We have to document this moment!" Aro frowned as Heidi pulled out a phone from her back pocket.

"I am not particularly fond of pictures, you should know that by now, Heidi," Aro scolded, but obeyed Heidi's request nonetheless. Heidi motioned us over to the double doors, and then instructed us closer together.

"Well, no one has the time to sit around and be painted, do they Master Aro?" Heidi said in a respectful, yet sarcastic, voice. Aro's eyes narrowed as I chuckled at Heidi's remark.

"Okay… one… two… Master, please just _smile_," Heidi counted, shooting Aro a glare. "Okay, perfect! I shall have prints made for you both."

"Thanks for everything, Heidi," I smiled, putting on the white fur jacket Heidi lent me as Aro forcibly pulled me out of the room.

"Have fun!" Heidi's voice sung out from behind us.

* * *

Once in the garage, Aro unlocked a car that was hidden beneath a black covering. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Special occasions call for special cars," he answered, pulling off the sheet with one swift motion of his hand. My expression turned into a mixture of shock and awe as I gazed at one of the most modern, expensive cars I had ever seen in my entire life. Aro smirked at my gaping jaw.

"This car is one of the rarest in the world, only twenty were ever made. We do own an even more expensive vehicle, but I personally fancy this trophy more so than the others. It is a Lamborghini Reventon, and it is Felix's pride and joy. Which simply entails that if we are to scratch or harm it in anyway, he might…" Aro's voice trailed off into a chuckle.

Aro motioned me over to the passenger's side, where he opened the door and helped me in. The seats were clean and shiny, and the car smelled delightfully of fresh pine and citrus. Aro entered the car a second later, and turned the key, starting up the sports car. He smiled when he heard the thick purr of the powerful engine come to life. I shook my head.

"Aren't sports cars a little too… I don't know… _modern_ for someone of your… age?" I joked.

Aro turned to me with his hand over his heart, pretending to be offended, "I am twenty five, Isabel. And regardless of what you may think, I do keep up with the world's technology."

I scoffed, "Really? Then why don't you like pictures or own a cellphone?"

"Oh, but I do! The entire coven just upgraded to…what's it called…? An aPhone?"

"It's an _iPhone_. So you really don't think this car is a little too… I don't know…midlife crisis?"

"I don't understand what you mean," Aro whispered, smiling deviously. In a quick motion, he completely turned the car around, the tires screeching at the movements, and sped out of the tunnel. The car's speed left me clinging to the sides of my seat, holding on for dear life. Aro chuckled at my reaction. The garage led above ground and unto a deserted back road that was gated, but opened for us. Aro sped along the sides of the city, and after a few minutes, unto the highway that led out of Volterra. The night was young, but since it was still winter, the sun had already set. The sky was turning black, and there were a few clouds in the sky.

"Wh-Where are we going?" I stuttered, still shaking from the speed we were traveling at.

"Florence. I guess I can reveal your surprise, now…" Aro hummed quietly.

"Oh, tell me!" I played along, hoping he would buy my enthusiasm. I was a good liar, but not a good actress. And he saw _straight_ through it.

"Heidi told you," Aro's conclusive voice was deadly, and his remark was more of a statement and less of a question. I shuddered at his now angry red eyes.

"Well… it was either that, or I refused to get dressed up for tonight. I am sorry, I conned her into telling me."

Aro shook his head and sighed, "Well, since you have never been to the opera before, I am taking you to _Italia's_ most famous show: La Traviata."

My eyelids fluttered as Aro musically explained the basic plot of the story, his eyes lit.

"Have you ever heard of this story?"

"Only from what you've just told me," I said remorsefully.

"I thought you said you were "cultured," Aro teased. I hit his arm.

"Hey! I would have gone if I had the opportunity," I muttered.

Aro smiled pleasantly, "Well, you do now."

* * *

We sat in a comfortable silence for a solid thirty minutes as I looked at the Italian landscape in the night. Italy was growing on me by the minute; all of its culture and elegance had entranced me. However, the hole in my chest still ached with pain from missing my family and friends back in Forks and North Carolina. I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Aro asked, looking over at me expectantly. I shook my head, feigning a smile.

More silence.

"Something came up in Canada a day ago. Caius and the guard have yet to return from North America," Aro murmured, perplexed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, worried.

"Of course! There were reports of conspicuous killing and trafficking humans among vampires. The matter is being taken care of as we speak, and the guard should be returning within the next few days."

I gulped, "Trafficking?"

Aro nodded solemnly. "I was telling you this because it was close to your family's home in Forks. Too close. We even contacted the Cullens to guard the borders of Washington so the problem would not spread."

"So is my family okay?" I questioned frantically.

Aro placed his hand on my shoulder, "It has been dealt with. The Cullens have been _very_ attentive to your family in all ways; emotionally and financially. I spoke with Esme last night, and she said they have been doing well."

I nodded, breathing in deeply so I wouldn't cry. "That's good…"

I waited a few more minutes before finding the courage to ask a question that has been haunting me.

"Aro….? Well… never mind…" I quickly looked out of the window, avoiding his eyes.

"Tell me," he whispered, looking over to see my face. I glanced at the road, although there was not a car in sight, I wondered if Aro was in control of the vehicle without his eyes on the road.

I faced him, "Will I ever get to see them again? I don't mean going back to talk to them, but I mean seeing them. From afar or something?" I asked slowly, bracing myself for his answer.

Aro took in a deep breath. A few minutes passed, as Aro thought to himself. It did not make sense if I couldn't see them again. Aro's silence made my angry. I bit my lip down, hard.

"Listen... If I cannot see them again with _your_ permission, I will leave Volterra myself when I am a vampire and see them myself, for closure. You cannot control me once I'm changed," I reasoned firmly.

Aro raised his eyebrows, his eyes now glued to the road ahead. He then nodded.

"You are right. I cannot and will not make you stay in Volterra with me, much to your surprise."

My eyes narrowed, "I feel like you are lying to me."

Aro shook his head, "No, Isabel, I'm not. The Volturi does not take people by force, and neither will I. Although, I tried to do that with you initially, but I recognized that I cannot make you do anything or be anyone. We had this conversation, remember?"

I nodded, "So… I can see them?" Aro pursed his lips into a tight line.

"With restrictions. They believe you to be dead, Isabel," Aro said softly. I agreed; if I visited them with red eyes and pale skin they might think of me to be a ghost or an illusion.

"Thank you, Aro."

* * *

After the nearly two hour drive to Florence, we entered into a beautiful, Old World city full of people and cars. The men on the sidewalks stopped dead in their tracks as Aro and I head down a busy intersection. Aro chuckled.

"I do like this car, however, I do not see why humans obsess over these things."

"Well, I would too if I was a boy," I muttered, sliding my hand against the black leather seat beneath me.

We continued to drive through the big city until we reached a large building carved with many designs and decorated with statues. The building itself was a work of art that reminded me of architecture used in the Arc de Triomphe in Paris.

A valet dressed in a suit walked up to the car, opening Aro's door.

He greeted Aro in perfect Italian. Aro nodded and handed him the keys. As Aro walked over to my door and helped me out, at least twenty people had stopped a few meters away to admire and take pictures of the precious vehicle. I could tell, even though I did not speak Italian, that they thought Aro and I to be movie stars.

Aro took my arm and lead me up the marble steps and into the opera house. The room was just as extravagant as the outside, and everyone inside was dressed in glimmering long gowns and expensive suits. Some of the women craned their necks over their dates to stare at Aro. Aro took his arm out of mine and wrapped it around my waist.

"Just to pass along the message that I am _quite_ taken," Aro whispered in my ear. I tried my best to suppress a giggle. A waiter holding a tray of sparkling champagne came up to greet us and offered us the beverage.

Aro declined the beverage for himself, but then asked me if I wanted one. I politely refused, and as soon as the man left, I turned to him, shocked.

"What?" Aro asked innocently.

"Hello? Age restriction? I'm seventeen," I muttered. Aro shrugged.

"There really is not a restriction here in Italy. Besides, one glass will not intoxicate you. And I would not let that happen, anyway," Aro assured.

I smirked, "Well, in that case..." I walked over to the waiter and snatched a glass without him noticing, and returned to Aro's side.

Taking a sip of the bubbling gold liquid, I grimaced a little at the tartness of the beverage.

"I prefer wine over this," I muttered.

Aro nodded, "That was my favorite as a human. Greece made the best. In fact, if I remember correctly, my uncle owned a vineyard."

"Wait you lived in Greece? As a human?" I asked, smiling at this newfound fact.

"I am born Greek," Aro smiled.

Before we could continue our conversation, a bell rung from above, signaling the start of the show. The tall mahogany doors were opened by waiters, allowing people to enter into the opera room. As I began to walk towards the crowded door entrance, Aro stopped me.

"We have special seats, Mio Amore," Aro murmured, and directed me towards the side and down a hallway.

We reached a door that was opened for us by two men dressed in suits, who greeted us. Going up a flight of golden stairs with Aro, we reached a room that was halfway masked by a red curtain.

The curtain was opened for us once again, and I smiled at the sight.

"This is the special top room they offer for wealthy patrons of opera. Come sit, the performance is about to begin," Aro said, taking my hand and sitting down a plush, red couch. Even though the theatre below was darkened, our cabin remained dimly lit by wall sconces disguised as candles. Overlooking the stage at a tall height, our cabin had a perfect view of the performance. As the opera was being introduced, a waiter quietly entered into the cabin, setting down a tray of finger food and a bottle of champagne, and quickly left.

The lights in the cabin were dimmed even further, and the orchestra below the stage began to play a familiar melody. As the opera began, my eyes were soon transfixed at the perfect performance of the women and men on stage. Aro pointed out a male and female, regarding them as two of the best operatic singers in the modern world. The show was in Italian, and throughout the course of the performance, Aro acted as my own personal translator. Even though I could not understand the language perfectly, I was still enraptured by the voices of the singers.

"Alfred is proclaiming his love to Violetta," Aro murmured in my ear.

I sighed, "Love at first sight. But I can tell she does not feel the same way."

"Sempre libera," Aro repeated the Italian in a musical voice. He paused.

"She wants freedom."

Our eye contact was brief, but it made my cheeks flush red. The opera and my own relationship with Aro were far too connected to be mere coincidence.


	12. Chapter 12: Wounded

**Yayyy over 100 reviews in two weeks! Thanks guys:) Enjoy!**

* * *

When the performance ended, the crowd, including Aro and myself, gave the cast a standing ovation, for it truly was a remarkable show.

"Did you really enjoy it?" Aro asked, looking at my face expectantly.

I nodded fervently, "Yes, of course I did! Thank you so much for taking me."

"The pleasure was all mine," Aro murmured, flashing his perfect smile.

There was a sudden wave of cold air, and standing in between the curtain of our cabin was a handsome, Italian man that looked not a day older than twenty. Dressed in a suit comparable to Aro's, he exuded wealth and class. Though he was physically attractive and somewhat pale, I thought him to be human, until I saw his bright, red eyes.

"Aro, it has been decades," the man hummed, holding out his arms for an embrace, which Aro did not return.

In an almost possessive-like manner, Aro grabbed my arm and yanked me behind him, keeping his arm locked around my body. I yelped involuntarily from his startling swift actions, and the iron grip he had over my frame.

"So it has, Santiago," Aro straightened his back up even more. Noticing Aro's stance, Santiago took a small step back, but began to pace around the cabin.

"Do you like the renovations I made to the theater? It has been about twenty four years since you have visited, correct?"

Aro's eyes narrowed, "Beautiful the theater may be, but you should have used Italian architecture since we _are_ in Italy."

Santiago laughed lowly, "Yes, well, no building can compare to this beautiful creature you have yet to introduce me to…" I did not think Santiago to be a threat of any kind, until he licked his lips at me as if I was dessert. I controlled a grimace.

"She is none of your concern, Santiago. Now, we must be leaving," Aro snapped darkly. Noticing Aro's malice, Santiago stopped walking about the cabin and bowed slightly.

"I look forward to seeing you again at your ball. And the human too? That is unless she is your mea-"

Aro suddenly yelled at Santiago in Italian, and without waiting for a response, Aro lifted me somewhat off the ground by my waist and dashed out of the cabin at warp speed.

In a second's time, we were back down the hall and into the crowd of people who were all exiting the opera house.

Aro so little as glared at the valet employee to send him dashing off to retrieve the car.

I turned to Aro, exasperated, "What happened back there!?"

"He used to work for us. But I forced him to leave after his offense against the coven."

My eyebrows furrowed, "What offense was made?"

"Fraternizing with humans. In the crime and trafficking world. Which is why I did not want him anywhere near you," Aro said, still fuming over the minor incident.

Before I could ask more questions, the valet drove the sleek car up to where Aro and I stood and handed Aro the keys gingerly. Remarking about the car, the valet took one last look at the mechanical beauty, sighed, and walked away, despondent. Aro chuckled. Once inside the car, we began to exit the city.

"Are you hungry, Isabel?"

I shook my head, "No, besides, Gianna made me food for when we get home. I'll be fine until then."

Glancing at Aro, I noticed he was smiling lightly. Which was pleasing to behold, since the mood he was in before scared me slightly.

"What?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "Oh, it is nothing."

"Finish your thought," I demanded, hoping he would notice that I used his line. Aro cocked an eyebrow.

Turning to face me, his red eyes soft, "You referred to the estate as "home."

I chuckled lightly, looking down at the skirt of my dress, "Uh… yeah I mean… I guess I did…"

"Do you want to go for a stroll tonight? The skies have cleared, and the night is not too cold," Aro asked, his voice hopeful.

"You mean around Volterra?"

Aro nodded, but then added, "Of course, if you are tired or need some time alone, you can say no-"

"No I want to!" I interrupted, smiling. I not know how often these outings would be for Aro and I, which is why I wanted to take every opportunity that came my way. Besides, Volterra is even more captivating at night.

"Maybe we can visit the gardens?" I asked.

"Whatever you wish to do, we shall do it," Aro murmured.

* * *

The drive back was much quicker than the initial ride to Florence. Mostly because there were hardly any cars heading into Volterra. Somewhere in the one and half hour drive to Volterra, I completely dozed off. The smooth Italian roads and the hum of the engine must have lulled me into a restful cat nap. Feeling the car slow to a stop, and Aro's cold hand gracing my cheek, awakened me in the process.

"I'm sorry," I muttered groggily.

"If you are tired, we can go do this another time," Aro tried to compromise again, but I was insistent upon seeing the city.

"No, I want to walk around. I feel rested now after that nap, anyway," I said, opening the car door. Once out, I collided directly into the hulking body of Felix, who chuckled as I stumbled backwards.

"Have you been drinking, Isabel? You are a _little_ tipsy," Felix joked at my clumsiness. Although I knew he was kidding, I did have a small amount of champagne today, making me feel guilty.

"N-No," I stuttered, looking up into his playful eyes. Before Felix could respond, Aro was at my side again.

"Thank you, Felix, for letting us borrow your vehicle," Aro said, pulling me away. I gawked at Felix's menacing height. Compared to Felix, Aro seemed very short.

"No problem, but since I shared my car, you have to share your hu-" Aro's commanding eyes stopped Felix's words.

"We shall be back by midnight. Tell my brothers I shall speak with them after," Aro ordered. Felix bowed his head slightly, and hurried into the car, driving back down the roads that led to the garage.

I laughed, "He was just playing, Aro."

Aro's face remained somewhat miffed, but I decided to brush it off and walk towards the misty fountain. Aro sneakily slipped his arm into mine. As we walked through the peaceful town, we remained in silence, until I asked for the date and time. Since I was swept away by Eleazar, I hadn't been able to keep track of the days properly. In fact, I was completely out of the loop in regards to the world. I had not watched television in several days, or checked the internet. My cell phone and computer were both back at home, and knowing Aro, I would probably never be able to check my Facebook again, anyway.

"One more day until I start tutoring you," he nudged me jokingly.

I let out a dramatic groan, "Promise me this will be lighthearted? Don't morph into a militant headmaster, okay?"

Aro did not answer my question, for a loud clamor caught our attention a street ahead of us. Soon after the loud noise ended, a trilling alarm began to sound. Aro's arm shot out of mine and stopped me in my tracks, holding me back forcibly.

"We are leaving... _now_…" Aro growled, his eyes fixated on the trouble ahead. Not wanting to return home, I pulled Aro around to face me.

"No, I'm enjoying our walk, let's just go another way. It's probably just a few teenagers causing trouble," I reasoned, trying to persuade Aro.

Aro stood over me, his expression eased, "Five more minutes then we will head back."

Content with the compromise, we continued walking in a different direction. As we walked down the same street with the bakery that we visited a few days prior, the sound of young men shouting echoed on the street parallel to ours. Aro turned to me, his eyes fiery.

"Isabel, we are leaving right now," Aro walked closer to me, bending slightly so he could pick me up, but I took a few steps forward, away from Aro and closer to the other street, partly because I didn't want to return to the estate and because of my growing curiosity of the fuss.

"I'm sure it's just a few kids! I'm going to see what-"

"Isabel, no!" Aro shouted, running to my side.

But I continued to walk forward, just out of mere curiosity, unto the other side of the street. We looked up about ten feet away from us to see eight men adorned in all black. One man was pressed up against the wall, surrounded by the seven others. Any fool could have pieced together the situation happening in front of us. However, noticing our presence, the thugs whirled around to face Aro and I, but before we reacted, the head leader, identifiable by his placement in the group, held up a small handgun in my direction, firing it directly at me. Not being able to process how to react, I closed my eyes once I heard the deafening shot that rang through the air.

But Aro was faster then the humans in both reflex and sense.

In one swift movement, Aro's rock solid arm collided with my stomach, sending me five feet into the air and hitting the brick wall to my left. I felt and heard my left arm snap as I fell directly unto it, my head bashing against the sienna stoned floor. I tried to at least sit up, but my vision was completely dazed and doubled, and my left arm was stricken with excruciating pain. Now screaming aloud uncontrollably, I brought my hand up to soothe my throbbing head. However, my hand immediately touched a wet, red substance that soon made my vision go black. Fainting, my last few seconds of vision were of Aro's pained red eyes.

* * *

"She should be coming around soon, Aro. The anesthesia has worn off by now. Excuse me, I shall be right back," a familiar, masculine voice said.

"Mio Amore? Please wake up," Aro murmured in my ear. I inhaled slightly, taking in his deep, alluring scent. I moved my legs slightly against the silky fabric beneath me, knowing immediately that I was in Aro's bed. As my eyelids fluttered open, my emerald orbs met their opposite. Aro.

"Finally," Aro whispered, pressing his cold lips to my forehead.

My mind was racing with questions and thoughts.

"What h-happened?" I stuttered, my voice was thick and raspy. I tried to clear my throat, but it made it burn with pain even further.

Aro began stroking my hair, "Do you not remember…? Two days ago… we were coming back from Florence… and we ran into those disgusting excuses for humans…"

My eyebrows furrowed. What Aro said did bring back hazy memories, but none of the memories pieced together. Noticing a numbing feeling, I immediately looked down at my throbbing left arm, which was tightly bound in a blue, cloth cast. I brought my hand up to my aching head, wincing at my touch.

"Here, take this," Aro order, placing two white pills on my tongue and giving me a glass of water. "It's for the pain."

I sighed, obeying his orders and swallowing the medicine. Aro continued to stroke my hair, which somehow lessened the pain.

"I am so sorry," Aro whispered, his eyes somehow glistening as if he was crying.

I shook my head, but then stopped once it began hurting again, "How is this any of your fault? I'm the one who insisted upon walking."

"You are injured with a concussion, broken radius, and loss of blood," Aro interjected. I grimaced at the sound of my injuries and returning memories.

"You saved me. Again," I countered, reaching for his hand.

"I completely lost all sense of thought, and pushed you out of the way with considerable force; too strong for your fragile body. And for that, I am so sorry, Mio Amore," Aro murmured.

"I'd prefer this over a gunshot wound. Besides, it's over, now," I murmured, squeezing his cold hand. Aro's face showed no signs of relief, but rather more pain and unnecessary guilt.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in, Carlisle." Aro answered, much to my surprise.

The blonde, angelic patriarch of the Cullen family entered into Aro's room with a clipboard tucked under his arm.

"How is my patient doing?" Carlisle asked me, smiling sympathetically. I tried to sit up a little, but realized that I was restrained to wires connected to an IV off to the side of the bed.

"Rest, Isabel," Aro ordered as I tried to sit up.

"Carlisle! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised, my voice still hoarse like earlier.

His compassionate topaz eyes shifted to Aro, then back to me, "I came here for you, of course! I was actually in England visiting a friend when Aro phoned with this news. It only took me a few hours to arrive here and stitch your arm and head back up."

"Demetri and I did the best we could do, but neither of us have control like Carlisle's," Aro added, giving Carlisle a thankful smile.

"Now that everything is tended to, I must be off. As for you my dear, stay rested for the next few days. And your arm should heal within the next month or so. Until later, friends," Carlisle patted my arm and gave Aro a slight head bow before exiting the room.

Once gone, Aro turned back to face me, his eyes still showing signs of upset and guilt. I motioned him with my crippled arm to sit back down next to me on the bed, but Aro remained standing.

"What is your problem, Aro?" I questioned, looking up at him. But even my snap solicited no response from the man. He just stared down at me, as if he was contemplating a deep issue. His eyes remained lifeless. I reached for his hand, forcibly trying to pull him closer, but he would not budge. I gave an exasperated huff; the one time I wanted to touch him, he completely repels me.

Before I could say something else, there was a knock on the already open door. Heidi.

"How's my favorite human doing?" Heidi murmured sweetly, gently moving Aro's rigid body aside and sitting next to me, her arms filled with things.

"I have brought all the essentials an injured human girl would want: chocolate, fuzzy socks, movies, and magazines. But I am sorry, they are all in Italian. However, I'm sure Aro wouldn't mind translating them for you. He hasn't left this room since the accident," Heidi chuckled, looking back at Aro. I settled the goodies down to my right pushing them in the vast expanse of the bed.

"Thanks, Heidi," I said, sitting up to give her a hug, which she had to meet me halfway.

Turning back to look at Aro, Heidi grimaced, "Speaking of that, why don't you go take some time off, Aro? I want to hang out with Isabel, anyway."

"No," Aro immediately answered flatly.

Heidi opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her, "I need space."

Aro hesitated, knowing better not to push me to my limits, but was determined on staying, "You can have space later."

I frowned as Heidi stood up and headed for the door, "I'll be back in an hour, which technically is later. Then you have to give the woman a break, Master."

Alone again, Aro sat back down on the edge of the mattress. As I was taking in a gulp of water, Aro made a statement that made me choke back, almost dropping the glass entirely.

"I almost changed you."

"What?" I rasped, after clearing my throat of the water.

"If I did… would you have minded?"

I sunk back into the pillow, looking up at the ornate ceiling and thinking over Aro's question. "Well, not really... All of the other vampires I have seen all appear to be in their twenties or my age... But I don't know if I'm ready..."

Aro shook his head swiftly, "That's not what I meant…would you have minded if I did so without your permission?"

"Why are you asking? What does it have to do with anything?" I questioned incredulously. He was beginning to make me worry.

"No reason in particular," he shrugged.

"I don't buy that. What's the big rush anyway? You said you wanted me to wait," I pressed.

Aro lifted his hands up, "It was just a passing thought; I meant nothing by it."

Nodding slowly, I reached for his tightly bound hand, trying to ease the tense situation. But he pulled his hand away right when our skin made contact, as if my hand was hot to the touch.

Looking up to my eyes, Aro quickly muttered an apology, "Sorry."

I bit my lip down, hard, trying to reign in my growing anger.

"Why are you avoiding me? Three days ago you longed to hold my hand and now you are pulling away? Did I do something?"

"NO!" Aro snapped, his voice ringing through my ears painfully. I sunk back into the pillow in fear, pulling the covers slightly over myself, as if they would offer any protection from his rage.

Catching his angry response, he whispered remorsefully, "Again, I am sorry. There are a few things I have come to realize over the past two days."

My eyes narrowed, "And what would those be?"

Taking in a deep, unecessary breath, Aro said, "You almost died because of me, that is the first problem I realized. Second, is because of this…incident, I want to keep physical touch to a minimum. A healthy distance at all times."

I stared at Aro in disbelief, scoffing at his proposition, "I am not going to argue with you about the incident anymore, because I know I am right regardless of your stubbornness. However, I do not understand why touching your hand is considered to be dangerous."

Aro gritted his teeth, "Because one slip of my finger can snap every bone in your hand, and I want to be careful. Until you become a vampire, that is." Standing up, and quickly appearing by the door within a second, Aro turned back to face me.

"This does not mean I love you any less. It will be hard for me, but it is the safest way for us to continue in this relationship, while you are still human," Aro stated.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I questioned as Aro tried to walk out of the doorway.

"I am giving you space. It is safer that way, anyway," he whispered before darting out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Finally alone with my thoughts, I began to process his words and apparent reasons behind them. What seems like minor injuries to me, must have pushed Aro over the edge. Considering I am his mate, it probably made him fearful, which is why he is being overprotective… of his own actions. But I was just getting used to his chaste touches, and was not about to regress in that aspect of our complicated relationship. Laying back against the bed, I concluded that he could not push me away forever. It's nearly impossible with _mates _afterall...


	13. Chapter 13: Ardently

A few days after the accident, I began to move about the castle freely as I used to… well, of course under the close supervision of either Aro or Heidi. The days soon began to cater to a somewhat mundane routine that I was oddly content with: every morning I would walk up around nine and eat with Gianna, then spend some time by myself and eat lunch around one, and spend the rest of the evening with Aro in the library or his private garden. Sometimes I would even watch a movie with Heidi and Felix towards the end of the night after dinner. During this period of "distance" between Aro and myself, he kept true to his promise and refused to touch me. However, we did spend a great deal of time together.

I never once had the opportunity to go outside after the run in with the thugs. Speaking of those men, Aro never told me what became of them. I had asked Heidi, but she did not give me a detailed response. Simply that they were "dealt" with. I assumed this meant the men were dead, which was likely since it never was in the Volturi's policies for second chances.

The time I spent with Aro was that of quality, even though he refused to touch me. After my lunch, I would walk down to the study by myself and find him waiting for me. The "tutoring" sessions never really began, although Aro did bring me math workbooks for me to complete for advanced level arithmetic courses. However, I never got around to working through them for obvious reasons.

Sitting in two leather chairs, Aro would sit back and read a book that I had recommended, and I would read his favorite classics. Finding myself drawn to his company, I loathed the fact he avoided my touch. There came a time when I was leaving the library, and out of impulse tried to embrace him. Aro did not push me away, but accepted the hug. However, he stiffened slightly and reminded me of the agreement.

Over time, I had a theory that the "no touching" idea was just a plot by Aro to see if I would chase after him in that aspect, or to see if I would ask to be changed. But then again, seeing Aro's melancholy eyes after the incident made me believe he was genuinely interested in my safety.

* * *

"Things have been okay," I answered Heidi's question on the status of the relationship. Knowing Heidi would see through the complicated lie, I prepared myself for the bombardment of questions from her side.

"I don't believe that," she muttered. Surprised that she didn't say anything after, I continued the conversation, partially because I desperately wanted advice.

"Why?" I pressed.

"I know he worries for your safety because you are a human, however, he lets you hang around Felix and I all the time. And Aro has way more control than the two of us combined. You do not have anything to worry, but honestly, you are much safer with Aro than us."

"I agree, it has been a month since that night, and a month since I have met him, and Aro said he blamed himself for my injuries. And because of this, he said he was not going to touch me physically because it's "safer," I mimicked his words, scoffing slightly.

Heidi's eyes narrowed, "I do not think that's why he initiated the distance, Isabel…"

"Yeah, I mean, I had an idea that he could just be doing it so I would pursue the relationship, but he seemed genuinely pained about the ordeal," I reasoned. If those were Aro's intentions, I _would_ be slightly ticked, since my wellbeing came second to something like this.

"Oh, _trust me_, he was. It might just be a combination. I think he feels like the relationship has been one sided for too long, and wants you to do something about it. This just have might been the opportune time to send the message," Heidi said. I sighed, slumping down unto the bed.

"Well… then what do I do?" I whined, looking up at Heidi. A sly smile crept up Heidi's porcelain face. I chuckled out of a slight fear as to what she was scheming.

"I've got it," she sung, yanking me off the bed by my good arm. Only a few more days until I could take the wretched cast off.

Pulling me close to whisper in my ear seductively, "Two words: _Agent Provocateur_."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, here's my plan: Aro has not told you yet, but he is meeting a new coven of vampires from Australia tomorrow. I assume they do not feed off of animals, so that means Aro is going to keep you pent up in this room for the entirety of the day. I will get Demetri to cover for us, and we can sneak out the garden entrance to Milan and go shopping. I will have you back before Aro even suspects your gone," Heidi said casually, proud of her idea.

"Aro is going to read your mind," I pointed out, shaking my head.

"Not if I avoid him. Besides, he never really does that with me. Only his brothers and the prominent members of the guard, like Demetri and Jane. Aro is probably going to send Demetri to stand by the door anyway, so I'll just tell him our plans tomorrow. This plan is full proof," Heidi exclaimed, grasping my hand. Looking down at her gold watch, Heidi pulled me to the door.

"It is almost one, he's probably expecting you. When he tells you of the plans, say that you want me to keep you company for tomorrow."

I nodded as we walked down the corridors until she left me near the entrance of the library, giving me a thumbs up. I chuckled, shaking my head as I entered into the grand room, meeting Aro's eyes.

* * *

"And how are you today, Mio Amore?" Aro murmured. His words were soft and alluring, as if he was caressing me with them. But his arms stayed glued to his sides, making the situation incomplete. As I walked closer to him, he casually walked back, as if I wouldn't notice.

"Amazing," I murmured back, batting my eyes slightly.

He chuckled, "So tomorrow I am expecting some guests from Australia. Three males and a female, and the woman is a shape-shifter."

"Like the wolves that live near the Cullens?" I asked. The memory made Aro's eyebrows crease slightly.

"No, she is a vampire, but she can morph into any person she has met before. I would love to see if she would join us, but she is connected to an ungifted male that would never leave his home country," Aro sighed. I slowly sat down in the comfortable, leather chair, as Aro fumbled through the books on the shelf.

"I guess that means I will be spending tomorrow in my room," I pressed, trying to convey that I was content with it.

Aro shook his head, smiling, "They are animal drinkers, like the Cullens. And I'm sure they would _love_ to meet you."

My jaw fell open, but Aro did not notice. Desperate to continue with Heidi's plan, I quickly countered his statement.

"Aro, I cannot meet them tomorrow," I stood up, startling him slightly.

"Why?" he asked, confused. Completely at loss on a good explanation, I began to shift uncomfortably, trying my best to think of something logical on the spot.

"Well," Aro pressed softly.

"Because…." my voice trailed off. Then it hit me.

"It is that time of the month," I muttered, now taking advantage of the already uncomfortable situation.

"What ever do you mean?" Aro asked, his eyebrows furrowing. I almost laughed out loud at his innocence. But then again, none of the women in the Volturi ever had to deal with menstrual cycles.

I bit my lip, waiting until it clicked in Aro's millennia old brain. But it never did; he just stared at me expectantly.

"Well to be blunt... I am going to be on my period," I said, trying my best to maintain a straight face.

Before Aro could respond or even react, Heidi entered into the library.

"Master, I am sorry to interrupt, but Isabel needs to take her medicine now," Heidi said respectfully.

"That is _quite_ alright! Heidi you will need to watch over Isabel tomorrow," Aro said quickly, as he rushed out the door. As soon as he left, I released the laughter I had pent up inside.

"What did you tell him?" Heidi chuckled.

"Apparently the mention of periods are even awkward with vampire men," I muttered. Heidi jokingly applauded me as we headed back out of the library.

"And why do you need me? I already took the pain medication," I questioned.

"Demetri told me the Australians are vegetarians like the Cullens," Heidi grimaced, "And so I thought you needed a bailout, but it seems you had it covered," she chuckled.

* * *

The next day, Aro strode into my room at a quarter till seven, waking me up in the process. My eyes fluttered open to see him, standing over the bed watching me endearingly, as if he thought I was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mio Amore, but my visitors are about to arrive, and I shall not see you until tomorrow," Aro murmured. Still wanting to sleep, I nodded my head groggily and closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

But as I drifted back into sleep, I noticed that Aro never left, for I still felt his presence next to me. I could even smell his sweet aroma.

"Perhaps… one kiss shall be stolen today..." I almost thought I was dreaming, but when I felt Aro's cold lips brush against my own, my eyes flung open.

With his eyes closed, Aro's lips gently remained on my own. Deciding to take advantage of this rare situation, I snaked my small hand through Aro's raven hair, pulling his head into my lips more. But as soon as I pulled on him, Aro snapped away, his breathing heavy.

"A-Are y-you alright?" I stuttered, still half asleep. Then I noticed Aro's eyes were dead black. Blacker than I've ever seen them.

"I-I'm sorry, Mio Amore. This is not safe," and then Aro was gone. Slumping back into the silky sheets, I huffed out of aggravation. As I was trying to fall back asleep, I realized something…

That was not only my first kiss with Aro, but it was my first kiss in general. I had never had a boyfriend before, probably because I was with girls twenty-four seven at my boarding school and never saw the male species. Sure, I did have somewhat of a fling with my best friend Tom, but he never harbored any of the same feelings. I laughed suddenly out of fear and panic; Heidi is taking me today to buy lingerie for Aro, when I've just only had my first kiss.

"Terrific…. Just terrific," I chuckled to myself.

* * *

"Sleeping beauty, wake up," a voice murmured dreamily. As I shifted around in the bed, groaning, I opened my eyes to see Heidi, dressed in the brightest neon pink I had ever seen. I practically needed to squint to look at her without my eyes hurting.

"The Australians got here about an hour ago, so let's get a move on," Heidi called as she walked into the closet to retrieve my clothes.

Finally waking up, and realizing what we were going to do today, I jumped out of bed.

"Heidi!" I whined, grabbing her wrist. "I have a huge problem!"

Her eyebrows furrowed questioningly, "What's the matter… Did you tell Aro or something?"

I shook my head, "No! Listen… I've never-"

My words were interrupted by the door swinging open, banging against the wall. Felix.

"You've never what? I'd like to hear about it," he grinned, waltzing in the room.

"I couldn't get Demetri, and Felix wasn't working today… so…" Heidi whispered, rolling her violet eyes.

As Felix strode in towards the closet, he stopped to look at the messy sheets.

"Whoa something happened here… did you and Aro…?" he winked and nudged my right arm a little. Heidi shot him a silencing glare as I slumped down unto the floor, my arms folded.

"Finish what you were saying before we were so rudely interrupted," Heidi said, glancing at Felix. I looked up at both Heidi and Felix, who were staring down waiting for my response. I chuckled again since the situation was ever so complicated.

"I have never done anything… with a guy before… ever," I said flatly, hoping neither of them would tease me about it.

"Ever?" Heidi asked, her expression shocked. I nodded, pursing my lips together. Both of them chuckled slightly.

"But did you honestly think I have? I went to an all girls school where boys do not exist, and I am only seventeen," I reasoned.

"Some ladies in your generation have _already_ had children, and they can even be younger than your age," Felix pointed out.

"Felix, can you give us a few minutes?" Heidi's question was more of an order and less of a request.

Nodding fervently, Felix backed out of the room, leaving me alone with Heidi once again. I winced as she offered me her hand, helping me up.

"Heidi, I'm so nervous about this whole th-"

"SHH! Calm down!" Heidi interrupted me, squeezing my shoulders with her hands.

"Now… do you love him? You have been with him for a little over a month now, and I know things have been _less_ than ideal at times, but I think you can make a decent judgment now."

...Did I love Aro? It was a question I did not know how to answer. My relationship with Aro has never made sense. It has never been perfect or uncomplicated. In fact, it has been the exact opposite. But regardless, I am much more used to him now, than I was a month ago. And if something were to happen to him, I would be upset… because I did care about him. I loved the way he cared for me, and the way he caressed me with sweet words. Thinking back on the times I offended him made me physically ill, like he was someone I wished to protect. And then I knew.

"Well?" Heidi pressed, in a low whisper.

Looking back up to answer Heidi, my expression eased, for I was finally content.

"Yes, most ardently," I murmured.

"Then you have nothing to fear."


	14. Chapter 14: A Present

**Sorry this took longer than a week to post! Keep up the reviews/plost suggestions, I love reading them!**

* * *

The drive up to Milan took longer than expected due to the traffic, as well as the relentless rainy weather. When we arrived in the busy city, Heidi's usual cheery attitude morphed into a direct, focused one. By the looks of timing, we were probably not going to spend as much as time in Milan as planed.

"We have an hour, an hour and a half at the most," Heidi muttered, shutting off the car's engine, and opening her door. The heavy rain pounded on the car as well as Heidi, however, she seemed most untroubled by it.

Motioning me to hurry up with her hand, I grimaced as I opened the door and stepped out into the cold, rainy weather. The wind whipped at my cheeks, and I grasped the sides of my thick coat inwardly to keep warm. Scurrying under the coverings of the buildings where Heidi stood, I brushed off the rainwater and tried to look somewhat presentable for the designer store.

Heidi did the same, but she still looked flawless even if her hair was a tad drenched. The glamorous boutique ahead of us was decorated with a pink and black sign entitled, "Agent Provocateur," in cursive writing. Stepping inside, a thick waft of perfume that smelt like roses rushed over us, almost making me cough. The shop mimicked the store's logo, with pink and black adorning the walls and décor. Overall, the store reminded me of a posher version of Victoria's Secret.

Heidi strode on ahead of me, in her usual confident manner, towards the timid, self-conscious saleswoman. Speaking in fluent Italian, Heidi conversed with the woman, pointing to a few lingerie pieces that were hung on the walls. I squirmed nervously.

"Uh, Heidi?" I called, interrupting their conversation, but it seemed like they were done anyway. Heidi walked back over to me.

"The saleswoman, Aria, needs to take your measurements. Then we can start trying on stuff," Heidi explained. I bit my lip, letting out an aggravated groan.

"Listen, I can't do this-" my plea was interrupted by the saleswoman and her shaky English.

"My name Aria, and you?" she asked timidly. For working in a high-end lingerie store, she was surprisingly plain faced, but definitely kind and well mannered.

"Isabel," I smiled fakely through pursued lips, my impatience growing.

"Come, I take your measurements," she said, sounding out the last word slowly, and motioned me to follow her into the back changing rooms. Once inside the dressing room, Aria took the tape measure around my bust and waist, and scribbled a few numbers down on a slip. She bowed her head, smiling, and exited the changing room, leaving me alone to stare in the gold framed mirror.

I still do not know why I let Heidi drag me three hours away just to try on outfits that would seduce Aro, which would never even happen. He was too busy, "keeping a distance," and there was no way I could even pull off a stunt like that. The pink door suddenly flung open to reveal Heidi, her arms grasping piles of lacy sets. A smirk adorned her face.

"Here's some of the things that fit you in this store. Now, I need you to like at least five outfits to make this a worthy shopping trip," Heidi said, placing all of the sets on a pink ottoman in the corner of the dressing room.

As Heidi turned to leave, I stopped her.

"Heidi, I seriously don't think I can do this," I said frantically, running my hands through my hair.

Heidi scoffed, "Oh please. It is completely natural! Just pick something soft for the eyes… preferably blush or neutral in color. That's Aro's taste."

My mouth fell open, "How do _you_ know his taste?"

Heidi busted into a trilling laughter, "I have never done anything with him, please!" I could have sworn I saw Heidi shudder a bit, which made me chuckle.

"…But his past lovers are usually on the feminine side. So that's why I think those-"

"His past…?" My mouth ran dry, as I interrupted Heidi. The cheery mood suddenly chilled as my expression fell.

"Oh…W-Well I mean, you _did_ know that you aren't the… first woman he's been with, r-right? I-I mean he _is_ almost three thousand years old, it's not like he's still a… you know... a virgin," Heidi scoffed slightly. Her eyes were soft and trying to reason with me, but I felt my whole body tense.

"Well... I guess, but he told me he's never loved anyone," I murmured, looking down on the pink-carpeted floor.

"And that was not a lie, you are his first real love… He's just…had a few flings here and there. But they are no threat to you," Heidi reassured, patting my shoulder.

"Are they vampires?" I asked curiously. I felt my core churn with jealousy and a tinge of anger, at this new revelation.

"Well, yeah obviously… He's not one to seduce mortals," Heidi muttered.

"Are they still around? Do they see Aro often?" I questioned further.

"Slow down! Like I said, there is not a thing to worry about," Heidi huffed, trying to end the awkward subject. Taking the hint, I brushed the conversation off and motioned for Heidi to leave the cramped changing room. Once alone, I picked up a pure white, lacy garment that was placed on top of the many others. I gingerly held the piece up against my clothed body, rolling my eyes at the pathetic situation I was in.

"Here goes nothing…" I muttered.

* * *

Seventeen garments and about two hours later, I finally settled with two blush colored pieces. Already running extremely late, Heidi quickly paid for the lingerie and dashed out of the store, dragging me along the way.

"Hold on to your lunch, Isabel, we are about to break every traffic law in the city," Heidi ordered, not even stopping to buckle her seatbelt. Igniting the engine, Heidi immediately laid her foot on the reactive gas pedal, shooting us forward into the late afternoon traffic, the rain pelting against the windshield.

Taking a sharp left turn unto a cramped, deserted back road, the car reached a deathly speed, and I prayed no small children or animals would dart out in front of the vehicle.

"H-Heidi?" I asked hesitantly, my hands grasping the sides of the leather seat for dear life. Her eyes were fixated on the road, and a few minutes went by before she responded to my small question.

"Sorry about the rush. Apparently Aro is hosting a small gathering for the Australian coven," Heidi muttered, her lips pressed into a fine line.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then furrowed my brows in confusion, "I thought Aro already threw a party or something for them… that's why I was able to escape with you."

Heidi shook her head quickly, "He was just meeting them with Marcus and Caius. But he apparently really liked them, so he is having the entire guard meet them tonight. Which means if I'm not there…"

After the realization, I quickly took a peak at my watch for the time.

"That explains why we are speeding," I muttered, glancing at the speedometer.

"Precisely."

* * *

Due to Heidi's cinema-like driving skills, she effortlessly maneuvered her way out of the afternoon traffic in Florence and down the country roads that led back to Volterra in the rain. Astonished at the impeccable timing we made under the circumstances, I jokingly applauded her as we slowed into the Volterra entrance. Taking more back roads, Heidi entered the car back into the loaded garage.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, she swooped me up. I gasped loudly in the process.

"One more thrill for the day," she chuckled, and ran full speed back to Aro's room. I was surprised she was not caught by any guards on the way there. Setting me down near Aro's door, I lightly stumbled forward Heidi bracing my almost-fall with her hands.

"How was the escapade?" a demur voice asked from the shadows of the room. Demetri.

Heidi's face lit up slightly at his presence, however his expression remained oblivious to this fact.

"Quite _daring, _if I do say so myself. Don't we have somewhere to go?" Heidi asked, her eyelids fluttering seductively. Again, Demetri's pained eyes were clueless.

"I have been asked to remain here with Isabel until the coven leaves," he replied dutifully. Heidi's expression fell, but I quickly butted into the conversation.

"Demetri, it's fine, just go meet the new coven, and come right back. Tell Aro I don't mind being alone for twenty minutes," I said nonchalantly, swinging the pink shopping bag behind my legs. I prayed Demetri did not read the brand name splashed across the front of the bag.

"It is simply a matter of safety," Demetri said, but both vampires turned to a new presence confidently walking down the hall. Aro.

Heidi shot me a warning glare, and my adrenaline kicked into full drive. Since I was already standing by the door, I opened it slightly, placed the conspicuous bag down on the ground, and kicked it forcibly, it sliding off into Aro's room. Hopefully his visit would be quick and need not for him to enter into our room.

"Isabel," Aro breathed, striding towards me. To my surprise, he planted a kiss on the top of my head, his arm wrapping around the upper portion of my waist, pulling me closer. Taking a second to react, I took advantage of this rare occurrence, hugging him back. After the sweet, but quick embrace, Aro cleared his throat and glanced at Heidi and Demetri, but before he could speak, I inputted into the conversation.

"Demetri wants to meet the new coven. It will only take fifteen, twenty minutes max," I pointed out, Demetri smiling gratefully.

Aro's now red eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

"I suppose that would be alright," he said quietly, almost as if it was against his will. The three of us sighed in relief.

Aro nodded to Heidi and Demetri, giving them the "okay" for them to leave the room. Once alone with Aro, I shifted protectively over the door, praying he would not enter in and see the bag.

"I brought you something," Aro smiled, looking down at his shoes. I blushed slightly, easing towards him.

Reaching in the pocket of his trousers, Aro pulled out a black velvet rectangle box. My pace quickened slightly at the sight of this gift, for it was most likely extravagant.

Opening the box for me, since my fingers were trembling, Aro revealed a golden "V" pendant, encrusted with crimson rubies and diamond gemstones, on a golden chain. My eyes darted to Aro's similar necklace that hung against his rock solid chest. My mouth hung open, curving upwardly into an astonished smile.

"It is our coven's pendant. Every member is given one, and is required to wear it on special occasions. Yours is unique, however, in both design and in a personal way. It has my venom inside the pendant, so no vampire would ever have the courage or nerve to harm you in anyway," Aro murmured, turning me around to hook the necklace around my neck. My fingers traced against the filigree necklace.

"It's beautiful," I murmured, leaning forward to embrace Aro once again. This hug was quicker than the one earlier.

"I shall return to you later this night, and Demetri will return within the next hour," Aro reassured, grasping my arms.

I nodded, smiling, as Aro left the room in a hurry. He probably needed to return to his guests.

As soon as the coast was clear, I darted into my room, picking up the pink bag, and dashed into the bathroom. It was time to get ready…


	15. Chapter 15: Crossroads

**Important chapter here you guys...**

* * *

Running straight for the bathroom, I stripped my clothes off along the way. The only item that remainded on my body was the signature pendant Aro had just given me. I eventually removed it, feeling slightly guilty while doing so.

I approached the mirror and took a long look at the person in the reflection, sighing in the process. Being in Italy, the food I ate was always exquisite… but fattening. Since I no longer attended ballet classes or swam on the competitive swim team for my school, I was not in my best, optimum shape. For being average in height, I was light in weight, but somehow kept womanly curves. My long, evenly proportioned legs, and my somewhat large chest were the best features on my body. However, I was never "that" one girl; the one that the other girls envied for beauty. However, my friends did occasionally compliment those features.

I picked up a plastic hairbrush and began to comb out my dark golden locks. My last haircut had to have been over five months ago, but because of the luxury hair products I was given, I was able to keep my hair healthy and long. Walking over to the marbled shower, I flipped on the water and bumped up the temperature to a scalding heat. Stepping in, I slightly yelped at the temperature of the water, but quickly adjusted, sighing at the tingling feeling it left on my skin.

After washing and shaving, I grabbing a luxuriously soft towel that hung on the heated towel rack, and wrapped myself in. Picking up a hair tie, I quickly tied my hair up in a temporary bun.

Looking at myself in the mirror once again, a mixture of fear and panic began to set in as I realized what I was about to do. Most of my friends at school were more daring and…shall I say, faster than I was. They all somehow managed to maintain long distance relationships with boys over the electronic and virtual world. Because of this, they grew deeply attached, and most of them had already lost their virginities and had their stories to tell. Of course, the only member of the opposite gender I was ever close to was Tom, and we were just good, childhood friends. Typical.

So whenever my class would gather for a large sleepover in one of the dorms, I would sit in silence and listen intently to my friends and classmates as they discussed their sexual experiences. No one ever bothered me about being a virgin, and I never once felt pressured to do anything with a boy.

Until now.

I ran my hands through my hair, only to entangle them into the messy, wet bun I created earlier.

"It's go time," I muttered, flipping on the sink faucet and began to ferociously brush my teeth, the mint stinging my gums. Afterwards, I searched the bathroom counter for the next beauty ritual. My eyes found a neon pink hair dryer that obviously belonged to Heidi. Plugging it into the foreign outlet, I was startled slightly at the sound of the dryer; the switch already on. Picking the brush back up, I began to blow out my hair, the water sprinkling the mirror in front of me. My thick, long hair takes forever to dry completely, so I left it damp and moved on.

"What's next…" I whispered to myself, looking around. Then, I remembered Heidi left an entire case of makeup under the sink, incase I was in the mood for playing dress up, which was never the case.

The box was heavy, and obviously the kind that professionals use to keep their supplies in. Flipping open the locks, I slowly opened the top. Inside contained a collective array of makeup brushes, foundations, eye shadows, powders, and lip treatments that could last anyone a lifetime. I bit my lip, feeling overwhelmed and clueless. I felt that I could not call Heidi; she was probably enjoying the new company, and she would also go overboard on my face. I also did not want to ask her if it was normal or acceptable to wear makeup before certain activities. Regardless, my objective was to keep the makeup light and natural.

Having watched Heidi and my friends apply makeup on numerous occasions, I reassured myself that I was fully capable of applying makeup. Picking up the largest, fluffiest brush and a container of light powder, I began to even out my complexion. I was about to add a delicious pink blush to my cheeks, but decided against it. If tonight went according to plan, I would be doing _a lot _of blushing. My hand went for the mascara, but then I found a tube of waterproof. Applying a small but noticeable amount, I decided to skip the eye shadow and just apply lip-gloss. My appearance still looked the same, but then I reached for the pink bag.

Heidi never got to see what I picked out on my body, since that would have been sufficiently awkward for the both of us. I ended up with a blush colored, lacy push up bra, with underwear to match. Nothing too daring, but it did make my look and feel amazing, in my opinion. I smirked as I slipped into the outfit, admiring the tiny bow on the back of the panties. It was cute and innocent, especially for someone's first time. I grabbed the fluffy white robe that hung on the door and wrapped it around my body. Just as I stepped out of the bathroom, I immediately heard a rattle on the doors that led to the gardens. It was dark out, so I had closed the thick draperies before showering out of habit, and could not see the source of the noise.

My pulse quickened immensely, and I turned back to the bathroom to grab the pendant. If there was any eminent danger, there was no way a vampire could attack me with warning sign like this on. Feeling somewhat safer, I felt enough courage to walk over to the windowed doors to peek outside. The knocking rattle continued again as I approached.

"Wh-Who's there?" I stuttered, trying to sound somewhat fearless.

A long silence followed my question, but it was soon broken by another knock. Feeling the fear return, I backed up slowly.

"Listen, this isn't funny," I called. My growing anxiety solicited a light chuckle, and I relaxed somewhat. Peeking out from under the curtain my eyes fixated on a boy.

Someone whom I _never_ thought I would ever see again in my lifetime.

Tom.

If I was a vampire, the door would have been ripped off its hinges, along with the curtains that hung above. But the door still swung open, ricocheting off of the back wall and returning to me quickly. Tom began to laugh at my shocked, joyous expression.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I screamed, running forward to embrace him. Before I reached him, Tom appeared ten paces back in a flash, his hands held up protectively over himself.

"I wouldn't do that, Is," he warned. I smiled at the nickname he used for me, just like when we were kids.

"My control is not down pat, yet," he explained huskily, as if he was holding his breath. His quickened speed and his perfect features only meant one thing; Tom was a vampire. Piecing together the situation, I immediately searched for his eyes, to test the theory.

They were an odd mixture of red and gold, almost like a golden amber. Then it clicked.

"H-How are you a vampire? And how did you find me here?" I asked incredulously. He sighed and shoved his hands in the pocket of his signature jeans.

"It is an awful long story, but I practiced giving you the shortest version possible," he smiled sheepishly.

I walked closer to him, every step I took, he mirrored with one back.

"I'm listening," I pressed.

"Well," he gulped, shifting around uneasily, like he was confession to something.

"After my family heard the news about you, I kind of… freaked. Over the past year, I have had a couple of buddies mysteriously disappear in the whole Seattle serial killer business. But before either incidents came about, I was with a few of my friends at the Rez, and they jokingly made a slip on something about cold ones… or vampires. I just brushed it off, as any other normal person would… but then when my friends disappeared, and then you… it finally clicked."

"And then, at your… funeral… I met the Cullen family, and knew what they were."

"And they changed you?" I cried, disbelief rising in me.

"No, let me finish!" Tom snapped. I laughed slightly at his rebuke; it was just like always.

"I then went to some of the people on the Reservation, and asked them straight up about the Cullens. They did not give me a decent answer, so I went to the Cullens myself and asked them. A few of them were really amused at my courage, but I was not there for me, I was wondering what happened to you."

"They told me everything. Edward and the Doc really didn't want me to know, because I had to become a vampire afterwards..." Tom added absentmindedly, as if he was thinking deeply about the memory.

"Who changed you?" I asked, looking over him. Tom usually messy blonde hair was now softer and perfectly tousled. He was taller now, and his body retained a muscular shape that any teenage girl would drool over. The only thing missing was his signature blue eyes, now replaced with a muddled mixture of red and topaz. I smiled in relief that he was drinking animal blood.

"Well… another coven was visiting with the Cullens, a few vampires from Australia, actually. Since none of the Cullens could change me because of the treaty with the wolves, one of the Australians did it."

"So that's why you are here. You are apart of their coven now," I smiled, but Tom appeared closer towards me, his sweet scent rushing in my nostrils. He leaned in closer to me, his body trembling lightly, probably because of his control.

"No, I am here to save you," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

My mouth fell open, "S-Save me from what?"

His clear, auburn eyes drifted towards the golden, glimmering pendant that hung on my porcelain skin. Then it pieced together.

"N-No Tom, it is not like that," I whispered, shaking my head, but Tom's voice was firm and aggressive.

"They have you brainwashed, Is. First, he _rips_ you from your human life, nearly _killing_ your parents emotionally in the process, and now he keeps you locked up in his room so he can have his way with you? I knew he was sick, twisted, and selfish, and you don't act like it isn't true!"

Tears pooled in my eyes; tears of fear and confusion. "But none of that is true, Tom!"

"The Aussies think I just decided to skip meeting the Volturi, but I had a plan to take you and change you myself. You do not deserve this life with that wretched man," Tom explained. I shook my head, the tears falling out of my eyes that I tried to hard to hold in.

Something must have caught Tom's attention, for his head snapped up, his eyes growing in fear.

"I can hear him, he's coming down the hall. It's now or never, Isabel," Tom said, hoisting me over his shoulder. Before he turned to run, I let out a scream at the top of my lungs, it ripping through the air. Not a second later, I was on the ground, my head hitting the ground in a small thud. I felt dazed and disoriented, but there was no way I would fall unconscious at a time like this. I would fight it.

"_Shit! _Sorry Isabel... It is too late now..." Tom muttered, picking me back up by the arm. The door to the bedroom swung open, to reveal Aro, a crazed, possessive look in his eyes.

"Get. Away. From. Her. NOW!" Aro ordered, his voice laced with malice and fury. Tom smirked, grabbing me closer to him protectively. Aro's eyes fired up even further at the close proximity I was with Tom.

"You sick monster. I could just rip your filthy head off just looking at you," Tom spat, his eyes scanning Aro. As if the final straw, Aro sauntered towards us at a blinding speed, aiming for Tom's throat.

"ARO STOP! I CAN EXPLAIN THIS!" I screeched, hoping it would stop them both, but to my dismay, it did the opposite. Tom hoisted me up, and jumped unto the railing of the balcony. I clung desperately to Tom's grey shirt, trying my best not to look down at the height we were perched at.

Aro stopped in his tracks.

"You heard the lady," Tom taunted, sliding me back down to the ground in front of him, my knees wobbling weakly.

I gasped for air, since my heart was racing out of fear and pure adrenaline. Standing five feet away from us, I could see Aro's face was marked with pain and fear, for this new vampire probably looked like he was about to kill me.

"A-Aro, this is T-Tom m-my friend from m-my ch-childhood," I managed to say, motioning weakly to the man on the banister.

Aro's eyes narrowed darkly.

"What are you doing here? And who changed you?"

Most vampires would bow in respect to Aro, and be as formal as possible, but Tom was the exact opposite.

"It really is none of your business, old man, but I am hear to take back someone you have stolen from me."

Aro's eyes immediately fixated on my trembling body, and I cringed away from both of them.

"Do not even _dare_, boy." Aro threatened, his voice raising to a high decibel.

"You think you can just whisk away this girl? Away from her family and friends? It is completely selfish on your part! So I am taking her back- back to her _real _family! Where she belongs!" Tom yelled back, grasping my arm. I yelped at the vicegrip Tom held on my arm, to which he softened slightly.

"NO!" Aro growled, leaping forward for both Tom and myself once again. But with my last ounce of energy, I quickly darted away a good distance, far from them both.

"Stop it both of you!" I shouted, tears continuing to fall. Tom and Aro stopped, but hunched forwards into fighting positions.

"Has he ever let you decide, or even asked what you wanted, Isabel?" Tom questioned, turning the conversation towards me. Both men stared at me expectantly, as my mouth hung open, unable to answer.

"I-I m-mean… s-sort of," I stuttered, still continuing to back up from them both, my thoughts incapable of forming coherent sentences.

"I am giving you the rare option to leave unhindered, but if you fail to do so, I will _personally_ kill you," Aro threatened again, his voice dark and low. Tom growled, his stance morphing again into a readied pounce, but I stopped them again with another scream.

"Please stop!" I cried, slumping back down unto the cold, marbled balcony. The wind was the only noise besides the now silent air.

"You cannot make her stay, Aro. It was not right of you to take her in the first place, and once she's a vampire, she can do whatever she so pleases," Tom insisted, after a while of silence.

"I did not take her from her family like you accuse me of. Another vampire brought her to me, with help from the Cullens. After she knew of our existence, it was by our _law_ that she had to be either changed or killed. So I brought her to Volterra.. to live with me," Aro said through pursed, angry lips.

"You could have let her live with the Cullens, near her real family!" Tom yelled further. Aro's fists balled into tight wads, his arms trembling by his sides.

"The situation was complicated and the circumstances were different at the time, but I did considered that. I simply wanted her with me," Aro admitted quietly, after another sentence of silence.

Tom's expression changed at Aro's statement, "Then… why don't you let her decide, now."

I picked my head up from my knees, looking up at both men. Aro was an absolute wreck- his dazed and distorted eyes were swimming with anger and pain, and his body trembled with a growing desire to rip apart Tom, limb by limb. I could tell that Tom was simply scared for his life, but desperately tried to maintain a façade of courage and strength.

"The Cullens described you both as mates. Seeing the way Edward looks at Bella, and the way Carlisle cares for Esme, I think I know what mates look like. And I think they would do _anything _and_ everything_ for each other. So... if you truly love Isabel, you will let _her_ decide her fate," Tom suggested slowly, the anger left his voice from earlier.

Another long period of silence passed, as Aro's eyes fixated on Tom menacingly.

"Again, you are right," Aro said, barely audible. My jaw fell open, and Tom shifted backwards, as if he didn't expect this reaction from Aro at all.

Aro turned to face me, his eyes glistening, as if he was about to cry.

"Isabel, as long as you become a vampire, you may leave with Tom. I apologize for not giving you a choice initially, but I am giving you that now," Aro rasped, his voice cracking somewhat. My mouth still hung open at the surprising turn of events this evening. Tom pressed me further, stepping off of the railing, landing efficiently on the ground. I still could not wrap my brain around the fact my childhood, family friend has joined the vampire world.

"So what is it going to be, Is? Me... or him?"


	16. Chapter 16: Complications

**Ahh all of y'all want her to choose Aro, I get it :) Thanks for the reviews, now on with the show!**

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Time seemingly stopped as my statement hung precariously in the air, the only following words were of Tom's. Alight with countless emotions, my eyes burned at the sight of my torn, confused mate.

Isabel.

The one woman who has shaken everything in my being. The one woman who has managed to infuriate and enrapture me at the same time. The one who nearly died a month ago in my care. The one who offended me greatly once; the _only_ one whom I have ever loved so much, has now been offered by _me_ to leave Volterra at her own will.

A half second passed, making it a full second since Tom's addition to my previous statement. It took every ounce of my control as to not rip the oaf apart, and it took even more self control to let him near Isabel and caress her with words of endearment.

_My nickname for her suited her more so than "Is."_

My right hand twitched at my side as Tom ever so slightly inched towards Isabel, throwing the balance of our distance off. Tom's face, analyzing my every move, twitched into a sickening grin, as if he was taunting me.

I could easily kill him.

Instantly.

In fact, it would be as simple as killing a human. An inexperienced, young newborn is _nothing _compared to the skills of combat I have required in my years of experience.

However, the relational ties between Isabel and Tom were clearly evident. The way she screamed when I tried to attack him; it only means she loves him as well. Perhaps, it is not in the same way that I know she loves me, but nevertheless, she still loves him.

And thankfully, Tom did not look like a malicious vampire with intents on killing her, but something in Tom's eyes whirled about; something deceitful and crafty. Like whatever answer Isabel was about to give would not matter because he had something else planned.

Another second passed.

My full attention refocused on Isabel's quivering lips as she took in a deep, shaky breath. Her eyelids fluttered about, probably in strain to internalize her emotions.

_She is a strong one. _

Picking up her now red, puffy eyes, she first looked at Tom longingly, burning a bigger hole in my chest.

And then she looked at me.

Our eye contact was very brief, for her eyes returned back to her bare feet. Clenching the folds of her robe together tightly, she shivered out of the cold, late-February air. Out of impulse, I inclined myself forwards, which caught the attention of Tom. He growled darkly.

"Tom," Isabel began, but she started to cry once again, her body sent into a fit of tremors. My dead, silent heart would have stopped if I were a human; my senses shot.

She chose him.

I backed up towards the door, surprised my feet could move for I lost all sense of feeling in my dead limbs. Out of humility and hurt, I lowered my head, as Isabel and Tom connected in eye contact as he sauntered towards her confidently.

But she stopped him.

"No, I'm not finished!" She chocked as she desperately tried to reign in her already uncontrollable emotions.

Gathering her final sentence, my head shot back up at Isabel's definite, strong words.

"Tom, I'm sorry… but I will not come with you… I am staying here… with Aro."

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

I hated Tom so much for making me choose between them both. Born around the same time of the year, we practically grew up together as brother and sister. Even after I went away for school, we would_ always_ spend Christmas with their family. For him to reenter into my life as a vampire was unexpected, and still did not absorb fully. But there was one thing about Tom that I knew to be certain, even during our long period of distance in our friendship; I could trust him. Although he has proven to be selfish and unstable, he was a trustworty friend. If I was not sucked into the run-in with the thugs in Seattle, I would have continued to venture to his house, and he would have kept my presence there a secret.

But then there was Aro.

Having known him for a little over a two months now, it feels like so much more time. I've already gone through so much with him, and everyday something new happens. One thing I know for certain, now, is that Aro does love me. Wholeheartedly. Even if we are mates, he cares for me like none other. And I know that for certain now. Just by standing here, watching him fall apart at the thought of me leaving with Tom. And there is no way I could cause him that kind of grief.

But the fact that Aro gave me a choice surprised me tremendously. Maybe because, Aro knew far to well, that I would never and could never love him by force. The one thing Aro has had work for in this life was our relationship.

So when my last tie to my human life showed up on our balcony, Aro thought the outcome seemed bleak for him.

Aro had to give me a choice. The choice to stay and love him, or the choice to leave with another. A test of love, so to speak.

"Isabel…please don't... You have a family back at home!" Tom's frantic, infuriated voice interrupted my racing thoughts.

"And what good is it now, Tom? I'm dead to them!" I yelled, silencing the balcony once again. I glanced over to Aro, whose eyes were narrowed into slits at Tom, who was fuming. Holding eye contact with Tom, Aro interrupted us with a command.

"Tom, your hand. Give it to me, NOW," he ordered, extending his hand forward sharply, in an almost robotic fashion. I flinched at the sight.

As if striking a cord of fear within Tom, he quickly moved farther away from Aro, completely avoiding the order.

"I knew it," Aro muttered, the corners of his mouth folding upwards darkly.

In a blinding millisecond and a deafening crack on the marble, Aro had Tom pinned effortlessly to the ground, with one foot against his back and his hand pulling Tom's head upwards.

My hoarse voice did not have enough energy to scream or even react, but to my relief, Aro simply reached for Tom's flailing hand as he struggled under Aro's stronghold.

Two seconds was all it took for Aro to see what he needed to see. Picking up Tom by his leather jacket, he thrusted him into the air, planting him against the now indented wall.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" Aro yelled, holding Tom by his neck.

I rushed over to Aro and Tom's side, my voice returning to me.

"What are you talking about?!"

A death stare was held between Aro and Tom for minutes, as if they did not even notice my presence besides them. I could see tiny cracks appearing on Tom's granite-like skin as Aro's hand crushed him, but Tom was not fazed by any of it.

Timidly, I placed my hands around the bicep of Aro's arm that held Tom's neck, tugging on it lightly.

"Please.. _calmly_ explain to me what you both are talking about," I whispered, in attemps to quell Aro's fury, but even I couldn't break through his thoughts.

"You heard the lady," Tom chocked out tauntingly through Aro's vice grip.

Giving in, Aro's hand slowly retracted, letting Tom drop to the ground with a small thud, landing on his feet.

Aro turned to me, his eyes cold and solemn.

"He has told your parents the truth about you, about our kind."

Staring at Aro and Tom, I began to laugh slightly, but their faces contorting at my reaction. _They had to be joking._

"Please, tell me that's a joke..." I scoffed. Shifting around, Tom shook his head in negation, his eyes adverting to the floor.

Then it all snapped.

Although my weak human strength could never physically harm a vampire, I pushed Tom back up against the wall with all the force I could muster, slapping his cheek in further retaliation. My hand throbbed sharply at the impact.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed, the tears returning to my tired eyes.

"Isabel, I had to! They needed to know the truth! And they swore they would not say anything, so you have nothing to worry about!" Tom yelled back defensively. Releasing him, I dashed out of the balcony, running into the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

Once alone, I collapsed on the cold bathroom floor, my body relenting to the tears and emotions I had pent up all night.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

"You could never kill me," Tom defied as soon as Isabel left. I hated him for being right. If I murdered Tom, Isabel would never forgive me. But this new information about her parents created an awful paradox.

"You broke our most important, crucial law. I cannot make an exception for you or her parents, even if they are her mother and father!" I responded tersely to Tom. Trying to maintain my façade of serenity and patience was difficult when talking to a newborn of such ignorance and stupidity.

He of course, enjoyed every second of my pain and confliction, which angered me even further. Reading through his thoughts and memories, I saw that he was a generally well-behaved teenager, although primarily selfish. That is part of the reason why he was no longer close friends with Isabel, considering she maintained friendships and he did not. Tom also did not like the idea of her being apart of the Volturi. None of the Cullens or the Australians gave Tom any reason to believe that she was in danger or that the Volturi was a negative organization. From his thoughts, his real intentions behind telling Isabel's parents were not for their benefit; it was for his own.

_Jealousy maybe?_

"Tell me what your real intentions were when you told Isabel's parents? According to my dear friend Carlisle Cullen and his wife, they were _managing_ the loss," I pressed.

"So you may think, but I know what's best for them. More so than the Cullens. They are practically family to me," Tom snapped back.

"Ahh, well your _family_ has to be either changed or killed, now. Since you violated the law, you are under that same punishment as well," slipping my hand into the pocket of my trousers, I found the silver pager that I use when a guards member is needed. Pushing the button descretely, I knew that I would have assistance in a matter of minutes.

"I don't think Isabel will be very happy with her _mate_," Tom mocked the last word, "If you kill her best friend and parents."

I smirked, "Yes, well, you both did not seem 'best friends' according to your memories."

"Once a friend, always a friend. She's known me longer than she has you, and I'm sure she trusts me even further."

"I would not say that… after all, she did just choose me," I hummed, hearing my guards scamper down the hallways. Tom could hear them too after a few seconds, and a look of utter panic flooded to his face.

Backing up towards the railing of the balcony, Tom looked as if he was about to run.

"You have committed a crime, and now you must face their consequences," I asserted, as Demetri and Felix appeared behind me.

Tom froze under the glare of three, centuries old vampires.

"Now, come with us, Thomas, and we shall simply _discuss_ your actions with my brothers," I reiterated soothingly.

Sensing the boy's yen to run, Demetri warned him further, "I wouldn't even attempt to do that. I can track you to the ends of the earth, if you want."

Realizing that he was completely incapable of escape, the boy submitted, following Demetri and Felix out of the room.

"Bring him to my brothers, and contain him there until I join them," I ordered as they left, Tom restrained by their hands.

_Now here comes the real challenge,_ I thought to myself, as I slowly approached the bathroom. I could hear the sound of her soft sobbing, and the smell of her salty tears. Tears generally always disgusted me; it showed weakness and a lack of control in humans. But hearing Isabel cry was different. It struck a different chord in my heart…. Like a chord of deep empathy for my mate.

Knocking on the door twice, I waited for a reply, to which I received none.

"Mio Amore," I murmured musically, hoping this would sway her. A few more seconds of silence passed, and just as I was about to leave her in peace, she pleaded softly.

"P-p-please d-d-don't k-kill t-them."

Deciding against forcibly breaking the lock on the door, I reached atop the frame of the door, finding the spare key. Isabel heard the click of the unlocked door, and she decided upon opening it for me herself.

A rush of her alluring scent filled my nostrils, and I successfully controlled the few trembles of bloodlust that ran over my body. Her pained eyes and tear stricken face were sobering. She sighed at the sight of me longingly, and began rubbing her exhausted eyes.

"I just wish they never knew," she whispered, looking back up at me.

Inching closer to her face, I pulled her body closer to me.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"…Don't change them. They can't… they just can't be apart of this world," she whispered.

I pulled her chin upwards to meet my gaze, "I will take care of it, your family will be unharmed."

Smiling slightly, I knew that Isabel trusted my words of promise.

"I must go now, Isabel," I grasped her hands, turning away.

But she caught me by the sleeve of my suit, "Aro… I love you."

Her mouth hung open as she collected her thoughts together, "And I meant it when I said I wanted to stay here with you."

Returning back to her side, I pulled her into a passionate kiss; something that I've tried so hard not to do with her until for a very long time now. The passion, the desire to claim her, awoke inside of me as I kissed her soft lips. I was well aware that Isabel had never had any serious male relationships, so when she skillfully mimicked the kiss, I was taken aback, surprised. Wrapping my arms around her soft waist, I sighed as I felt her tiny fingers intertwine through my raven hair. Her hand slid down my spine, ending at my lower back. The warmth of her mouth radiated unto my freezing lips, like fire and ice. _Truly_ an intoxicating feeling.

After a many seconds passed, I felt that my control began to slip as I let my hands explore her waist. I slowly pulled away, smirking as she moaned for more.

"I must leave, my love," I murmured, kissing her atop the head and darting out, before it went too far. Leaving her after this incident was the hardest urge I've had to fight. But it had to be done. There were too many problems that needed to be dealt with before I spent time with Isabel.

_Soon, my love._


	17. Chapter 17: The News

**Big chapter here you guys...**

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

_As I dashed through a forest, I ran faster than ever before, the adrenaline swiftly coursing through my veins. _

_But as to why I was running; it remained to be seen. _

_Against my better judgment, I snuck a glance behind me to see if I was running from anything- or anyone. However, there was nothing besides the scenery of the forest that faded into a dark blur behind me. If I was not being chased by anything, then why was I even running so frantically?_

_I did not even understand, let alone remember, how I ended up here in this forest. _

_The heavy scent of pine and the icy night air reminded me strongly of my hometown. Soon, I slowed my pace entirely and stopped in my tracks, for I was too exhausted to continue at this impossible rate. As I caught my breath, I clung protectively to a damp tree and looked around my settings warily._

_The trees were taller than normal trees in Forks; they appeared to reach all the way to the pale, full moon. The night was not particularly cold, but it was the howling wind that made me shiver to the bones. Aside from that, I was wearing skimpy shorts and a light jacket that looked completely foreign compared to my usual clothes._

_Due to the brightness of the moon, I could see perfectly well, even though the forest around me was dark._

_First, how did I get here?_

_Since the forest appeared to expand for miles and miles, I tried to see if any of the trees were climbable so I could get a good view; however, the only branches on these peculiar trees remained towards the upper portion of the tree. And these trees all seemed to be well over four hundred feet tall._

_As I was starting to feel a sense of sheer panic, I heard something frightening that added to that sensation… a scream._

_It sounded like one person screaming, but then I soon realized that it was two; a male and a female's voice. I sat up from my relaxed position against the tree to listen even further. My heart skipped multiple beats._

_Then they screamed again._

_I took off running again, the strength and adrenaline returning to my once tired legs._

_I tried my best to follow the source of the previous screams, but I soon lost my sense of direction. I ended up stopping to listen further in a place that oddly looked like the place where I stopped before, with the exact same trees and ground beneath. The wave of panic returned, but as I began to cry silently, I heard the shouts again; this time, much closer. _

_And much more pained._

_Against my own body's will, I forced it into overdrive and ran into the direction of the piercing cries only to find a clear opening in the labyrinth of the forest. As I tentatively walked out into the open, I squinted for better vision in the dimmed lighting of the moon._

_Standing near the end of the clearing, was Aro. All feelings of panic and fear left me in that instant, and my frantic heartbeat slowed down considerably. Dressed in his signature, black suit, and his midnight hair pinned back as usual, I could certainly tell that it was Aro, although his back was turned to me. I walked forward, smiling at the comforting sight of my protector._

_But then I heard the two screams again from in front of Aro, amazed as to how I forgot about them when I saw him. __Aro whirled around, stopping my advancements. _

_"Isabel, leave!" His voice was authoritative and commanding; I felt compelled to obey it, but __I ran forward, despite Aro's orders, and saw them. _

_Sitting on the dewy grass were the torn up, bleeding bodies of my somewhat-alive parents._

_I immediately crumpled to the forest floor, my stomach weak from the sight. Aro's cold hand reached for my arm to help me stand back up, but I refused._

_"Who did this?" my voice cracked._

_Silence._

_I looked up at Aro; his rich, red eyes seemed to scream with fresh human blood. Then it hit me. My parents knew of the existence of vampires._

_Which only meant…_

_"HOW COULD YOU? YOU COULD HAVE LET THEM LIVE!" I stood up now, hitting Aro's shoulder with all of the force I could muster. Hot, angry tears flooded into my eyes as I screamed at Aro, but he remained still and emotionless throughout my banter. He did not even look at me in the eye._

_"WHY? WHY?" I continued, tears flooding down my face in a cascade. But Aro held out a pale finger to my chapped lips._

_"It was not me," he replied in monotone, and then eerily held out his finger towards the seemingly darker forest. I silenced my sobs and looked in the direction of his point. At first, I saw nothing._

_But then, slowly out of the blackness, two bright, golden eyes seemed to light up. The golden was not the same color gold as the eyes of the Cullen's, for these eyes were ominous, deceiving, and __most definitely not human. Almost… like they belonged to an animal's._

_Aro backed away, his eyes locked on the blackness._

_"What is that... thing, Aro?" I whispered, keeping a cautious gaze on the figure._

_Aro was completely out of my peripheral vision now, but when I turned my back to look at him, I felt a rush of wind hit me… as well as an awful stench. A stench of dirt and filth._

_"I'm so sorry," Aro whispered, his eyes briefly met mine. _

_Before I could even react, Aro was gone._

_"WAIT! ARO COME BACK!" I screamed, reaching forwards. But he left me alone._

_ Turning around slowly, wincing, my eyes met with the most menacing creature I had ever beheld in my life._

_Standing on its hind legs, the dog, wolf-like creature stood at least eleven feet. Its grey and brown fur was caked in dirt and dried blood, and a low growl ripped through its chest… like its stomach was growling._

_My survival sense of flight kicked in, and I immediately sprung into a mad dash into the direction I came, but the beast grabbed my jacket backwards with its lengthy arm, sending me flying on my side, the wind knocking out of me._

_Dazed and disoriented, my eyes focused on the beast as its teeth bared down at me. I let out one shrilling scream, the same kind of scream as my parents, as the beast bit down on me._

* * *

As I screamed, I shot my body upwards into a sitting position, my heart pounding against my chest. My eyes were sewed shut, however, I soon realized I was no longer in that hell of a forest, but in a silky, familiar bed. Aro's bed.

Aro.

He abandoned me in the forest.

_It was just a nightmare._

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that I was not in that awful forest. But not a second later, the bedroom door swung open at full speed, hitting against the back wall with a loud thud. Since my eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, I could not see the intruder in the room, and yelped again, out of reflex.

I soon felt cold arms slip around my body, holding my close to an even colder chest.

"Mio Amore, you gave me quite the fright. Why did you scream, are you okay?" Aro's frantic questions seemed to muddle together. I simply nodded, and snuggled closer to his body, shivering from the coldness of the room and his embrace.

"It was just a really bad dream," I sniffled, rubbing my tear-filled, tired eyes.

Then I looked down at my body…

To my utter dismay, I was _still_ wearing the lingerie from a few hours before. My entire body was _completely_ exposed in the lacy underwear, and since Aro's arms were wrapped around my waist, he most likely saw everything…

_This was not how I envisioned this night to go... AT ALL._

I yanked the covers unto my bare body out of sheer embarrassment, hoping he did not notice my state of undress in the first place.

But, Aro _did_ pick up on my growing discomfort and shame, so he gently released my frame and quickly appeared by the door in a matter of seconds.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Isabel," Aro murmured, his voice sounding slightly offended, and his eyes avoided contact with my body completely. Ignoring his almost-childish remark, I called after him as he turned to leave, not exactly content with the idea of being alone after such a horrid nightmare.

"Please stay," I croaked, pulling the covers into a cloak over my body and walking over to him. I could not help but admire his flawless face. The moonlight that poured into the room beautifully lit Aro's features; he looked like a Greek, marbled statue. Smiling slightly, I reached for his hand.

"I can't be alone after a nightmare like that," I whispered, pulling him closer to me. Aro's body was tense at first, but he soon relaxed his frigid frame. Pulling my face upwards to meet his gaze, Aro shook his head.

"Come, you need your rest more than anything else right now."

Before I could refute him, I was lying back down on the bed, Aro pulling the thicker duvet cover over my body and smoothening out my tangled hair.

"Goodnight, Mio Amore," Aro breathed as he kissed my clammy forehead.

He was back at the door again, turning to leave.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" I questioned, my voice now sounding agitated.

Aro opened his mouth to answer, but I interrupted him.

"If not then stay, please, I can't be alone," I pleaded, my voice hoarse. Picking up on my frantic distress, Aro relented and walked over to the foot of the bed, sitting down cautiously. I was feeling slightly offended at his cold, calculated movements away from my body, but then I realized that his eyes were not the usual bright crimson, but a diluted, reddish black shade.

He was thirsty.

As the minutes wore by, I noticed that his eyes seemed to grow darker in color. Relieved that his intentional distance was only because of his thirst, I relaxed against the pillow and closed my eyes. After some minutes passed, I felt Aro's hand grace over my lower leg soothingly. Finally feeling a sense of safety, I slipped back into a deep sleep, praying no more nightmares would disturb my usual calm.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Thankful that nothing physically harmed Isabel, I tried my best to help ease her of the nightmares that plagued her sleep. However, seeing my mate practically naked with tantalizing undergarments on and with my growing thirst, I tried my best to leave the room as quickly as possible before my desires or my thirst kicked in. But she insisted upon my presence in the room, even though she was embarrassed about her naked form.

As I admired the way she looked when asleep, I could not help but think about her perfect, supple body. Having read Heidi's mind from earlier, I gained the knowledge that Isabel had snuck out earlier today to find lingerie to _entice_ me.

I smiled at the memory.

In all of Isabel's innocence, she seemed like she genuinely wanted to take our relationship into a further, more intimate level. From the moment I met her, I have always dreamt of that step in our relationship, but I knew she was not ready.

As Isabel tossed her head back and forth on the silken pillow, her warm scent wafted into my nostrils, increasing the burning ache in my throat. I was not that thirsty when I came in an hour earlier, however, being around her only intensified my thirst. And I was not sitting particularly close to her.

I needed to feed.

I knew that if Isabel were to awake and miss my presence, she would not be particularly happy with me. Pulling out the silver buzzer in the pocket of my suit, I pressed it, knowing Demetri would come to my aid under a minute.

Isabel moaned slightly, furrowing her head into the pillow. Watching her sleep made me somewhat nostalgic; although the memories from my huma life were faded, I still felt a sense of peace and contentment as I watched her sleep. Her cheeks were flushed with a delicious shade of pink, and her dark blonde hair was sprawled out over the pillow.

The expected knock on the door interrupted my admirations.

I moved efficiently off the bed, as to not wake my sleeping human, and headed towards the entrance, opening the door.

"Demetri, quickly fetch me a human. Make sure it's unconscious as well," I ordered quietly.

With one respectful nod, Demetri vanished.

* * *

Within ten minutes, Demetri returned with a middle-aged man for me to drain. The sun was beginning to rise, and by Isabel's heartbeat and breathing, I could tell she was waking up. The old grandfather clock that stood near the southside of the room sounded at the start of the seventh hour. By Isabel's standards, this was incredibly early for her to rise, especially after such a long and eventful evening.

As she began to stir restlessly, I sat back down on the foot of the bed, making sure she would see that I respected her previous request to stay.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, and she seemed somewhat dazed. She released a tired yawn, covering her mouth in doing so, and then sat up slowly.

"Good morning, Mio Amore," I murmured.

Looking over at me, she smiled softly.

"You stayed," her strained voice sounded sweet. I moved closer towards her as she sat upwards, still keeping the sheets pinned to her body.

"Anything you ask of me, and I shall do it," I promised, holding my hand over my chest. She laughed, which was relieving to hear and to see that she was better after last night.

"I take it you had better dreams the second time around?" I smiled. Isabel bit her lip and chuckled.

"Mmm," she nodded.

"So will you tell me what your first dream was about? The nightmare?" I asked seriously, hoping she would not refuse to answer.

She furrowed her brows, as if trying to remember, "Oh… yeah the nightmare. It was weird… nothing really made sense. Just something bad happened to my parents," she stumbled through her words. Before I could press her further, since I found it odd that she dreamt of her parents after the news I had received, she changed the subject.

"Your eyes are red now. They were black before…" she pointed out. I nodded slowly, hoping she would not make any more remarks about it.

"I promise you, my dearest, no more young ones," I whispered slowly. A faint smile graced her lips. She looked beyond me, towards the window. Since it was fairly early, the sun just began to rise. A few of the golden rays poured through the arched windows and neared the bed.

"What time is it?" She asked, yawning again.

"A few minutes pass seven. Early, considering you had a rough night," I pointed out. She nodded, then smiled.

"Only a few things about it were rough," she murmured.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked confused. Surely she would not consider a fight between myself and her best friend, and then a nightmare, satisfactory.

"Let's just say I had a good dream to even out the negatives," she whispered, slumping back into her pillow.

I smiled, "That's relieving to hear. What did you dream about?"

As I waited patiently for a response, Isabel stared up at the ceiling and her smile left her face, as if she was contemplating something. A few seconds passed, and as I was about to ask her if she was okay, she sat up suddenly, the sheets the covered her body falling off. Her eyes showed glimmers of uncertainty and fear.

In one motion, Isabel moved over towards me and pulled me into a deep kiss, her lips locking unto mine. Like our kiss from before, our lips were a combination of fire and ice. However, since I faced forwards and Isabel from the side, our position was uncomfortable and awkward. But she continued, wrapping her bare arms around my body.

I relished every second of her touch on my skin, and the feeling of her wanting me first.

She stopped the kiss to whisper in my ear, "We made love."

Trying to reign in my emotions was difficult, for the way she was dressed and the way she smelled beckoned me for more. I desperately wanted easily advance further with her.

"Make love to me, Aro," she whispered again, her lips remaining teasingly at my ear.

Our eyes held a deep gaze for a long period of time, until I felt Isabel's left hand fumble with the buttons on my suit. Breaking the gaze, I looked down at her hand, grabbing it still in one swift motion.

This startled her, probably for my cold hands grasped hers tightly.

"Not like this," I whispered, shaking my head. Her eyebrows furrowed into frustration, but she was persistent.

Pushing me down on the bed and freeing her hand from my grasp, she pulled my shirt open, probably ripping some of the buttons off in the process.

I stared at her, in awe as to how intent she was on going this far with me. As soon as she got the shirt open, she tried her best to take it and my jacket off as quickly as possible. Once my chest was laid bare to her, she stared nervously at it and gulped.

Against my better judgment to stop her, I watched her out of mere curiosity, as well as a growing drive to have her. Since my feet were still touching the ground, Isabel motioned me to move unto the bed more. Following her silent instructions, I scooted further down the bed, the sunlight now running over my exposed upper body.

Her jaw dropped.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening drastically. I could not help but erupt in laughter.

"Didn't the Cullens tell you?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Y-yeah…b-but I d-did not know it looks like that," she stuttered, her eyes still glued to my glimmering chest.

"It looks like thousands of diamonds," she whispered, running her hands over my chest. I closed my eyes briefly out of pleasure, her touch felt warm and soothing on my skin. She then moved on top of me, straddling my body. My eyes darted upwards cautiously unto her figure. Her body skin was only a few shades darker than mine, but held the same pinkish hue that her cheeks carried. Her womanly breasts were fully covered but well lifted in a lacy pink bra that complemented the pink shade in her skin. And by the way her arms were positioned, her breasts were pushed together more so, giving her chest more cleavage.

She was beautiful. Thousand times more stunning than any vampire I've ever been with or seen in all of years of existence.

I watched her out of amusement as her tiny fingers experimentally traced the lines of my musculature. I was about to sit up to end her advancements as her hands ran down the muscles of my arm, but she pinned them down, keeping me from moving her. Leaning in forwards, her lips brushed past my own lips and down my jawline, ending up at the nape of my neck. I strained to contain a shiver of pleasure and desire.

I had to hold my breath in, for her scent was making my mouth water with venom, even though my thirst was previously sated.

As she began to kiss my neck, I felt her lips quiver.

By that I knew for certain, she was not ready. In a breathless movement, I slid myself out from under Isabel and stood back up. She looked at the empty sheets under her, confused, but then turned around, her expression crestfallen. The ache in my core, as well as my own parts, began to rock through my body, for resisting one's mate was difficult even in theory.

Before she could open her mouth, I glided back to her side, pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"I love you, but this is not the right time," I murmured reassuringly.

She pulled away from the embrace

"Why?" she pleaded. Her eyes were frustrated and were beginning to show signs of tears. I kissed the top of her head.

"My thirst is barely under control. I do not think I can handle making love to you when I am in a state like this. I might get a little carried away," I explained, hoping my answer would suffice.

But she was persistent as usual.

"I know you can do it," she whispered, grasping my hands together. I shook my head vigorously.

"It would be better if you were a vampire. That way I could not harm you in anyway."

"Bella and Edward did it when she was human. I want to do so with you," Isabel immediately countered back.

I sighed, now somewhat frustrated.

Obviously, she did not have to be a vampire for us to make love, and I also wanted to have her while she was human. However, I felt an odd sense of guilt. Earlier last night during the confrontation with Tom, I felt certain that she was going to choose to leave with him. Knowing that she could have easily done so, I wanted to make sure she was sincere in her choice to stay with me.

"Do…you not want…to…?" Isabel's sobbing interrupted my thoughts. She covered her face in shame as she silently cried into her hands.

I immediately shushed her, "Believe me, I want to so much but-"

"This is just how my dream went…" she cried further.

My brows furrowed, "I thought you said it was a good dream…"

A few tears streamed down her cheek, and I wiped them away with a quick movement of my thumb.

"I-It was until y-y-you…" she stuttered.

"Until I..?" I urged her softly, rubbing her bare back.

"Until you told me you loved someone else," she whispered.

I stared at her for a few seconds out of loss of how to respond. How could she believe such things?

"I love you- more than I have ever loved anyone else," I stated the words slowly and carefully.

She jolted out of my lap in a quick motion.

"Okay, well, who are these 'other' women you have been with that Heidi told me about?" Her voice escalated a few decibels quickly, startling me. Before I could answer, she continued, a sudden swing of anger overcoming her.

"She said that you've been with tons of women before me. That's just _disgusting_ of you! And guess how many guys I have been with, Aro? NONE! I am a virgin, okay? Why couldn't you just wait!?" she cried angrily, her voice rising even higher.

I stood up to meet her, feeling stronger this way.

"That's enough, Isabel. You know very well that you are the _only_ one that I love. The others before were merely there to pass the time," I tried to find a balance for my voice between authoritative and calm, but no sort of median was found during this fragile situation.

"Pass the time? Is that what I am to you?" she gasped.

"I never said that," I growled through clenched teeth.

"You just think I'd be okay with you sleeping around with other women?" she continued further.

I walked closer towards her, towering over her tiny body.

"Enough of this nonsense," I commanded darkly.

Seemingly out of nowhere, her right hand swung upwards, slapping my cheek. She probably felt pain in her hand from the collision of our skin, but the only pain I felt was emotional.

A true blow to my pride.

A low growl rumbled through my chest uncontrollably. Noticing my growing anger, she stopped crying and backed away slowly to the door.

"I-I don't know where t-that c-came from," she stuttered.

Deciding against storming out, I took in a deep breath to steady myself. A minute passed until I felt calm enough to respond, but she beat me too it.

"Sorry for that," she whispered, clinging to the closed door as if she was blocking me from leaving.

I shook my head, "Just forget it. Do not let it happen again. EVER."

She nodded her head remorsefully.

"Now, times for me were different back then. I had no way of knowing you were out there. If I had known of your future existence, I would have most definitely saved myself for you. Since, however, I did not, I can only assure you, that I love you more than you can even fathom. Which is why I want to save this act for a more appropriate occasion," I murmured, the anger leaving my voice.

She inched closer, "I just don't understand what's not special about this."

Mimicking her advancement, I pulled her into my body once again. Now feeling forgiven, she nuzzled her head against my chest.

I picked up her chin and took in a deep breath, our eyes meeting once again. Emerald met crimson.

"Will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18: Making Progress

**Author's Note: **Big chapter here you guys...

* * *

_Isabel's POV_

As I dashed through the forest, I ran as fast as my tired legs could carry me, but with an uncertainty as to _why_ I was running in the first place. Against my own fear and racing heart, I snuck a glance behind me to see if I was running from anything. However, there was nothing besides the trees and darkness that faded into a blur behind me. If I was not being chased by anything, then why was I even running so frantically?

I did not even understand how I got here. The cloying scent of pine and the icy night air reminded me strongly of my hometown. I slowed my pace entirely and stopped in my tracks, for I was too exhausted to continue at the rate I was previously running. As I caught my breath, I clung protectively to a damp tree and looked around my settings warily.

The trees were taller than normal trees in Forks; they appeared to reach all the way to the pale, full moon. The night was not particularly cold, but it was the howling wind that made me shiver to the bones. Plus, I was only wearing skimpy shorts and a light jacket that looked completely foreign compared to my clothes.

Due to the brightness of the moon, I could see perfectly well, even though the forest around me was dark.

First, how did I get here?

Since the forest appeared to expand for miles and miles, I tried to see if any of the trees were climbable so I could get a good view; however, the only branches on these peculiar trees remained towards the upper portion of the tree. And these trees all seemed to be over four hundred feet tall.

As I was starting to feel a sense of sheer panic, I heard something startling that added to that sensation…a scream.

It sounded like one person screaming, but then I soon realized that it was two; a male and a female's voice. I sat up from my relaxed position against the tree to listen even further. My heart skipped multiple beats.

Then they screamed again.

At the sound of the second scream, I took off running again, the strength and adrenaline returning to my once tired legs.

I tried my best to follow the source of the previous screams, but I soon lost my sense of direction. I ended up stopping to listen further in a place that oddly looked like the place where I stopped before, with the exact same trees and ground beneath. The wave of panic returned, but as I began to cry silently, I heard the screams again; this time, much closer. And much more pained.

Against my own body's will, I forced it into overdrive and ran into the direction of the piercing cries only to find a clear opening in the labyrinth of the forest. As I tentatively walked out into the open, I squinted for better vision in the dimmed lighting of the moon.

Standing near the end of the clearing, was Aro. All feelings of panic and fear left me in that instant, and my frantic heartbeat slowed down considerably. Dressed in his signature, black suit, and his midnight hair pinned back as usual, I could certainly tell that it was Aro, although his back was turned to me. I walked forward, smiling at the comforting sight of Aro.

But then I heard the two screams again from in front of Aro, amazed as to how I forgot about them when I saw him.

Aro whirled around, stopping my advancements, "Isabel, leave!" His voice was authoritative and commanding; I felt compelled to obey it, but was too conflicted to leave.

I ran forward, despite Aro's orders, and saw _them_. Sitting on the dewy grass were the torn up, bleeding bodies of my somewhat-alive parents.

I immediately crumpled to the forest floor, my stomach weak from the sight. Aro's cold hand reached for my arm to help me stand back up, but I refused.

"Who did this?" my voice cracked.

Silence.

I looked up at Aro; his rich, red eyes seemed to scream with fresh human blood. Then it hit me. My parents knew of the existence of vampires.

Which only meant…

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU COULD HAVE LET THEM LIVE!" I stood up now, hitting Aro's shoulder with all of the force I could muster. Hot, angry tears flooded into my eyes as I screamed at Aro, but he remained still and emotionless throughout my banter. He did not even look at me in the eye.

"WHY? WHY?" I continued, tears flooding down my face in a cascade. But Aro held out a pale finger to my chapped lips.

"It was not me," he replied in monotone, and then eerily held out his finger towards the seemingly darker forest. I silenced my sobs and looked in the direction of his point. At first, nothing stuck out to me.

But then, slowly out of the blackness, two bright, golden eyes seemed to light up. The golden was not the same color gold as the eyes of the Cullen's, and these eyes were most definitely not human. Almost…like they belonged to an animal's.

Aro backed away, his eyes locked on the blackness.

"What…is...that, Aro?" I whispered, keeping my eyes on the moving eyes.

Aro was completely out of my peripheral vision now, but when I turned my back to look at him, I felt a rush of wind hit me…as well as an awful stench. A stench of dirt and filth.

"I'm so sorry," Aro whispered, his eyes briefly met mine. Before I could even react, Aro was gone.

"WAIT! ARO COME BACK!" I screamed, reaching forwards. Then it hit me; I was not alone. Turning around slowly, wincing, my eyes met with the most menacing creature I had ever beheld in my life.

Standing on its hind legs, the dog, wolf-like creature stood at least eleven feet. Its grey and brown fur was caked in dirt and dried blood, and a low growl ripped through its chest…like its stomach was growling.

My survival sense of flight kicked in, and I immediately sprung into a mad dash into the direction I came, but the beast grabbed my jacket backwards with its lengthy arm, sending me flying on my back, the wind knocking out of me.

Dazed and disoriented, my eyes focused on the beast as its teeth bared down at me. I let out one shrilling scream, the same kind of scream as my parents, as the beast bit down on me.

* * *

As I screamed, I shot my body upwards into a sitting position, my heart pounding. My eyes were sewed shut, however, I soon realized I was no longer in that hell of a forest, but in a silky, familiar bed. Aro's bed. Aro. He abandoned me. I slowly opened my eyes to confirm this theory.

Sitting upwards in the darkly lit room of Aro, I realized that horrid event was just a nightmare. An _incredibly_ bad one at that. As I released a content sigh of relief, the bedroom door swung open at full speed, hitting against the back wall with a loud thud.

Since my eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, I could not see the intruder in the room, and screamed again, out of reflex.

But within a second, I felt cold arms slip around my body, holding my close to an even colder chest. I ceased my screams at the knowledge that it was just Aro, and relaxed as he hushed me, in a soothing way.

"Mio Amore, you gave me quite the fright. Isabel, are you okay?" Aro murmured into my hair.

I nodded, and snuggled closer to his body, shivering from the coldness of the room and his embrace.

"I-It was j-j-just a really b-bad d-dream," I sniffled, rubbing my tear-filled, tired eyes.

Then I looked down at my body…

To my utter dismay, I was _still_ wearing the lingerie from a few hours before. My entire body was _completely_ exposed in the lacy underwear, and since Aro was holding me, he most likely saw everything…

Since this was not how I envisioned our night, I yanked the covers unto my bare body out of sheer embarrassment, hoping he did not notice my undergarments in the first place.

However, Aro _did_ pick up on my growing discomfort and embarrassment, so he gently released my frame and quickly appeared by the door.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Isabel," Aro muttered, his voice sounding slightly offended, and his eyes avoided contact with my body completely. Ignoring his almost-childish remark, I called after him as he turned to leave, not exactly content with the idea of being alone after such a horrid nightmare.

"Please stay," I croaked, pulling the covers into a cape over my body and walking over to him. I could not help but admire his flawless face. The moonlight that poured into the room beautifully lit Aro's features; he looked like a Greek, marbled statue. Smiling slightly, I reached for his hand.

"I can't be alone after a nightmare like that," I whispered, pulling him closer to me. Aro's body was tense at first, but he soon relaxed his frigid frame. Pulling my face upwards to meet his gaze, Aro shook his head.

"Come, you need your rest more than anything else right now."

Before I could refute him, I was lying back down on the bed, Aro pulling the thicker duvet cover over my body and smoothening out my tangled hair.

"Goodnight, Mio Amore," Aro breathed as he kissed my clammy forehead.

He was back at the door again, turning to leave.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" I questioned, my voice now sounding agitated.

Aro opened his mouth to answer, but I interrupted him.

"If not then s-stay, p-please, I-I c-can't be alone," I pleaded, my voice hoarse. Picking up on my frantic distress, Aro relented and walked over to the foot of the bed, sitting down cautiously. I was feeling slightly offended at his cold, calculated movements away from my body, but then I realized that his eyes were not the usual bright crimson, but a diluted, reddish black shade. He was thirsty. As the minutes wore by, I noticed that his eyes seemed to grow darker in color. Relieved that his intentional distance was only because of his thirst, I relaxed against the pillow and closed my eyes. After some minutes passed, I felt Aro's hand rub over my lower leg soothingly. Finally feeling a sense of safety, I slipped back into a deep sleep, praying no more nightmares would disturb my usual calm.

* * *

_Aro's POV_

Thankful that nothing physically harmed Isabel, I tried my best to help ease her of the nightmares that plagued her sleep. However, seeing her nearly naked with tantalizing undergarments on and with my growing thirst, I tried my best to leave the room as quickly as possible before my desires or my thirst kicked in. But she insisted upon my presence in the room, even though she was embarrassed about her naked form.

As I admired Isabel in a more restful sleep, I could not help but think about her carved yet supple body. Having read Heidi's mind from earlier, I gained the knowledge that Isabel had snuck out earlier today to find lingerie to "entice" me.

I smiled at the memory. In all of Isabel's innocence, she seemed like she genuinely wanted to take our relationship into a further, more intimate level. From the moment I met her, I have always wanted that ultimate show of affection, but knew very well that neither of us were ready.

As Isabel tossed her head back and forth on the silken pillow, her warm scent wafted into my nostrils, increasing the burning ache in my throat. I was not that thirsty when I came in an hour earlier, however, being around Isabel only intensified my thirst. And I was not sitting particularly close to her.

I needed to feed.

I knew that if Isabel were to awake and miss my presence, she would not be particularly happy with me. Pulling out the silver buzzer in the pocket of my suit, I pressed it, knowing Demetri would come to my aid under a minute.

Isabel moaned slightly, furrowing her head into the pillow. Watching her sleep made me reminiscent; although my human life was almost wiped from my memory, I still felt a sense of peace and nostalgia as I watched her sleep. Her cheeks were flushed with a delicious shade of pink, and her dark blonde hair was sprawled out over the pillow.

The expected knock on the door interrupted my admirations.

I moved efficiently off the bed, as to not wake the sleeping human, and headed towards the entrance, opening the door.

"Demetri, quickly fetch me a human. Make sure it's unconscious as well," I ordered quietly; too low for human ears to hear.

With one respectful nod, Demetri vanished.

* * *

Within ten minutes, Demetri returned with a middle-aged man for me to drain. The sun was beginning to rise, and by Isabel's heartbeat and breathing, I could tell she was waking up. The centuries old grandfather clock that stood near the southside of the room sounded at the start of the seventh hour. By Isabel's standards, this was incredibly early for her to rise, especially after such a long and eventful evening.

As she began to stir restlessly, I sat back down on the foot of the bed, making sure she would see that I respected her previous request to stay.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, and she seemed somewhat dazed. She released a tired yawn, covering her mouth in doing so, and then sat up slowly.

Since Isabel did not seem to notice my presence, I murmured, "Good morning, Mio Amore."

Looking over at me, she smiled softly, "You stayed." Her voice, although strained and worn out, was genuinely enthusiastic and thankful.

I scooted myself closer towards her as she sat upwards, still keeping the sheets pinned to her body.

"Anything you ask of me, and I shall do it," I promised, holding my hand over my chest. She laughed, which was relieving to hear and to see that she was better after last night.

"I take it you had better dreams the second time around, yes?" I smiled. Isabel bit her lip and chuckled.

"Y-yeah!"

"So will you tell me what your first dream was about? The nightmare?" I asked seriously, hoping she would not refuse to answer.

She furrowed her brows, as if trying to remember, "Oh…yeah the nightmare. It was weird…nothing really made sense in the dream. Just something bad happened to my parents," she stumbled through her words.

Before I could press her further, since I found it odd that she dreamt of her parents after the news I had received, she changed the subject.

"Your eyes are red now. They were black before…" she pointed out. I nodded slowly, hoping she would not make any more remarks about it.

"I promise you, my dearest, no more young ones," I whispered slowly. A faint smile graced her lips. She looked beyond me, towards the window. Since it was fairly early, the sun just began to rise. A few of the golden rays poured through the arched windows and neared the bed.

"What time is it?" She asked, yawning again.

"A few minutes pass seven. Early, considering you had a rough night," I pointed out. She nodded, then smiled.

"Only a few things about it were rough," she murmured.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked confused. Surely she would not consider a fight between myself and her best friend, and then a nightmare satisfactory.

"Let's just say I had a good dream to even out the negatives," she whispered, slumping back into her pillow.

I smiled, "That's relieving to hear. What did you dream about?"

As I waited patiently for a response, Isabel stared up at the ceiling and her previous smile left her face, as if she was contemplating something.

A few seconds passed, and as I was about to ask her if she was okay, she sat up suddenly, the sheets the covered her body falling off. Her eyes showed glimmers of uncertainty and fear.

In one fast motion, Isabel moved over towards me and pulled my head into a deep kiss, her lips locking unto mine. Like our kiss from before, our lips were a combination of fire and ice. However, since I faced forwards and Isabel from the side, our position was uncomfortable and awkward. But she continued, wrapping her bare arms around my body. I enjoyed having her touch me; having her want me first.

She stopped the kiss to whisper in my ear, "That."

Trying to reign in my emotions was difficult, for the way Isabel was dressed and the way she smelled beckoned me for more. And at this point, I could easily advance further with her. But it was not right.

Our eyes held a deep gaze for a long period of time, until I felt Isabel's left hand fumble with the buttons on my suit. Breaking the gaze, I looked down at her hand, grabbing it still in one swift motion.

This startled her, probably for my cold hands grasped hers tightly.

"Not like this," I whispered, shaking my head. Her eyebrows furrowed into frustration, but she was persistent.

Pushing me down on the bed and freeing her hand from my grasp, she pulled my shirt open, probably ripping some of the buttons off in the process.

I stared at her, in awe as to how intent she was on going this far with me. As soon as she got the shirt open, she tried her best to take it and my jacket off as quickly as possible. Once my chest was laid bare to her, she stared nervously at it and gulped.

Against my better judgment to stop her, I watched her out of mere curiosity to see what she would do next. Since my feet were still touching the ground, Isabel motioned me to move unto the bed more. Following her silent instructions, I scooted further down the bed, the sunlight now running over my exposed upper body.

Her jaw dropped.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening drastically. I could not help but erupt in laughter.

"Didn't the Cullens tell you?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Y-yeah…b-but I-I d-did not know it l-looks l-like that," she stuttered, her eyes still glued to my glimmering chest.

"It looks like thousands of diamonds," she whispered, running her hands over my chest. I closed my eyes briefly out of pleasure, since her touch was warm and soothing to my skin. She then moved on top of me, straddling my body. My eyes darted upwards cautiously unto her figure. Her body skin was only a few shades darker than mine, but held the same pinkish hue that her cheeks carried. Her womanly breasts were fully covered but well lifted in a lacy pink bra that complemented the pink shade in her skin. And by the way her arms were positioned, her breasts were pushed together more so, giving her chest more cleavage.

She was beautiful. Thousand times more stunning than any vampire I've ever been with or seen in all of years of existence.

I watched her out of amusement as her tiny fingers experimentally traced the lines of my muscles and bone structure. I was about to sit up to end her advancements as her hands ran down my muscular arms, but she pinned them down, keeping me from moving her. Leaning in forwards, her lips brushed past my own lips and down my jawline, ending up at the nape of my neck. I strained to contain a shiver of pleasure and desire.

I had to hold my breath in, for her scent was making my mouth water with venom, even though my thirst was previously sated.

As she began to kiss my neck, I felt her lips quiver.

I could tell that she wanted to, but was definitely not ready. In a soft and easy movement, I slid myself out from under Isabel and stood back up. Isabel looked at the empty sheets under her, confused, but then turned around, her expression crestfallen.

Before she could open her mouth, I glided back to her side, pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"I love you, but this is not the right time," I murmured reassuringly.

She pulled away from the embrace

"Why?" she pleaded.

Her eyes were frustrated and were beginning to show signs of tears. I kissed the top of her head.

"My thirst is barely under control. I do not think I can handle love making with you when I am in a state like this; I might change you prematurely," I explained, hoping my answer would suffice.

But she was persistent as usual.

"I know you can do it," she whispered, grasping my hands together. I shook my head vigorously.

"It would be better if you were a vampire. That way I could not harm you in anyway."

"Bella and Edward did it when she was human. I want to do so with you," Isabel immediately countered back.

I sighed, now somewhat frustrated.

Obviously, she did not have to be a vampire for us to make love, and I actually wanted to do so while she was human. However, I felt an odd sense of guilt. She was nearing the age of seventeen. Young compared to my physical age. Another reason being that earlier last night during the confrontation with Tom, I felt almost certain that she was going to choose to leave with him. Knowing that she could have easily done so, I wanted to make sure she was sincere in her choice to stay with me.

"Do…you not want…to…?" Isabel's sobbing interrupted my thoughts. She covered her face in shame as she silently cried into her hands.

I immediately shushed her and rocked her, "No, Mio Amore, of course not!"

"This is just how my dream went…" she cried further.

My brows furrowed, "I thought you said it was a good dream…"

A few tears streamed down her cheek, and I wiped them away with a quick movement of my thumb.

"I-It w-was until y-y-you…" she stuttered.

"Until I..?" I urged her softly, rubbing her bare back.

"Until you told me you loved someone else," she whispered.

I stared at her for a few seconds out of loss of how to respond. How could she believe such things?

"I love you- more than I've ever loved anyone," I stated the words slowly and carefully.

She jolted out of my lap in a quick motion.

"Then who are these 'other' women you have been with that Heidi told me about?" Her voice escalated a few decibels quickly, startling me somewhat. Before I could answer, she continued, a sudden swing of anger overcoming her.

"She said that you've been with lots women before me. That's just disgusting of you! And guess how many guys I've been with, Aro? NONE! Why couldn't you just wait?" she cried angrily, her voice rising even higher.

I stood up to meet her, feeling stronger this way.

"That's enough, Isabel. You know very well that you are the only one that I love. The others before were merely there to pass the time," I tried to find a balance for my voice between authoritative and calm, but no sort of happy median was found during this fragile situation.

"Pass the time? Is that what I am to you?" she gasped.

"I never said that," I assured clearly.

"You just think I'd be okay with you sleeping around with other women?" she continued further.

I walked closer towards her, towering over her tiny body.

"Enough of this nonsense," I commanded darkly.

Seemingly out of nowhere, her right hand swung upwards, slapping my cheek. Of course, she probably felt pain in her hand from the collision of our skin, but the only pain I felt was emotional. A true blow to my pride.

A low growl rumbled through my chest uncontrollably.

Noticing my growing anger, she stopped crying and backed away slowly to the door.

"I-I d-don't k-know w-where t-that c-came from," she stuttered.

Deciding against storming out, I took in a deep breath, regardless of my growing thirst. A minute passed until I felt calm enough to respond, but she beat me too it.

"Sorry for that," she whispered, clinging to the closed door as if she was blocking me from leaving.

I shook my head, "Just forget it. Do not let it happen again. EVER."

She nodded her head remorsefully.

"Now, times for me were different back then. I had no way of knowing you were out there. If I had known of your future existence, I would have most definitely saved myself for you. Since, however, I did not, I can only assure you, from the bottom of my heart that I love you more than you can even fathom. Which is why I want to save this act for a more appropriate occasion," I murmured, the anger leaving my voice.

She inched closer, "I just don't understand what's not special about this."

Mimicking her advancement, I pulled her into my body once again. Now feeling forgiven, she nuzzled her head against my chest.

I picked up her chin and took in a deep breath, our eyes meeting once again. Emerald met crimson.

"Will you marry me?"


	19. Chapter 19: A Proposal

**Dear followers/reviewers, I want to sincerely apologize for the lateness of this update. This was mainly because of my severe writer's block, since I've written the first half of the story before hand, and also because of stress. But summer's here, and I took some time into thinking about how I want to finish Aro and Isabel's story. Thank you for your reviews, and enjoy!**

* * *

You know when people say that time stops? Like when something big or sudden happens, and it just wips them clear of all thought and feeling. They lose all knowledge of who they are and where they are, and for a period of time are just lost in space. I've never felt that feeling, ever. Even when I found out the existence of vampires from Eleazar and Esme, or even when Aro and I fought for the first time; my mind never felt that out-of-body, shock experience.

Until now.

The only part of me that was alive in that instant was my ever complicated mind, and the rest of my body fell under a coma. I shut my eyes in attempt to digest Aro's five words that immediately numbed my entire body.

_He asked me to marry him_.

The words were so foreign to me. And Aro knew well enough that any girl, especially me and under the circumstances, would have had the same frozen reaction. So he was patient. He did not push me or demand an answer, as if he was insecure of my feelings for him. Because he knew.

_Aro always knew. _

Perhaps it was his supernatural ability to read people, but I reminded myself that Aro has never been denied anything in his lifetime. And a marriage request from his mate would not be left unanswered or in a way that would displease him. Because of this realization, I felt a wave of pressure to answer yes in that very moment, but I bit my tongue down.

_Was I crazy?_

No woman in their right mind would even hesitate! Aro was perfect. He was articulate, brilliant, and beautiful, and I have dreamed of being proposed to since I was four! I dreamed of what the ring would look like, the place my future husband would propose, and my over joyed smile as he knelt before me. But instead of that expected joy, I immediately felt a range of emotions, and most of them were negative.

Marriage; it is a complicated, debated, traditional institution that seems to brings joy and sorrow at the same time. Marriages create families, but marriages can also fail and fall a part. To the world, marriage seems to become more and more obsolete as generations pass. But to me, I have _always_ wanted that sacred piece of paper that declares matrimony. To me, it was a special, binding relationship. I wanted that pride in calling someone my husband and being able to take up his last name. Of course, there's always that fear of divorce, but I was never swayed. Perhaps it was because of my parent's successful marriage that makes me so optimistic, but I've personally thought that marriage was a huge jump for intimacy.

However, when Aro 'popped the question,' my stomach immediately started to somersault. There were _so_ many problems with this. I felt like I was entirely too young, and that I still had years before I became a vampire. Another sore in this fairytale is the inevitable wedding. I would rather die than to walk the isle down the same room the Volturi drink humans dry in, with what…Heidi as my bridesmaid? There's just no freaking way. And knowing Aro, he would want to make it as official as possible.

Then it hit me even harder. My beloved parents. They would_ never_ be able to walk me down the isle, or help me plan the wedding, or cry as I kissed the groom. They wouldn't be there. Because I was a part of a different world now. And that fact still ached inside.

I then began to question Aro's motives. He wanted '_the occasion to be right_' when we first have sex. So…did he genuinely want to marry me? In the middle of my conflicted thoughts, I began to feel a cold sensation run through my hand. I looked up to see Aro, with his eyes sewn shut trying to read my thoughts. In an act of protest, I tried to yank my hand away, but his grip was as sure as steel.

"A-Aro s-s-stop!" I mustered, my voice as dry as chalk. I began to wonder how long he was holding my hand before I noticed, and if so, could he really hear my personal thoughts. I grimaced at the idea, continuing to try to yank away my hand.

"Please!...Aro… Stop!" I started pushing against his chest, but Aro's eyes stayed in a frightful trance. He let go a few seconds after my second protest, looking somewhat frustrated.

"Why is your mind so hard to decode? I hear whispers, and some incomplete thoughts, like your mind is taunting me," Aro huffed, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

I let out a relieved chuckle, "I'm glad you cannot read my mind. It would take all the fun out of this relationship."

Aro's eyes sent me an aggravated look, but I just smiled. He made me happy.

_So did I really have anything to lose? _My family was no longer in my life. Aro was all I had.

"Well…what are _you_ thinking?" I whispered, taking steps closer to him, eliminating the space between us. Aro's eyes briefly closed, and I heard him take in a deep breath, as if he was taking in the question and my scent. His eyes refocused down on my own, and he took his hands and wrapped them around my bare waist.

"I think you are scared to marry me, and you do not want to. You wanted to have sex with my tonight, and are crestfallen that I refused you. And for that I am sorry, Mio Amore," Aro rested his cold face on my forehead.

"But I want to make you mine in every way possible. I want you secure. I need to know you will not wake up and feel differently about me. To me, I will always love you. You are different from the one night stands I have had in the past," Aro looked at me again.

"Yes but-" I began to contradict him.

"No, that is my standard, and I will _not_ be swayed," his voice was like solid rock, and his determination irritated my core.

So... I decided to play with fire.

I wiggled free from his embrace, and walked away to retrieve my robe, covering my partially naked frame.

Aro raised his eyebrows.

"I guess we won't be doing anything then…ever again," I said matter-of-factly, trying to convey the false sense of 'well I don't freaking care.'

I walked over to the bed as if I was going to go to sleep, but I turned around to check Aro's expression. But before I could tell if Aro bought my teasings, I was instantly thrusted against the wall nearest the closed door. The wind was knocked out of me as I tried to think about what had just happened, but Aro was in front of me, his hips boring into mine. I gasped for oxygen as if I was drowning in water.

I immediately felt the sexual tension levels rise in the room, and they all but sky rocked as he began planting cool kisses that started on my lips and slowly trailed down my neck.

_Well finally. _

I bit my lip down so I wouldn't laugh in victory. Wrapping my arms around his torso possessively, I kept him in place as his lips traced my skin. With every place he kissed, it burned like poison, and my skin raised in tiny goosebumps. Not from his temperature, but from my own raging desires.

"A-Aro y-you make me feel s-s-so-" my heartbeat was erratic as I tried to speak to Aro in that instant. But before I could finish my thought, his lips left my skin, and my arms were empty. My eyes fluttered open to check my surroundings as to where he went, but I did not find an answer. A intense feeling of despair and emptiness hit me, and I felt even more ready.

"A-Aro?" I practically whined, looking around.

A rush of air flew by me, as if a car passed me by, but there was no sound. I kept turning my head in search for Aro, but did not find him, until I was scooped up at a blinding speed. Aro immediately placed me in my bed, tucking the covers around me.

"Wh-what are y-you d-d-doing?" I gasped, my body still throbbing for his touch. He smiled at me deviously.

"No marriage, no sex," Aro said simply, sitting down on the side of the bed. My mouth fell open.

"But you justify teasing me like that?" I questioned. I normally would have been mortified, but because of Aro's soft laughter my anger slowly dissipated.

Aro leaned in until our noses were about to touch, "I just wanted to show you what you would be missing out on."

I scoffed and tried to push him away, but his arms caged me in.

"Why now, Aro? I'm so young!" I whined dramatically, pulling the covers over my head.

"Isabel, you are the most important person in my life, and I want to set you apart," he said simply.

Aro added, "And besides, is it not every young woman's dream to have a wedding and call someone their husband?"

"Yes…just not at sixteen," I mumbled, slowly uncovering my face.

"Age is but a number, my dearest, and you are far beyond your years. Come, come! You would have the most extravagant wedding, I would personally see to it that your every wish is granted. Your dress would be the most beautiful gown ever crafted by man, and your ring…" Aro trailed off as soon as he noticed my crestfallen face.

"All teasings aside…what are _you_ thinking, my love?" Aro whispered. I cringed under the covers again.

He more than deserved an answer.

"I…I just am afraid, I guess? And I just cannot have a real ceremony…" I trailed off.

"Why ever not?" Aro murmured, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

My eyes and throat began to ache, since I was now straining back tears. But the second I lost control over the floodgates, I turned my entire body into the bed, clutching the pillow for dear life. But Aro did not force me, he just stroked my back. My tears were silently pouring out of my face and unto the sheets, and I tried my best to compose myself. Suddenly, I felt Aro's presence next to my head, and his cool breath against my ear.

"If you would let me into your mind, Mio Amore, you would not have to feel this pain," his voice was like velvet, and it made my heart leap and my body ache for him once again.

I turned to face him, "W-what do you m-mean?"

"Your hand, let me read your thoughts," Aro whispered, holding his hand out to me. I stared at it blankly through blurred, watery vision.

Didn't he understand that I had no control over this? And frankly, I was glad I didn't...

"I d-don't know h-how!" I sobbed, getting annoyed.

"Try," Aro commanded, forcing his hand into mine. My mouth was gapping, as I was trying to formulate a sentence.

"Please," his voice was nearing desperate now, "I know you have control over this, there's no other way to explain it. And I need to hear your thoughts, just for once. Please let me in, let me understand you fully."

I sat up and wiped my tears. But he pulled my face in once again, my head spinning with emotions that were across the board.

"You have _nothing_ to fear, Isabel. I mean it when I told you I loved you, and I will _always_ protect and love you. Just let me in, so I can fully understand you."

Tears flooded my eyes again. I was exposed. He had seen me partially naked, eliminating all shame in that aspect. He had seem me cry- on too many occasions to count. And now he wanted entrance into my private mind, something that I probably had no control over.

What it really came down to was my trust in him. I _think_ I trust him.

"If you trust me enough to sleep with me, and to choose stay with me over your childhood friend, please consider this," Aro whispered. God, he was so beautiful. The way he looked in the indirect sunlight made it seem as if he was glowing.

His hands weaved through mine again. Instead of protesting this time, I gave in... More like collapsed. The remaining tears I tried to hold back spilled out, and I let out a sigh of relief.

_I am letting you in, Aro, _I breathed to myself.

That's when he froze. His eyes were immediately fixated into space, and he grasped my hand tighter, then with two hands. Oddly enough, I could feel him entering my thoughts. Probing through my most recent and fresh thoughts and memories. At first, I tried to push him out of my mind, since his mind was foreign to me, but I let it go. I intently watched his facial expression, uneasy about the whole thing.

_Would he find my thoughts appalling? Would he find them offensive? Was there something in my mind that he shouldn't hear or see?_

I bit my lip down in nervous energy. He had only held my hand for twenty-two seconds until he released it.

"You could not have read it all in that amount of time," I whispered, my eyes narrowing.

Aro smiled softly, "I wanted to leave your other thoughts sacred. It's what you want. I just needed to see your beautiful mind through my eyes."

Before I could respond, Aro came down on me, kissing my lips in a soft, cautious manner.

I smiled under his affections, content with him leaving my other thoughts alone. He _respected_ me. And he loved me. I was sure of this. And I was sure of my feelings.

"Aro?" I tried to murmur under his delicious mouth. He stopped kissing me to let me speak, but his face rested on mine. I pulled him closer to me and sat up slightly.

"I want to be your wife," my voice was shaky, but I was certain. I felt him smile. We looked at each other in that instant, taking each other in.

"Are you sure of yourself?" Aro asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. He knew I was, after all, he just read my entire mind! I think he just wanted to hear me say it again…

"Yes," I said, my voice loosing its shakiness, "I want you." I made sure to make my words slow and deliberate.

Aro nodded slowly and contentedly.

"Very well, Mrs. Aro Volturi," Aro could not contain his overjoyed grin. I laughed at his expression; he was simply besotted.

"But…no… no wedding please," I felt bad asking, but I just did not want it.

Aro sighed, as if he knew it was coming. Well...he did just read my most recent thoughts...

"Very well, but I _will _introduce you to the vampire world as my wife at the ball in March, whether you like it or not," his voice was a mixture of jest and authority.

I nodded, happy with the agreement, "Good deal, marriage is a compromise, you know?"

Aro chuckled, and he looked at me with one of those genuine, content expressions. It… it made me feel alive…

"Come, dearest, we need to tell my brothers of this extraordinary news," his voice was alight, but then he pulled me close to him.

"And…I am sorry that your parents cannot share this joy with us," his voice was careful, and ever so soft. I knew he was wondering if it was safe to bring up my family.

I took in a deep breath.

"As long as they are safe and sound, that's all that matters," I tried my best to smile, even though the thought of my mom and dad brought up pain.

I looked back up at Aro, whose expression turned weary. My expression furrowed in confusion.

"A-Aro is something…wrong?" I asked, walking near him.

He did not respond to me immediately, he just kept his head bowed, as if he was praying. When I didn't solicit a response, I grew worried.

"Aro?"

"There's something I have to tell you about your parents," Aro rushed out, as if he hoped I would not catch what he said.

But I did…

"No…" I pleaded once last time, before I lost control of my body.

* * *

**Reviews and thoughts and ideas are GREATLY appreciated! xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20: Mourning and Manipulation

**Author's Note:** **Here's a quick update since you guys left reviews. I love you all xoxo**

* * *

Aro's POV

"No…" Isabel whispered, bringing her hand up to her forehead. Her legs gave way within seconds, buckling under her. I ran towards her, catching her frame before the fall, but her body was utterly limp in my arms. She did not pass out, but the realization of the fate of her parents hit her, and the shock must have overtaken her body. Isabel began to weep softly and quietly; human ears could not have heard her cries, but I surely did.

"I love you, and I will stay with you forever," I kept frantically whispering again and again to the fragile being that was cradled in my arms.

* * *

I had given Isabel the briefest description of how they died. I told her they were attacked by a woodland animal, but I left out the fine detail of it being supernatural. She was silent the entire time. We sat on the floor, my back against the iron bed, and Isabel, nestled in my arms for a little over an hour. After time had passed, I was beginning to believe she fell asleep since she was so quiet, however, I soon felt cool tears roll down unto my forearm.

"My dearest, you must eat now," I whispered in her ear. She gulped and her red, watery eyes fluttered closed.

"…No…" she rasped. I winced at her voice, which was as dry and rough as sandpaper.

"Isabel, let me take care of you," I insisted as calmly as possible. Since it was now a little past noon, Isabel had not eaten at all since last night. I could feel her body tremble slightly from the coolness of my arms and from hunger.

I stood up from the ground and placed her in my bed. It was the first time I was able to see her face fully; her eyes were bloodshot, her entire face was sickeningly pale, and her lips were cracked and white. In a few short hours, the grief had transformed her into an entirely different being.

And this only reminded me of one person…. Marcus.

The idea of her being like Marcus sent panic and fear through my bones. That will never happen. _Not on my watch._

"I am going to bring you something to eat, and then you are going to take a bath. It will make you feel better," I pressed my lips against her clammy forehead. She just stared off into space, her eyes were half open. I turned to leave, and as I was walking out of the door she whispered something under her breath.

"I am going to join them."

Her eyes suddenly fixated on the curtains, and I immediately knew what she was thinking about doing. In a flash, I was at her side, gripping her shoulders and loosing control over every aspect of my composure.

"Don't you even dare _thinking_ about that," I growled, venom dripping from my voice. It did not phase her.

Then it hit me. I knew exactly what I needed to do. _It's necessary._

Picking my rarely touched cellular phone out of the pocket of my pants, I dialed the front desk. I grew impatient after the third ring, knowing that Gianna was slower than vampires.

"Gianna speaking, how may I help you?"

"This is Aro," I stated flatly. Gianna gasped slightly on the other line.

"P-pardon m-me, M-Master," she stuttered.

"Gianna, tell Chelsea and Corin to come to my quarters. Immediately."

I then hung up and looked back down at the confused human girl.

_I am going to hell for this._

* * *

Isabel POV

My parents. Dead.

_How could this have happened?_

The only thoughts running through my mind were undoubtedly suicidal, and I was beginning to feel more and more unstable by the second. Aro had spoken to me on several occasions this morning since I found out the truth, but now I had completely blocked him out of my mind. I was alone in a burning room. My world felt like it was falling apart.

My human emotions and bodily functions were completely shutting down, and I was not even hungry anymore.

I soon heard a knock on the door; the only thing that caught my attention. Perhaps, it was my burning desire for it to be my parents, but instead, it was two vampire women whom I've never seen.

Aro immediately stood up from my side and talked to them quietly, too quiet for me to hear. But I did not care in the slightest. My eyes fixated on the glittering chandelier that was suspended above the bed, and I began to wonder if it were possible to…

"Isabel, my dear, please meet Chelsea," Aro interrupted my thoughts, "and Corin."

He motioned towards the two vampires. Chelsea had auburn hair that reached her shoulders, and Corin's Asian hair covered her shoulders. They were beautiful, as was every vampire, but I could tell they were old beings.

Chelsea was the first to move. She extended her slender hand forward, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, my dear," she purred. I grimaced at her hand, refusing to return the gesture, and looked back up at the chandelier. She shrugged and looked back at Aro. Corin did not introduce herself. Not that I gave a damn.

Both Chelsea and Corin sat on the edge of the bed, their hips touching my legs. I scooted away somewhat and looked at Aro desperately.

_Why the hell was he doing this to me? Especially at a time like this?_

"Aro has told me you've gone through a lot these past two months," Chelsea murmured sympathetically. But I did not buy it.

"And we are sorry to hear about your family," Corin murmured, placing a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Aro, what is the meaning of this?" I whispered, completely ignoring the two women. Aro's expression gave away nothing.

"We are here to help."

* * *

Aro's POV

When the women left, Isabel had fallen asleep. After getting acquainted with the two, Isabel eventually came around. She ate some food and continued to talk with them both. Her color returned and she was cleaning herself up as I waited for her.

She was doing much better.

_So why was I experiencing this immense guilt?_

I despised myself for having to resort to using the two women to help Isabel. Corin's gift gave off an inexplicable "drug" that made one feel contentment, but the effects were addictive. I had Corin leave earlier, before Chelsea, and I was certainly going to refrain from using Corin ever again. Chelsea, on the other hand, was able to influence relational ties. She is… essentially the linchpin in my entire organization. I do not depend on anyone, except for her.

Before Chelsea left, she said that it was nearly impossible at first, but she was able to sever Isabel's attachment to her parents. Of course, no one could make her forget, but she was no longer going to consider drastic ideas.

_This was for her own good._

I kept promising myself this. When I met with my brothers later, they assured me that my moves were wise and necessary, and that they would have done the same thing.

"Aro?" Isabel called from the bathroom. I looked up from the book I was currently reading and appeared by the door.

"I am here, Mio Amore," I answered, waiting for a response. She was in the shower.

"I want to hang out with Corin again, I really liked her," she said loudly, over the running water.

_Just what I feared._

"Corin is a very busy guards-member, Isabel. That's why you never met her before, so she cannot," I lied effortlessly.

She turned off the water.

"I know, but she made me feel so much better! I don't know how to explain it," she exclaimed.

I decided to tell her the truth…the partial truth, "That's because it's her gift. She makes people feel content."

She opened the door, the water vapor rushing out of the bathroom. I tried my best to reign in my actions; she was wearing only a towel…

"So _that's_ why you brought her in." Smart girl. But her voice gave away no emotion. I could not tell if she was angry or upset.

"Not that I'm bothered by it," she added as she walked into the closet, closing the door as she changed.

"Tell me how you're feeling," I murmured, my face near the door. No response. I pulled the door open in one quick motion, only to see her standing- fully clothed- her hands rubbing her eyes.

I immediately appeared around her, pulling her in for a tight embrace. Her arms were folded in her chest, and she just rested her head upon my body.

"I-I don't know… One minute I feel like nothing happened, and the next minute I'm utterly depressed," she cried.

I sighed deeply, "My darling, it is okay and healthy to mourn. It will be the only way for you to move on." I held her tear-stained face in my hands, and planted a kiss on her forehead. She faintly smiled, but her face turned back into confusion.

"I wanted to do this somewhere special, but I decided that now would be most appropriate," I began, reaching in my pocket.

Isabel furrowed her brows, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Close your eyes."

* * *

Isabel's POV

"Close your eyes," he breathed.

I felt him move slightly, "Keep them closed!"

"And...Open."

My eyes fixated on Aro, kneeling before me. The leader of the vampire world…kneeling…for me. In his hands he held a small, ebony box, with golden letters embossing the top. The letters were Greek, so I obviously couldn't read it.

"I wanted to do this again…properly. And when I picked out your ring," Aro said, looking at the box and then to me. He took my hand.

"So, Isabel, will you marry me, and join me as my wife and help my family and I to protect our kind's secret?" Aro flashed his perfect smile, and it still had the same affect on me the day I met him; nothing but butterflies.

"You already know my answer," I smiled softly. He stood up, and opened the box.

"This ring is from a famous, centuries old jeweler located in Athens, Greece…My birthplace," Aro stated, a smug smile forming on his face, as he turned the box to face me. I knew the ring was going to be extravagant; after all, it was always in the Volturi's name to have the best. But this ring surpassed anything I had ever dreamed of receiving, even from Aro.

The ring itself was a one of a kind, so Aro said, but I did not hear a word he said after he turned the box around. One enormous diamond- emerald cut- sat upon an eternity band of other emerald cut diamonds. The sides of the ring were engraved in a traditional, thin filigree design, and there were miniscule rubies sprinkled throughout the filigree. Inside the band, Aro had Greek letters engraved.

"It means 'Three Thousand Years,'" Aro said. I looked up at him in confusion.

"…I've... waited three thousand years for you."

With that, he pulled me into a deep kiss before I could even react. He tasted so sweet, and his cool lips made it feel all the more potent. He broke the kiss to slide the ring unto my finger-a perfect fit. The way the large diamond and the band sparkled…it was comparable to Aro's skin in sunlight…but perhaps even better. It felt a tad bit heavy on my finger, but it did not look outrageous on my hand. I shook my head.

"You out did yourself, Aro. Really, it's beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you," Aro said, cradling my face. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

He kissed me more that night. A lot, actually. It felt good… and it was surely what I needed. The void that I felt from my parent's death still ached, but it was slowly diminishing. I knew that something was going to have to happen to them anyway since they knew about the existence of vampires.

"I could get used to this," I whispered against his bare chest. He was holding me, guarding me for whenever I fell asleep. I began to play with his Volturi necklace, running my fingers along the chain. Adorned in a skimpy silk camisole and matching shorts, I was hoping it would curb his rule, and we could take things farther, but he refused.

"When are we going to be official?" I whined. The way he was stroking my hair was almost hypnotizing.

I felt him shrug.

"Tomorrow if you wish."

I sat up, "Well if that's the case, then what about right now?" He chuckled.

"Marcus is here, but we couldn't do it without Caius."

I frowned... I _really _did not want him there anyway. And it's not like he wanted to be there either…

"Well where is he?" I snapped. I felt Aro tense up.

"He's…He's taking care of…a certain situation."


	21. Chapter 21: You'll Be My Resolution

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys are the greatest! This chapter is _not_ the last chapter, just in case you were wondering. Y'all are getting a surprise for the next update! REVIEW!

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in the firm arms of Aro. He was clothed now, to my disappointment, but I was still glad he stayed with me. Noticing that I was awake, Aro musically murmured a string of words in my ear, and he kissed the temple of my head. I couldn't depict the language he was speaking in. The man knew countless languages, anyway.

"What does that mean?" I yawned, stretching my body out against the sheets. He stood up from the bed, and looked down at me softly. I didn't recognize the suit he was wearing; it was different from the others. This one was even more regal looking, if that was even possible. It seemed like it would best be fit for a special occasion. And I was right.

"It means 'today we wed,' in Greek. Caius returned earlier than expected," Aro said, his voice sounding eager. Even though this was an exciting moment, I couldn't mask my curiosity pertaining to Caius.

"Where was he, Aro?" I asked.

"It is not of importance. We shall join my brothers in the throne room for the ceremony, and then we are off," Aro said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Off to where?"

"I believe humans refer to it as "the honeymoon," now. But it is a secret, my darling. I want to surprise you," he teased.

"And we may spend a long time there, if you wish. However, we must be back for the ball at the end of the month. But we can return whenever you like," Aro went on and on about how wonderful this place was going to be. But he refused to reveal a single clue.

"How am I supposed to pack when I don't know where we are going or what we will be doing?" I fussed. Aro, ignoring my question, handed me a flowing, short white dress and instructed me to wear it in lieu of a wedding gown.

"I picked this out for you. You will look stunning," Aro breathed and placed a kiss on my forehead. I suddenly felt nervous about the whole situation… the vows in front of Caius and Marcus, the surprise vacation we would be taking… it all seemed to be going to fast…

Aro's concerned voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Isabel, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I'm just nervous, for some reason," I said.

Aro nodded, "Understandably. But this is not something to fret over, my dear. Enjoy your last hour as a single woman. Heidi will bring you out to meet me." With one parting kiss, Aro was gone.

* * *

When Heidi came to get me, I was sitting on the chaise lounger by the windows, looking out at the Volterra cityscape. It was nearing noon and the sun shone brightly down on the picturesque city. Even though the sun was always shining in Volterra, it seemed fitting for such an important day. Today was March 2nd. Odd, I had completely lost track of time since arriving in Volterra. Hours felt like days, and days felt like weeks. In the month I had known Aro, I had been thrown into a new world, nearly killed, and fallen in love with a vampire. My life hasn't paused since New Year's Eve. But this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. There were facets of Aro that I have yet to understand, and there have been _many _times where I wish I would have run away or left… But this was something I was certain of now. _He _was someone I was certain of. I used to loathe talking about the future, or even thinking about it. It scared me, probably because of the uncertainty, but with Aro, my future was secure. In a few more years, I will become a part of his kind, and then unto-

Heidi's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked hesitantly.

"No… I am just thinking," I replied absentmindedly. Heidi walked over to where I was sitting.

"Well, if you want my opinion, you look beautiful. And you did this all by yourself? I'm _very_ impressed," she mused. I tried to make conversation with her back, but I was just lost in thought.

"Isabel?" Heidi was staring at me.

"Y-yes?"

"It's time to go…are you ready?"

* * *

Standing at the double doors that lead to the throne room, I waited until they were to be opened for me. Heidi said that the ceremony would only be shared between Caius and Marcus, since that was tradition. Not that many were married in the halls of the Volturi, but the ancients found it to be more sacred. I was oddly composed, especially for being a nervous wreck a few hours ago. My white dress Aro had given me hit at the top of my knees. The chiffon fabric gave a light swaying motion whenever I would move. I felt elegant in it. I tried to keep my usually messy hair clean and simple by putting in a jeweled headpiece. The only other jewelry I wore graced my left ring finger and my Volturi necklace. The white satin heels were small, but a swan-like jeweled design graced the sides. Heidi said they shoes probably cost more than the dress. A few more minutes had passed, and I was beginning to wonder if they knew I was here. As if on cue, the doors opened slowly into the opulent, marble throne room. It seemed as if today, the room was a lot less cold and a lot less menacing. Marcus stood on the highest step, with Caius beside Aro, whose back was turned. Caius and Marcus looked up at me. Although Caius's face revealed nothing, Marcus smiled. The smile cracked at his papery skin, and it seemed as if this was his first smile in a long time. I approach the steps. Although there were no pews filled with people, or flowers, or processional music, it still _felt_ like it was my wedding. The butterflies that turned in my stomach were a testament to that.

Once making it to the three men, I graced Aro's side. He turned to look at me. His eyes seemed endless.

"You look divine," he breathed. I wanted to kiss him right then and there, but before I could lean in, Marcus cleared his throat.

"My dear brother, and Isabel. This moment shall be treasured between you both for millenniums to come. Today serves as a binding relationship between my most trusted friend and his mate. However, this also is a day to initiate the Volturi's newest coven leader."

My stomach dropped. _Coven leader?_ Were they _really_ going to consider me at such a high rank?

"Now, my dearest Isabel," Marcus turned to me, "Aro and I have walked together through many millennium, and I trust him with my life. You are his mate, but his relationship with you is special and deep. Do you promise me, as well as Aro, to love him through every season of this life?"

I nodded fervently, "Yes, I do." Looking into Aro's eyes, they seemed as if they were glossed over with tears.

"And Aro, my brother. For the remainder of Isabel's human years, and for the entirety of her vampire life, do you promise her to protect her with your own life?"

"I do," he stated powerfully. His voice _never_ falters.

"You are now husband and wife," Marcus smiled as Caius shifted over positions.

"Isabel," he began. Surprisingly, the man showed no traces of hatred or malice. He seemed genuinely… neutral…

_Aro probably said something to him before-_

"The Volturi are not solely a group of vampires that seek justice. We are, essentially, a family. Once you are a part of our family, there is no turning back. You will forever be regarded as a member. Since you are Aro's mate, this is different. You must stand by his side through everything, setting the upmost example for our kind, do you understand?" his voice was kind, but firm as usual.

I nodded.

"Very well," he said as Marcus handed him a large, worn book. It had words in Latin inscribed on the cover, and when Marcus flipped it open, I saw contracts with the names of all Volturi members. I even saw Eleazar's.

"Please," Marcus said, while handing me a quill. The foreign writing utensil made my handwritten seem sloppy and poor, but it was finished. My new name- Isabel Volturi- graced the bottom of the aged parchment in script.

"Now, you may embrace," Marcus chuckled. Aro and I met each other's gaze, holding it there for a long time. My hands drifted up his chest, resting there, and his hand maneuvered through my hair, pulling me forward. He kept the kiss chaste and simple, probably since we were two feet away from his brothers. Once our lips parted, his lips trailed upwards to my forehead, and rested there.

* * *

After we bid Marcus and Caius farewell, they were gone. It was Aro and I, alone, in the throne room. We swayed gently, as if we were dancing, but there was no music. Aro had his forehead pressed to mine, and his eyes were closed in concentration.

"I love you, Isabel," he whispered after a while. I cuddled up against his chest.

"I love you too, Aro," I answered.

"Forever?" his voice sounded like a child in that moment.

"Yes. Forever."


	22. Chapter 22: Consummate

**Author's note: **Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming, I enjoy reading and receiving them! OKAY HEADS UP! This chapter is the reason this story is rated M! SO...enjoy/

* * *

Once the ceremony had ended, we drove alone to the nearest airport. We boarded the same private jet I had been on months before, and made ourselves comfortable. It was later in the day, nearing five, and Aro said that sleeping now would be wise. I didn't want to argue wtih him, so I reclined in the plush leather chair and fell asleep to the music from my iPod.

* * *

I slept through landing in the mystery destination, but when I finally woke, I was in Aro's arms once again. The loud purr of a boat motor startled me out of my deep sleep.

"Wh-Where a-am I?" I stuttered, blinking rapidly. We were on a speed boat; it was nothing fancy by Volturi standards. The smell of fresh seawater filled my nostrils immediately, and I looked at my surroundings. It was later at night now, I guessed it was probably around midnight, and the city we were driving away from was calm. The city's buildings were made of a white stucco that seemed to illuminate under the bright moon. The weather outside was surprisingly warm for being early spring, and the water that flicked at my face felt comfortably warm. The stars were out, and you could see their reflection on the slightly wavy water. Wherever we were, it was perfect.

Aro took in an exasperated breath, as if he _still _didn't want to tell me.

"Greece. We are in my home country," he muttered. My jaw fell and then formed into a bright smile. I had _always _wanted to visit Greece.

"Well where is this boat heading?" I questioned.

"We own a private house on the peninsula," Aro pointed to faint object materializing in the distance. It was not a house by any means. It was too large to be considered one. It's interior was dimly lit. As we pulled up to the shore, Aro stepped out of the boat, and offered me his hand. Once on the pier, Aro grabbed our two bags, and led the way. We didn't go into the front entrance, like I expected, but we cut around near the private beach and darted through two doors.

* * *

The room we entered into was ethereal and airy; there was a bed looked like a limitless cloud suspended in the room, and the walls were painted a dark, sensual chocolate color. There were floor to ceiling windows that lined the entire room, and they were all open, allowing the deliciously warm breeze to flood the room. I could faintly hear the sound of the waves rolling unto the shore. It was a little past midnight, but because of my nap on the plane, I was awake. As I walked further into the room, my feet encountered the softest of rugs. There was not a lot of furniture besides a few white chaise loungers sprinkled around the room. It was all tasteful decor. I looked up to see the ceiling converge into a dome that had windows around it as well. Since it was dark outside, the only light provided in the room was from flickering candles that smelled of patchouli and white blossom. Aro walked into another room adjoined by double doors and placed the bags down. I assumed it was the bathroom.

He appeared beside me in an instant, startling me somewhat. Even after all of this time I still wasn't exactly used to his speed.

"Are you tired or hungry?" he asked, his fingers brushing against my arm.

"Not at all," I looked to the ground after a few more seconds of awkward quiet.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" he asked.

I bit my lip. Newly weds don't _go for a swim_ the night of their wedding. I guess Aro didn't get the memo. I shook my head.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said abruptly, walking past him and venturing into the exotic looking bathroom.

Aro appeared in front of me, stopping me, and our lips were practically millimeters apart.

"I know exactly what you want. Believe me when I say I want it _more_," Aro began in a low murmur. My cheeks flustered red.

"But I need to take care of my thirst, before we..." Looking up at his perfect features, I noticed his usually bright crimson irises were fading into a more muted blackish red.

"And, I wanted to be certain that.._._you are certain-"

"I am," I interrupted. Aro took in a deep breath and smiled faintly.

"Very well, I shall see you soon," with one parting kiss on my forehead, Aro was gone. And it was time for me to prepare...

_Where's Heidi when you need her?_

* * *

As soon as I stripped off my clothes, I began rummaging through my suitcase for my toiletries. Once I found the razor and , I stepped into the spacious tiled shower. There was a bar protruding from the wall, and when I turned the dial, a waterfall cascaded out of the rod. I've _always _dreamt of using one of these, let alone owning one. I went back and forth between taking a hot or cold shower. A hot shower makes anyone feel turned on, but a cold shower felt better in this climate. And too, Aro's body was much colder than this.

After a few minutes of fiddling with the dials, I found the perfect temperature and began scrubbing my body down in rosemary smelling body wash. I stood still in the shower, letting the hot water pour over my body, for a long time. But as soon as it was all washed off, I reached for the razor, but the lights suddenly dimmed considerably.

Then I knew, that I was no longer alone.

I didn't even _dare_ turn around. The emotions coursing through my veins were so unevenly mixed; from fear to anxiety to excitement to passion to embarrassment, I was just utterly confused. My heartbeat jolted to a high pace, and I soon felt it pulsate in my fingertips and my neck. My cheeks must have been the color of dark red roses.

Hearing the slide of the glass panel, and a rush of cooler air whirl behind me, I knew that this was it. Despite the steaminess of the shower and the temperature of the water, my skin was soon covered in goose bumps. Muscles tense, and eyes glued together, I listened as his steps approached.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just could not wait any longer," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I soon felt his bare, icy arm snake around my naked waist, and his left hand move my dampened hair out of the way.

His lips found their way down the back of my neck, and then he paused.

"Are you _certain_ you are ready for this?" he asked almost inaudibly, stroking my arm. Truthfully, I envisioned this step in our relationship hundreds of times, but when we finally came around to it, I was scared down to my core. But if not now then when.

_He brought you all the way to this perfect place. _

We both knew that this was the point of the trip. So… To prove him yes, I turned around and stepped back, now fully exposed and vulnerable to him. My breasts immediately hardened and I felt my whole body tense up as if it was on fire. I then realized that this was the first time Aro saw me completely naked…and me seeing him the same way. I kept my eyes glued to his face, refusing to look at his own parts just yet. However, his eyes lingered on my sizely breasts for a long time, before wandering downwards. I tried to restrain the _horribly_ strong urge to cover my chest. The way his eyes burned for me… it was the most uncomfortable yet empowering feeling I have yet to experience.

But his eyes gave away nothing. Was he pleased with what he saw? Was it lackluster, compared to the hundreds of vampire supermodels he has been with? Just thinking of all of the perfect women Aro has probably been with made me feel even more insecure. With this sudden concern, I reached for his hand, grasping it tightly, hoping he could read some of my thoughts. His eyes closed for a few, brief seconds, taking in what I was saying in my mind that I just couldn't voice out loud.

When his red eyes were visible again, he eliminated the space between us and pulled me into his cool body.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of," he insisted softly, pulling me into a kiss.

"And, you are the most stunning creature I've ever seen, do not even_ think_ about comparing yourself to those other women," he whispered. Under this reassurance, I let both of my hands explore his chest, and eventually they drifted around his lower back.

_He was so muscular_.

There was not one part of his body that was not defined. Even his backside felt strong. I began kissing his chest, which was being sprinkled by water since we were still near the shower. Aro's hands remained at my hip bones, until they gently traced my figure upwards until they reached my breasts. I all but gasped as he began to rub my nipples, sending electric jolts through my spine. He soon trailed his kiss downwards again, until his lips were at my collarbone. Slowly, as if unsure of himself, Aro leaned down and began kissing my breast. At first, I felt uncomfortable, since this was the closest anyone has ever been to my body. But Aro's lips moved unto my nipple, catching me by surprise even more so. I moaned slightly, intoxicated by this new feeling Aro was causing me to experience.

Abruptly, Aro broke his affections and stopped touching me, leaving my body confused and longing. His fingers moved to the bottom of my chin, pulling my face close to his concerned expression.

"There is something I need to be sure of before we do this," Aro began, his voice almost shaky.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I… have had sex many times before…"

I bit my lip. I knew it. He was disappointed.

"But, Isabel, my dear, I have never made love…" Aro took in a deep breath, as if to stable himself. His eyes glanced up at me briefly, only to return to the floor a few seconds later. For the first time, it seemed as if Aro felt _vulnerable_. It seemed like it was a novel feeling for him.

"And I need to know, that you feel as passionately for me as I you," Aro finished, his eyes now closed shut.

My mouth…was gaping.

"A-Aro… S-surely y-you know my feelings for you by now? We are married after all," I stuttered, stroking his face reassuringly.

"Then say it."

"S-say w-what?" Aro's expression hardened and his eyes narrowed.

"Tell me you love me. Tell how much you _want_ this for us."

I stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, until realizing that Aro was being completely serious. And who was I to deny him these well deserved words? In that moment, I finally understood the fact that Aro was a virgin. Although not technically, since he has been with many, but he has never loved anyone before. Therefore, he has never made love. And this was his first. As well as mine.

Grasping his waist possessively, I pulled him back into my body.

"I love you, Aro," I enunciated, maintaining eye contact with his vulnerable eyes, "And I want to make love to you and only you, more than anything else."

His eyes closed once again, "Say it one more time."

I pulled his ear closer to my lips, "I love you, more than anyone else ever has or will."

A smile cracked at his once tight lips, and he nodded slowly.

Aro then murmured a melody of Italian words in my ear, making my heart pound inside.

"Translation?" I chuckled, nuzzling my head under his chin.

"To the bedroom."

* * *

We were there before Aro could finish saying the last word. Aro was on top of me, his arms grasping me into his body. My breathing was the only other sound in the room, besides our bodies moving against the silk sheets. I knew this was going to be hard for Aro, control wise. He did not breathe as he would normally do out of habit. We kissed for a long while, his lips slowly lingering all over my lips and neck. His hands were glued to my chest. To my relief, I was beginning to feel a little more comfortable with the situation, until Aro took my hand and guided it down his back, and lingering on his sculpted rear. Aro kept my left hand in a bind, as if he knew I was going to resist this next advancement. I stopped kissing him as I felt my hand slide down between us and unto his extremely erected member. My free hand that was wrapped up in his hair clamped up even more.

"It is okay, darling. Don't be embarrassed," he whispered reassuringly in my ear, after sensing my growing discomfort. My hand and his hand were one; he guided me as I explored his length, and I was beginning to fear that it was going to really hurt me at first.

He let go of my hand slowly, and I knew this meant he wanted me to keep it there, so I did. I decided that the more I thought about it, the more tense I felt and the redder my cheeks turned, so I did my best to let it go and let my instincts take control. After all, we were married. We loved each other. This was what I desperately wanted before, and it was what I was getting now. And it's a natural part of intimate relationships.

My fingernails lightly traced up his shaft, making him arch his back. I restrained the urge to smile, as I continued in this similar fashion. As the pace of my touching increased, a low growl escaped Aro's throat.

"Your turn," he hissed.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion and picked my hand up, placing it on his back. It wasn't until he moved his left hand from my breast and moved it down between us. My eyes widened in horror.

"Aro, no, please-" I started to protest, but it was too late. Two of his fingers invaded my most private area, leaving me gasping for air. As soon as the initial shock wore off, I _felt_ it. The way his fingers moved around in my wet part and toyed with my swollen clit made me gasp in pleasure even more. I felt that fiery feeling burn through my entire body, all the way down my legs and feet. My legs were more bent and spread a part now, making it easier for him. At first when I thought he was going to slow down, he sped back up; each time made my back jolt.

He then moved his two fingers down to my slick entrance and sat up off my body. My vision was somewhat unclear and my head was pounding, but I looked up to see Aro looking down at my entrance.

"It is going to be much easier for you if I break it now," Aro stated slowly, not looking at my face. I bit my lip down and closed my eyes.

His fingers slowly, but quickly, inserted themselves inside of me.

"Just breathe, it will be over soon, I love you," I heard Aro whisper methodically, as he pushed himself further and further.

It did hurt. The feeling was like a slight pang of sharpness, almost like a needle or a tearing sensation, but it faded away rather quickly. I definitely did not expect it to be that easy. I let out a sigh of relief. I could feel my walls mold to his fingers. Aro was back on top of me, but his fingers remained inside of me.

"You. Are. So. Tight," he hissed in between intervals. Each time his fingers twisted inside of me, my body did the same. It was almost like a reflex in the sense it was uncontrollable. The way he felt inside of me was another thing. With my hot and tight walls, and his cold fingers, it felt all the more intense. I felt this sensation rising in my lower abdomen and my lower regions, almost like a bubble about to pop. Then I realized, it was it… the climax. Aro noticed this as well by the way I grasped unto him with my limbs.

"Come," he nearly commanded.

"I w-want this for both of us," I slurred out, in between breaths. I looked down to see that his penis was still well erected and eager. And this was just the foreplay, after all.

"I wanted to take my careful time pleasuring you first," he insisted. He pulled his fingers out; I was still on the brink. He returned to my clit, which was now throbbing. I couldn't control the sudden cry as I felt it. I was shaking, trembling almost. It felt so unexplainably good.

My parts gushed with fluids, but the longing feeling persisted even more. It wasn't over.

Aro moved his fingers out of me fully now. And I knew it was my turn. I overturned him, and sat next to him. His eyes were glued to me with expectancy…wonder...pleasure? I couldn't tell. Nevertheless, he was shocked. I was shocked at myself. _Did I have the guts to even do this?_

It was too late now. Far too late.

The minute I wrapped my hand around his long member, his back jolted. Seeing this as a good sign, I moved in and closed my eyes. He couldn't see my face now; his eyes were shut in concentration anyway. _Here goes nothing..._

I began by just moving my lips and tongue around and up his shaft. I don't know how I did it so well, especially for the first time, but the reactions I pulled out of Aro were crazy. I suddenly heard a loud snapping sound that reverberated throughout the room. It did not stop me, but I looked up to see one of Aro's hands gripping the wrought iron bed frame. The metal was horribly bent and distorted, and in one place it was completely broken off into metallic dust. I then realized how dangerous this was for us. His thirst seemed like it was well under control, however this was another prevalent issue. I tried to ignore it and just continue my movements on his parts further, but I felt his hand brush against my shoulder. I looked up.

"I sense your fear, but I will never hurt you like that. I am in complete control," he insisted, his breathing hitched. Before I could continue, he pulled me up quickly to his chest, and then flipped roles. He kissed me, but it didn't feel like any other kiss like before. All embarrassment and fear had left my face, and I kissed him back, with nothing left to hide.

"Now," he whispered. I nodded. This was finally it. The moment we would make love. Our eyes connected once again. His eyes were burning with passion. He stroked my face again, pressing his nose and forehead against mine.

"Tell me," he whispered before he began kissing my jaw and down my neck.

"I love you, Aro," I moaned, gripping his waist into mine. I could feel his hard member brushing against mine, which increased the burning feeling in my parts. I began whispering those four words over and over again into his ear, as I slowly parted myself for him. His fingers were so small compared to his manhood, and I knew it may hurt again. But it didn't. Not in the slightest. My walls immediately expanded to perfectly fit around his length, and we both cried in ecstasy. Aro's hands moved from my shoulders to the sheets, where his fingers punctured into the mattress. Slowly, he moved to a better angle, and began a steady thrusting motion. I was worried that I was not going to be able to get the rhythm so I stayed still.

"You belong to me, Isabel," Aro murmured in my ear, making my heart pound even more.

I grasped his neck tightly, and thrusted myself into him, taking him off guard. Aro bit down on his lip and his grip on the sheets tightened. Soon, we both picked up the pace.

"Do…you like…this?" I murmured in between thrusts.

"You feel…amazing. I…love…being so…close to you," he breathed and moved his hand on my shoulder. He pulled my face fowards into into a deep kiss. Aro and I broke the kiss and moaned as we both sped up. My legs were now wrapped around his backside, and I made it harder for him to keep the motion like this. It only made things more climatic.

"D-don't…s-stop..." Aro moaned. Suddenly, a spew of feathers puffed out of the mattress. It only distracted me for a few seconds, until Aro kissed me again. The pounding, hot sensation in my nether regions rang through my entire body, as well as Aro's. _This was it, we were almost there. _On the final stroke, both Aro and I climaxed at the same time, moaning out loud and my breathing desperate.

In my ear, Aro began to whisper an endless string of "I love you's," as we both trembled in ecstasy. After a few long minutes, we both pleasantly slowed down, Aro pulled out and rolled off of me and to my side. The fulfilling warmth that Aro had created inside of me was now gone, and it left me feeling a bit empty, but Aro possessively pulled me into his body and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered again in my ear, sending electric shivers down my entire body. I ran my fingers up and down his side, until resting on the tip of his nipples. He looked at me so pleasantly, admiring my breasts and the hue my skin was due to the lighting and what we just did.

The room was very dark, and the only light came from the outside moon and the few candles sprinkled about the room. Aro's face was more perfect than ever. Even though it was physically impossible, it seemed like he was glowing in the same human way as I was. He began stroking me, from my head to my breasts to my waist. It was perfect. He was perfect. I did not want to leave this moment.

"I want to stay here, like this, forever," I murmured as I kissed his chest.

"I want you forever, and I want to stay like this forever. In this room, in this country, on this beach, alone," my sentences were no longer complete, but he understood it all.

"We can and we will," he whispered, kissing my neck.

"I love you, Aro," I cried as I pulled myself into him. I tried to hold back, but tears pricked at my eyes, and slowly trickled down my clammy cheeks. Aro felt the tears against his skin.

"Darling, there is no need to cry. I am here and will always love you," he whispered.

I fell asleep to him whispering his love for me in my ear. As my eyes fluttered closed, I felt his head softly press against my own.

"Sweet dreams, Mio Amore."


	23. Chapter 23: Play with Me

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm sorry the updates haven't been on a more consistent basis. I know I've lost a lot of faithful story followers because of it, so I'm going to try to update every three days or every other day. Love you all!

* * *

**Aro's POV**

"I love you so much," I whispered into her her fragrant, mahogany hair. She had already slipped into a deep, restful slumber; her naked body pressing up against my own, and her arm was draped around my waist. We had done so well for our first time together; everything about this moment was perfect. Her delicate skin showcased a deliciously rosy hue to it; she had only retained two, small bruises from our intimacy. And the warmth she radiated was almost as intoxicating as her scent. She was so perfect right now, as a human. I cringed at the idea of turning her; the screams of pleasure I heard a few hours ago would change into screams of pain. Her body would no longer carry its warmth, her cheeks and lips would no longer be supple and pink, and her perfect ivy colored eyes would be replaced with crimson. I sighed and began caressing her silky arm.

* * *

Much later into the night towards near morning, I caught my mind pondering secretive ways to maintain her humanity. Even with my deep zeal for our established laws, I found myself _understanding_ how Edward felt about his wife. The effects of vampire venom would make her indestructible, but it would sharpen the angles of her soft body. And the thought of her living through blood-thirsty new born years frightened me. I wanted Isabel to stay the way she was now.

_But she could never stay human for long. _That was the _Caius_ side of my mind, which was the most logical side in some rare instances. She would be turning seventeen on April 7th, and between my brothers and myself, we agreed that her transformation should occur soon, probably within the next three years. Since a good portion of outside vampires knew of Isabel and myself, this made her susceptible to other vampires. It also made the Volturi seem weak. In the words of my brothers, the sooner she became a vampire, the sooner she could meet the expectations of being a wife in the Volturi Coven. But the purity she carried as a human made me hopeful she would carry this into her second life.

* * *

When the hour turned to nine, Isabel was beginning to wake up. The golden sunlight that poured from the windows beamed unto our bodies. While mine glimmered gaudily, her's beautifully glowed. She sat up, stretching seductively, but not intentionally. I chuckled at her hair, which was in a beautiful, tangled mess.

"What's so funny?" she yawned, wincing at the sunlight. The way her eye lashes fluttered and the way her body moved solicited an uncontrollable growl from my throat. My instincts took over, and I completely lost rule over my mind. I grabbed her waist and flipped her body on mine. She all but gasped as I trailed my kisses down her jaw line and neck.

I then realized that I was moving too fast for her and probably startled her. I slowed my affections, placing my head against the sound of her pounding heart and erratic breathing.

"Well, good morning to you too," she gasped, smiling broadly. Before I could respond, she pulled my face close into mine, and returned the kiss just as passionate. Since we were already naked, Isabel positioned herself on top of me. But as much as I wanted to, I decided now was not the right moment. I broke the kiss off, and slid out from under her. Once I stood up, I found my silk robe and draped it over my body. Isabel had just noticed I was missing, and whirled around. Her eyes were hurt.

"Is... something wrong?" She hesitated. By the tone of her voice, she seemed worried that she had displeased me. I immediately rejoined her on the mattress, and rubbed her bare shoulders comfortingly.

"No, my love, I did not mean to entice you, it was uncontrollable. Now is just not the best time-"

"A-Aro...t-tell me the t-truth...w-was last night bad for y-you?" Her quiet stuttering interrupted my words. My eyes widened at her assumption, and even more so as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. I softly grasped her face in my hands, brushing away the tear with a kiss.

"Isabel, enough. Do not _ever_ think such things again. Last night was the epitome of my existence. I have never felt love before, until now. There is no reason for tears of sorrow right now. I love you," I breathed. She nuzzled her face against my touch.

"I love you too," she whispered back. Cradling her in my arms, I let her play with the new wedding band that adorned my left ring finger. My skin glimmered under the window's sun; it was adorable how she still found it fascinating as ever.

After a while of taking in each other's presence, I stood up from the bed, with Isabel in my arms, and carried her off into the bathroom.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking," she chuckled. Setting her down, I darted over to the large tub and began to run a bath.

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

After Aro and I had taken a bath together, it was nearing noon when Aro _insisted_ upon making me breakfast.

"How did I do?" Aro asked, grinning expectantly. Taking a bite out of the eggs Aro made, I effortlessly concealed a grimace. I honestly do not know how _anyone_ could screw up scrambled eggs, but Aro seemed to accomplish that. They tasted awful, so I rightfully decided to lie.

"Wonderful," I smiled. Seeming ever so accomplished with himself, Aro nodded and took off the apron.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked, as I played with the eggs with the fork.

"As soon as the sun starts to set, we are going to tour the mainland," Aro said.

"And for now?" I asked.

Aro shrugged.

"The water is surprisingly warm, if you would like to go for swim."

Swimming sounded like a great idea, but what I really wanted to do...well do again-

"Whatever you want to do," Aro insisted. I tried to suppress a smug grin, but Aro caught on.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and put his lips to my ear.

"If you are worried that we aren't going to be intimate again, don't be," he breathed, sending shivers down my spine.

"I-I just wanted to," I shrugged it off, trying to pass it as no big deal. Aro chuckled.

"_Darling_, I think you may be addicted to me," his voice sounded so proud and conceded. I pushed him away, giggling.

"Do you want me to _prove_ to you I am not?" I asked tersely, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, and, how would you go about accomplishing that?" Aro teased, growling against my skin.

"Two words, _darling_," I mimicked, "No. Sex." Aro stared at me for a few seconds, as if seeing if I was kidding. Oh I _definitely _did not mean it, but I was _definitely _trying to get a rise out of the vampire. And I succeeded in doing so. In one blinding movement, I was thrown over his shoulder, Aro barely holding me up behind my legs. I heard him chuckle darkly.

"P-put me d-down!" I choked, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling of blood rushing to your head.

"No," he said simply. Out of impulse, I slapped his firm butt with as much force as I could muster, to make sure he would feel it. Aro froze in his tracks, and flipped me back on the ground, the wind rushing out of me. Once I regained a sense of gravity, I found his eyes.

"Do _not_ do that again unless you plan to follow through," Aro warned in a dark, sexy voice. He wasn't angry, but I had teased him.

I raised my eyebrows at his response, "Why? Do you find it...I don't know... a turn on?"

Aro pursed his lips as if he was angry with me, but that only made me laugh more.

"Well, consider this as sweet payback for earlier," I winked, and planted a quick kiss on his frozen lips.

"Stop causing a row in my household," he growled huskily. I wrapped my fingers behind his head, closing my eyes at the addictive scent that flowed from him.

"Stop acting like a little boy, and join me for a swim," I rolled my eyes. He broke his facade and smiled.

"You don't have to ask me twice."


	24. Chapter 24: Freedom Reigns

**Isabel's POV**

Aro and I spent the majority of the afternoon outside in the emerald green waters of the Aegean Sea. The peninsula offered a private alcove, where the water was perfectly shallow, and Aro could venture into the sun without any humans spotting him. Although the water was somewhat chilly, the beating rays of the sun gave a comfortable contrast. As the sun began to set, I sat cross-legged in the cool, dark sand, with Aro facing opposite. His eyes carried an almost angry fire, his brows were furrowed in a deep concentration, and his fingers were pressed to his temples.

Well, this _was _a pretty intense game of chess.

Having begun the game about an hour and a half ago, we hadn't yet stopped. I believe it was his usual competitive side that provoked my own dominant streak to make an appearance. The man did say he was an undefeated champion in the Volturi, so how was I to pass up the opportunity to _attempt _to defeat him? Although the ancient vampire was winning, I was giving him one hell of a hard time. With my queen, two knights, and three pawns left to defend the King, Aro was conflicted on whether sacrificing his queen to get to my king. If he did this, it would win him the game. Granted, the man had many pivotal pieces left on the board, but he was _adamant_ about keeping his queen. He swore he has never lost a queen before. I smirked, knowing this meaningless game was getting to his head.

"C'mon, just give her up," I teased impatiently, wanting the game to be over with.

"The game is mine anyway, darling," he sneered back, his red eyes never leaving the board. Grabbing his chin by my finger, I pulled his face upwards to meet my own.

"Maybe, but the loser gets to decide what we do next," I murmured suggestively. I honestly wanted to save touring Athens for another day later in the week. He nodded absentmindedly, and his eyes returned to the checkered board. Getting annoyed, I cleared the board with one swipe of my fore arm. Aro's head slowly picked up. His face, now brewed with anger. All I could do was laugh.

"You win, okay?" I said after Aro didn't say anything. In one pouncing movement, Aro was crouched on top of me, his teeth bared. I screamed out of reflex, but by the way he looked, I would have screamed out of fear anyway. He relaxed his face, once noticing my discomfort and put his lips to my ear.

"Darling, I _always _win," he murmured darkly. I kissed him in that instant, wrapping my legs around his bare upper half. Once our kidding was aside, Aro cradled me in his arms as we looked out unto the calm sea. His body looked glorious in this light; I was enthralled with the reds and oranges the sunset began to portray. _ Everything was just so perfect._

"Indeed, it is," Aro murmured. I chuckled, having realized I said that out loud.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I turned my head up. Aro's eyes were already on my own. For some odd, unknown reason, it seemed as if his eyes were sad. The clear, bright red irises that usually maintained an enchanting vivacity now carried traces of melancholy and regret. Fear set in, and I began to fret about what seemed to be troubling him so much. He finally spoke.

"...There... are some matters I need to discuss with you," he said, almost unwillingly. I sat up from his glimmering chest; the setting sun still exposed his skin's diamond-like facets. I gently placed a hand on his cheek, and his eyes adverting mine.

"Please," I began, "Don't do this to me. Not now."

Aro shook his head, "I have to, Isabel. I need to be honest with you."

I swallowed hard.

"A-Aro is this about...u-us?" I stammered, too scared to hear his answer.

"Come, let us go inside," Aro finished, standing up. I took his hand, and we slowly returned to the picturesque mansion that lied ahead of us in a tense silence.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Every part of myself protested what I was about to do. It was the ultimate _unthinkable_ of my existence. Never in my long, endless life have I been put to face with such a crossroad. What was the crossroad, exactly?

My soul.

It was complex, twisted, and somewhat broken. There were facets of me that I was fearful of. There were things that I have regretted, and there were instances that I was ashamed of. But here she was, salvation in its purest form, standing before me. The more and more close we grew, the more and more I knew this had to be done. I had to tell her.

I had to tell her, everything.

* * *

As we ventured into the dark house illuminated by the setting sun, the air was tense and crisp around us. I knew exactly what was plaguing her thoughts; she feared my feelings for her had changed. But if only. If only she knew, what a shock she was in for. The exact opposite, to be precise. She may not understand, but never in my three thousand years of existence have I ever shared my soul with another being. My brothers were my confidants, yes, but they only knew surface details.

If vampires could produce tears and lament in the same way humans, I would be doing so as I took her hand, and led her to the bed. How I loathed the nasty, persistent feeling of vulnerability. It was novel, uncharted territory for me. My mate, looked up at me, with the same sad eyes I probably retained. This went everything I believed in, everything I have fought for, and everything I strive to preserve.

But I trust her. With my life, and with my past. They both carried equal weights, in my mind.

"Just say what you need to say, Aro," she choked, her throat sounding tight and strained, as if she was the one who was going to cry. I closed my eyes as she breathed my name. I silently hoped and prayed, that she would not look at me differently when I was finished.

"If only it were that simple, Mio Amore," I whispered inaudibly. She didn't hear me; my lips had barely parted.

"Isabel, what I am about to do is something I know I will regret," I began, my eyes closed, "But my unbeating heart tells me otherwise."

"Please, Aro," the human began to cry, "You are scaring me. I love you, okay?" She whispered. My face cracked into the same expression as hers whenever she cried. Although no tears were produced, my body still ached in the same way.

"I am going to tell you the truth."

* * *

"The truth?" she repeated, tears dripping from her face like rain. I restrained the impossibly strong urge to grab her. To comfort her and to make love to her, and to skip this painful chapter in our relationship. But it had to be done. It was my reckoning.

"Yes, the truth," I confirmed.

"The truth about myself. Who I used to be, who I am, and everything that I have never shared with anyone."

Taking in a deep, unnecessary breath as if to steady myself, I began my story. I asked for her direct eye contact, promising this was important to me. But her forest colored eyes only made me feel more exposed.

"My full name is Ariston Cleon Democritus. In Ancient Greek, my names translate respectively into, the best, glory, and judge. Those three words define who I am and what I strive for. I was born to Damion and Chloe, if I remember correctly. My father always strove for power in the realm of law and government. However, he was the kind of person that was easily used, fooled, if you will. He never amounted to anything beyond a noble's assistant. And as for my unfortunate mother... she was a broken woman. He would bribe nobles and government officials by using his wife. Because of this, my mother had many children. I do not remember them, besides my sister, but they were all as dimwitted and near-sighted as my father had been. We were, by no means a poor family. However, I was born into a group of spineless fools. And I despised my father for it. That's when I vowed that I would never follow in my father's footsteps. If life's cruelty turned me in that final direction, I would find a way to end my life. But it didn't.

I learned quickly, from an early age, how to manipulate people. How to gain someone's trust, and how to extract exactly what I wanted. I also learned how to orchestrate a following. By the time I was eighteen, I was reaching an unprecendented high. I lead courtroom discussions, and I was the apple of society's eye. Elders respected me, even more so than _their _elders. They trained me up in every aspect of fine art and literature. I was, essentially, everything my father so desperately wanted to be, but more."

I paused, silently asking for her permission to continue. Her now dry eyes agreed, and she continued to listen.

"But that wretched man grew jealous of my accomplishments. On the midnight of my twenty-sixth birthday, he entered into my personal quarters with a knife, stabbing me in the stomach twice. I fought him off and turned the knife on him, and with the remaining strength I had, escaped him. But I was dying. Crawling out into the streets, I refused to be found in such a weak state. I wanted the world to remember me as I was: cunning, strong, fearless, beautiful, and most of all, powerful. So I ventured out into the ocean, planning to walk until I could no longer walk, and drown myself." I felt an uncontrollable smile creep unto my lips.

"I felt noble. I felt more alive than ever, as I walked into those angry, hot waves."

"But, a voice called out to me. I turned around, and laid my eyes on the most intriguing man. His frame was more compact than mine, and I was inches taller in height. But he was leagues more intimidating. Perhaps it was because of his coal black eyes, or maybe this frightening urge to bow before him. He commanded me to stop my advancements. I found myself immediately following his orders. And I never take orders, from anyone."

"I walked out of the water; I was already waist deep in. The sea water and blood had soaked my clothes, and I was beginning to feel dazed and disoriented. I staggered forward, but then, his frozen hand held me up. He chuckled lightly."

"'What is your name?' he asked. I could barely speak now, but he asked again. He questioned me further, I do not remember that night from that point, until the burning. The excruciating pain I experience made me believe I was in hell. That I had died. The entire time I hoped that my body had made it into the ocean."

"But then, seventy two hours later, I opened my new eyes. I never realized how blind I had been, until now. I could see so clearly. The world I had once saw through those dreadful human eyes was a flickering candle compared to the sun, which was my new vision. And finally, after my entire life of strife and effort, I was the embodiment of power. My creator, Cyrus, was a young vampire. Younger than me when he was turned, but just as powerful as I had become. He said he had been observing my family for many years, me in particular. After witnessing the events that transpired between my father and I, he decided to turn me. I eventually turned my sister, Didyme," I froze as repressed images of Didyme's innocent face flooded into the forefront of my mind. Isabel's eyes widened at the realization that I had turned my sister.

"We made a pact, that we would form a powerful coven of vampires. His motives were to make our kind visible to humans, so they would worship us."

I laughed softly, "Cyrus was...dreadfully twisted. He thought of himself as a god. After a few decades, we had acquired two more members, Marcus and Caius. It was the five of us total, now. My gift took a few years to fully develope, but once it did, I was finally aware of everyone's private thoughts. I never told Cyrus of my gift. As the years went on, Cyrus and I subtly fought for dominance. We also began to disagree on many grounds. I soon found myself believing the opposite of his entire operations and goals. Centuries past, and one evening, when I secretly read his thoughts, I discovered his plans to dispose of me. But I won that battle."

"He was dead before he saw it coming," I finished. Isabel's skin had risen in goosebumps, but her eyes remained on mine.

"Afterwards, I shared my opinions with Caius, Marcus, and Didyme. My full, charismatic side began to dominate once again, and the three of them agreed with me. Together, I knew, we would be the ones to preserve our kind. I understood it would take time, but I was set on what I wanted. I changed my name, then, to Aro. My surname did not arise until my brothers and I formed Volterra."

"I began to regard Caius and Marcus as my brothers. They trusted and respected me more than they did anyone else. Caius, over the millenia, morphed into a more...sadistic vampire. He enjoyed the fear and pain he instilled in others. Marcus, on the other hand, was more wise and calculating with his actions. Together, we were the triangle of success and leadership. Soon, our coven grew considerably. With the additions of Chelsea, Demetri, Felix, and Heidi, we soon became stronger, and more and more feared. It was the year 700 AD when I finally discovered the jewels of power; Alec and Jane. Once they were turned and joined our ranks, we began to challenge many other covens. Although there weren't many, the Romanian Coven was the most revered."

I smirked again, "_Until we came along_. We founded our city, establishing our headquarters in a beautiful Tuscan city we named, Volterra. That's when we assumed the name, Volturi. By this time, Caius had found himself a wife, Athenodora. And Marcus and my dear sister, Didyme, fell in love."

"Your sister, I bet she was beautiful," she murmured, her voice hoarse, but soft. I smiled and nodded.

"Her hair was as dark and thick as mine, but longer. She had a slender form and soft facial features, and she received the attention of many men. I was _very _protective of her," I smiled, sweet memories of our time together returning to my mind.

"She gave off an aura of happiness. _Everyone_ who met Didyme fell in love with her. Even Caius," I said.

_This was it. There's no turning back now._

"Isabel?" I asked.

"Yes, Aro?"

"Do you want me to continue?" I asked, already knowing her answer. She nodded fervently. I leaned in close to her, our lips practically touching.

"What I am about to tell you is something that I struggle with everyday. The action I have made follows me tirelessly, and the guilt returns every so often. But heed my words; I do not regret what I did."

She bit her lip.

"Didyme and Marcus began to grow close, too close. Before we conquered the Romanians, Marcus and Didyme began to secretly discuss leaving our coven and venturing off on their own. Being the triangle my brothers and I were, and the wisdom Marcus lended to our organization, I simply could not let them carry through."

"One night, when Marcus and Caius were on a mission, and when they thought I was visiting another coven..."

"I killed my sister, Didyme." I closed my eyes, letting the words snap through the room. I hadn't noticed, but I had an iron grip on Isabel's wrists. She was propped up against the headboard of the bead, and the way I had positioned myself kept her from escaping. But I knew she wasn't going to run.

Minutes passed, and Isabel's face was emotionless. Her mind was completely shut off, but I wasn't even trying to read her mind. My main goal right now was to finish.

"She saw it coming, and she accepted her fate. When I came into her quarters, I said nothing. Her eyes were soft as she told me to tell Marcus that she loved him." A tear fell from Isabel's eye.

"There is not a day goes by that I do not think about my precious sister. How could I even forget, with Marcus in the state of grief he is perpetually in? But killing her secured my brother. You may think I am trying to justify my actions, but her death made the Volturi what it is today. And that, is why I do not regret it. I loved my sister, almost as much as I love you, but I was not going to be brought down by my own flesh and blood. Not again."

"Marcus does not know of this. Caius has his suspicious. But they both believe it was one of the Romanians that killed her."

"That, Isabel," I said, standing up from the bed, "is who I used to be."

"But the moment I laid my eyes on you in that snow-covered summit, I knew that I was going to change. I understand fully, what it really means to live. And to be loved. I slept with five hundred and thirty-six women, trying to obtain the lofty idea of love for myself. I believed romantic love was a lie, a fantasy. Until you."

"I have never told anyone on this earth, living or dead, these thoughts and stories. I have kept them repressed and secret, until now. Telling you the truth, has never made me feel so free, yet so vulnerable. You are my first. I told you these truths to take a final step in intimacy, for me. You are a part of me, now."

My words rang through the air like bells. The gravity of my words had led Isabel into tears a long time ago.

"As for the secret about my sister, I trust you fully to keep it with me. My ultimate fear in going into this talk with you was that you will look at me differently. That you would despise me, and that you would no longer love me."

"But know that this is something I had to tell you. If I didn't, I would regard my relationship with you as a lie. Which is why, you should never doubt my feelings for you. Whenever you feel any doubt, hate, or strain in our relationship, remember this moment. Remember... Remember..." my voice faded as my chest finally gave out in heavy dry heaves. Isabel's entire frame shook as I pulled her into me, burying her in my chest.

* * *

We stayed like that, frozen in time. The fire from the fireplace eventually died into a smouldering ember, and the room was now completely dark. I slowly pulled away, looking into her eyes again. She was unreadable. I opened my mouth to speak.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking anything. I came to a conclusion a long time ago," she said simply.

I closed my eyes, too fearful as to what her conclusion would be. But I was wrong to fear.

"I came to the conclusion that, I am never leaving your side. Not even if you order me away. I will stand with you forever."

Freedom.

That's what took the reigns. I swept her up, into a passionate, fervent kiss, nothing holding me back this time.

* * *

***Sniffs* Oh the feels...**


	25. Chapter 25: I Went Too Far

As I began to wake, I felt a cool breeze flutter against my naked skin. _Wait...naked skin?_

The bedroom's contents were dark and serene, but I could tell it was later in the day by the way the sun fought for entrance through the closed draperies. As I tried to see in the room, I felt around the bed in search for my lover. But he was not by my side. Concluding that Aro was probably out on a hunting trip, I decided on taking a shower. But as I tried to stand up, my feeble legs buckled under my own weight, and I staggered backwards, falling unto the bed. Looking down at my legs, I realized that my body had retained a grotesque bruise on my right thigh that lingered with pain even when untouched. To my deepest surprise, my entire frame felt disdainfully sore and bruised. I began to fret about what had inflicted my body with so much pain, but I could not remember anything that had happened last night.

_Did we... have sex last night? And if so, why were last night's memories such a faded blur?_

As I slipped on the silk, peach-colored robe, I heard a door open and shut from beyond our bedroom. Before I could investigate, Aro was standing in front of me, looking as dapper as ever. I nearly gawked when I noticed the man was wearing _shorts; _this was probably his first and only pair. I tried to contain my amusement, but once I saw Aro's pensive expression, I knew he was not happy.

"Is something wrong?" I asked lightly, walking towards him for an embrace. But his steps mirrored mine, except in the opposite direction. I frowned.

"Do you remember last night, Isabel?" Aro asked warily. I shook my head slightly.

"Yeah, I remember our talk perfectly...but... how did I get this?" I asked, sliding the folds of my robe apart to show Aro the bruise. As soon as Aro caught site of the purplish-blue marking, a tumultuous growl reverberated through this throat. My eyes widened in fear and confusion, and I stepped back a few spaces. Aro's body was tensed and tight, as if he was about to explode.

"A-Aro, t-tell me what the m-matter is..." I asked as calmly and smoothly as possible.

Aro shook his head, "We cannot do this _ever_ again." His voice sounded sharp and brusque, and his eyes mimicked the same.

"Do what?" I questioned further. In one blinding blur, Aro had taken his fisted hand and plunged it two feet into the frame of the door, the wood splintering and crushing under his force. By the time I could piece together what had just happened, Aro had recomposed himself, and answered my lingering question.

"Intimacy. Not until you are turned, Isabel."

My eyes narrowed at him, "Why? Did I do something wr-"

Aro's yelling interrupted my voice, "NO! Stop blaming _yourself_ for _everything_ wrong in our relationship! The back of your head, Isabel, touch it now! It is painful, right? Care to remember why? Well, you probably cannot, because I was too busy..." Aro's frightfully loud voice trailed off into a slew of curses in another language. Aro, noticing my growing discomfort, tried to finish his sentence calmly... and in English.

"..._I was too busy_ to realize you hit your head against _my own arm_! And now you have memory loss," Aro's hands went up with his hissing voice.

I did not dare move; his voice was too deeply fortified with hatred and malice. But he was right about everything, to my dismay; I did not remember anything past our discussion. And I definitely do not remember us having sex. Although Aro saw this as an awful crime against me, I only wanted to patch it up with two Advils and a glass of water. Afterall, we were well aware of the potential dangers of doing this. At least, I _thought _he was...

"Aro, stop it right now. We both knew this could be potentially-"

Aro cut me off again, "Potentially, what, Isabel? Hurtful? You may think your bruise is not a big deal, but you started bleeding after you hit your head. Do you know what that meant for me?"

I stood there, gaping like a mindless animal, too scared and too confused to answer his possibly rhetorical question.

He stepped a fraction closer, "I almost killed you." Aro's eyebrows lifted as if he was the one shocked, but I shook my head in denial. His beautiful features were strained into a guilty grimace.

"But you did not, so that's the end of it," I snapped, walking towards Aro, but his arm shot up in defiance.

"No, stay back!" His voice warned darkly. Hot, angry tears started to form in my eyes, but I held them back with every ounce of strength I had left. Crying would only make Aro feel more guilt.

"You cannot take this out on yourself, it is so unlike you!" I scolded.

"No, Isabel, I almost lost total control over my thirst," Aro motioned to the bed, "Do you see all of the bite marks on the bed frame and pillows? Those were not just for recreational purposes, Isabel, I had to steady myself for a reason!"

I shook my head.

"Then change me, dammit!" I yelled, "Right now... So you can stop causing yourself so much unnecessary strife and guilt," I said simply. Aro just stared at me. _Well, at least it got him quiet. _After a minute of considering my offer, Aro shook his head, to my own dismay.

"No. Not now."

"Why?" I fussed, "I really don't look that much younger than you, if that's the problem..."

Aro scoffed, "No! You are not becoming one of us right now, and that is the end of it!"

With one parting glare, Aro stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. This wasn't going to be easy for the both of us now...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahh Aro got a little too...rowdy... And he doesn't want his precious wife a vampire... oh the drama. Have any thoughts? Put them in a review!


	26. Chapter 26: Keep You Safe

**Author's Note: **So I just finished outlining the last ten chapters of Three Thousand Years. I have some surprises for you, but I want to say a huge thank you for all who have kept up with me from the beginning. I will be rewriting the first ten chapters of this story since my writing style has evolved over the past few months, but my main priority is to finish this story!

* * *

As soon as Aro left the room, my body followed him like a magnet in hot pursuit. I tried to call after him to stop, but I could not seem to find the words. It was comparable to those nightmares when you can't move or speak and are stranded in agony. But as soon as I got my tired, sore legs to carry me into the living room, Aro had disappeared completely. I had no idea of where he went or if he was still in the house.

_Damn vampire speed._

I then rushed outside, with hopes of finding his footprints in the sand, but I found none. As I slumped down on the porch, memories of our first fight came flooding back into my mind. Memories that I had tried, with every ounce of my strength, to repress and forget. But they resurfaced like fresh, bleeding gashes. I never understood this side of Aro; his impulse to run and to escape when things were under his idea of perfect. I began to fret about whether or not Aro would be returning, but I shook off that notion; Aro would never do that to me.

_And how do you know? He left you jilted and alone._

An unknown, foreign voice penetrated my thoughts like a knife. I felt like my dark, doubting side to my soul decided to mess with my mind. I shook my head.

"Aro would never do that to me. He is just angry with himself-"

_Do you really think you are safe here? Anyone-or should I say, anything, can find you here... Without Aro you are powerless._

"NO! Stop it..._stop it, stop it," _I began to pound against my head, as if that would stop the controversy in my mind. It was relentless.

_And do you even believe, for one minute, that you are even safe with... Aro? He killed his own-_

"STOP!" I screamed as tears started to pool in my eyes. But before I started crying, a loud, clear voice commanded my attention from behind. My head snapped back in his direction. It was Aro.

"Isabel."

I quickly stood up on my weak, wobbly legs and attempted to smooth out my night shirt. Aro took two strides forward before I could even blink, and wrapped one arm around me.

"I am sorry, Isabel, I promised I would not lose my temper with you, but I broke that promise," Aro murmured, pulling me close. We began to walk back into the bedroom; I was still tired from last night and needed to rest. As I slipped into the covers, I looked over at Aro's face. Although he was nearly unreadabe, I could just tell Aro was still brewing over the whole incident last night. I did not need a vampire gift or a mood ring to tell me that...

"Aro, please stop guilting yourself-"

Aro cut me off, "Isabel, I do not want to talk about this anymore, it is not up for discussion."

My face contorted into an array of aggravation and frustration.

"You are not protecting me by keeping me human. It just complicates things!"

Aro's eyebrows furrowed in anger, "I am _perfectly _able to keep you safe. You _are_ my life, so do not even fret about your safety."

"Why do you even want me human?" I asked exasparatedly. Aro chuckled.

"You are perfect as a human..." Aro began slowly, his words slightly above a whisper.

"The way your skin flushes, and the way you look when you are dreaming. And the scent of your blood, and the way it feels under your skin... _hot ...pulsating ...safe ..._" Aro's voice trailed off.

"Are you going to love me less as a vampire?" I whispered tentatively. Aro immediately shook his head.

"No, but do you really think I want to see you writhe in pain for three days, only for you to wake up and live through a year of hell? Newborn years are not kind for many... You will not be the same person for a long time... The bloodlust will control you, and-"

"I am going to have to go through them eventually! The point is, I want to be able to match you fully. To be able to protect _you_ if need be. Right now, I am a mere pawn; useless to you and the Volturi-"

Aro froze at my words.

"A-Aro?"

Aro stood up slowly, his body tense, and began to walk away from the bed.

"I am going to make something for you to eat," he muttered quietly, as if he was not even saying it to me.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked tentatively.

Aro stopped to face me.

"Just know that no matter what your gift may be, when you enter into your immortal life, you will never need to use it. You are not Jane or Demetri to me, you are my wife. And above everything, I am going to keep you safe."


	27. Chapter 27: Athenodora

"I don't want to leave," I whispered as Aro gathered up the last of our bags and placed them on the boat. It had been a little over ten days since first arriving in Greece, but honeymoon needed to come to a close for several reasons. Aro and I had to get back to Volterra, because the festivities started tomorrow. Aro had described the event as an all-day ordeal, and that the Volturi would be hosting ten different covens within the Estate. But of course, Aro's private quarters were on the opposite side. Aro also vowed that I would only be present for the beginning procession and the first dance, but afterwards, I would leave with one of the guardsmen for protection. I did _not_ fancy the idea of missing out on the entirety of party.

After our second time, Aro avoided having sex with me again, defeating the whole purpose of being alone together on the honeymoon. Granted, it was not the only reason why we came here, but I had an inkling we would not be having sex again until after I was turned. And for all I knew, that could be years away.

Aro's face mimicked my own crestfallen expression, "I know my darling, but I will take you back to Greece whenever you like."

I smiled at Aro's promise, and took his hand, stepping unto the boat.

* * *

Once Aro and I were settled in on the plane, I reclined in the leather seat in attempt to rest before arriving home, but I could not seem to relax. Aro sat on the seat across mine, phone in hand and murmuring in fast Italian with someone whom I guessed was either Caius or one of the guardsmen. By the looks of Aro's expression, something had thoroughly displeased him. It was times like these when I wished Aro had begun Italian lessons with me. As I watched him argue quietly, it soon reminded me of the conversation I walked on a few nights ago, when Aro thought I was asleep...

* * *

_It was a day after our second time, and I had gone to bed early, too early. I found myself wide awake at ten o'clock, and decided that I wanted to watch a movie or play a game of chess with Aro, but he was nowhere to be found. I was already miffed that he was not in the bed with me, but I figured he must have needed space. So once I got up, I began looking around for him. As I tiptoed through the kitchen and into the corridor, I immediately heard Aro's voice. At first I thought he was speaking in another language since he was talking so quickly, but I eventually made it out as English. _

_"Caius, what do you mean there are more?" Aro snapped. I stayed at the mouth of the corridor, not wanting to venture in any further since Aro would hear my heart. After a second of waiting on a reply, Aro's voice snapped venomously through the office and the corridor, making me cringe._

_"You mean to tell me they have already changed others? Dammit, Caius, you said you handled-" Aro's voice stopped immediately once he heard the wooden floor creak beneath me. I wanted to kick myself for being so clumsy and obvious. _

_Aro appeared in front of me a second later, arms folded across his chest and a pensive expression gracing his beautiful features. He looked at me expectantly, as if he was awaiting an explanation for my eavesdropping. All I could do was stutter._

_"I-I was looking for y-you..." I smiled sheepishly. Aro's expression softened and he took me under his arm comfortingly. _

* * *

I never did ask him what he was talking about, mainly out of fear of his reaction or his response. My own wild imagination thought it out to be rogue vampires or perhaps immortal children, but I soon waved off these notions. If either of those were true, Caius could have most definitely handled it by then.

_So what really happened?_

"So Isabel, do you have any idea of what you are wearing tomorrow?" Aro's nonchalant voice woke me from my thoughts.

I bit my lip, "Well, Heidi said she was taking care of it... which frightens me."

Aro laughed.

"I am positive that whatever she chooses, you will look magnificent," Aro murmured. I smiled briefly, only to return to the same worry when Aro's phone began to buzz loudly. We exchanged a knowing glance, and I knew that Aro was hiding something important.

"Excuse me, my love, I have to take this," he murmured quickly, before leaping to his feet and ushering himself in another compartment of the plane. I watched after him, longing for this to be not as bad as it seemed. _What was Aro hiding?_

* * *

As Aro and I walked into the bright reception office, with Afton holding our luggage, we were greeted by Heidi, Felix, and a female member of the guard I did not recognize. She was extremley petite in frame, and she reminded me of Alice Cullen, except her hair was as blonde as Rosalie's. My arm was locked in Aro's, but I was soon pulled away from Aro's side into a bear hug by Felix, with Heidi laughing softly by my side.

"This place has been _so _boring without our favorite couple!" Felix remarked in my ear. I watched over his shoulder, as Aro and the girl departed from us and into the throne room, immediately shutting the doors behind themselves. I wiggled out of Felix's embrace.

"Who was that?" I nearly snarled, watching the doors intently. Felix and Heidi's grin subsided at my sudden mood change.

"Oh... _that_ was Aro's personal guard, Renata," Heidi changed the subject immediately, "Come, we have to unpack and then try on your gown for tomorrow."

She nearly pulled me away from the room, with Felix was tagging along in the back. As soon as we were nearing the private quarters, Felix appeared in front of me, his face beaming with a boyish grin.

"So, tell me if my predictions are correct," he began musically, "Is Aro the little spoon?"

My eyes immediately widened at Felix's outlandish question, only to be joined by his booming laughter and a hard slap from Heidi moments later.

"What?" he whined, rubbing the spot on his arm where Heidi hit him.

"You don't have to answer that," she muttered as we ventured into the bedroom, shutting the door on Felix's face.

"C'mon! I have a bet with Demetri, and when he gets back, he is going to want to know!" he whined through the closed door. My head snapped up.

"Gets back from where?" I asked slowly, eyeing Heidi. She shrugged.

"_Oh, so you don't know_?" Felix asked, as if he was surprised. Heidi shook my head in negativity as I sauntered back towards the door and opened it up for Felix.

"Tell me what has been going on behind my back, in exchange for whatever dirty secrets you want to know," I ordered. Felix grinned darkly.

"Sounds like a deal," he said triumphantly.

"Alright, what has been giving Aro such a scare these past few days?" I asked.

"Nope, my question first."

I rolled my eyes, "Big spoon, and that was an obvious one."

Felix muttered a curse under his breath, "You're probably just saying that... Okay, and-" Both Felix and Heidi picked their heads up and looked in the direction of the door.

"I believe... Marcus... is calling me," Felix murmured in shock. He turned back to me, his expression perfectly hiding his emotions.

"We will talk about this later," he said, before taking off.

"Dammit!" I screeched, slamming the door. I whirled back at Heidi, who looked like a frightened mouse.

She held up a garmet bag, trying to get me to focus on something else, but I held up my hand.

"No! Not now, I need to be alone," I snapped, before stomping off into the bathroom.

* * *

The next day, I was awoken bright and early for my standards. Heidi waltzed in with the garmet bag from yesterday, and Gianna scurried in after with a tray of light breakfast items. With one quick nod of her head, Gianna left us. As I sat up, rubbing my eyes, Heidi ripped open the curtains, allowing the light entrance into my room. I growled, pulling the covers over my face completely.

"You need to wake up, now! Everyone around here is on a tight schedule, and I cannot have you sleeping through the entire day. We have guests arriving in four hours, and you need to be ready for tonight's procession," Heidi's words were blurring together as I tried to block them out from my mind.

I sat up, however unwillingly, and watched Heidi as she zipped open the mystery garmet bag, revealing a crimson-red, floor length gown. Carefully manuevering the gown out of the bag, Heidi hung it on the armoir and sighed.

"It is a _Chanel," _Heidi breathed the designer name like cotton, "and this gown is not set to be showcased until next year's Spring Fashion Week in Milan."

I was gaping.

"H-how did you even g-get this?" Heidi chuckled.

"Connections, my darling, and a little bit of flirtation go a long way," she winked, then motioned me to come try it on. With her help, we carefully slipped the silky, red dress unto my frame, and fastened the trail of satin buttons ending at the very bottom of my back. The dress... perfectly equalized sexy and sophistication. The dress was a subtle, loose halter style, that tied into gold fixtures at the top of my shoulders, and then formed a deep-V neck that ended at the top of my abdominen. The back was completely open and exposed, and the rest of the dress hugged my figure slightly, but not to where it was uncomfortable. Furthermore, the dress had a slit that ended at mid-thigh. Heidi smiled at her creation.

"I knew this was going to be perfect on you," she said, darting off into the closet to retrieve a jewellery box.

"Now, for the jewels..." she pulled out my Volturi necklace, and fastened it around my neck, only to then add a rubied armband.

"So...what do you think?" Heidi said, motioning to the mirror. Although I felt beyond my years in the gown, I knew that this dress was more suited for something like Rosalie or even Heidi herself. I felt like I was kidding myself.

"Heidi... it's fabulous... but I can't pull-"

"Oh stop! You and I both know, that you are perfectly capable of _owning _this dress. It's Aro we have to worry about," she winked.

I chuckled, "What do you mean?"

Heidi shrugged.

"I just don't think he will be able to contain himself _like a gentlemen _around you to-" Heidi was soon interuppted by someone whom I never had the chance to fully understand or let alone, talk to before.

Jane.

Her angelic, child-like face, almost always displaying not even an ounce of emotion, was now contorted into a frantic expression, which sent both myself and Heidi in surprise.

"...Jane?" Heidi gasped, hovering in front of me protectively, as if she suspected Jane to attack. I had only recently been informed by Aro of the twins' powers. Aro had his doubts that theirs would even work on me, since Aro could barely read my mind, but he vowed that he would never let them try. According to Aro, he said the one time he felt it out of mere curiosity was more than enough to last an eternity. Which is why, when the little blonde twin strode into the room, I was glad Heidi stepped in front of me protectively.

"You and Isabel have to be presentable **now**!" Jane enunciated loudly, "She is coming to meet her! Get out of that dress and put on something else..." Jane stammered, stomping her feet since neither one of us responded.

"Who is Jane?" Heidi asked with a cocked brow.

"... Mistress Athenodora."


	28. Chapter 28: Running from Fate Pt 2

As soon as the ancient name left Jane's lips, I immediately remembered who that person was; Caius's notorious wife. I did not say anything in response to Jane, but my body sprung into full motion. Grabbing a fresh change of clothes, I darted off into the bathroom and began cleaning myself up as Heidi helped me out of the dress. Since Caius was so bitter and caustic, I began to wonder if his wife was the reason behind his surliness. Or maybe it was the other way around. Or maybe it was just a match made in hell.

"Gosh, she _never _comes down from the tower…why now?" I was not even paying attention to Heidi's voice. It sounded like gibberish as she raked through my messy hair with a brush. Jane suddenly appeared by my side awkwardly with the same frantic look from before still present on her face.

"A few things you need to know when talking to Athenodora… _always_ refer to her as Mistress… do not even dare attempt any warm or cordial embraces… And please, please use proper language. She is not even from this millennia, and she will not understand colloquial English-"

Both Jane and Heidi stopped their fussing and looked up at the door. Heidi mouthed a few words to me that I could not make out as Jane went to open the door. I heard Heidi formally greet the mysterious _Mistress_ Athenodora, and another vampire that I could not see. Turning back around, Heidi gave me my cue to walk forwards, as the other women came in as well.

The two vampires that ventured into the room were comparable to perfect, lithe ballerinas. Their steps mimicked a light, floating movement, and the way their cascading silk gowns flowed would have entranced any human. One woman, whom I guessed was Athenodora, since she bore a similar "V" pendant as I did, was much taller and longer than me. Her snow-white hair was almost identical to her husband's, except for its incredible length and body. Her face looked like it was carved from marble; each feature was defined and beautiful. Her sharp aesthetic appearance seemed kind and delicate, although the way her lips and eyebrows were formed said otherwise. Her eyes danced around the room, and she grimaced, as if she was displeased with the décor.

Heidi was the first to speak.

"Mistress Athenodora and Mistress Regina, please meet Isabel, Aro's mate and wife," Heidi gestured timidly. I looked at Mistress Regina; her face was not nearly as beautiful as Athenodora's, but her exotic features made up for it. She looked just as petulant as Athenodora did.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintances," I smiled softly, trying to mask my growing fear and embarrassment.

When neither of the women responded, Heidi spoke up again.

"Mistress Athenodora is the mate of Caius, and Mistress Regina is…Marcus's mistress," Heidi awkwardly stumbled through the last part. From what Aro had told me on our honeymoon, Marcus's mate, Didyme, was dead, making Marcus eternally grievous. So I was assuming this…Regina…was someone brought to Marcus to help him pass the time. I drew within myself even further.

"You are dismissed, Heidi," Athenodora said simply. Heidi gave me a sorry look before darting out the door. It was just me now, alone with three vampires that were not all that welcoming or kind. If there was one thing my parents taught me, it was to make conversation no matter what. But I nearly kicked myself for this one…

"Isn't the weather just lovely, today?" I breathed, glancing at the window while the two mistresses stared at me. I could practically sense Jane's growing discomfort behind me. Athenodora did not respond. Instead, she began to walk around me, her eyes inspecting me from head to toe. I felt like I was under a search warrant.

"Interesting," she chuckled, once she completed her round. She returned to Regina's side, who inaudibly whispered something in Athenodora's ear. Jane came to my side slightly. My superficially kind demeanor was beginning to fade by the second.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" I asked. My voice cracked a little, only because I was straining to hide the sarcasm and malice beneath my words. Athenodora's eyes were shooting daggers into my core. But I didn't flinch. Assuming Jane was standing next to me solely for my protection, I knew there was nothing these two witches could do to me.

"Jane and Regina, please grant Isabel and I solitude for just a quick moment," Athenodora asked sweetly. Regina moved immediately and exited the room within seconds. However, Jane seemed conflicted. She was never one to disobey Aro, according to Felix. And this was probably going to violate his orders.

"Mistress, I-" "JANE!" Her voice sounded like a clap of thunder, startling both Jane and I.

"Shall I inform Master Caius how _disobedient_ you are becoming? Or shall you listen to _my_ orders?"

Jane nodded and left quickly, and I hated how easily she manipulated the poor girl. From what I picked up on, Jane was very young, possibly around fourteen. Her gift to cause an illusion of pain was feared by the entire vampire race, however, the demeanor she displayed around select members of the guard was softer and less intimidating. But that's only around the few people she trusted. She does not take well to newcomers, which was why I received a poor greeting from her the first time we met. However, she was utterly devoted to Aro and the other two ancients, which meant she would now protect me.

Athenodora cleared her throat, as if she was trying to recapture my attention.

"Contrary to what you might believe, I have not come here to hurt you," she began, her voice terse and clipped, "And even if I did, my dear brother Aro would not let me see the light of day again."

"I still do not understand what that man sees in you..." she scoffed, her arms and hands tightening into strained fists at her sides. I tried to ignore her insult.

"But I just wanted to be honest with you, and to be clear of _exactly_ what you are getting your little self into," Athenodora finished, her eyes probing my every reaction. I folded my arms.

"What are you being _honest_ about?" I asked dryly. Her wind chime-like laughter reverberated throughout the room.

"Why _Aro_ of course!" She sung.

I narrowed my eyes, "If you are trying to scare me off, it is not going to work. We are already married, in case you weren't previously informed."

Returning to seriousness, Athenodora lost her fake smile and smoothed the fabric of her dress. She took a menacing slide closer; her movements were comparable to that of a snake.

"Oh, dear, he sure has you fooled..." she murmured, cocking her head to one side. I swallowed hard.

"There is _nothing_ you could ever say about him that would sway me, so you should just quit while you are ahead," I warned again through clenched teeth.

"Tell me, do you feel like you know everything about Aro?" Athenodora pressed. I nodded immediately.

"Of course."

"Even his past?"

"Everything," I reiterated confidently.

"Did you know that Aro and I used to be lovers, long before I married Caius?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. I felt the blood in my face slowly leave, making me turn pale. _Was this even the truth? _I chose to not respond to her comment. Mostly because I was unsure on _how _to respond, and also because she was probably trying to coax a negative reaction out of me.

"Thought so," she nodded, "But I did not expect him to, anyway. I was just one of the many women he grew tired of after a while..."

_She is just trying to make you jealous. She is just trying to make you jealous. She is just trying to make you jealous._

Athenodora chuckled, "...But the way I made that man scream my name... _Music to my ears..._"

My eyes narrowed even further. I was not upset by her words, but merely angry.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat.

"I _refuse_ to step down to _your_ level," I muttered. Athenodora hissed. She turned slightly towards the door, but just when I thought she was going to leave, she added.

"It is such a shame we have to start out on this kind of footing..." she began, "We will be spending an eternity together."

I grimaced, "Well, don't you worry, the Estate is big. I will take extra precautions to keep out of your way."

Athenodora's entire body froze like a statue, all except for her lips, which creeped up into a poisonous smile.

"_Oh my, he didn't tell you?"_

"Tell me what?" I snapped.

Athenodora continued to stare at me for a long time, and I mirrored her gaze. We were sizing each other up, in a sense. I knew that most likely, I made her jealous for some reason. I was thankful for the future vampire venom of Aro that would change my body, making me stronger, faster, and perhaps even more beautiful than Athenodora. I would be equal, if not above her, in rank and power, since I would be the mate and wife of Aro.

Athenodora cleared her throat, "Do you wonder why you have never seen me until today? On a very important day for our coven, of course. The day of our ball that happens every decade?"

I shrugged.

"Ever since Didyme was killed in battle, the ancients decided to protect the wives of the Volturi. Since I am the only wife, and Regina is a mistress, we are kept inside the South Tower..." Athenodora's sentence sounded like it was unfinished, but she was merely waiting on a response from me. I shrugged again.

"...And? Your point is?"

"Once you are turned, you will be joining me in the tower, under careful watch and supervision. All in the name of protection, of course," she stated slowly.

I shook my head in denial.

"I am not going to live for an eternity in a prison with you," I snapped. Athenodora was eating this conversation alive.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, but you will," she ensured, "Maybe... Aro will be generous enough to the both of us to grant you a separate tower..."

She took a step closer.

"But, my dear, that is the future Aro has in store for you."

With those parting words, Athenodora left the room, her cloying perfume lingering in the air like a pest. I felt like my body, from my toes to the top of my head, slowly turned into stone. It was as if Athenodora casted a spell on me, leaving me paralyzed.

_Was that really what Aro has been hiding from me?_ _Am I going to be locked away in a tower for an eternity with Corin to put me on mood-control?_

Heidi suddenly reentered the room, her weary eyes scanning my body for any signs of hurt or trouble.

"Well...what was that about?" Heidi asked.

My eyes were fixated off into space, "Athenodora was honest with me."

Heidi took a few steps closer, "What does that mean?"

I must have forgotten to answer Heidi's question, or just let time slip by.

"...Isabel?"

"It means... I am leaving," I whispered as I finally moved. I darted off into the closet, grabbing an overcoat and a bag. Heidi was suddenly in front of me, with a hard hand on my wrist.

"What the hell did that woman say to you?" Heidi snarled, but I shook her off and walked past her.

Fumbling through the nightstand, I found a bottle of Advil, a knife, and a wad of Italian currency. Stuffing those items into the bag, I looked under the bed for porcelain box with the pictures of my family. Once those pictures were secured in my bag, I stood up and face a confused, distraught Heidi.

I offered her no explanation, but proceeded to Aro's marble desk and took a piece of stationary and one of his calligraphy pens.

"ISABEL!" Heidi shouted as I began to write the most painful words I've ever written in my life.

* * *

"Give this to him, for me, if you deem it necessary," I rasped as I handed Heidi my letter to Aro in an open envelope. Heidi tried to threaten me by retrieving Aro himself, but I told her that this was not her decision. That this was my life. I stepped outside of Aro's room and unto the balcony. The day was nearing noontide, and the air outside was clean and crisp. The sun was shining brightly, and according to Heidi, the Egyptian, Australian, and Denali coven have already arrived in Volterra.

This meant that Aro was probably deeply preoccupied at the moment.

"Isabel, you are making a huge, idiotic mistake," Heidi cried as I walked down the steps of the balcony, my black leather combat boots making a clumping sound as I strode down the staircase. The weather-proof overcoat I had on protected me from the harsh, cool breeze that hit me in that moment. Heidi then appeared in front of me.

"This is going to _kill _him!" Heidi spat as she held up the opened letter. I sighed as she shook her head.

"There is no way in hell that I am giving this to him. Ever," Heidi added as she tore up the letter. I nearly hit Heidi for doing that.

"That was pointless! He is going to read your thoughts and see what was said, anyway," I hissed. Heidi shook her head.

"I will make sure he does not read my thoughts until that gifted vampire comes about tonight. He can erase all memories of that God-forsaken letter," Heidi shouted. I pushed past her, making my way towards the tall, stone wall that separated Aro's private garden from the rest of the Estate. If I made it out of the garden, it would be simple enough to sneak into the garage and steal one of the cars.

"Isabel, why can't you just talk to Aro about this?" Heidi screeched as I began to climb up the wall by the ladder. "You can't run away from him!"

"He will find you!" Heidi's screams faded behind me as I pulled myself up unto the top of the stone wall. I looked back down at her.

"He can't lock me away forever. I am not a trophy wife; I am a person. I am not his property, and I will never be controlled to that extent," I stated as I looked down at the height I had to jump.

Looking back down at Heidi, I gave her a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, Heidi," I said, before taking off my Volturi crest and my wedding ring. I tossed the two, priceless pieces of jewellery to Heidi, and looked back over the wall.

"Isabel, no one can protect you out there. If anything were to happen to you... Aro would-"

"If you were so concerned about Aro, why haven't _you_ stopped me yet?" I screamed, silencing Heidi's useless pleading.

"Exactly my point. You know how I feel, now... trapped and scared. I could never live out the rest of my life in a perpetual prison."

With one daring leap, I fell to the ground at a fifteen foot drop, landing harshly on my bent legs, with my arms bracing my fall even further. The fall shocked me, but I recuperated, and continued off into the direction of the garage.

As soon as I made it in the side door, I grabbed the first set of keys my fingers touched and turned whatever car they belonged to on. To my luck, one of the cars parked in front flashed and I made my way towards it.

But then, a cloaked figure blocked my way.

Jane.

I nearly gasped as I came in contact with her startling eyes and her pensive expression.

"What are you doing?" she asked monotonously. I gulped.

"Well?" she asked again.

"I'm leaving, can't you see that?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Why?" Jane pressed.

"Aro plans to lock me in the tower... like Athenodora," I stammered. For some odd reason, my eyes started to hurt with tears. But I swallowed all emotions. Jane, of all people, could never see me cry.

"Maybe it is what is best for you," she shrugged. I nearly screamed.

"Maybe you should keep your opinions to yourself and move out of my damn way," I snarled.

Jane stared at me for a prolonged minute.

"You will not get far. Aro will find you within hours, and bring you back kicking and screaming," she stated. I shook my head.

"Aro can barely read my mind, what makes you think Demetri can track me?" I sneered. Jane hesitated.

"This is none of your business anyway," I snapped, trying to move past her. Jane mirrored my advancements.

"Perhaps, but that is my car," Jane said, pointing to the vehicle. Jane then went back to the table and picked a different set of keys that went to a few cars down from Jane's. It was a Mercedes.

"Take this one," she muttered. With one slight nod, I darted off and slid into the car, igniting the engine. I didn't even wait to buckle my seatbelt; I shifted the car into drive and sped out of the garage before Jane or Heidi could change their minds.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

As I stood by the marbled staircase waiting for Isabel, I tapped my foot impatiently. It was what humans do when they were anxious. But I was beyond anxious, in a positive way. I looked over at my brothers; Caius had his lovely wife wrapped around his arm wearing a deep, oceanic blue dress, and Marcus had his mistress next to him in a captivating emerald dress. We stood by the doors of the ballroom hall waiting to be introduced formally to our guests, whom were all gathered in joyous company. The evening was perfect.

I checked my golden pocket watch, which read a quarter to midnight. I looked over at my impatient brother, Caius, who was beginning to grow annoyed with Isabel's slight tardiness. But my attention picked up to the top of the stairs, when I heard the footsteps of heels.

But to my great surprise, it was not Isabel, but Jane. As my perfect, loyal Jane gracefully stepped down the stairs, she approached me slowly. Odd.

"Why aren't you with your brother downstairs at the party, Jane?" I asked. Jane pursed her lips and slowly offered her hand.

"Brother," Caius snapped, "Where is your human wife?"

"Patience, Caius, I am sure she is-"

Jane suddenly interupted me, "Gone, Master. She left the Estate hours ago."

Taking my own hand, Jane pushed her own memories from today into my mind. Once the memories ended, I released Jane's hand, my mind racing with anger and rage.

With one quick movement, I sauntered towards Athenodora, who tried to appear as innocent as possible, and slapped her across the face, her icy skin cracking under the devastating blow. Caius reacted late, but he snarled and tried to lunge at me. However, Renata was at my side in an instant, turning Caius away from me with her peculiar gift. Marcus stayed frozen.

"Explain yourself!" Caius screeched as he grasped unto Athenodora protectively. My body trembled with fury.

"No," I snarled darkly, "Ask her."

I jabbed my finger towards Athenodora, who snarled at my motion. I then turned away and ran. Away from my guests. Away from my brothers. And to the person who mattered the most.

Wherever she might be.


	29. Chapter 29: A Heavenly Way to Die

**Aro's POV**

"Demetri and Felix, get our fastest car prepared and be ready to leave here in a minute," I ordered as I darted down the hallways towards my room. To my surprise, Heidi was standing in the center of the room, staring out towards the gardens. She knew.

"Heidi?" I called for her attention. She turned towards me, her eyes swimming with guilt.

"Master," she whispered.

"Do you know anything about Isabel's departure?" I asked slowly, with menacing eyes. She nodded solemnly. I reached for her hand, in attempt to try to read her mind, but Heidi dashed away from me, holding her hands behind her back.

"Don't ever read my thoughts again! You can't see what she..." her screeching soon faded off into a whisper.

"I need to know where my wife is, Heidi," I commanded loudly, my sanity and facade slipping further and further away. Heidi's eyes shot up at me; I could tell she so desperately did not want to betray her friend's trust, but this was a matter of her life.

"She went south, out of the town. She took the Mercedes, which had little gas to begin with. She is probably on foot by now," Heidi admitted in defeat. Before I turned to leave Heidi called after me.

"Master, she left because-"

"I know why she left, dammit!" I snarled.

"Were you going to-"

"_Lock her up in the tower_?" I mocked maliciously, "NO! Now because of you and that malevolent _bitch_, she has escaped, and is under the impression that I was. For all I know, she could be anywere by now..."

With those parting words, I sauntered out of the room, meeting Demetri and Felix along the way, and head down to the garage.

_I will find you, my love, even if it is the last thing I do._

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

The car had run out of fuel hours ago forcing me to go by foot from here on out. I had also decided that it was probably best if it did, I could take a detour through the landscape without the car. The night was nearing midnight, and I thought it would be best to find a spot to sleep for the night. As I traveled into the streets of an unknown, small town, I knew that I was not safe here. Although the streets were nearly deserted, I could not shake the persistent feeling of being watched. I slipped off into an alleyway hoping to find some shelter or coverage. But as I turned to check my blind spot, I collided into a hulking man that must have been taller than Felix. I knew that there were no use in formalities when dealing with someone who could potentially harm you, so I immediately grabbed the knife out of my bag and held it in front of me.

"Stay back," I warned darkly.

The man took a few strides away from me, with his hands held up in surrender. He was _definitely _taller than Felix. I winced at his name, for it only made me think of his master; Aro_._ My mate, my husband. My finger and neck felt bare since I had taken them off in an act of defiance. Aro had probably found out the truth by now, and was either looking for me, or had given up and let me run. I knew the latter was false, however. If Aro was to find me, I would tell him what I told him months ago; those same words that made him leave in a hurried fashion. And he would believe them again.

"Sorry..." the man muttered and tried to back his way around me. I was surprised at the fact that since he sounded English. But then he stopped suddenly and cocked his head to the right.

"You smell... fairly odd..." he murmured. My heart stopped. Was this man a vampire?

"What is odd to you?" my eyes narrowed. He then flashed a set of yellow, rotted teeth and I nearly blanched at the sight and smell of it.

"You smell like vampire," he stated matter-of-factly. I nearly gasped in that instant, my mouth was gaping.

"V-vampires don't exist," I stated.

"Oh, but they do, darling," he hummed. I took a closer look at his appearance; He was definitely not a vampire, with his platinum irises and flushed skin, and his gross, awful appearance. His clothes were unbelievably tattered and soiled, and there was a wild, crazed look in his eyes as he scanned over my body. He was the embodiment of an animal.

His eyes lingered on me for a long time, until they suddenly went up to the densely clouded sky above us.

"The clouds should be parting within the next few hours," he added nonchalantly. I scoffed.

"What the hell does that got to do with anything?"

His eyes snapped back to me, and a feral snarl ripped through his chest. I cringed at this horrifying sound and backed into the alley's wall, holding the knife up.

"Stay back," I warned again, as tears flooded my eyes.

Something seemed to have clicked in his eyes.

"Wait a minute," he breathed, his disgusting, salty body odor wafted over towards me. I nearly gagged.

"You are that human the Volturi keep around," he smiled mischievously like a devil. I swallowed hard.

"I don't know wh-" the man interrupted me.

"You are a terrible liar, _Isabel_," he laughed, "That _is_ your name isn't it?" I clenched my teeth at his booming laughter that followed.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is... well... I honestly am not sure, anymore. The phasing soon gets to your head," he chuckled darkly as he motioned lazily to his head.

"But I go by Cannon nowadays. And like I said earlier, in about three hours, that full moon will make a grand entrance on the stage of the stars..."

I drew within myself even further as Cannon stepped closer.

"Which means you're in for a night," he finished with a wink, before knocking me out with a quick blow to the head, and delivering me into the sweet realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

"We have to split up," I concluded as Demetri, Felix, and I gazed at our deserted Mercedes. There were four towns nearest the car, and because of Isabel's lingering scent, we deduced that she went further south towards the three of the four towns. Demetri and Felix were adamant about staying with me, but I knew this was the only way we were going to find her.

_My beautiful human. If only I had the chance to explain to her how wrong Athenodora was..._

"Master, it is unsafe for you if we split up," Felix stammered, but I shook my head in denial.

"We are wasting time by arguing about this. Felix go to the first town, Demetri go east, and I shall visit the one furthest away. Do not stop until we find her," I ordered, taking off into the Tuscan landscape at full speed.

Demetri could get a feel for her at all; her mind was completely shielded from his. Perhaps, she was purposely blocking him out, but we soon realized, that my scent lingered on her strongly, so there wasn't a need for Demetri's tracking ability.

It took twenty minutes for me to reach the furthest town. It was small, which meant I could cover more ground in a short amount of time. As I entered in the city, I was hit by a strong, familiar scent.

_Her smell._

I picked up the phone and called both Demetri and Felix to notify them that Isabel was here, so that they could join me in retrieving her. As I ventured into the town, following Isabel's scent, something sinister made its way into my nostrils. Something that had both Caius and myself on edge for the past month.

Werewolves.

Every dead cell in my stone cold body came alive with panic and urgency. As I followed Isabel's trail, I immediately noticed that her scent and the one of the werewolf's became one. They were together.

A deafening cry rang through my vocal cords, and probably woke up several townspeople, but I did not pay any attention to it. As I followed the smell in a hot pursuit, it led me to an abandoned, stucco apartment complex. With one thrust of my arm, I broke down the wrought iron gate effortlessly, and entered into the dark, eerie place. The only sounds coming from the building were that of rodents scurrying about, and two heartbeats, one unnaturally slow.

They were upstairs.

Waiting on Demetri and Felix was probably the best move, but this was my mate. Time was passing, as well as the clouds above that covered the gleaming, full moon. By the sound of the fast-moving wind, it was only a matter of time before those clouds would pass. As I dashed up the stairs, all sense of thought and calculation left my body. Aro Volturi had left my body. Now, in place, was a new, stronger figure. Animalistic, protective, possessive.

Rusted, golden letters that read, "Room 300," adorned the side of the metal, graffiti covered door that reeked of the scent of that damned animal. Pushing through the door, it fell down on the ground with a reverberating bang. The room was dusty, dark, and incredibly humid with the stench of werewolf and ill humanity. As I began to wander inside, a voice taunted me from the shadows.

"Well, well, Aro, we have been expecting you," a tall, menacing figure slithered out from the protection of the shadow and out into the open space of the room.

This was him, the one Caius spoke of; the last of the werewolves.

Caius had recently killed all of this one's changelings, but the Volturi had been in hot pursuit of this particular man for weeks. Suddenly, from the shadows, Isabel's trembling body emerged. I quickly assessed her dirt-covered body for any damage the feral beast may have caused, but there was no visible harm. However, she was trembling violently, possibly out of fear, the temperature of the room, or exhaustion. Slowly, she picked her tired eyes up to look at me, and tears cascaded down her face.

"Aro, I am so sorry," she cried softly, barely above a whisper. I had to reign in my terrifyingly strong urge to reach out and grab her. But the light of the moon suddenly darted into the room through an open window, and I knew that this was no longer a fair game. The human-werewolf swayed slightly in the dark, eyeing me in with a sick curiosity. He was no stronger than me as a human, but the minute his skin would meet the moonlight, he would morph, making him slightly stronger than me. The man then grabbed Isabel, yanking her forward by the hand.

"You left him, _you little bitch_," he snarled in her ear, and took her head, forcing her to look at me, "He has simply come to watch you _suffer and die_." Isabel did not say anything, but she crumpled to the floor like a pillar of dust. My eyes glazed over with a ravenous anger.

"No, but I shall relish every scream you make as you burn," I threatened darkly, venom literally dripping from my mouth. My words only made the beast laugh theatrically. He then knelt down besides my mate, making me growl even more.

"Little Isabel," he murmured mockingly, "Do you remember your sweet parents?"

Isabel picked her head up, dirt marking every inch of her face.

"S-stop..." she cried.

"Well, I wanted to tell you," he chuckled, "That I killed them peacefully." With his taunting words, Isabel's body sprung to life, startling myself and the beast. She slapped him cold across the face, making him lose balance on his legs. His hand suddenly fell behind him, right in the path of the window's light. In that single second, I pulled Isabel away from the morphing creature and neared the door.

"RUN, ISABEL!" I screamed as I pushed her away from my body. Her eyes widened as she looked beyond my shoulders, at the stunning beast that lied in front of us. The creature, a bipedal being, stood nine feet tall with greasy, thick fur that covered its entire body, released a war cry that rang through the room. Although this Child of the Moon was small and lackluster compared to the ones my brothers and I faced a millenia ago, it still seemed strong, and ever-so furious. A deafening scream escaped Isabel's throat, and she ran forwards to clench unto me. But this was only a thorn in my side.

The creature, in a blinding flash, appeared in front of the both of us, and with one shove of his claw, tossed the both of us against the nearest wall. Isabel fell to the ground. She remained conscious, and slid herself away from the fight as I stood back unto my feet. The beast collided into me again, and pushed both of us into the wall, making it crumble into an array of dust and debris.

I struggled against the beast's vice grip around my torso, and eventually freed my leg enough and kicked the werewolf ruthlessly, sending it yards away from me, buying me seconds of time. I made a grave mistake, however, when I turned back to face my mate. The beast made it back to me a second later, yanking me by my arm and throwing me against the opposite wall and into the window. The beast collided with me before I could move, and I beat uselessly against his grip, until he threw me unto the floor and pounced on top of me. Isabel's screams and the beast's snarls muddled into a defeaning, kneening sound. In a slow, deliberate movement, the beast's claw and nails wrapped around my neck and began to pull.

"NO," Isabel screeched.

I tried to resist the beast, but it's grip on my neck was definite, and it held my limbs in place with its immense strength. I turned my head slightly to glance over at my terror-stricken wife.

"I love you," I murmured.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is a pretty evil place to leave you off at. But I will update soon.


	30. Chapter 30: The Change

**Isabel's POV**

"I love you," Aro whispered as the beast began to pull against his neck. I knew what was happening. From what I had seen in that snow-covered summit with the Cullens and Volturi, this was the way a vampire dies.

I had seconds left before the beast would dismember Aro.

My body, weakened by the verbal abuse Cannon had delivered for the past few hours, unbelievably found the strength to stand back unto my feet. Perhaps it was a mere twist of fate, but the knife I had brought with me on this escapade sat near my feet. _You have one shot._

I sauntered forward, and slammed the knife in with every ounce of strength my body could muster. The beast's skin, to my surprise, was not like vampire's. The knife slid into his body with great ease, and a gush of dark indigo blood came pouring out of his system like a faucet. The beast howled a second later, his grip loosening enough to where Aro could free his arms. The beast stood from Aro, and turned to me, my death sentence completely visible in his eyes. I closed my eyes.

I felt like I was soaring in the air, until I collided with already broken glass. The feeling of falling soon returned to my core, and I realized in that split second, that I had been tossed out of the window. A second later, my body slammed against the concrete twenty five feet below. The pain, from my bleeding arms and head to the possible broken bones all over my body, was beyond imaginable.

_This is it. I am dead._

Two, cloaked figures suddenly graced my side, asking me questions that I had no energy to answer.

"Oh shit, Isabel, where's Aro?" _That sounds a lot like Felix. _

"Felix, take a deep breathe," another voice ordered warily, "A werewolf has been here."

"Stay with, her," Felix ordered. I tried to open my eyes, but all I saw was a daze, muddled world.

"Isabel...you're... bleeding," a voice gasped.

_Aro, please, Aro stay alive. Please._

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Once I regained my footing, I realized it was too late. I watched helplessly, as her mangled body was tossed out of the window, the shattered glass penetrating her skin, and her body falling down below. The beast whirled back around to face me, but his time was up. The knife wound Isabel had so bravely inflicted upon him sliced straight through his heart, causing the beast to bleed profusely. He staggered forward slightly as he tried to pull the knife out of his chest, but it was to no avail because of the way his hands were formed. In one mad dash, I had the beast pinned to the wall.

"Go to hell," my growl was soon followed by a slew of curses in a language I forgot I knew how to speak. My teeth plunged into his neck, ripping out the beast's vocal cords and windpipe. It started to choke, for its way of breathing was now flooding with its own blood. A virile laugh escaped my chest, for the pain I was causing this beast was far beyond anything I could comprehend. It was what it deserved for nearly killing my wife and myself. But before I could begin ripping apart its already defeated body, Felix entered into the room and joined my side.

"He's mine," I screeched as Felix's hard hand grasped my shoulder, in attempt to pull me away.

"Master. Remember who you are," Felix ordered, "She needs you."

_She needs me. Isabel._

I nodded in a solemn agreement, and eyed the monster one alst time, before I dashed back downstairs, wiping the beast's disgusting blue blood off my lips. As I came out into the open of the street, I was immediately hit by a strong wave of Isabel's blood, and then saw Demetri bending over Isabel.

"STOP, DEMETRI!" I screeched, as I collided into my own guard with full force, detaching him from Isabel's bleeding arm.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?" I snarled as grasped Demetri's neck. His ravenous, coal black looked greedy and vacant, but his eyes immediately refocused on me, and widened in great fear.

"Master, I-I lost it..." he whispered. I pushed him away further, ordering him to go hunt away from Isabel. Then, I returned to Isabel's wounded, partially-drained body in a second, her heart barely beating. _It was too late._

"Isabel?" I murmured as grasped her face in my hands. Her green eyes came alive at the sound of my voice, but barely. She dazily gazed upon my face.

"I am... so sorry," she whispered almost inaudibly. I shook my head frantically.

"No, stop it. I love you so much," I cried against her face. Isabel then coughed out a spout of blood, and her body tensed up. There was not another option.

_I had to change her._

A memory came rushing back into my conscience; it was the first time we made love. They way her skin flushed out of erotic passion and a slight tinge of embarassment, and they way her heartbeat sounded, and they way her hot skin felt under mine. My darling human.

"You will be breathtaking," I whispered slowly, as I bit down on her jugular.

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

I never envisioned dying to be such a peaceful thing, especially after being tossed out of a window. Once I hit the concrete, I felt like my blood was beginning to leave my body slowly. Like it was being sucked out of me, making me numb to the pain I would have been experiencing.

Then I felt _him_. I could smell his familiar scent, even over the stench that creature gave off. And I could feel his hands grasping my face. I knew he was speaking to me, caressing me with sweet words. But soon, I felt his cold lips touch my neck, and a slashing sensation that tore through my skin. _Did he... bite me?_

And there then _I felt it_.

Fire. Fire beyond belief. It started off as a muted, hum that began to seep its way through the base of my neck like slow-moving molasses, but then it began trickling faster and faster, through the veins of my body.

_What the hell was happening to me?_

I tried to open my eyes, since my conscience returned to me because of the pain, but all I could see was blackness.

_Was I in hell?_

The pain began to scatter throughout my body sporadically, and more places had erupted in pain; some began in my legs, some in my side, and another on my hand. It sizzled through me, every cell of my body licked by flames and poision. I tried to listen, or to reach out, but nothing was working. The only thing that operated fully was my mind, but all I could focus on was the pain.

I tried to refocus on my memory of Aro. I tried to envision his perfect face, our time together in Greece, and the first time we met, but the minute the pain trickled into my skull, my mind shut down.

* * *

Time passed. I was sure of it. But one question remained. _How long?_

Hours? Days? A week?

The feeling that paralyzed me had only increasingly intensified up unto a point, when I felt it began to numb into a buzzing sensation. It was as if I was burning before, but now I was smouldering, like wood. Suddenly, I felt my heart began to pound rapidly against my chest. The fire shot back, draining itself from every inch of my body, and focusing itself on my weak heart. I clenched my jaw, tensing my body, trying to withhold every scream that begged for a release. My heart's beating slowly fell unto a steady thumping, until, with one last implosion of pain, stopped.

I was dead.

Surely, I had to be. But the pain drained away in that split instant, and a cooling sensation overcame me. I was freed.

My senses slowly returned to my strained body soon after the pain left. I kept my eyes shut, but as I took in a deep breath, I realized that I could smell _everything. _The smell of old parchment, scented oil, mahognany, birch, cherrywood, leather, and ink. I could also hear _everything. _I heard the opening and closing of doors, the shuffle of of footsteps, and the synchronized step of a woman's high heels. And then, next to me, I heard someone sit down, the fabric rustling of their clothes rustling underneath a leather cushion.

Out of reflex, my entire body reacted so quickly and effortlessly; it was without any thought to my actions. I jumped up to my feet and slammed up against a bookshelf, my eyes flying open to search for the danger.

But there was no danger.

It was him. My mate. _My Aro._


	31. Chapter 31: Fire in the Water

**Aro's POV**

I have only changed a select number of vampires in my lifetime; Jane, Alec, and Didyme being three. There is something special about changing a vampire yourself; you form a bond with your creation. It is a rare bond that often does not get developed since most creators leave their creations. When I changed Alec and Jane, it was under a sense of urgency and time. I watched how the venom transformed every millimeter of their bodies, making them beautiful and flawless, and how the pain morphed them even further into the individuals they are today. Now, the twins are comparable to the bond a parent feels with their child.

However, when I bit down on the nape of Isabel's neck, and tasted her nectarous blood for the first time, I immediately felt connected to her, even more so than before. But the mark I left on her, the mark of my venom, would be in her system forever. All vampires would know upon first contact that Aro Volturi changed her. Making her special, significant, and set apart.

The werewolf from before was out of sight and out of mind; I trusted Felix gave the creature its share of hell before being killed. Once we regrouped, we traveled back to Volterra together. The ball had ended by now, as I am sure my guests were wondering where my wife and I had disappeared off into, but there was always next time. I contemplated adding an explanation at the bottom of our thank-you letters.

When we returned home, I gave Isabel off into the hands of Heidi to clean her up and dress her, so she could see how beautiful she was when she opened her new eyes. Isabel remained silent and still throughout the duration of her transformation, most likely due to her previous exhaustion. No matter, I knew fully the pain she was experiencing every time I glanced up at her.

On the end of the second day, the entire Volturi guard gathered together in the library to witness Isabel for the first time. The night was young as we listened to her heart's final movements. She was now one of us.

I looked up at my most wise brother, who gave me a reassuring nod.

Slowly, I approached the leather coach where Isabel was laid upon, and sat next to her.

Finally moving at a normal speed to our kind, Isabel's crimson eyes flung open and she moved to the back bookshelf causing some books to fall out of place. Felix and another guardsmen chuckled at her startled response, as she eyed me warily. A smug smile played at Caius's lips.

"Isabel," my voice commanded her attention clearly but softly. Her eyes immediately softened at my voice, and she flashed a gleaming smile.

_She was divine._

I almost sighed in relief, at the sight of her body; she still retained her soft curves from her human life. Her hair was now a dark, wheat color that fell in bouncy waves down to the middle of her back. Her lips, once slightly pale, were now defined and red, matching her now burgundy irises. Although she stood at a petite height, Isabel looked like a woman. She was a woman, _my woman_.

Heidi had her dressed in a stunning shade of crimson, in a short dress that hugged her body like bandages. I looked briefly to my right to see if any male guards were looking a bit _too much_.

"Aro," she breathed in recognition as she danced towards me, her hips swaying with every step she took. But before she made it to me, Renata appeared in front of me, trying to deter her. But Renata's gift proved useless, and it only stopped Isabel in anger. She grasped Renata's small wrist, an incredible fury rising in her eyes.

"He. Is. Mine." she hissed darkly. Some vampires in the room broke into laughter. Renata was simply doing her job, while Isabel was defending a threat to her. Silly girl.

"Renata, she is not going to harm me," I chided. Renata nodded quickly and backed away, still remaining a few paces behind me. I turned back to face my wife, giving her a slight nod. Slowly, she walked into my arms, nuzzling herself into me; we were a perfect fit.

"You are warm, Aro," she murmured. I smiled against her hair; her scent to my nostrils was no longer one that made me thirsty. It made me eager.

"Ahem," Caius cleared his throat beside our embrace. Isabel looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess you have to come up with a new nickname for me now besides, 'the human,'" Isabel mimicked Caius's disgusted voice perfectly, sending the guests in the room into a fit of laughter.

Caius nearly smiled.

"My dear," Marcus's voice murmured as he stepped out from behind Caius, "You are a vision."

She smiled as Marcus kissed her cheek.

Then Felix, Heidi, and Demetri approached Isabel, grins adorning their faces.

"You look lovely, Isabel," Demetri nodded, "And, I am sorry for tasting you." My eyes darkened uncontrollably at Demetri's words, but Isabel laughed and gave him a nod.

"Come here," Felix growled as he scooped her up into an embrace, sending her into a fit of bell-like giggles.

Heidi approached her next with a wink, "Just wait to you see yourself." Isabel's expression subsided into a gaze of wonder. I did not need to read her mind to tell that she was eager to see how she looked as a vampire.

"Come, we have some things to discuss," I whispered in her ear. She smiled ever-so-slightly, knowing what I truly meant behind those words. With one parting goodbye, Isabel and I left the presence of our family and head off into the direction of our room.

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

The minute Aro called my name, the force hit me; it was almost like those iron wrecking balls that knock a building down with one blow. That's what I felt when I first laid eyes on Aro, and I finally understood.

We were mates.

The desire to hold unto him and to love him was so great; I had to remember who I was and where I was when I started to greet the others. But as Aro and I traveled down the corridors in a sweet, silent solitude, I stopped him.

"How did you stand it, before?"

Aro's eyebrows furrowed in a delightful confusion, "Stand what?"

I took his hand in my own, his marble-soft skin felt warm now, and placed it on my chest.

"This _ache_. The pull, the desire," I questioned, "You are literally all I can think about. How could you stand it?"

Aro laughed quietly, "It was not without difficulty."

I pursed my lips, "...I could never imagine leaving you, or the pain you felt when I left you..." I looked up at Aro's face, perfectly framed by his raven hair.

"I am so sorry," I murmured as I nuzzled my face into his chest. Aro did not respond; he hadn't the need to. I knew that he had already forgiven me. We continued down into our room, Aro closing the door behind us. Everything looked so different now. So clear and definite.

Even though it was later into the night and our room was dark, I could see exactly how the dust particles moved around in the air; they were almost dancing. I could see the individual cracks and crevices in the marble beneath our feet, and the fur of the rug beneath our bed. The wood on the closet door fifty feet away seemed like I was viewing it from under a microscope, and then, my eyes were then drawn to a slight movement on the left by the window; a small ant searching for an escape.

I turned back at Aro, who was gazing at me longingly.

"Do you care to see how magnificent you are?" Aro asked with a chuckle. I bit my lip, but nodded in agreement. He took my hand, leading me to the gold-framed mirror that was near the closet. And then I saw myself.

I was... breathtaking? Comparable to the beauty of Athenodora and Rosalie, I immediately felt adequate. And most importantly, that I could finally measure up to Aro in every way. My body, although seemingly more toned and paler, kept the integrity of my former, human self. My face seemed more symmetric, and more smooth. I reached to touch my face, but Aro's hand stopped me, as he began to kiss my cheek. Then the ache came back. The ache to make him mine. Wherever his warm kisses went, a hotter fire surfaced.

My movements as a vampire became one; I turned to face him, pushing him unto the bed with my newfound strength. Aro huffed in a mixture of shock and lust as I tore a part his clothes effortlessly by one finger. The bandage dress I had on remained intact, until Aro ripped it off, leaving me wearing nothing but my prominent Volturi pendant and a lacey, black underwear set. But only seconds later, Aro snatched those off too. Both of us, mate and mate, were about to fulfill the desire that we both dealt with in our hearts now as vampires. A growl ruptured through Aro's throat as I nipped at his lips with my teeth. We wrestled briefly in attempt for who was on top, but I was the stronger one. As I plunged my lips down unto his own, my mind spun once Aro's tongue entered my mouth. I then realized that we have never kissed like that before; I would have swallowed his venom if I was human. His fragrant taste alone coaxed a moan from my mouth, and as he wrapped his hand through my hair, he kept me locked unto him. Aro then broke the kiss, gasping.

"I need to be inside of you, _now,_" he rasped, his voice sounding octaves lower. I laughed at how primal and carnal he sounded, but he used this window of opportunity to flip me underneath him. But I did not object this time.

As Aro inserted himself inside of me, I wrapped my legs around his torso and squeezed him tightly, making him gasp.

"Scream my name," Aro ordered as he thrusted his hips into me, an encouraging movement. This was _nothing _compared to our first and second time at our honeymoon. Before it was soft, careful, and sweet, but this was passionate, strong, and desperate. Aro was holding back before, for obvious reasons.

I caressed his name, moaning in obedience as we moved together in perfect synchronization.

"Louder. No one can hear us," Aro commanded, as I called his name out again. We turned over each other, until accidently falling unto the floor below. In the heat of the moment, I kicked the nightstand that layed at my right, sending its contents topling over.

Amist our moans and cries, laughter escaped from the both of us as we continued into each other.

* * *

"Do you feel as complete as I do?" I asked as Aro and I lied contently in the hot bath water. It was nearing an early morning hour, but the sun had not yet risen. The only light that came from a partially closed window was the moon's delicate glow making the white, pristine bathroom seem cool, dark, and serene. I reclined against Aro's chest, his wet, raven hair entangling with my own. I was surprised at how neither one of us grew tired after over six hours of love making. We stopped merely because it felt natural.

"Yes, very much so," Aro murmured. I was referring to the bond we both felt as mates. As I was wrapped up in Aro's arms, I finally felt whole. I knew every part of him as a person; every secret was shared back in Greece when I was human, and we were bonded by marriage, and now mates. The same sweet venom that was in Aro's mouth was now coursing through my body.

"There is something I want you to do," Aro said. I looked up to face him.

"I want you to bite me," he said. My brow furrowed in confusion, until his finger traced his teeth mark from my change on my neck. This was going to hurt him.

"You hold a part of me here on your skin and in your veins, but I want to hold a part of you," he explained. Eventually, I nodded in agreement, after letting the idea sit in my mind. I sat up in his lap, the water moving around us, and grasped his face in my own. I kissed his lips first, letting his scent fill my nostrils, before I trailed my affections downwards to his jugular; the same place he had bitten me. I licked the skin there briefly, causing Aro to react pleasantly, before biting down. Aro's body tensed under my teeth, but I released him quickly, licking the spot over so my venom would seal inside of him. When I looked back up at Aro's eyes, they were closed in concentration, but after a while, Aro began breathing again and relaxed.

"I am sorry," I whispered, but Aro smiled slightly.

"Don't apologize, I asked you to do it," he reassured, "It feels better now."

We stared up in each other's eyes, letting time slip by. The sun was rising now, allowing the golden, pink hues of sunrise to paint the white glazed walls.

"I love you," Aro whispered.


	32. Chapter 32: Bloodlust

**Isabel's POV**

"I am quite surprised," Aro murmured, as we began to get dressed. Our night of intimacy had reached its dawn, for now.

"About what?" I asked as I began to do the buttons on Aro's black suit shirt.

"You have been a part of this life for over twelve hours and have not even asked for blood," Aro stated, amazed. My eyes widened; that simple reminder of blood made something in my throat snap. The fire that I had experienced during the transformation seemed to flare up again, but it all concentrated in my throat. A gasp escaped from me, startling Aro, and I reached to grab my neck.

"Aro, my throat... I'm thirsty," I rasped with my hoarse voice. The little human instinct that was left inside of me assumed water would be a potential cure, but I began thinking about how _satisfying_ blood would be. Aro nodded immediately, and instructed me to wait while he went to go retrieve something. He returned a minute later with a bag of blood and a silver chalice in his hand. He squeezed out the burgundy liquid into the chalice, allowing its potent fragrance to force its way into my nostrils.

"This _was_ your blood type. It is a leftover from when your arm was broken," Aro grimaced at the memory. But as much as I wanted to retain control, a red haze clouded my vision; the only thing I could focus on was that dark red liquid. The minute Aro began to hand the chalice over to me, I dashed over, snatching the cup out of his grasp and began drinking ravenously. The liquid, although cold, felt amazing on my tongue. It cooled that parched, cracked feeling in my throat, and once the entirety of the cup's contents were drained, I released the cup, allowing it to fall to the floor. A single drop of blood remained at the corner of my lips, but Aro hungrily licked it up with his tongue.

"Do you feel sated now?" Aro murmured in my ear. I nodded, touching my neck one last time; the feeling of thirst had left my throat completely.

"Good," he breathed, "There are some things we need to discuss together with my brothers."

My eyes widened at the sound of that, but Aro reassured me with a soft kiss. He took my arm around the crook of his, leading me back down the hallway towards his private study. We had passed several guardsmen on the way down, and they all gave me either a respectful head nod or a gleaming smile. I felt respected. As we neared the reception area, something began calling out to me.

It was a wet, warm thumping sound. Although it was music to my ears, it scratched annoyingly at the walls of my throat, bringing back that loathed parched feeling. Entering into the familiar room, I immediately saw it. No, _I smelt it. _Gianna, the kind receptionist the Volturi have temporarily employed, had her back turned to us as she typed away on the computer. She did not turn around to give us any kind of greeting, most likely because she was not aware of our presence. But then, her heartbeat called out to me again.

Cruelly beckoning and taunting me.

Only a second had passed since we entered in the room, but that was all it took. The same red haze clouded my vision, and in one quick dash, I had released Aro's arm and followed the calling of that heartbeat. The blood felt so good against my tongue, so warm and so satisfying. It tasted like the way strawberries and vanilla smell; it was an absolute bouquet of fragrance. Then it was gone. I tried to drain out more, but the blood had stopped its flow, leaving my lips cold again.

And then I opened my eyes.

"What have I done?" I whispered, looking up slowly at Gianna's bitten neck. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and only showed the whites. My hand was entangled in her brown hair, and my left arm was nearly crushing her ribcage. I just killed an innocent human. I just killed _my own friend._

I turned back to look at Aro, who stood motionless in the doorway, with no ounce of dismay or anger clouding his face. He seemed... disgustingly okay with the fact that I just murdered his receptionist. Aro cleared his throat.

"I was worried you were going to resist drinking human blood with us, but I am glad to see this will not be a problem," Aro murmured quietly, with a slight smile.

This was absolutely sick.

"NO! How could you _let_ me kill her?! Why didn't you stop me?" I shouted, covering my face as if tears were going to fall, and allowing Gianna's limp body fall the floor. Aro was at my side a second later, holding me from behind. He pressed his warm lips to my ear and whispered reassuringly.

"Isabel, you let your instincts take over. I was not going to stop you, because it is what we are," Aro whispered quickly, but I shook my head, and broke myself from his embrace.

"No, Aro, it is what _you _are. This was me, a human, not two days ago. I can't do this again!" my voice began to shake as Aro's expression hardened.

"There are no other options for you here, Isabel," Aro stated darkly, "You made a vow to my brothers and I to set the utmost example for our kind, which also entitles upholding our traditions and laws. You will _not ever_ become one of those animal drinkers," Aro's voice was rising to a yell. I shook my head in disgust.

"The animal blood weakens their bodies, and if you want to be a part of this coven, you have to obey your instincts," Aro finished, and began to turn away.

"There are other ways, Aro," I called after him, halting his exit, but he did not turn around.

"I can steal bagged blood from human blood centers, that way, I will not have to kill anyone," I stated triumphantly, but Aro immediately shot down the idea with a scoff.

"Do not even _dare_ attempt a stunt like that," he warned, before leaving me alone in the room with Gianna's dead body.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you think Isabel should keep her integrity or drink human blood like Aro? Please tell me your thoughts.**


	33. Chapter 33: Sacrifices

**Isabel's POV**

The next week went by with a great deal of tension between Aro and I.

The day of the Gianna incident and my argument with Aro, I wanted to leave Volterra _temporarily _just for the sake of fresh air, but I soon realized what that would do to Aro, so I gave up on that idea. He had a council meeting with his two brothers, and I believed they were talking about Athenodora's conduct, but Aro returned to our room earlier than he said he would. He found me outside on the wooden swing in our private garden as I watched the sunset through my new vampire eyes. He apologized for raising his voice with me earlier, but made it clear that he meant everything that was said. He also told me he brought up the incident with his brothers, who both wholeheartedly agreed that I needed to drink human blood.

I narrowly avoided two feeding sessions that were packed with fragrant humans. I even walked past the humans as Heidi led them down the corridors into the throne room. My control, essentially, strengthened this week due to my strong will. After the fifth day, my the irises of my eyes turned to a frightening, soulless black color. When Aro passed by the library as I had begun my independent French study, he noticed my black eyes. He smirked as if he _enjoyed _seeing me refuse my nature. He then proceeded to tell me his time spent with Carlisle in the seventeenth century. He even reminisced about a time he sent a bleeding human into Carlisle's study to see if his will would break. Carlisle succeeded of course, but I picked up on Aro's subtle threat against me.

Today, Alec, Felix, and I decided to watch the FIFA games, since Alec was a closet soccer fanatic. Just as the game was starting, a guard whom I did not recognize asked for my presence in the throne room, saying that Aro had sent him. Both of the boys looked up at me with cautious, knowing eyes. I had told them the details my moral crossroad, and while Felix had _some_ sympathy and advice for me, Alec blatantly told me to suck it up. But I did not expect him of all vampires to agree with me, considering his opinions of humanity were quite bitter.

As I followed the lower guardsman down the hallway and into the throne room, I saw the three leaders in their opulent thrones. My eyes directed unto Aro, who sat poised and direct in his lofty chair with not an ounce of emotion, and I asked him for an explanation with my eyes. However, our attention was soon diverted unto the sound of a woman's footsteps echoing down the corridors. The guards opened the door, allowing someone whom I never wished to see again in my life; Athenodora. She nearly halted at my presence, her eyes widening as she looked upon my new form.

"When were you changed?" she asked quietly, her voice perfectly masking the contempt and malice I saw in her eyes. Before I could respond, Aro spoke up, interrupting our conversation.

"Isabel, come take a seat next to me," Aro motioned to the armrest of his chair. I complied immediately, while keeping a close eye on Athenodora as she stood next to Caius. I turned to look at Aro, whose eyes were fixated on the throne doors. He looked up to me, his hand moving from my bottom back to my shoulder, and pulled me closer, his voice too low for any of the others to hear.

"Isabel, I have faith in you. I know you do not wish to disappoint me, and I hate seeing you suffer, which is why I summoned you here."

My brows furrowed in confusion, until I heard Heidi's voice come into my hearing range; she had humans with her. My eyes returned to Aro's unreadable gaze, and I tried to communicate with every pained look I could conjure that I had no capacity to do this. He simply shook his head. More guards began to entire through the numerous doors on the sides. Jane and Alec strode in, taking their place behind Marcus's throne; Jane's face showed nothing but apathy, while Alec's displayed eagerness. Demetri walked in with Afton and Felix moments later, and they remained off to the sides. Heidi and the humans were approaching closer, they would be here any second. I heard the voices of many human males, most of them speaking in Italian or a dialect of Spanish that I did not understand completely. Aro's grip around my waist tightened to where I could not move even if I tried.

The doors opened, revealing the effervescent Heidi wearing nothing more than a mini dress that could pass for a shirt, and exactly twenty human males following behind her like mindless sheep. Just by looking at their faces and the outside scents attached to them, I could tell they were all from the wrong side of the tracks. Aro gave a subtle command with a nod of his head, allowing for the doors to shut, trapping in the humans. My thirsty black eyes danced around the room, mesmerized by the different scents and heartbeats of the humans. The red haze fought for dominance of my vision, but I held it back, trying to maintain control. Aro noticed my straining and gave me a reassuring rub on my back, but I did not want his reassurance, for he just wanted me to break. The guards looked to the three leaders and us, for it was custom for the leaders to go first. Aro waved off the guards, and Caius, Marcus, and Athenodora shot forward into the crowd, draining at least one human. That was when the crowd erupted into a fit of confusion, and later shouting. Some men ran to the doors in efforts to escape. The guard grew anxious, waiting for Aro and I to move, but Aro shook his head, allowing the guards to go. The other vampires surged forward in the same fashion the other leaders did, draining their choice of human. All that was left were three men, who were knocked unconscious by Demetri because of their piercing screams. Fifteen dead bodies lied on the floor, some of their remaining blood seeping out unto the stone cold marble floor. I wanted to scream, mainly because of the blood lust that raged against inside of me, and also because of Aro.

"Please leave us," Aro commanded to the guard. They followed through immediately, and even the other two ancients and Athenodora left, leaving Aro and I alone in the room with three heartbeats.

"Drink, Isabel," Aro said softly, but his voice still maintained absolute authority. I bit my lip, my eyes zeroing in on a deliciously smelling human.

"Keep in mind, these humans are all criminals. See this as a catharsis for today's world," Aro murmured. One of the humans moved suddenly, causing his own heart to beat faster, making venom pool in my mouth. I held my nose.

"Please no, Aro," I cried through my strained throat. Aro came in front of me, grasping my face in his hands.

"Listen to me very carefully, Isabel. It is a law for the Volturi to feed this way. You are not above the law, and neither am I," Aro said slowly, "But as you can see, Heidi has been more careful and considerate with the humans she brings to us now. We are saving more lives than we are taking."

Maintaining a stone cold facade, I said nothing in response. Aro released my face and walked over to one of the humans. He knelt over, picking him up by his torso. The human did not wake, surprisingly, even as Aro's teeth ripped into the skin on his neck. Aro did not drink, although his eyes were turning into black, but he let the blood trickle down the human's body and unto the floor. I growled slightly at the sight of the precious fluid.

_NO! Stop!_

"Take a deep breath, darling," Aro nearly crooned. My hand shot up, covering my nose and mouth.

"No," I growled.

"I am ordering you to come feed with me," Aro's voice turned, from sweet to cold, and echoed through the empty room. I took a step back in resistance, my hand still over my mouth and nose.

A feral snarl ripped through Aro's throat, his face suddenly contorting in fury. My instincts took over for me, and I collided into the wall closest behind, my arms in a readied stance. But Aro's body remained still.

"Do you think I _enjoy _seeing you starve yourself? Do you think I _like_ having this hellish tension between us, especially during your first week to this life? Do you think I _want _to fight with you?" Aro asked, his voice and expression pained.

"I _hate _every second of this, because when you hurt, I hurt. But these ideals of yours are starting to reflect badly on me, and that can _never_ happen," Aro sauntered off towards a set of doors, but stopped once he opened them.

"Do not come to me unless your irises are red," Aro ordered, his back turned to me. Then he was gone. His footsteps turned into a dash, and seconds later, Aro was out of my hearing range. The two humans that lied on the ground were beginning to awaken, and that meant, if I did not drink them, I would have to give them off to another vampire.

Aro's words, though harsh, did not leave me shaking as I thought they would. I felt upset and manipulated, but I decided to let Aro's words ring through my mind, both sides of the argument bouncing back and forth.

He had given me an ultimatium, essentially.

We both knew very well that neither of us could be separated from each other, which meant that Aro would never disown me for choosing an alternative to human blood. But, this would strain our relationship immensely. My status would not be equal with Aro, or possibly even the lowest of guards, making me weak. Not that it really mattered to me, but it meant the world to Aro.

I understood now, that my stubbornness reflected badly not solely on me, but on Aro as well. Looking into his eyes, I could see that he _desperately_ wanted this to work.

However, I know Aro, and never in his life has he ever been denied of anything, and yet, for the past four months I have known him, he has stretched himself for me. This all contributed, along with my aching throat, to the idea of granting Aro's wish. Still, a part of me wholeheartedly disagreed inside; the part that loathed compromise, especially for the important things like this.

Moving from my position against the wall, I slowly walked over to the two, larger-sized men that were on the floor in front of my feet. I wondered if they had families back at home; if they had a wife or a little baby son expecting them to walk through the front door tonight. But Aro said these men were criminals, so maybe their lives were not so clean. But who was I to judge.

I knelt down besides the closest one, his pulse faintly beating due to the near coma Demetri had put him in. Gingerly picking up his hairy arm, I turned it over to look at the bluish-green veins that lied beneath a thin layer of skin, and I could see the pulsating flow of blood beneath it.

And then, for Aro's sake, I let my teeth skin in.


	34. Chapter 34: Sweetest of Sounds

**Sorry for the late update, I had to take my computer in to the apple store for fixing. And a huge thanks to the reviews, I love the constructive criticsm and feedback!**

* * *

**Isabel's POV**

I let the two humans sink down to the stone floor, their skin tightened and pale from the absence of their own blood. A single drop of the red substance slithered down my pale cheek.

And in that moment, a revelation came to me; my hands were now stained with the lives of two men.

_Was this really what I had to become for him?_

Staring down at the pile of corpses, I knew that I had let Aro's own side within me rule over this aspect of my life. Upset and confusion started to churn inside, but I shook my mind, knowing that the longer I stayed in this room, the more this was all getting to my head.

Continuing down the torch-lit, gleaming corridors, I traveled into our room in hopes of seeing my husband. He was the only person I wanted to be with right now; the only person who could comfort me, even though he encouraged me to do this.

However, Aro was nowhere to be found, but I then remembered he usually met with his brothers in the library during this time of day. They debated often, usually over topics like politics, religion, and science; Aro said it was the best way to pass the time, but he then corrected himself, saying that having me was all he needed now.

But I knew that Aro was most likely upset with me after today's incident.

Changing out of the pair of jeans I was wearing, I slipped into a slightly form-fitting grey sweater dress, knowing that Aro _loathed_ seeing me in any form of pants. I released my hair from its ponytail, and began a long analysis of myself in the mirror. Although the reflection in the mirror was undeniably me, I realized my new place as a protector, lover, and a wife to Aro.

My now red irises affirmed that truth, and would prove to Aro that I wanted to stand by his side.

* * *

The journey to the Estate's library never seemed so painfully long and empty. There was not a soul roaming the halls. According to Aro, Caius had sent Demetri and a large part of the guard on an excursion to make sure that the werewolves were extinct. I thought he was just being paranoid.

Even though this accounted for the emptiness of the Estate, I still could not shake this feeling as if I was being purposely avoided. As I entered into hearing range of the library, I stopped to listen carefully, in hopes of hearing the three brothers in a lively debate, or a casual discussion, or perhaps even the quick turn of a page.

But all I heard was silence.

I opened the ancient doors, the familiar scent of books and wood flooding my nostrils, and entered into the sunlit library. My eyes immediately focused on Caius and Marcus, who both sat silently in their dark chairs against their desks. In their papery hands, Marcus held an astonishingly ancient book that looked as if it could fall a part at the slightest of movements, while Caius was reading something that seemed more modern in appearance. Their eyes adverted upwards to mine the second I entered in the room, their expressions unreadable as usual.

The way my mind processed the world around me was faster as a vampire. Although human habit urged me to look away in fear, my instincts instructed me otherwise.

_I had nothing to fear._

They were now, in Aro's words, my brothers, although Caius might occasionally act otherwise.

"Non ti ho dato il permesso di entrare, _sorella_," Caius's voice was just above a quiet scold. Because of the few days I devoted to Italian studies, I knew what Caius had said.

"Mi dispiace," I murmured with a slight bow of my head, the Italian language rolling off my tongue in a delightful way. A slight smile toyed at Marcus's lips, while Caius strained to hide his growing annoyance.

"I am looking for Aro," I continued before either of the brothers could speak. Caius glanced at Marcus in that second. I noticed this was frequent with both Aro and Caius; an almost undetectable glance at Marcus for answers. He was the brother of wisdom, as often depicted in the portraits of the three that resided in the Estate. Marcus's milky eyes scanned over me, as if he was reading me, until stopping at the sight of my sated eyes.

"You have fed," Marcus pointed out matter-of-factly. The corners of Caius's mouth twitched into a brief smirk, as if he was judging my weakness. I kept my head up.

"Yes, I have," I said simply, devoid of emotion. The brothers exchanged a glance together this time.

"Now please," I reiterated, "Where is Aro?"

Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but Caius interrupted him.

"He has asked for privacy, as he is in the Conservatory," Caius sharply explained. My hands tightened to my sides.

"The Conservatory?" I asked in confusion, for it was my first time hearing the mention of it.

"It is a private room," Caius said, making my eyes darken.

"To us leaders," Marcus interjected, "Which means you are allowed entrance as well."

"He specifically ordered for privacy, Marcus," Caius snapped, as he turned to face his brother.

"This is his wife, Caius," Marcus argued. This made Caius return to his book, with a displeased shake of his head. I was able to read the title of the book Caius held, _War and Peace. _

"Where is the Conservatory?" I asked Marcus. He did not answer with words, but complied by walking over to the wall that lied behind their chairs. With one strong movement of his arm, Marcus slid the wooden door to the right, making way for a hidden corridor that fed into a staircase. _I've always wanted a room that did that._

"Just follow this passage, it will lead you farther above ground and into the higher floors," Marcus explained as he looked down the dimly lit hall. As I ventured forwards into the secret hallway, Caius's voice stopped me.

"Come back here please, Isabel," his voice was calm, however, if I were human my heart would have stopped. I turned back around to face his eyes, which were peaking over the large book, looking wonderingly at me. When I refused to move from my spot, his eyebrows raised. An angular finger raised from his hand like a sudden spout and coaxed me forwards in an almost seductive way. I complied, and walked forwards gracefully with an assured demeanor. I was still surprised as to what he had to say, and even Marcus held this same curiosity. Caius's finger moved to point towards a familiar, worn book, encased in glass that lied off to the side. It was the Volturi's book. The one I had signed in when I married Aro.

"Have you not forgotten your promise?" Caius asked nonchalantly, one eyebrow raised.

My eyes narrowed.

"Of course I haven't," I nearly exclaimed.

Caius stood in that moment, startling me back a ways. All pretenses were forgotten, it was Caius now; virile, sharp, and strong.

"But you have. You disobeyed Aro by _insisting _upon your morals. It undermined him, making Aro feel guilt and shame for forcing this fate upon you, and that is not something I will tolerate from you," his voice was like that of a headmaster, or even a strict father. But he still managed to slip in mockery with his words.

"Enough," Marcus interrupted once he saw my body tremor in upset.

"Isabel, what Caius meant to say, is that our brother has felt unjustly for forcing this upon you. This as a wonderful sign; one of utter devotion and love to you. However, since this is about the topic of your _diet-"_

"Do either of you not see my red eyes?!" I snapped, interrupting them both, "I gave in! I fed on two humans today!"

"Good, keep it that way," Caius ordered, "You cannot avoid your nature anymore, and you have to make sure Aro knows you have agreed with him."

"I will, but for the record, it should not matter what I feed on. It is irrelevant," I sneered at Caius.

"Quite contrary, if you want to continue to wear that pendant and ring, it is _paramount,_" Caius finished, before I took off from their presence.

* * *

I took a moment to let my steam exit my system; I found that since I have been in this life, my emotions were heightened as well. Even a slight annoyance felt like a fury to me. Aro said it was temporary, especially for newborn vampires. As I walked further into the corridor, I came to the spiraled staircase that led directly upwards. A soft, faint song echoed down the staircase, and I listened intently for it, but I was too far down to hear it fully. The walls that encased the metal staircase were sprinkled with many windows that allowed for ample lighting during the day. Looking upwards, it seemed as if the steps went on for an eternity.

I took off my heels and sped up them, my bare feet barely making a sound against the metal. Reaching the top of the landing, my eyes fixated on a beautiful arched doors that were open by a miniscule crack. Before I continued onwards, I stopped and listened to the sound from before.

It was music from a piano, but the sound was unlike any other. It was rich, wholesome, and pure; the way the song reverberated into the room beyond was magnificent. Although I did not recognize the piece that was being played, I knew immediately that it was from the late classical movement. The song was soft and swelling, like that of Debussey's Arabesque or Pachelbel's Cannon, both of which I knew how to play as a human, but not quite well.

The music progressed, from a quiet melody to a cacophony of chord progressions. It was truly beautiful. I knew that Aro had definitely heard me. I approached the door quietly, my left eye peaking through into the room.

The room was gleaming; the way the sun danced through the windows and lit the marbled floor below left my eyes alight. It was a circular room, with high walls and intricate crown molding. Painted ceiling resembled the Sistine Chapel, much to my own shock, and I wondered if Aro had ever met Michelangelo personally and had him paint this room.

Sprinkled around the room, where long, cushioned seatings that had no backs, as if they were for an audience. Nearing the walls, sat many stringed instruments safeguarded in glass cases, that looked antique but untarnished. A gleaming violin caught my eye, and a top the case read, "Vieuxtemps Guarnerius del Jesu." The rest of the stringed instruments that lined the walls had golden plaques that read names like, "Stradivarius," and, "Guarneri." My eyes then found my husband, his body perfectly poised and postured like that of a statue. The only part that moved on his body were his strong hands, as they danced to and fro on the keys. He sat at a concert grand piano, its dark ebony body was free from smudges, and on the side in golden letters read, "Steinway & Sons." I recognized that name, and knew that this room held the most avant-garde collection of instruments.

I slid into the room, making sure that a sound did not interrupt Aro's music. The quiet song swelled again, as Aro's hands moved in opposite directions in perfect harmony. I closed my eyes as I stood against the door, enjoying every bit of music from the piano. The song lasted for a little over five minutes, until ending in a soft chord just below middle C. I kept my eyes closed until the sound faded, leaving the room in silence again. Aro's hands lifted from the keys and moved unto his lap, but he remained seated. I took this moment to walk forwards.

I stopped just behind him, his heat radiating unto me. I delicately placed a hand on his middle back, and the other on the side of his arm.

"That was incredible," I whispered in his ear. Aro's body was tense under my touch. He did not respond.

I moved from behind him, and tentatively sat down next to him on the ebony seat. My eyes did not even dare look at him.

"Please keep playing," I urged softly after a long bout of silence. But a single finger caught my chin, and lifted my gaze upwards to meet his own.


	35. Chapter 35: Arabesque

**To get the entire effect for this chapter, please search on YouTube for _Debussy's First Arabesque, Piano Solo_ and listen to it when the time is right. ****  
**

* * *

"You have fed," Aro observed quietly, his red eyes boaring into my own. I controlled a shiver that tried to run down my body. Aro's finger moved from my chin, but remained on my skin. It trailed down my neck slowly, until resting on the side of my arm for a long time. He then removed his hand, and looked at me, expecting elaboration.

"Yes, I did," I rasped, our faces centimeters a part.

"Why?" Aro calmly.

"Because I made a promise to you," there was not a seconds delay with my words.

"Which entitled...?" Aro trailed.

I swallowed.

"To stand by your side, through everything," I said. Aro fell silent again, but he did not look away. "And I meant what I promised, Aro. I realize that this," I motioned to my eyes, "means a lot to you. And I did not want to displease you."

Aro nodded, this time, looking away. More time passed as we sat, untouching, on the piano bench.

"Isabel," Aro breathed, "I am so sorry, for making you choose. I hate seeing you suffer in physical and spiritual agony." Aro looked back into my eyes.

"But understand that this matters to me, Isabel. I would not be so adamant if it was not."

"I know," I murmured.

"So please, for just this one thing, will you agree to follow through?" Aro asked quietly.

I shook my head immediately, "I would not be here if I was not."

Satisfied with my answer, Aro smiled. His finger retraced its steps, landing back under my chin and pulling me forwards into a chaste kiss.

"I hate it when we fight," I whispered once we broke the kiss. I nuzzled my face into his raven hair, his arms pulling me closer into him.

"As do I, Mio Amore," Aro murmured. He kissed me again, this time more longingly. Afterall, we had both avoided each other for days.

"What is this room?" I asked as I looked around again. Aro smiled.

"It is the Conservatory, private to only my brothers, Athenodora, and yourself," Aro said, taking my arm and standing from the piano bench.

"It is unknown by the entire guard, which is a great feat, considering it is hard to keep a room like this hidden," Aro explained. He motioned towards the instruments.

"These instruments are the world's finest, and they are some of our most prized possessions. I believe I have told you, that Marcus is an accomplished pianist, but he is also extremely gifted with the violin. Although, not as gifted as Caius, in my opinion."

"Caius plays the violin?" I asked, surprised. Aro nodded.

"Yes, if you ask him to play for you, he would not deny you. He loves an audience," Aro said with a smirk.

"And this...?" I asked, turning back around to face the piano; its presence alone commanded the attention of the entire room.

"This is _my _personal piano," Aro sighed, his eyes glazing over at the sight of it, "It is a work of art in itself, but also an instrument. It is the Steinway & Sons Satin. It was built in modern times, 1999 to be exact, and designed by Duke Ellington. It costed us nearly a million to purchase," Aro explained. He smiled, once he noticed my shocked expression.

"We have another Steinway, the renowned Alma-Tadema. It is regarded as the most beautiful and expensive piano in the world, but it belongs to Marcus," Aro added further.

Aro stepped into me, his lips pressing against my ear, "You know, you still have yet to play the piano for me."

My eyes widened in shock, but I laughed seconds later.

"No."

Aro released a breathy chuckle, but a second later, he whirled me around and kissed me. The kiss was hard, teasing, and naughty. He broke it off toyingly, remaining only millimeters away, making my lips search for more. But he pulled away, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Please?"

I gasped, astonished that Aro was using his sensuality to coax me into playing. I shook my head.

"Aro, after hearing you play, there's no way I want to even try." Aro's expression fell.

"And besides, I do not want to even touch the piano... It's just too priceless..." Aro pulled me towards the piano.

"You are speaking nonsense," he led me around the bench, forcing me to sit. He placed another kiss on the side of my face, and murmured in my ear.

"Please?"

I stared back at him, shooting daggers into his body, but all in good fun. Aro's lips formed a gleaming smile, and the pressure was on. Relenting, I sat back down at the piano bench and slowly placed my fingers on the keys. I did not even have the slighest idea as what I should play. I looked to my side at Aro, who was casually leaning against the side, still maintaining that gregarious smile.

Then I knew what I was going to play: Arabesque. It reminded me of the song Aro was playing earlier, and it was one of the few pieces of classical music I had memorized. Finding my place on the keys, I took a breath in as if I was nervous.

And then I began, slowly.

Afraid that I was going to falter, I kept the song slower than usual, but as if this part of my memories were fully preserved, I remembered it all. For what was once a difficult piece for me to get through without error, was now an effortless glib.

And the sound the piano itself produced... It was unlike any other. The way the keys moved the second I pressed down on them, and the way they felt under my hard vampire skin only reminded me of the many days I spent practicing when I was younger. Then I realized that once again, I was caught in a trance.

Towards the middle of the piece, the song danced between purposefully deliberate notes and then speeding into dramatic highs. I was lost in my playing; I almost forgot that Aro was still standing besides me. I wanted to look up to read him, but was fearful it would break my concentration.

For the entirety of the song, a simple melody was a reoccurrence. It would start off like a sweet waltzing movement, until surprisingly running back upwards on the piano into a faster melody.

As the song was nearing its crescendo, my fingers were flying across the keys. And for the finale my hands danced upwards and then back on the keys imitating the sound of a glimmering waterfall or falling rain, like that of wind chimes. And with one final drop at the top of the keys, my fingers went back for the ending chord. I let the sound linger longingly throughout the room by use of the lower pedal, until it felt natural to let it fade out.

I took my hands off, placing them in my lap.

I looked to my side, searching for Aro, but then, two arms wrapped around my chest from behind. I let out a giggle, surprised at how well that had went. Aro began kissing my neck, murmuring praises for my playing, but his touch alone coaxed me into another state. Afterall, we had both deprived each other of that for days, which felt like weeks in this life. I whirled my body around to face him, pulling him unto of me. We both were lost in each other. The only thing that woke me from this moment was the cacophony of sounds that escaped the piano. I then noticed I was leaning against it, making Aro chuckle.

His hands teasingly ran up the curves of my side from my thighs to my breasts, where they rested lightly. It still made me gasp in pleasure nonetheless. I pulled him into me by the folds of his suit, kissing at his lips ravenously. The sweet flavor that came from his mouth only made me want more. I wrapped my fingers through his black hair, keeping him locked into my lips.

But I broke away, gasping at the feeling of Aro's hands moving down my stomach and towards my sex.

"Aro-" I began, gasping, but suddenly, something broke both of Aro and I from our foreplay. Someone was coming up the steps.

"It is Marcus," Aro stated. He swiftly moved from me, straightened out his suit and fixed his hair. I did the same rather despondently, my body now aching from the absence of Aro's touch and the pounding sensation that resonated throughout my lower regions. Marcus entered in only a second later.

"Eleazar has just arrived," Marcus said, looking at Aro. Aro's eyes widened in a slight display of wonder and excitement. The name immediately reminded me of my first encounter with vampires, but my memory of him was hazy and somewhat faded. I recalled that Eleazar was tall with an olive overcast to his skin, and he had a tinge of a Spanish accent in his voice.

"Wonderful, please inform him that we will accompany him soon," Aro said. Marcus nodded, leaving us behind once again. Aro turned back to face me, he did not seem as upset as I was that we stopped.

"What is Eleazar doing here?" I asked.

Aro smirked, taking my hand and leading me towards the door. My question still went unanswered.

"This better be quick, I want to finished where we left off," I muttered.

"Now, now, Isabel, this is a _very_ important day for yourself," Aro chided as we left the room, his arm holding mine.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, looking at Aro as we continued down the steps. His lips still retained a mischevious grin, which only made me more eager.

"Because today is the day we discover your gift."

* * *

**What do you guys think Isabel's gift is going to be? I love hearing y'all's thoughts! Review~**


	36. Chapter 36: Alone Together

**This is our last chapter before the Epilogue, which makes me sad/ **

* * *

"My gift?" I whispered, mostly to myself, as a terrifying mixture of excitement and anxiety came over my emotions. But I really should have guessed the reason for Eleazar's presence. I now remembered; he was once one of the guards that worked for Aro, having the ability to detect if one was gifted.

I became fearful; Eleazar never mentioned anything about my gift when we first met back in Forks, so I wondered if I was even gifted. By the looks of Aro's expression, I knew that he was hopeful that I had a worthy gift...

But what he do if I wasn't gifted?

Or what if my gift was not even useful in the slightest? And out of the array of vampires I have encountered, their gifts ranged from mind reading to elemental influence, to even clairvoyance. And Aro, being one of the most powerful vampires _with an ability_, sought out others that were talented for his guard. That was how he discovered Alec and Jane, and Demetri; their gifts set them apart.

I hadn't noticed, but my train of thought left me like a statue, with Aro looking at me expectantly.

"Isabel? Eleazar is waiting..." Aro called me out of my thoughts. I shifted uneasily.

"Aro... What if I'm not gifted like you or the others?" I asked slowly. Aro remained eye contact with me, before looking back down. He simply shrugged.

"Then nothing. And even if you are gifted... nothing, again. Do you remember what I told you back in Greece?" Aro asked.

I looked out into space, fumbling through my clouded memories from my human life. I remembered our time spent together in Greece surprisingly well, and then, I remembered what he had said.

I nodded, "I am not part of the guard, I am your wife."

Aro flashed his effervescent smile, "Precisely."

He offered me his arm once again, which I took, and we continued down the steps towards the library. Once inside, Aro slid the secret door back in its place.

We then picked up our heads, listening to the quiet clamour of footsteps down the corridors. A second later, Marcus and Caius strode into the room with Felix and Demetri flanking his sides, and Eleazar following closely behind. Their light conversation ended once Eleazar caught sight of Aro and myself.

I felt Aro's body straighten even more so, and a different façade possessed his face. I noticed this side of Aro when he was around others besides myself; it was his darker, serious, and more dominating side. He immediately walked towards our guest, greeting him with the utmost formality. Demetri and Felix stood off to the sides in a subtle, protective manner of Marcus, Caius, and Aro, as if Eleazar posed a threat. The four of them began to speak all in Spanish. I understood most of what they were saying, but the Spanish they spoke belonged to the Old World. Almost ancient, this dialect sounded all the more flowering and lovely, especially coming from Aro.

Eleazar, too, had his beauty with words. Now, I definitely believed that Spanish was his native language. Even when he spoke in English, one could hear the foreign musicality behind his words. Eleazar was dressed in simple, earth-toned colors which reminded me of what the Cullens wore when I first met them, and his eyes were a shimmering gold. I feared in that moment that Eleazar would judge me because of my red eyes, and possibly tell the rest of his family and the Cullens. But this was part of my new life with Aro.

And I was finally beginning to accept and embrace this.

Suddenly, the attention of their conversation adverted to me, and with one gesture of Aro's arm, he introduced me to Eleazar as his wife. I walked forwards, offering Eleazar my right hand and a gleaming smile, which he returned all the more graciously.

"Immortality has treated you marvelously, Isabel," Eleazar breathed. I then felt Aro's arm snake around my upper waist, his fingers running along the curvature of my body.

"Thank you, Eleazar," I murmured. My response towards him was one of genuine thanksgiving; he had, after all, spotted me on that faithful day, and brought me to Aro. Although at first I clearly remembering being distraught with the circumstances, I was more than grateful now. If it was not for Eleazar, I probably would have never met Aro. Eleazar understood this silent exchange behind my eyes.

"I take it you have adapted well, here?" Eleazar asked, his eyes flashing to Aro and back unto me. I nodded with pursed lips, my thoughts returning to my gift rather uneasily.

Aro looked back to Eleazar, his eyes expectant and somewhat commanding, a manipulative technique.

"Ah, yes, let's not delay this newborn from her potential any longer," Eleazar murmured. "Would you?" He held out his pale hand in that instant, with concentrating eyes and a pensive expression. Complying, I delicately placed my fingers into his palm, his hand clasping unto mine. Aro shifted over slightly, watching the exchange between myself and the golden eyed vampire.

In that next second, Eleazar's eyes shut, and the entirety of the room fell under a spell of silence. The only sound came from the methodical tick of the grandfather clock. Standing patiently to my right, Aro placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, for he sensed my growing anxiety. Then, Eleazar's hand departed from mine, and his eyes reopened. The painstaking silence continued as Eleazar's eyes glazed over, as if he was still processing what had just happened in his own mind.

"Well, your conclusion...?" Aro's voice held a sliver of urgency.

"Ah, _I knew it from the moment I first saw her_..." Eleazar breathed, but mostly to himself. Aro and I looked at each other as a smile crept unto Eleazar's lips.

"She is a telepathic shield," Eleazar whispered in awe, his eyes refocusing on Aro and myself.

_Wait, I'm a what...?_

"This is incredible," Aro all but gasped. An estatic grin graced Aro's face as he turned to look at me, then to his brothers, and then to Demetri and Felix.

"A telephatic shield! She is the first since Sasha!" Marcus exclaimed. _His voice even sounded excited.__  
_

"Congratulations, Isabel," Caius murmured. Both Demetri and Felix nodded fervently.

"_Finally_, a gift we can have fun with besides Jane's," Felix muttered, followed by a chuckle. The six vampires in the room began conversing about the gift, their words melting into nonsense while I pondered over Eleazar's conclusion.

_I still had no idea what that gift even meant, let alone entailed._

"EXCUSE ME," I called, my voice interrupting the others, "Will someone please explain to me what a..." my mind scrambled for the words...

"_Telepathic shield_-_" _Felix muttered.

"Yes! Whatever _that_ is!"

Eleazar and Aro exchanged a quick, amused glance.

"My apologies, a telepathic shield is a gift dealing with the mind. Based on previous experiences, the gift manifests as a force or a push, if you will. You can, essentially, _push_ your voice into someone else's mind, explaining the telepathic part of your gift, as well as shielding whomever you are speaking to, which accounts for the shielding."

"So... what you are saying, is that my gift is like a private conversation on a phone... except in my mind?" I pondered outloud, sounding somewhat sceptical.

"Precisely. This most likely explains why Aro and Edward could not clearly read your mind when you were human, you were probably negating their own gifts," Eleazar pointed out. I shrugged.

"Yeah, the thought of either of them reading my mind kind of... weirded me out," I muttered, sending Felix and Demetri into suppressed chuckles.

"So what does this mean for her? How can she discover her gift?" Aro pressed Eleazar.

"Typically, gifts manifest randomly, though some are born with them the minute they open their vampire eyes. Isabel, have you felt anything strange within your own mind, like a presence or a manifested object?" Eleazar asked.

I pursed my lips.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary... And I have not _pushed_ any of my thoughts into someone's mind, let alone tried," I shrugged.

"Well, my gift was present from the beginning. I used it to hunt when I was a newborn," Demetri spoke up.

"Mine as well," Eleazar added, "But I know with you, Aro, yours took a few years to fully develope. And with Edward's wife, her's needed a trigger."

The five of the vampires turned back to look at me.

"Maybe that's exactly what she needs... _something to motivate her_," Felix wondered, his eyes narrowing mischieviously.

"What do you mean?" I questioned darkly.

Felix laughed as he looked over at Aro, who was although leagues above Felix in rank, still seemed weaker against someone of Felix's stature and strength. Then I realized what he meant.

"Do. Not. Even. DARE." I hissed through clenched teeth as I stepped in front of Aro, my arms instinctively flying off to his sides in a protective stance. The others around Aro and I moved back slowly as my fury began to visibly rise. Afterall, I was a newborn, which meant I had the strength to overpower even Felix if I wanted to. I then felt Aro's arm snake around my torso as he brought me back, his lips press into my ear.

"Do not worry, there will be no need for that. You and I will discover your power eventually," he murmured. I relaxed at his words, before returning to Eleazar.

"Aro is right, Isabel. Powers take time to develope on their own," Eleazar reassured.

"But can't I at least try? It has to work if I search for it," I reasoned.

Eleazar shrugged, "Perhaps. There would not be any harm in trying, but be careful, as it can be very draining even for vampires. Try not to stress yourself out in search for your gift, it is unnecessary and unwise."

I nodded absentmindedly, taking none of Eleazar's light warnings into consideration. If Eleazar's gift proved true, it meant I could not only silently communicate with whomever I wanted, but also protect them as well. This meant from any mind based gift under the stars. I could negate Edward, Zafrina, and Jane, and perhaps even Bella if it's possible. Which meant I could protect him, _my Aro._

"I must return to my Carmen. I am happy that I could be of service to your family, Aro," Eleazar concluded with a slight bow of the head.

"Thank you again, my friend," Aro murmured. With those parting words, Eleazar was led out of the library by Felix and Demetri, with Caius and Marcus following not long after, leaving Aro and I alone again. I looked over at Aro, who had a pleasantly amused expression on his face. Walking towards the door, I closed off entrance to the library, allowing for optimum privacy.

"What are you doing, Isabel?" Aro murmured.

"Getting rid of the distractions." I then returned to Aro's side and looked up into his burgundy irises. He smiled briefly.

"My dear... _we cannot do it here_," he whispered. My eyes widened.

"Don't play coy, Aro, I was not referring to _that._ I want to practice my gift," I chuckled as Aro's expression fell.

"I thought you said you wanted to pick up from earlier?" Aro murmured as his lips neared mine. I chuckled as I leaned in, allowing him to kiss me longingly.

_That's when I felt it. _

Closing my eyes, I began concentrating while Aro's lips were over mine. It was almost in the shape of a cylindrical tube, with a color of light, blue-grey, I could feel every part of it as it embodied my own thoughts and memories. And then I could see it. I could _feel_ Aro's mind in an almost tangible, surreal way. Taking possession of the tube within my mind, I began pushing as I focused on Aro's mind. The way the presence fluxuated in this new vision I had mimicked that of waves. It moved towards Aro's mind the more I ushered it. He felt so far away in this new part of my vision, even though we were physically near one another. But I tried and tried, coaxing it with my mind to move into his mind.

This all happened within four seconds, but Aro felt myself shake under him in sheer concentration. His next few words did not even register in my clouded mind, I was too determined to let this slip.

"Isabel," he broke off the kiss, with heavy, unnecessary breaths, "What are you-"

There.

Aro froze in front of me as I cut him off in that instant. By focusing on one memory- the memory of when I first made eye contact with him in the snow-covered summit- I used my mental tube and forced it into his mind, pushing it forwards into a mental link like I had envisioned it.

'_How is she doing this- oh! That day, I remember that as if it were only yesterday, but this is incredible, I wonder if she can hear my thoughts right now-"_

_'I can.' _I replied back to Aro's thoughts within himself. We both opened our eyes in that instant, our entire conversation now taking place between the mental link I had established.

_'You never cease to amaze me, Isabel,' _Aro mentally caressed, but as he physically leaned in for a kiss, I snapped away.

_'No, stop! You'll break my concentration,' _I chided, smirking underneath it all.

_'Very well, but would you mind if I read your thoughts? Afterall, I am in your mind now, you might as well just let me,' _Aro reasoned, I could practically hear the excitement in his own voice.

_'Very well, but don't be surprised if most of them are about you,' _I thought back. Aro then kissed me again, physically, his lips boaring into mine. This broke my concentration, in turn, snapping the mental link I had established. Before I could fuss at Aro for letting it slip away, he grasped my body into his own.

"Your thoughts... your gift... let them wait patiently," Aro murmured. I did not even have enough time to object, for a second later, I was hoisted over his shoulder.

"Afterall, it has been a week," Aro hummed as we walked out of the library and down the hall.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

"Didn't someone... Marcus I believe, say that there was another telepathic shield, before me? Sa... Sasha, I believe?" Isabel asked as she stroked my hair, waking me from a peaceful trance. I was lying in her arms blissfully, and after days of resisting one another, we had finally gave into each other, but she refused to drop this new fascination with her gift. It did not annoy me, however, it just distracted me greatly.

"Yes, Sasha," I stated, my thoughts of the now deceased vampire returned to visions of the Immortal Child she had created. She and her child alone gave the world so much destruction in a decades time then the Southern Vampire Wars did in a century. Of course, a few members of the Denali Coven still abhorred our family for killing her, although it was more than necessary.

"But you are unlike Sasha. Her gift was so weak it could have been rendered as useless. You can naturally block out my mind without the slightest concentration, but Sasha could barely shield herself."

As Isabel's fingers softly grazed the musculature of my chest, I closed my eyes again, almost thankful that she was blocked from me. Every time I touched another with my palms, my mind would be invaded with their thoughts and memories. I could, essentially, push them back out, but my own mind betrayed me for its greed for knowledge and acquisition of detials. But with her, this was different. My mind no longer needed to invade and to analyze. She offered me the sweetest of silences, something that I had not experienced since Isabella Swan or back when I was a human. But she outshone both of those circumstances by leagues.

Her voice penetrated my thoughts.

"I want to be able to bond, communicate, and shield multiple people at the same time, Aro. Tomorrow I want to train with the guard like Felix and Demetri do," Isabel envisioned excitedly as she squeezed my arm. But the latter portion of her idea was not something to be compromised. I envisioned her training with a brute like Felix, and it alone coaxed a protective growl from my throat. I shook my head fervently.

"No, absolutely not, those training sessions are for physical combat only, and not for you to practice your gift."

"But Aro-" Her voice was soft and demure, like she was attempting to seduce me out of my decision.

"No, those training sessions are for the lower guardsmen, and they can become overbearing and violent. Besides, you have all the time in the world to practice, and like I said before, there is no rush," I reiterated, taking hold of her hand.

She opened her mouth, as if she was going to refute me, but then she relented with a sigh.

"And about before," I began, "I want to thank you."

She moved out from under me, as we switched positions, and I held her into me.

"Thank me? For what?" she asked innocently.

"For everything. For choosing to live your life with me, for trusting me, for choosing to feed with me, and for loving me," I murmured.

_Forever, it would be sweeter now, with her._

* * *

**One more chapter (it's my best one yet), and I will post it tonight. I love you all!**


	37. Epilogue: A Thousand More

**I really hated writing this chapter. Why? Endings make me sad, and this one hurt sooo much even though it was happy wahhh. But I want to thank every single reader that has been with me through this journey. I could not have done it without your support and reviews, and PLEASE PLEASE give my new one-shot, "Adieu, My Love," a read/review. **

**xoxo**

**colorsandpromises**

* * *

**Epilogue**

*Ten years later*

* * *

"I win."

I stated as I theatrically knocked down Aro's king with my queen. For the first time in ten years, I had finally beaten _the_ Aro Volturi in a game a chess. However, this was the first time in three thousand years that Aro had been beat at all. His eyes stared down at the marble game board like cold, hard, calculating probes, processing what had just happened. I grinned triumphantly, and leisurely reclined on my hands in the Grecian sand, watching my husband take in the outcome of the game.

He was not pleased, to say the least.

As Aro slowly picked up his head, my crimson eyes met his. Fire versus fire. I began to laugh uncontrollably; my perfect, bell-like voice still caught me off guard to this day. Slowly and deliberately, Aro moved the chess board across the sand and out of his way. He got on all fours and creeped over to me like an animal, a deep growl rumbling through his throat. A squeal of excitement escaped my lips.

"Do not get so cocky, little mouse, you still have much to learn," Aro growled in my ear, now fully on top of me. I giggled.

"What's life without its little pleasures, hm? I beat you, Aro. Let reality sink in," I murmured seductively, while running my palm through his raven hair. Aro swated away my hand.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," I scolded, "You have always been a child when it comes to things like this." I smiled tauntingly.

With one quick manuever on my part, I slithered out from underneath Aro, standing too my feet. The only articles of clothing that adorned my body, were my Volturi necklace and a skimpy, nude color, push-up bikini. We did not even venture out into the water; it was mainly for teasing Aro.

I made a bet with him a month ago when we first arrived in Greece, that he would refrain from having sex with me for the entirety of our trip, since he had initiated it more than often, lately. If, however, I were to lose the bet, I would have to be ready for him in his bed every night for a year. Not that this was a bad thing... It just took all the fun and surprise out of it all.

So far, he was doing surprisingly well, and he was winning the bet. But I knew I was getting inside his vampire mind. With one shake of my hips and a seductive stretch of my arms and chest, I coaxed Aro back up on his feet. He towered over me, with a firm grasp on my arm. If I were still human, his grip would have left terrible bruises. I chuckled as Aro's eyes flitted downwards unto my chest. With his free hand, his fingers began to trace a line from my cheek and down towards my navel.

"Now, now, my husband, you are doing so well... You don't want to give all of your hard work up for nothing, do you?" I chided playfully. He pulled my body closer, essentially caging me in. Then, I felt his erection against my thigh and swallowed the venom that began to pool in my mouth.

"I think we should put this bet to void," Aro rasped, his wide crimson eyes practically swimming with wanton lust. I began twirling my hair.

"And what if I choose not to? You are the one who benefits from this bet, after all," I hummed innocently.

"If not, I might have to take you by force," Aro growled, a sly smile toying at his lips. "Because, I want you _now_," he added, furthering my desire.

"You naughty boy," I scolded as I nuzzled my nose against his. The wind hit us in that instant, and Aro took in a deep, greedy breath.

"I can _smell_ you, Isabel. You are as eager as I am," Aro accused. I bit my lip.

"Maybe you are right," I shrugged, taking a step back, but he followed by closely, making up for any space I created. Our movements compared to that of a tango; flowing, teasing, and sensual. I tried to duck around Aro, trying to escape him, but he caught me and yanked me back into his chest. I let him kiss me, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth even though he already knew it so well.

But then I broke it off suddenly, letting my lips linger on his own before pulling away completely. I had perfected this part of our foreplay to where it could have been considered an art form. Batting my lashes, I nearly laughed as I saw how sexually frustrated I had made him.

So this time, in addition to the thousands of others, I relented.

"I'll race you to the bedroom," I finished, with one wink, before taking off into the distance. I could hear Aro's steps following closely after mine, but I was always the faster one of us. As I slammed into the bed, I caused it to move several feet away from where it was originally placed. Seconds later, Aro's already naked body was on top of my own, and with his teeth, he ripped off that tease of a swimsuit...

* * *

"That was perfect," Aro sighed into my hair. Our intimacy had winded us into an entanglement unto the floor, near the smouldering flames in the fire-place. I nodded in agreement; that was probably our best romp yet. After ten years of exploring each other's deepest desires together, I have come to realize Aro likes being teased, but loves things gentle and passionate... almost vanilla, to my surprise. But I liked things exhilarating, rough.

I chuckled again, thinking about what we just finished doing; we were at it for a solid five days, after all, our styles ranging from slow, deliberate love-making to lustful chases around the now, disheveled house. I breathed in Aro's musky, pomegranate scent in slowly, relishing every bit of this moment.

But reality soon hit me, however; we had to return home tomorrow.

"I _really _don't want to entertain a hundred vampires, tomorrow," I whispered, thinking about the decade-awaited ball. Aro hushed me.

"Don't think about that just yet, we have until the morning," Aro pleaded. I nodded in agreement.

"To think it has been ten years..." I murmured. I felt Aro's smile against my ear.

"It is unbelievable... how far we have come as mates. The same woman who ran away from me in an airport is now _mine_," Aro chuckled.

"Hah! We both know you liked every second of the drama I put you through," I muttered.

"Quite contrary, you tried to have me arrested for _kidnapping _you," Aro laughed, overturning on my body again.

"But aren't you _ever so glad_ I did?"

I giggled as his lips showered my own with kisses, drowning in a final stretch of pleasure before we returned home.

* * *

***Flashback***

After my first year as a vampire, my thirst was completely under control; I could venture out into public places unhindered. The years passed by quickly, much to my surprise. Aro said time progressed differently as a vampire; a day felt like an hour, a month felt like a day, and a year felt like a month. I worried if I was ever going to run out of things to keep me occupied, but the time I spent with Aro, whether in the city, library, or in our own quarters, kept me busy, and most importantly, happy. And every year during our anniversary month, Aro would take me to a foreign country, usually one within Europe or Asia, but this time, we decided to return to our honeymoon house in Greece. This was, after all, the place we first made love when I was human. The memories of my human life were dimmer now; they were experienced through weak human eyes and ears. However, there were a few things I vividly remember, like when I first met Aro in that freezing summit, or the few months we spent together before we married.

But another memory, the memory of my parents, kept a special place in my mind.

Years ago when I was nearly killed by the werewolf, it said that it had killed my own parents. Later, I asked Aro if this were the truth, and to fully describe to me their deaths. He did, although unwillingly at first, but I needed to hear it.

* * *

Two years after my new life, I decided to journey back to Forks to visit my parent's house. Although I wanted to make the journey solo, Aro insisted upon coming.

The Cullens had taken over their house, expenses, and legal matters since we did not have any other blood relatives that we knew well. I decided, in the sake of moving on, to have the house sold. There was no real point in keeping it, anyway.

I remembered it clearly, walking into the front doors and seeing everything exactly how it they had left it; a homey living room decorated in warm, traditional colors, and a lively, white kitchen that led into the dining room. I smiled then, remembering the Thanksgivings we would spend together as a family before I moved on to boarding school, and later the two weeks we cherished during the Christmas time. I looked over at the now dusty fireplace, reminiscing of the times we would sit down together as a family and play board games near it.

I remembered myself and how I felt, as I thought about these precious, faded memories from my human life. Aro stood in the doorway, taking in the appearance of my old house for the first time. I tried to mask my emotions; Aro did not want me to come back to Forks, for he did not think I was emotionally ready for it. But I knew I had to come back, and now was the time.

I offered Aro my hand, and lead him upstairs to show him my old room. It was a thousand times smaller than ours, but it was home. The light, almost white, lavender walls reminded me of spring, and the white bed that lied in the middle of the room reminded me of the times I had my old friends for sleepovers. I walked over to my desk, my fingers tracing over the pictures and letters that were taped to the back board. I only brought one box to the house; I knew the more I took the more I would grieve over the loss. I placed in the box the pictures and notes that I had in my desk that I thought had importance, jewelery from my mom's drawer, and my dad's favorite baseball cap and watch. Everything else in the house was to go to charity, that's what Esmé and I had decided.

* * *

Their bodies were buried in the small cemetary behind our old church. After Aro and I had visited the house, I decided that I wanted to visit their graves. I brought two small bouquets of lily of the valley, my mom's favorite flower, to leave at the stones. They were wilting due to the harsh cold air, but it did not matter to me. Aro held me close to his side as we continued towards the graves. We both wore dark colors, and the skies above were grey and clouded. It felt right.

Their graves were crafted out of a simple, but beautiful, white marble stone. Inscribed were my parent's names, Joseph and Liza, and their lifetime. Underneath, read a beautiful verse from Scripture, and a sentence saying that they loved the outdoors, their friends, and their daughter. My throat clenched at the sight of this, and I remembered how hard I tried to contain the dry heaves. Even though Aro held me close, with his head resting on mine, I felt alone.

But it was not a cold emptiness, it was more of a decided solitude. I asked Aro for privacy, and he complied immediately, leaving me behind in the cold air. I bent down, placing the tiny, delicate flowers under their graves. Then, out of the pocket of my overcoat, I took out a folded picture of my family from when I was eight.

Our three member family was photographed at Disney World in Florida, with our mickey mouse caps on, and we looked blissfully happy. I was perched atop my dad's shoulders, even though I was obviously too big for that. I smiled at this picture, and then looked back over on their monuments.

I knew that I would eventually see them again.

No one lives forever, even if one is a vampire. I was relieved to know that one day I would be reunited with my wonderful parents, as well as Aro, in perfect harmony.

My final, parting words to my human life that cold, November evening were simple.

_"I love you so much, Mom and Dad, but I have to say goodbye for now."_

* * *

Once Aro and I returned to Volterra, I finally felt as if all of my trials had been overcome. My biggest battle was dealing with the depression I felt from my parents' death, but after visiting Forks, I knew I had been healed.

Aside from that, my place within the Volturi was established. Aro, Marcus, and Caius all agreed that as I matured in my second life, an unmistakebly strong leadership quality arose within me. They decided to include me in their millenium-old Triumvirate, taking into consideration my opinions and thoughts. Athenodora and I even patched things up, and we now got along rather well. Furthermore, my relationship with Aro strengthened. I became more than his wife and mate; I became his supporter. He confided in me, and most importantly, he trusted me. I felt like I had a purpose, now; to stand by Aro's side in an act of utter devotion and love.

In return, Aro loved and protected me, more than anyone else ever has or could.

* * *

After seven years had passed, and the vampire world around us seemed to settle. Aside from the occasional rouge newborn ever few months, and most recently, the mass creation of Immortal Children in Africa, the Volturi amazed me with how quickly they dealt with these threats. We became a stronger coven, especially after perfecting my own power.

It took months of dedication and effort, but I was eventually able to establish a mental link between myself and one other person, shielding them from attacks like Jane's or Alec's. But most recently, I achieved the record of linking the thoughts of four others excluding myself, protecting them as well.

Aro then discovered two, gifted teenage boys that were previous companions of Tom. The two brothers, Zachary and Conrad, were both illusionists. Zachary could transform himself as any person he has seen or met before, but the illusion wore off if one was aware of his ability. Conrad could put any person, even a vampire, under a deep sleep, giving them either nightmares or dreams. They were a few years older than Alec and Jane, but younger than me when I was turned. They added something special to our coven, I thought.

Then, in May, Renesmee Cullen announced that her and Jacob Black were to be married. The Cullens sent a wedding invitation for the entire coven, but Aro and I decided that we would attend alone. After these seven years, the Cullens, excluding Renesmee and Jacob, had moved on to Chicago, Edward's hometown, but they returned to their hold home in Forks to hold the ceremony. Jacob and Renesmee decided they were going to stay in Forks until a few decades had passed until they would move on to another place.

The ceremony was small and intimate, and from the pictures I had seen, it was reminiscent of Edward and Bella's wedding. I hadn't seen the Cullen family in a matter of years, but they all looked as beautiful and young as ever. Renesmee looked the same age as her parents and myself. I remembered her as a young toddler, with a porcelain face and bronze ringlets, but she was grown up now, and all the more eloquent and mature. Jacob remained young, as well. Aro said this was because he transformed often. Despite the conflict the Volturi and the Cullens had years ago, they were overjoyed at our presence. Even the Denalis welcomed Aro and I.

Now, in present day, Renesmee was now expecting. Her child would therefore be part human, vampire, and shapeshifter; the _ultimate _hybrid. Her pregnancy was taking longer than Bella's did, and Carlisle thinks that the child will be more human then vampire, which is better. As soon as the family feels well enough to travel, Renesmee and Jacob plan to travel to Volterra with the newborn for Aro, Caius, Marcus, and I to observe, but I hadn't any worries that the child posed a threat.

In our own family, Demetri and Heidi eventually decided to make it official as a couple, and even though one could see that Demetri still cared for his deceased mate, he was genuinely happy with Heidi.

* * *

And, much to my surprise, after my first two years of this life, Thomas decided to return to Volterra, unannounced. This, rightfully, enfuriated Aro since Tom disobeyed Aro's command from two years prior, but I intervened. He was now my only remaining link to my human life, and as much as I wanted to move on, I wanted to keep him in my life. Thomas's only motive in visiting was to see myself as a vampire, and to see how I was doing with Aro. Even now in this life, Tom still felt the need to protect me like when we were friends. I still love him to this day.

He had some interesting news of his own, however; that he was mated to the small, redhead vampire of the Irish Coven. Maggie, I believe, is her name. I only caught a glimpse of her as a human, when the witnesses were gathering for the Cullens. But I would meet her tonight.

* * *

***End Flashback***

The next morning, Aro and I departed for Volterra, although we would return to Greece in a few days time. After all, one needs rejuvenation after the party we were about to hold. The Cullens, Denalis, European vampires, and even Tom, would be arriving at our house later in the evening to take part in our long awaited celebration. Ten years ago, I was supposed to be introduced to the vampire world, but that night took a turn for the worse.

Today, however, was the day I would finally receive that introduction, as Aro's wife, and now, the fourth leader of the Volturi coven.

Dressed in the same dark crimson gown I was going to wear ten years ago, I stepped in front of the mirror, remembering how I looked in this gown as a human. I felt younger back then, more innocent, but now, I had grown into something more; a woman, most definitely. I still held the appearance of a seventeen year old, but there was something unmistakable about myself. I was no longer the human, mated to Aro Volturi. No, that girl could not defend her own husband, let alone herself, if there was ever a need.

But now, I was stronger.

If Aro represented power, I represented stability, balancing each other out perfectly.

I ran a hand through my dark golden hair, touseling wavy strands that were already perfect.

It was time.

* * *

Proceeding down the hallways in solitude, the sounds of classical, piano and string music filled my ears as well as the sounds of our guests conversing and dancing. I came into the foyer and looked up at the top of the stairs were my coven would be.

"She is late, just like the last time," I heard Caius mutter. Marcus laughed quietly, making me smile.

"The _last time_ you are referring to, brother, called for a legitimate excuse, and I do not wish to speak of it," Aro growled, silencing them both. I ventured up the stairs at a normal, human pace, allowing for their awareness of my presence by the clamour of the small heels I wore.

Reaching the top, I smiled as I made eye contact with Caius and Athenodora, who were both dressed in a dark shade of grey. Then, on cue, their names were called from behind the closed doors, formally introducing them to our guests. They made their way out the foyer in which we stood and towards the party scene.

Marcus's name was called a second later, and he joined the pair shortly after.

Then Aro turned around to look at me.

He was dressed in a formal suit, the color of midnight, that I had chosen, and the same virile, powerful air that I knew so well followed him here. I have seen practically every facet of Aro; I have seen him at his most vulnerable and weakest of states.

But this was the Aro that our world knew; the surface details. _He was a man of mystery, after all._

His eyes glazed over, taking in every part of my appearance. He did not say anything, but simply, held out his hand, which I took seconds later. We waited, silently, for us to be introduced to the vampires that resided below us.

He squeezed my hand, a subtle gesture that we had both developed for whenever he wanted to read my mind; this was something I generally deprived him of.

But this time, I relented once more, allowing for my mental needle to penetrate his mind. I had nearly master my gift at this point.

_'I love you, my queen_,' he spoke through our mental bond, before letting go of my hand. Before I could respond to him, my concentration was broken by the outside.

"Now, please stand to welcome our coven leader, Aro Volturi, and his wife and mate, Isabel Volturi," Aro and I both heard one of the lower guardsmen announce our names, and the doors that lied in front of us swing open, but I was lost in his eyes once more.

"Forever," I whispered.

"Forever," he echoed, before we were captured in another kiss yet again.

* * *

_The day we met, frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start, I knew that I'd found a home for my heart,_

_beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for_

_A Thousand More_


End file.
